The phantom and the Titans
by alpha of rapture
Summary: Raven has been having night mares, one such nightmare was interrupted. Luckily for raven the master of time has chosen to send his apprentice to aid her. How will things change with the infamous Danny Phantom in jump city.
1. Prologue:The Journey begins

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by butch Hartman.

Alpha:Hello internet, my name is Alpha. This is my very first fic. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Please review, criticize, and suggest all you want. I'm open to new ideas and improving :)

please vote to decide the pair no slash Starfire, Raven,Jinx,or other. If no votes it will default to raven.

Time line Danny phantom stops around Claw of the Wild. So no Phantom Planet however Danny did not make his parents forget at the end of reality trip so they know and accept him. But only them the world only knows phantom.

The teen titans time line starts during season 1 a little after nevermore but before "Switched" Also during. Ps: clockwork constantly shifts his form I will not specify which he is in most of the time.

Ps: I'm talking suggestions for Danny's weapon. I was thinking something time-related. But if the suggestion is good I may use another name. The weapon can change form by the way. Thank you .

Ages:

Danny 16

Robin 15  
Starfire 15  
Raven 15  
Cyborg 17  
Beast boy 14

Prologue : The Journey begins with a single step.

Deep within the ghost zone, isolated from the many doors and lairs of the other ghosts of the zone. A clock tower stands alone in the swirling black and green of the ghost zone surrounded by giant gears. The building is filled with time-related objects such as clocks, gears, and bells. The sounds blending together in harmony almost as if the tower itself was playing music. In a room containing "windows" that clockwork uses to view other times and places.

Standing in the center of this chamber is the aforementioned clockwork. He wears a violet-cloak and carries a long purple staff topped with a floating clock on top his time staff. He has a pale blue face, a scar that runs across his left eye, and a grandfather clock embedded in his chest. Clockwork stares with his red eyes at the windows that display the teen titans in several possible time lines. He's form constantly shifts between a child form , an adult form , and an old man form.

"Hmm …. they should be here in 3...2...1." the door to the chamber opens to 4 beings.

A small green ghost dog with a black spiked collar with a black tag a stylized C and P in white on it, rushed in barking happily flying around the time master. CW chuckled at the dog antics.

" I thought you said he was trained?" said nocturne the master of sleep. In a sneering tone. Nocturne is a very tall ghost, clearly over 7 ft his body looks like the night sky, bright black with shining dots in it like stars, he has two curved purple goat like horns, his eyes are red and he has a slightly curved hair line scar going through his right eye. He has pointed fangs, a small goatee,and has tentacles for legs, similar to an octopus.

"Watch your tongue, or should I remind you of respect!" said the Fright Knight aggressively. Fright knight looks like a knight in black armor a green sword with a pumpkin pummel at his hip. Glowing green eyes in a darkened helmet and a mane of purple fire that flows down below the knees.

The two ghosts stared at each other . Nocturne with energy glowing in his hands and the fright knight's hand at his sword .

"That's enough you two. "said 16 year old Danny phantom.

Danny phantom wears a cloak that is black with light blue designs of snowflakes and runes from the Farforzan. The clock has a clasp on the left side in the shape of one of clockwork's time medallions with his logo on it. Underneath was phantoms black and white hazmat suit. On his hip a short metal rod with a small clock on one end similar to clockwork's own time staff. The ring of rage on a his finger and floating above his head a crown of ice, fog flowed off the crown similar to that of dry ice.

The fright knight and nocturne turned to the teen. "As you wish my lord." said fright knight. As the two ghosts relaxed.

"Hello clockwork. Cujo heel." said Danny as he approached and gave clockwork quick hug. While the other two stood behind him. The ghost dog quickly moved over and sat at Danny's side .

"Hello Daniel,fright knight, Nocturne. Welcome." said clockwork. "So brother why have you summoned me? Your young apprentice and his guard I understand. But you very rarely ask for Pandora or I or any of our other siblings." questioned Nocturne.

"Ah yes you see I have a task for Daniel." said clockwork as he waved his staff, several time windows began showing five teens fighting various criminals. "These are the teen titans they will face a dangerous foe in the future, they will need your help."said clockwork.

" But that still.." said nocturne being interrupted by clockwork's raised hand.

" Daniel needs your help for the first step." said clockwork. A window then changed showing raven in here room clearly in the middle of a nightmare.

"As for you Fright knight you will be needed to help defend amity park in young Daniel's place."said clockwork.

"To defend my liege's home and family is the honor and duty of any knight."said fright knight with determination in his voice, while looking at his young lord.

"Thanks fright knight I know that there in good hands." said Danny with a smile to the black armored knight.

Danny step forward and the windows encircled him. He examined the windows one by one seeing the titans adventures and day to day lives to that point. His eyes finally settled on raven shifting wildly in her bed in a cold sweat. "Always looking for the best outcome. How can I help." said Danny with a chuckle as he turned to face clockwork.

"You will need to join the titans. The first step is to stop her nightmares. " said clockwork as he gestured to the sleeping form of raven.

"Now I get why you summoned me brother."said nocturne crossing his arms with a toothy grin.

"You can take the crown and ring for the first step. But after you return to gather your things and tell your family what is going on. You will have to leave the crown and ring here." said clockwork.

"OK clockwork I understand. "said Danny with determination. Danny then sheepishly said" Oh and Clockwork can I..." clockwork interrupted. "I know what your going to ask and the answer is yes." replied clockwork with a smile.

Danny's face gained his trademarked smile. He reached for the short rod on his hip. Danny held it in his hands and concentrated for a moment before it extended into a staff almost identical to clockwork's. The only differences being it was black and white in color and it was sized proportional to Danny's height.

With an excited smile Danny pointed the staff at the time window of raven. His hands glowed a purple similar to clockwork's cloak. The clock on the top of his staff also glowed with the same shade of purple. A portal opened up in the same fashion as clockwork's usually appears. Danny suddenly leaned on his staff winded. He turned to the other ghosts in the room with an accomplished look on his face.

" Alright lets go nocturne. I be back soon, and Cujo stay" said Danny. "I wish you good fortune my liege"said fright knight. Danny gave a nod and then walked into the portal, Nocturne following right behind him.

In titans tower a portal opened up in the dark titans room. From the portal Danny and nocturne stepped out the portal closing behind them. Danny took the time to exam the room. The room was spacious one side of the room had a book shelf with a ton of books, and scrolls. There was a dresser with a large mirror. The other side had a trunk, and what Danny assumed to be a closet. Through out the room were selves and pedestals filled with mystical artifacts and sculptures if the feeling of supernatural energy coming off the stuff was any indication. As Danny was getting closer to a sculpture of tragedy and comedy.

"you'll have plenty of time to satiate your curiosity later child." said nocturne with amusement. Danny jumped and quickly move to the side of the circular bed in the center of ravens room a blush on his cheeks.

"Lets begin." said nocturne placing one hand on Danny's shoulder and the other on ravens forehead. Then both ghost and halfa entered ravens dream. Her tossing and turning stop and she laid still.


	2. Chapter 1 Dream a little Dream

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by butch Hartman.

To start I made a mistake in my first chapter. I was trying to ask for a name to Danny's weapon. That's my bad. But reviewers have suggested some interesting weapons that I will use. Now for the status of the pairing vote. Raven=3 Terra=1 Star fire=0 Jinx=0. Keep voting if you wish ill probably end the vote after the next chapter.

Please review, criticize, and suggest all you want. I'm open to new ideas and improving :)

Also feel free to ask questions. Speaking of which

Questions & answers

Runeion: Very interesting. Is Dani going to appear?

Alpha: Hello Runeion thank you for the review. To answer you yes i plan on having Dani appear. :)

Chapter 1: Dream a little Dream

With in the depths of ravens dream we find our heroine sitting on a circular rocky platform. The platform was surrounded by hell-fire Trigon's image clearly visible in the flames. Raven looked like she had gone 7 rounds with a bear with no magic. She was covered in sweat from the heat. She was cut, busied, and above all else she was Exhausted. What was left of Trigon's influence from the nevermore incident has been attacking her in her dreams for the last three days.

"Give in to your hate daughter." said Trigon in a voice that shook ravens bones.

"Never!" said Raven Breathing heavily. The best glare she can muster on her face.

"This resistance is futile, your fate is inevitable. I am inevitable!" Said Trigon.

Suddenly a cold wind blew in from behind raven. The platform was cut in half Trigon on one side hell fire and all. The other side covered in a thin layer of snow. The snow and cold wind slowly surrounded raven in a small circle. She reflexively wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. But as she was encircled,she didn't feel cold or numb she felt safe, protected like nothing could hurt her. Her emotions and mind became calm and a bit fuzzy. The sound of feet crunching snow under-heel shook her from her muddled thoughts. She looked up and there were two beings one standing on her left and the other standing in front of her.

The being on her left was tall, definitely taller the cyborg. his body resembled the night sky bright stars and all, a pair of purple curved goat like horns on his head. He has red eyes,fangs, and a goatee. The other looked to be around stars height, a cloak that is black with glowing light blue designs of snowflakes and runes that seem familiar to her. Lastly in his hand was a black and white staff with a small clock on one end floating. Both beings had a glowing white outline surrounding them , however the cloaked being's aura is much brighter.

"Who dares?.." bellowed Trigon.

"Hey Tall, red, and ugly. Your not welcome here, so leave." Said the cloaked figure. Raven was surprised that his voice sounded as if it was coming from everywhere at once and that it was laced with power.

Trigon roared right in cloaked being's face the force of the roar blew his and raven's hoods down. This revealed his snow white hair in its normal unruliness and reveled a crown of ice floating above his head fog flowing off of it. Raven notice the night sky being to her left seem to grow tense as the white haired teen wiped something off his face. Nocturne could only guess the face his prince was making but he knew two things 1) His eyes are most likely glowing. And 2) It's going to get really cold really fast.

"OK sulfur breath I'll say it again..." said the cloaked being in a darker tone as he took a deep breath his staff glowed a bright icy blue and the snow around him turned to ice.

"Child you must move closer." said nocturne grabbing ravens shoulder moving her closer as he threw up a ghost shield. Before raven could comment or resit the starry being. Danny unleashed his now second most powerful attack.

"...GET OUTTTTT!" wailed the cloaked being. Ice blue waves of sound slammed into the hell fire image of Trigon's influence. The viable waves of sound were accompanied by what raven could only describe as the sounds the death itself. It only lasted two seconds, but it felt as if it was going a lot longer.

When the wail stop the hell fire and Trigon's image were solid ice. Danny wiped his face of some left over frozen spit from the demon and put his hood up.

"To answer your question, I am Phantom." Answered Phantom if it was directed at Trigon's early question or Raven's unasked question she could note tell.

Phantom turn to raven as the ice that was hell fire and Trigon's image exploded into a fine snow powder. Raven's amethyst eyes meet with Phantoms glowing Ice blue eyes as they shifted to neon green.

"Impressive display Ghost child. But it would seem you should reign in your power and your aura it seems the girl's weakened state has made its effects more potent." stated the starry being.

Phantom look embarrassed a green blush on his cheeks hidden from view by his cloak. He rubbed the back of his neck as the brightly glowing aura surrounding him dimmed considerably. "Sorry"phantom replied sheepishly.

This change seemed to snap raven out of the influence clouding her thoughts. The feeling of safety stayed but she could think more clearly.

"What did you do to him?" asked raven in her monotone voice.

" Simple i kicked him out of your mind, for a while at least." stated Phantom with a shrug.

Raven narrowed her eyes "How did you enter my mind?"asked raven.

"That would be me doing, child. I am nocturne master of Sleep and dreaming." said the now identified nocturne with a flourish and a grin.

Raven nodded at the explanation and opened her mouth to continue questioning. " I believe we are done here." said nocturne cutting raven off.

"Fine. Just one more thing Raven." said phantom gaining the dark sorceress's attention.

" I don't know who that guy was. but I've been told similar and I learned a few things from it. The most important is the Future is not Written in stone." said Phantom. His tone was one of understanding.

Raven could easily see the warm smile on his face despite the majority of his face being covered in shadow from his cloak.

"I'll see you soon. Bye"said phantom as he and nocturne vanished.

Raven shot out of bed. Only for her to feel a finger pressed on her forehead ,she immediately fell back into a deep restful sleep. Standing by her bed was phantom and nocturne. Phantom let out a shaky breath.

"Man that guy was intimidating. He reminded me of Pariah."said phantom. Nocturne gave a knowing smirk.

"You'll learn about him in due time." said nocturne mimicking clockwork's voice. Phantom chuckled a bit before focusing on raven as she slept blissfully.

"Is raven going to remember all that happened in her dream?" asked Phantom. As they floated to the same spot where they had arrived from.

Nocturne stroked his goatee in thought. "She will most likely remember all of it. She tends to remember more of her dreams compare to her friends." answered nocturne.

"How do you.. [Danny face-palmed] of course master of dreams.." Phantom said chastising himself.

Phantom opened a portal back to clockwork's tower with the same method he use to open the one earlier. however this time Phantom was more drained then before. Phantom leaned heavily on his staff as they walk through it.

In clockwork's layer a portal appeared as Danny and nocturne floated out.

"Well done my liege."complimented fright knight as he moved to help phantom float. As Cujo rushed at his master and began licking his face.

Danny floated over to clockwork and presented him the crown, ring and Danny's time staff. Clockwork took the crown and ring. Leaving the staff in his apprentice's hands.

"Well done indeed, my young apprentice. You should keep the _stopwatch_ you need to keep training with it. So you can properly manipulate and create portals among other things" said clockwork with a small proud smile. He gestures to the staff.

"Thanks clockwork." said Danny with a tired smile.

"Now go home and rest. You have a few days to prepare before you head to jump city."said clockwork with a small proud smile.

"Good bye clockwork. Good bye nocturne. Thank you for the help." waved Danny as he began to leave with the fright knight and Cujo.

"Your welcome and Sweet dreams Ghost boy"said nocturne as the doors to the room closed.

"Whatever scheme you have going brother i look forward to watching it unfold and your young apprentice's part in it." said nocturne with a smile on his face and a chuckle as he left clockwork's realm.

"Everything's the way it supposed to be." said clockwork with a smile as his time windows change to events to come.


	3. Chapter 2 Warm welcome

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by butch Hartman.

Now for the status of the pairing vote. Raven=4 Terra=1 Star fire=1 Jinx=0. Keep voting if you wish. Voting ends the vote after this chapter.

I'd like to post twice a week . But that might not happen because I just got a new job. I WILL continue to up date at least once a week. I just got started writing I have a lot more stories to tell. If I can update more often I will.

Questions & answers

Johnathen :Will Dan appear and team up with Trigon

Alpha: I honestly haven't decided yet. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

Wraith42Phoenix: A weapon seems a bit redundant for a person with super strength doesn't it? It's like giving Superman a weapon: cool yes but limits their offensive capabilities and Danny is able to easily lift a school bus so It would be best to just give him utility tools as those he can actually use like he does the thermos. The ghosts that use weapons e.g Skulker and Ember both use it because they rely 100% on it (Skulker because of his lack of real power and Ember to brainwash the populace).

Alpha: first thanks you for the review. You make a good point giving a weapon is a bit redundant. The stopwatch is a weapon. but it is also a focus and training tool. It allows Danny to you ghost powers that he has yet to learn the proper technique for, but at the cost of more energy for example the opening portals between the ghost zone and the living world. I'll try to strike a balance between him fighting with and without using his weapon.

Please review, criticize, and suggest all you want. I'm open to new ideas and improving :)

Also feel free to ask questions. :)

Ps: This chapter is much longer in format let me know if you like these 1 episode per chapter format or if i should break them up into smaller chunks?

Chapter 2 Warm welcome

It's morning in Amity Park Illinois and the Fenton clan have woken to the smell of breakfast.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz Fenton made their way to the kitchen to see the last to members of the Fenton family. Danny Fenton was at the moment behind the stove making pancakes and eggs while the latest edition to the family Cujo was eagerly digging into a dog bowel in the coroner of the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad, jazz. Breakfast will be done in just a minute." said Danny with a smile as he turned back to the stove. His family all took their seats at the table as they greeted Danny.

"So Danny boy how was your visit to clockwork last night?" said jack in between bites.

" Yeah about that we're going to need to talk about that." Danny said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like a you wanna keep a ghost dog talk or a certain fruit-loop cloned you kind of talk." asked jazz slightly worried.

" Its definitely closer to fruit-loop. But we can talk about that after breakfast when Sam and Tucker show. I texted them earlier." stated Danny.

This peaked Jack curiosity and spiked the worry of his mom and sister. Breakfast had continued in relative silence with some small talk.

Some time later Sam and tucker arrived. So the group gathered in the Fenton living room. Maddie and jack were sitting in a love seat with Maddie petting Cujo as he lay on her lap. Sam,tucker and jazz all sat on the couch. Danny stood in front of his friends and family took a deep breath and gain a look of determination.

" Clockwork has given me a new mission. I need to help stop some great evils that are come and to do that I need to join the Teen titans." said Danny

"WHAT!" screamed the group. Their reactions varied.

"My sweetie is leaving."cried Maddie not want her little boy to leave.

"My son not only fights ghosts. But now is going to fight crime and save the world. I'm so proud." said jack getting teary eyed form the overwhelming pride.

"You're going to leave us. What about Amity!?." screamed Sam not wanting him to leave.

"You're gonna join the teen titans that's amazing." said tucker excitedly. The group descended into chaos everyone talking at once. Till Jazz whistled loud enough to get everyone's attention.

" When do you have to leave? And how long are you going to be gone?" asked Jazz.

" Clockwork said I'd have a few days to gather my things and prepare. He didn't mention how long i'd be gone. I'd be willing to guess a long time." answered Danny.

"But what about Amity?" crooked Sam.

"You guys should be more than enough to deal. But The Fright Knight is going to be helping you out too" said Danny.

"Then we better start preparing. We have a lot to do to get you ready son. Plus we have to celebrate." bellowed jack as he pulled his son into a hug along with his wife and daughter. Tucker also joined in the group hug followed by Sam.

A few days later.

We find the Fentons,Sam and tucker all standing in the living room a large Fenton brand duffle bag near Danny's feet.

"Remember to call and be polite you want to make a good impression and remember to pace yourself yourself you have a long way to fly. You remember the plan right sweetie?" questioned Maddie as she fiddle with Danny's appearance. Danny rolled his eyes with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes. Once I get settled in. Then you guys can send the rest of what I need to make a new ghost portal, ghost shield, and some of your other inventions. I'll give you guys a call when I get there." said Danny. Giving his mom a hug.

"I'll be fine mom you and dad have taught me a lot since last summer. Besides I'm a Fenton after all."said Danny.

"Show them what Phantom can do. Eh Dan-oh" said jack as he place his large gloved hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Remember Little brother. if you need to talk. I'm just a call away." said jazz with a warm smile.

"Remember to get me those autographs and good luck man."said Tucker

"Just careful and don't do anything stupid." said Sam with a sigh.

"Will due. Thank you guys for everything. Bye i love you guys." said Danny with a hug to his family. He then turned into phantom, grabbed the Fenton duffle bag and phased through the ceiling Cujo following right behind him.

Xxx

Meanwhile around the same time in titans tower. We find raven floating in the ops room meditating over the information she had found on phantom. Over the last few days over research she had found out that this phantom is considered a natural force for good to a sect of Ming monks in china who claim to have a sword he once wielded as a relic.

"Raven?" said Starfire her voice sounding distant.

Raven still meditating still in deep thought in Rome he was honored as a deity of protection and defeater of tyrants. There were mentions of him saving a 'witch' during the Salem witch trials.

Most recent sightings place him in...

"Raven?" said Starfire her voice sounding much closer.

"Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?" Asked Starfire

"No" responded raven.

"Oh. Perhaps you have seen Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"No" responded raven.

"Beastboy?" asked Starfire.

"My eyes are closed, Starfire, I haven't seen anyone." answered raven with slightly annoyed.

"They must be doing the hanging out someplace. [she turns to go but stops] Perhaps we should do the hanging out. We never have before, and conceivably it could be fun. We might journey to the mall of shopping, or perform braiding maneuvers upon each others hair, or.." said Starfire before noticing a very annoyed raven.

"You wish for the peace and quiet?" asked Starfire sheepishly as she backed away.

"How could you tell?" stated raven in her monotone voice the sarcasm was still easy to pick up.

Raven re-centers herself and continue her thoughts. Amity Park the most haunted place in America defending it from ghost attacks. Their option of him is split some thinking he is a hero others a villain. It might be a good idea to talk to...

"MAIL CALL!" yelled cyborg as he burst into the ops room.

Raven lets out a shocked yell. Falling to the floor with a thump she quickly stands up and dusts her off. Cyborg, Beastboy, and robin walk into the ops room, with cyborg place a large wooden crate on the dining table.

"Robin! Cyborg! Beast Boy!, You are back! It was...quiet while you were gone." said Starfire with her normal amount of joy. Flying over to the three male titan.

"Not that quiet."murmured Raven walking over to the group.

After opening the books. The team found puppet versions of themselves. The teens begin to fiddle with their puppet doppelgangers.

"Awe, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light-up eye." cooed cyborg.

" Yeah. They got all the details just right " stated robin.

"Speak for yourself. I'm way better looking than this. Complained Beastboy.

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands." commented raven as she was inspecting the craftsmanship of her puppet.

"I have never seen such a whimsical device. " said Starfire.

Starfire started to play with the puppet making it move and making it 'talk'. Beastboy, Robin quickly descended into a free for all puppet fight.

"Boys " huffed raven.

"Shall the mini-me do battle with mini-you?"asked Starfire working her puppet.

"Knock yourself out." said raven in her neutral tone tossing her puppet to Starfire and walking away.

Xxx

Early the next morning before sunrise. we find Starfire and raven in each others bodies running from a puppet-ed Beastboy and robin, their souls along with cyborgs were removed from their bodies the empty vessels now under the control of the puppet king. Raven ducked into an ally grabbing Starfire as she passed-by flattening themselves against the wall. Puppet robin and Beastboy run past them without a second thought. The momentary relief they had was cut off when cyborg's bionic hands smash through the bricks behind them. Raven screams in terror and is propelled upward at terrific speed by an accidental burst of telekinesis from Starfire, who runs After raven, as Cyborg smashes his way through the wall. Raven and Starfire continue to ran from the boys until they round a corner and run into a dead end. When they turn to face their pursuers. They close in; the girls back up to a dead-end wall.

"Listen if I can't fly, you have to levitate. You know those words I always- Yes!" said raven as Starfire interrupted her. Starfire took in a deep breath.

"Wait! You have to concentrate!" yelled raven in a bit of panic but it was too late.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Chanted Starfire. Starfire goes up like a rocket, dragging Raven by the hand, and both scream as they gain too much altitude.

"Raven! I wish to stop! Please tell me how to stop!" yelled Starfire over the sound of wind.

" Look at the ground and imagine-" said raven as she began to explain only for Starfire to immediately look at the ground.

"Waaaaaaait!" yells raven as they fall down to street level and landed in a huge pile of trash between two buildings. A moment later Starfire and raven poke their heads up. Raven starts to hurriedly move trash piling it toward the street.

"Ugh! I smell like a Snervian blork worm. Raven, what are you- shh!" Starfire was quieted by raven cover her mouth. They tense as robin and cyborg patrol past. Starfire attempts to contain raven's powers.

"Peace, quiet, tranquility...peace, quiet, tranquility." chanted Starfire quietly.

"It;s alright. They're going." said raven.

Star gasps when she spots beast boy in the form of a rat. Star is silenced by Raven's hand on her mouth. Beastboy sniffs the air a bit and climbs up the bags. Raven and star are moments from being discover. If not for the puppet king calling his minions back.

"We will catch the other two after the ceremony is complete." said the puppet king. Holding the puppets that have the boys souls trapped inside.

"Ceremony?" questioned robin.

"What ceremony?" asked cyborg.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever. Come, my puppets. Answered the puppet king. Walking away his puppet minions following right behind.

Xx

Several moments before

The sun's rays were just beginning to peak over the horizon. flying above the treetops we find phantom with the Fenton duffle bag slung over one of his shoulders. His cloak's hood is down with Cujo in his puppy from sleeping inside. Phantom flies by a sign that reads

"Welcome to Jump city, home of the Teen titans!" as the forest gives way to suburbs phantom pulls out what looks like a cell phone with the Fenton logo on it. After pressing a couple of buttons. An image of his mom comes on the screen.

"Hello sweetie. Everything all right?" greeted Maddie.

"Hi mom. ever-things good I just entered the city limits." said Danny

"It's still pretty early ,try and find a place to get some breakfast. Plus you and Cujo are probably exhausted you just flew clear across the country." stated Maddie in a motherly tone.

" I'll be fine. I'm running a bit low. but i took and ectoplasm/snack break 2 towns back and Cujo has been resting for a state and a half or so."said Phantom as he move the phone to show Cujo curled up and asleep in his hood. Cujo's ear twitched and suddenly the canine's eyes snapped open turning his head to face a part of the city. Before Phantom could react his dog flew out of his hood Phantom fallowing Cujo.

"Danny! Whats going on?" asked Maddie worry evident in here voice.

" I don't know mom Cujo just ran off. but it's probably trouble. I'll call back later mom" said Danny.

"OK. Be careful sweetie." said Maddie severing the connection.

Phantom heard a pair of screams. He doubled his pace quickly caught up to Cujo who was floating in place sniffing the air. Phantom started to look around scanning the streets below.

"What is it boy? Where's the trouble?" asked phantom looking at Cujo. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Phantom faced the direction his ghost sense was pinging.

"Come on Cujo." commanded Danny flying toward the area Cujo by his side.

Xxx

After raven and Starfire were sure that the puppet king had gone. They moved a few bags out of the way. The two girls stepped out of their hiding place, and Raven tries to get her auburn hair untangled.

"How can you stand having this much hair?" asked raven

"Quickly, Raven! Our friends are in danger! We must follow and-" said Starfire move to fallow after the puppet king only to be pulled back by raven.

"And what? Save them with my unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying, by the way." stated raven. Starfire is surrounded by a black aura.

"At least I am able to fly. On my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!" said Starfire with anger.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me."said raven.

They glared at each other. When both felt a wave of calm wash over them. Raven recognized the feeling instantly, grabbed Starfire and pulled her back into their previous hiding spot not a moment to soon as a small green ghost dog and phantom landed near by in a fighting stance his hands aglow with toxic green energy. 'He doesn't feel nearly as strong as last time, and he's not wearing that icecrown of that ring.' thought raven.

"My ghost sense was pointing me right around here. Cujo, seek." said phantom.

Raven and Starfire watched as the green dog now known as Cujo began to sniff around. Until Cujo smelt around the spot they were just standing and tense. The girls nearly gasped in shock as the tiny green puppy suddenly morphed into a giant ten foot tall at the shoulder st Bernard. Cujo's eyes were locked on their hiding spot, a low terrifying growl rumbled out of Cujo. Phantom floated next to Cujo his glowing green eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"There is no use in hiding so you can come out now." said phantom in a calm tone.

The two heroines left the cover of the trash. Their hand up in a we don't want to fight manner. The glow around phantoms hands vanished and Cujo sat down no longer growling but his eyes never leaving the two. Phantom looked at the two as they visibly relaxed and smirked.

"Hello raven. I told you we'd see each other soon" said phantom looking at Starfire.

"Friend raven you known this person?" asked Starfire looking at raven. Phantom looked confused 'that is not raven's voice' thought Phantom.

"Yes I know him." answered raven. 'now that is raven's voice' thought phantom his confusion growing

"Glorious he and his hound can assist in the saving of our friends from the puppet king". Said Starfire with glee. A trash can next to raven was cover in a black aura and began to shake violently. But the shaking tapered off the closer star was to Phantom. It was still shaking but a lot less than it had been. Star ran up to phantom got into his personal space Took a deep breath.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? How did you get here?What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" asked Starfire rapid-fire. After a moment phantom answered.

"Ugh. Danny phantom, Illinois, flew, Blue, and sure." Answered phantom. Starfire squealed and hugged phantom resulting in a green blush. He quickly forces and turned intangible escaping Starfire's hug.

"OK can one of you explain what's going on." said phantom.

Raven sighed and gave a quick rundown of what was going on while Starfire began to rub cujo's belly, cujo's tongue hung out. he was on his back enjoying the attention Starfire was giving him. When the explanation was done phantom spoke.

"OK if we're going to save your teammates then you two are going to need to get better control over each others powers." Said phantom. As he used intangibility to stuff his bag into a hiding spot.

"You are correct new friend phantom.[Starfire turned to face raven]if we wish to overcome this ordeal you and I must know everything about each other." said Starfire smiling at raven. who gave a small smile in return.

"Good I'm going to try using my ghost sense and find where this puppet king is. Can't rescue your friends if we don't know where they are." stated phantom.

"Ghost sense? So the puppet king is a ghost?" asked raven.

"It's a power of mine that warns me when another ghost is nearby. I am still training so it can give me more information then just that. Frostbite said that it's just the tip of the iceberg. But this puppet king is probably a ghost." explained phantom. With a chuckle at the ice pun.

"Alright. I'll get searching you get sharing." said phantom now floating above them.

"And Cujo[ Cujo looked at phantom and stood at attention.] stay here and keep them safe, okay?" said phantom. Cujo barked in response as phantom flew away.

Starfire and raven sat facing each other cross-legged and began talking. Cujo laid down near by, following his owner command.

After some time phantom returned,raven and Starfire had finished bonding. Phantom's search had proven fruitful as he lead there rescue team to f a run-down area in Jump City finally they stopped and hide behind a large stone fountain in front of an old theater called the Bijou. This was definitely the right place given that phantoms ghost sense had gone off.

"OK what's the plan here?" asked Phantom in a whisper.

"Safe to say the front door is out.[raven gestures to Beast Boy, as a Doberman guarding the door] phantom can you turn us intangible?" said raven.

"Yeah piece of cake." answered Phantom.

"Then we'll go from the roof. phantom can you scout it out in case cyborg or robin are standing guard." said raven.

"On it, boss" said phantom with a mock salute and a wink. phantom and Cujo both turned invisible before she could retort.

"Friend phantom gives of such an odd feeling one of calm and safety. But also joy and mischief. Why is that?" questioned Starfire with a smile.

"I'm not 100% sure myself you seem to pick some slightly different things then I did when we meet. But we can ask him after we save the others." answered Raven.

The two then noticed Danny wave to them on the roof.

"Agreed. Now, do just as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful." said Starfire taking one of raven's hands . Raven rolls her eyes and sighs wearily. Raven thinks for a moment.

"You might choose flowers, or kittens, or the laughter of children, or-"said star till she gasps as raven starts to fly taking Starfire with her. They fly over Beastboy who was oblivious to their presence. The girls lady on the roof next to phantom.

"Very, very good! What was your joyful thought?" asked Starfire.

"You don't want to know." responded raven.

"Oh, but I do. Please tell me. What did you imagine?" said Starfire.

"Actually I'm a bit curious myself." said phantom natural heart warming smile.

"You not talking." answered raven facing away from them a slight blush on her face.'Sorry star I do not want admit what my real happy thought was' thought raven.

"Oh. Well...I am glad I was able to help." said star dejectedly.

"I guess it's my turn. Grab hold." said phantom with his hands open for them to take.

The girls each took a hand. As phantom turned intangible the girl's experience a slight tingling sensation. The group phased through the roof and entered the theater.

Xxx

Inside the theater The Puppet King stands before a large bowl filled with blue-white flames. He has his wooden crosspiece in one hand and a test tube with a glowing green substance in the other. The boys' puppets are hanging over the top edge of a small container. His puppet minions standing nearby.

"Well, Titans... ..time for your grand finale." said the puppet king menacingly.

he uncorks the test tube, pouring contents into bowl. The flames blaze up. Up in the catwalks the alien, the two halfas, and the ghost dog were looking down at the events below.

"I'll go and get their attention. When you she your open save your friends."whispered phantom a look of determination. The girls nodded the similar looks of determination on their faces. Phantom turned invisibly and moved into position.

"It's going to be a real showstopper." said the puppet king holding the trapped titans.

"Sorry to say but your shows canceled." Said Phantom appearing above the front row of chairs. If the puppet king's face could show emotion it would have a look of fear and horror.

"Theeee... Hafa!"stuttered the puppet king as he dropped the titans and Lifting his control.

"Attack him my puppets!" commanded the puppet king.

Beastboy in the form of a gorilla and robin with his bow staff. Phantom turned intangible and let the two pass through him. He turned tangible and shot a pair of ghost rays at them Beastboy was blasted into the 7th row of seats while robin evade and closed the distant. Robin tried hitting Danny over the head only for phantom to dodge and throw a punch that robin blocked with his bow staff. They kept trade attacks robin would block and phantom would phase through it. Phantom then threw what looked like a sloppy punch. But when robin blocked it his bow staff broke.

"Ha! I'm much stronger than I look!" said phantom only to be blasted by cyborg. Phantom flew back into Beastboy as he changed into a ram and headbutted phantom. As phantom continued to fight with the three puppets.

"Who?" asked the real robin.

"Don't worry about him,he is too late." said the puppet king lifting the three over the fire.

"I'll take good care of your bodies for you. After all, they'll be mine forever." said the puppet king. Only for a black aura to surround them and pull them out of his grasp.

"What?!" yell the puppet king. Starfire's telekinesis lifts them away to the catwalk. She sweeps the three wooden figures into a crushing hug.

"Starfire: My friends! You are unharmed!" said Starfire with laughter.

"Starfire?" said robin.

"It's a long story." said raven.

"Minions get them!" commanded the puppet king.

Puppet cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at the and fired. The blast however missed it's mark as phantom had tackled cyborg throw his aim off. The blast did hit the catwalk causing it to collapse. this sends both girls and the puppets falling in every which way. Cyborg and phantom continue to have a brawl near the edge of the stage. Raven is fighting gorilla Beastboy up in the catwalks. Starfire is fight robin far stage left. The puppet king runs towards the puppets that hold the titans souls. Phantom sees this. But gets punched in by puppet cyborg hard causing a small crater in the floor. Then reengaged cyborg.

"Cujo fetch!" said phantom as Cujo beat the puppet king to the titans puppets. Cujo garbed the puppet's strings and ran to phantom. Cujo shifted into his monster dog form.

"Dude!" said real Beastboy.

Cujo swatted cyborg's body away which went through a wall.

"Ouch" said cyborg. 'That's gonna hurt like hell later' thought cyborg.

"Good-boy." said phantom scratching cujo's chin as he grabbed the titan puppets. He looked to see cyborg's body walking through the hole in the wall.

"SIC 'EM! Boy!" commanded phantom the near bus sized guard dog growled then pounced at cyborg's body knocking both into the next room. Phantom turned to see the puppet king pointing his controller at him.

"You will not stop me this city will be mine!" said the puppet king as he blasted Danny with a powerful ghost-ray.

Phantom not having enough time to evade nor having his hands free to make a ghost shield. he turned around and took the attack in the back to shield the titan puppets.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah" cried Danny in pain.

Raven had just starbolted Beastboy causing him to fall of the catwalk he reverted back too human form and landed on robin. Raven then started to float down. Both the girls then heard phantom scream.

"Don't hurt my friends!" yelled Starfire sending a blast of black magic that hit the puppet king. This knocking his control into the air. Raven quickly swooped down and caught. the controller.

"Uh! My control!" cried the puppet king. Raven locks eyes with the puppet king. The she created a starbolt in the same hand, setting the controller on fire.

"NOOOOOOO!"yelled the puppet kin as Robin, Beastboy and cyborg's souls are released from the titan puppets and returned them to their bodies. Raven and starfire's souls swapped body's thus returning all of the titans to their proper bodies.

"I am me! And you are you!" said Starfire to raven.

"And were us!" said cyborg as him and Cujo walked back into the room the latter helping his master recover.

"Thanks to you meddling kids and your giant dog" joked Beastboy.

Phantom who is now on stage with the rest of the titans. Grabs the Fenton thermos and points it at the puppet king. Getting raised eyebrows from the rest of the teens.

"You'll be back in the ghost zone before you know it." said phantom. Activating the thermos, the blue beam of the thermos hit the puppet king and nothing happen.

"What it didn't work? But that would mean your not a ghost." said Danny in shock and confusion. The remains of the puppet kings controller turned to nothing but ash a few steps away.

" The magic! Without it, I'm just a..." said the puppet king before becoming lifeless.

"OK that was a bit creepy." commented Beastboy. The rest of the group nodded their heads.

Robin coughs drawing everyone's attention.

"So who are you?" questioned robin in a serious tone of voice.

"Danny Phantom, and the lovable ball of fluff here is Cujo. It's a pleasure to meet you." answered Danny offering his hand to shake.

" We have a lot of questions." said robin shaking phantom's hand with a smile.

"I try my best to answer them."said Danny. Smiling as well. The room was quiet for a moment until several gurgling noises could be heard from the stomachs of the titans and Danny much to the embarrassment of all.

"How about we go get breakfast first." suggested Phantom.

"Now, that's a good idea phantom. Lets eat!" said cyborg.

"Thanks,and please my friends call me Danny." said Danny with a smile as the teens left to go get some grub.

Xxx

A/N

I wonder what raven's happy thought really was? ;p


	4. Chapter3:Interrogations,& interruptions

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by butch Hartman.

Now for the results of the pairing vote. Raven=5 blackfire=2 Terra=1 Star fire=1. Voting has ended the winner is Raven. * Audience claps halfheartedly. [Revs drill arm] Roaring applause. That's more like it.[Hands out free plasmids to everone] *

I'd like to post twice a week . But that might not happen because I just got a new job. I WILL continue to up date at least once a week. I just got started writing I have a lot more stories to tell. If I can update more often I will.

I will be uploading on Saturdays. If for whatever reason i can't upload. I'll try to upload asap.

ps some important A/N at the end of the chapter and when i eventualy start up new story's or post a one shot i may make some with your pairsings and ideas that you sugested in this story. Thank you for reading.

Questions & Answers

Death of Snipers:An interesting start, though I worry about how closely you intend to follow the original episode scripts, and how many changes Danny will cause. I hope more of the latter than the former will occur.

Alpha:Thank you for the review. I am planning for Danny to change plenty of episodes. So your hope in the latter is well placed.

Chapter 3: Interrogations, and interruptions.

It is eight am in jump city, The sun is shining and the city is already full of activity. In titan's tower the titans were currently in an observation room. The room is relatively large capable of comfortably hold the five teens. The wall right across from the door had monitors and both audio/video recording equipment. A large one way mirror on the right looking into the interrogation room, on the left a large table that has the contents of Danny's duffel bag spread across it. The titans were all standing by the table looking at the following items: cloths, a pink bear dog toy, a hi-tech looking soup thermos(Fenton thermos), a hi-tech metal blueprint carrier, some kind of commutator, a collapsed fishing rod with glowing fishing line(Fenton Ghost Fisher), a pair of metal gloves(Fenton Ghost Gloves), green headphones(Fenton Phones), a metal belt(Specter Deflector), and a pair of strange looking pistols(Fenton ecto-Blaster).

" Dudes! Look at this stuff. What do you think this is for?" Asked Beast-boy holding the ghost gloves.

"Don't touch that we don't know what they are for."said robin taking the gloves.

"Robin? Why are we searching through friend phantom's belongs? He has helped us and we have already had the breakfast together." questioned starfire as cyborg began to examine the blueprint carrier.

"We don't know him star. He could be hiding something." responded robin trying to help cyborg too open the blueprint carrier with little success.

"But raven is acquainted with him and did he not hand over most of his belonging and unlocked when both you and cyborg failed to open it?" stated starfire. Robin wanted to rebut but knew star had made good points. He sighed.

"You have a point. Speaking of how do you know Phantom Raven?" asked robin. 'I can't tell them the truth. They would find out about Trigon' thought raven as she was trying to come up with a lie. Before Raven could speak the hum of something powering up was heard followed by a PEW!. The titans turned to see beast-boy holding a green smoking pistol a burn mark on the wall near by.

"Sorry." said beast-boy with an embarrassed look. Cyborg snatched the weapon for beast boy.

"Maybe we should just ask him want this stuff is? And whatever else it is you want to know? Suggested cyborg. Looking at Phantom quietly petting Cujo as they sit in the interrogation room.

"Fine, Raven he'll likely be more honest if you're in the room as well since you two are acquainted. Plus you can also help tell if he is lying with your powers." said robin.

"I have some information on him in my room i'll go grab it." said raven as she teleported using her powers.

After raven returned, her and robin entered the interrogation room. While the other titans watched through the glass. The room was smooth metal for the walls and ceiling. While the floor was concrete. The only distinguishing features are the large mirror, the metal table and chairs. As they enter Phantom looked up from Cujo a playful smirk on his face.

"So any reason why you want to interrogate me?" questioned Phantom.

"It's not an interrogation, it's an interview." answered robin.

" Rrright. If this is an interview, than that must be just a regular mirror." said Phantom with an are you kidding me the glass Beast-boy laughed. Robin looked irritated before he could react, phantom spoke.

" I'm just messing with you. A friend of mine said that i should expect this given who you are and who your mentor was. So you can start with your questions. Ill try to answer the best i can." said Danny gesturing for the two to sit across from him.

Robin took a moment to compose himself. Robin and raven took their seats. Raven placing two scrolls, a book, and a manila file on the table in front of her. While robin held a notepad and pencil ready to fill in Phantom's answers in his personal notes.

"OK, we'll start. Name?"asked robin.

"Danny Phantom"answered Danny.

"Hometown?"asked robin.

"Amity park Illinois."answered Danny.

"Age?"asked robin.

"Sixteen"answered Danny.

"What? How is that possible? I have evidence that says you not only were in china during the Ming dynasty, but also in ancient Rome and the Salem witch trials. You should be way older than sixteen." said raven as she showed the illustration from the book and scrolls.

"Oh that i had to travel through time in order to stop some crazy fruit-loop from messing with history by using a powerful relic called the infi-map." answered phantom. a smile on his face remembering his adventure.

"OK.. next. Species?"asked robin.

"Ghost."answered Danny.

"Ghost?"said robin unsure. Danny just nods. robin continues.

"Hobbes?"asked robin.

"Reading anything space related or by NASA, video games, and inventing."answered Danny.

"Very well. How long have you been a hero?"asked robin.

" About 2 years. My town didn't always see me as such but i did a lot of good."answered Danny.

" And what about these?" said raven show pictures of phantoms supposed crimes the first phantom robbing jewels, and Phantom 'Attacking' the mayor." Phantom groaned in annoyance.

"Not this stuff again."said phantom in exasperation.

"Why are these crimes true?!" accused robin.

"Yes and no, i was proven innocent both times. I was mind controlled in this one by a freaky ringmaster, the stolen items were found in his position and he was linked to robberies in all the towns he visited along his circus route. As for the mayor he was overshadowed aka possessed by one of my enemies to frame me and turn my home against me to make sure my prison is the town i live in. Your information is way out of date." explained phantom.

"I will look into that. Next up powers and weakness?"asked robin.

"let's see, basic powers Intangibility,flight, invisibility all of which i can share if i'm in direct physical contact with another person. I also have superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes,durability,senses, and healing factor. I 'breath' underwater and i have resistance to the vacuum of space i don't know if i can go without a helmet and i am not willing to test that. -" phantom light up his hand with ecto-energy. "- i can manipulate ecto- energy. I can do a lot with it, i can shot rays that knock someone into unconsciousness, they exploded on impact and can melt steel. I can make repulsion fields, enhance may strikes with it, and make constructs out of it such as balls, shields both small and large, waves, explosive discs and rings.-" phantom turns the energy into a ball and has Cujo chase it around as he continues. "-I can also use it to augment my strength with it. There's my ghost stinger which reflects electric currents back at the attacker. I can overshadow people hijacking their body when they are awake and enter their dreams if asleep. I can exorcise other ghosts from a possessed person. I can also enter computer software . I can duplicate myself up to four times." Phantom paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Dude how many powers does this guy have!?" said beast boy excitement in his voice.

"Shh. he's still going." said cyborg. Starfire was in slight aw of friend Danny's many powers and could not wait to see them.

Phantom creates a giant snowflake. The titans made note of how his cloak, eyes and hands glowed blue when doing this.

" I have cryokinesis, my ghost sense comes from this power by the way.-" phantoms hand then light up in ghostly green fire. " I have limited Pyrokinesis. Their is also my Spectral Body Manipulation it gives me complete control over my body, allowing me to modify the size, shape,and dimensions of every part of my form. This lets me bend, twist,and contort my body that are impossible for someone with human physiology." phantom opens a watermelon sized hole in his chest for those watching in varying states of disturbed, and wonder.

"Those are the powers i have mastered to an extent. I can create portals , and can teleport but i still have a ways to go before i can use them without something going wrong. I also have telekinesis, but it's too weak to use in a fight. I have a couple of aces up my sleeves in case of emergencies. No i won't tell you what they are, and I'm still developing new powers." lectured phantom. A slight scowl on robin's face as he continued to scribble down notes.

"That's a very extensive list of powers. You forgot weaknesses" commented raven. ' that wail he used in my mind must be one of his aces. What could the other be?' thought raven.

"Dam thought you'd forget about that. But there are ghost weapons that help give people a fighting chance against ghosts. That's all i can think off.

"Do you know anything about blood blossoms? They were mentioned in the book" asked raven. pointing to a picture of a flower.

" There an extinct plant with anti-supernatural properties. Not much to say." said phantom with a shrug.'So they could hurt any supernatural being could they affect me? thought raven.

"Back on track please." said robin miffed that raven seems to be doing the interrogation.

"Alright any notable skills and experience?" asked robin.

"I am an experienced pilot, i have plenty of hand to hand fight experience, i have some skill with swords and a handful of other weapons, and i have great expertise using ghost related technology." answered phantom.

"How do you and raven know each other?" asked robin looking intensely at phantom.

Danny took quick look at raven. He almost missed how she tensed at that question almost being the key word. ' she doesn't want them knowing how we really met? Does it have something to do with that four eyed guy with anger management issue? well it's not my secret to tell so i will cover for her an out right lie might be seen through a half truth then.' reasoned Danny.

"I met her when she was fight some big bad guy. I lent her a hand and we introduced ourselves." answered phantom.

Raven relaxed ' i did not want them to ask question about Trigon. I have to talk to phantom after this.' thought raven.

"When and where did this happen." question robin.

" It was in his hometown before the titans came together, i was still wandering from place to place back then." raven said lying.

"OK. so why are you here then phantom?" questioned robin.

"Well things have quieted down considerably back home. I had heard about your team and how raven was on it. So i thought i could do some more good joining the titans." said Danny not telling the whole truth.

"Fair enough. We'll have to verify your innocents from those incidents and test you out on a few things. Now about want's in your ba..." said robin before he was interrupted by the crime alert.

The door to the room opened cyborg in the doorway as starfire and beast-boy ran by "We got trouble." said cyborg as he turned and started to run to the ops room.

Robin muttered a curse under his breath."We'll finish this later. Stay put." commanded robin before her left to follow the others. Raven got up to leave, but turned around to look at phantom.

" We need to have long talk later about how we met, got it." said raven getting a nod from Danny. Raven then left, but not before saying a thank you so quietly that most people would have not heard it. Danny on the other hand heard it just fine.

"You're welcome" said Danny as the door to the room closed.

"Well Cujo let's go help them out there is no way in the zone i'm just gonna sit here." said Danny as he floated up and phased out of the room. Cujo barking happily while he followed.

In the titan's ops room the team had just arrived and were at the main console. The large screen was split in two one depicted plasmius attacking an oil refinery. While the other showed the H.I.V.E trio robbing a bank downtown. No one notice Danny and Cujo phase through the floor behind them.

Robin slammed a fist on the console"Dam. Their across town from each other. We'll have to split up." said robin.

"But robin the last time we did the splitting up we were defeated." said starfire.

" H.I.V.E and plasmius are both handfuls it takes the entire team just to take out one of them." commented cyborg.

"Yeah if we split up they might kick our butts for sure." said Beast-boy with worry.

" I know but if we don't split up the other one gets away." reasoned robin not wanting to let either criminal(s) to escape.

"I have an idea." said Danny scaring the titans. Who turned to face him.

"I told you to stay put." said robin annoyed.

"I didn't." replied Danny cheekily."Besides there's no way i'm going to sit by when people could get hurt,especially when i can help." Said Danny with conviction. His hero complex kicking in. Robin and Danny stared at each other before robin relented.

"Fine you can help. What's your idea?"said robin

"Well there is six[Cujo braked] sorry seven of us. So we send a larger group(4) and a small group(3). The large group to the easier fight, while the smaller group stalls for time until the others come to back them up." proposed Danny.

"Not a bad idea phantom."said robin.

Robin quickly told the teens who was in each group wanting to split Danny and Cujo up because they would give the groups an edge. Until a thought struck him.

"Does he only follow your commands?" asked Danny pointing at Cujo.

"Pretty much since he needs to get to know you guys first." said Danny.

"But.[Phantom turns to Cujo then points at Cujo's assigned group] Cujo make sure to keep them safe." commanded Danny. Cujo barked in reply before floating closer to his group.

"Thanks and by the way my friends call me Danny."said Danny with a smile.

Robin yelled the titans battle cry "Titans Go!" as the team ran out of the ops room and into the city.

Xxxx

A/N

So i'm given you some choices audience. which villain(s) do you want Danny to face off against first? And who is in what group?

Lastly a question what power do you think is Danny's other ace?

See you guys next week, i hope the chapter was not to short, and Please review, criticize, and suggest all you want.


	5. Chapter 4:The new Titan

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests. Very good guesses at what Danny's ace is. One got very close to what it is. As for groups and which villain fight is first. I only got two suggestions. So I took an element from each and mixed them together. :)

Questions & Answers

… huh nothing, well then.

Please review, criticize, and suggest all you want. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Xxxx

Chapter 4: The new titan

Moving through the streets of jump city robin on his motorcycle weaving in between traffic heading towards downtown to stop the H.I.V.E. from escaping running along side the boy wonder was Cujo, the moving truck sized dog easily keeping pace with Robin's bike. Beastboy was riding the giant dog, an equally big grin on his face. 'THIS IS SO COOL!thought beast-boy.

Starfire was flying a few arm's length above them a contemplative look on her face. Starfire flew closer to Robin in order to voice a question that she had been thinking about since they left the tower.

"Robin?" said Starfire. Robin activated the communicator built into his helmet.

"What is it star?" asked Robin. His eyes focused on the road.

"Why did you send cyborg and raven with friend pha-Danny to do battle with plasmus. I would think that since both raven and I have fought alongside friend Danny before that we would be grouped together?" Asked Starfire remembering that phantom preferred to be called phantom.

"Well, I wanted each group to have a leader. So I sent cyborg since he is second in command. I sent Raven with them because they know each other and I needed assurance that Danny is on our side for now." answered Robin.

"You do not trust him?"Asked Starfire.

"Not until after I confirm that he was declared innocent," replied Robin. 'Besides my gut says that there is something he is hiding. But raven seems to trust him even just a little.' thought Robin.

"Very well after friend Danny has been proven innocent then he shall join us! Along with his little bumgorf!" said Starfire excitedly at the prospect of a new teammate and his adorable pet.

"Dudes, bad guys dead ahead!" warned beast-boy. The H.I.V.E. trio was down the street currently wrecking several police cars as they fought off several police officers.

"Titans Go!" said Robin as the group of three teens and the ghost hound engaged with the villains.

Xxx

Meanwhile Raven, Cyborg, and Danny were making their way toward the oil refinery that plasmus was attacked near the industrial district. Danny was flying with his ghostly tail. Raven was using her powers to levitate. As for Cyborg, Raven had created a platform for cyborg to stand on so they could get to the sludge monster faster. Danny turned to the two titans from his position flying beside them.

" So what should I know about this plasmus guy?" asked Danny. Cyborg turned his head to face Danny.

"Well, melee doesn't really work. You're likely to get stuck in him. He also regenerates.-"Cyborg pushed. " You mentioned cryokinesis back at the tower?" asked cyborg, Danny nodded in the affirmative.

" Good. It should help slow him down. So let him have it!" said cyborg.

Any further conversation was cut off by a small explosion going off in the direction they were heading. As they drew closer the trio instantly laid eyes on the villain. Plasmus was currently drinking from a hole in a large tank, a nasty looking brown fluid. A pickup truck lay overturned nearby. Which seemed to be the source of the explosion given that it was on fire.

Cyborg turned his arm into his sonic cannon and shot at plasmus.

" Phantom stop that fuel leak. Raven snuff that fire. Titans go!" ordered cyborg as raven put him down.

While cyborg distracted plasmus by blasting the villain with his sonic cannon. Raven put an airtight shield around the fire starving it of oxygen. Danny flew over to the fuel leak and began to plug the hole using his ice powers. Once Danny and raven finished their tasks the joined the fray. Danny froze one of plasmus's arms as the monster was lashing out at them. Plasmus backhanded cyborg throwing him flying. Raven retaliated by shattering his frozen limb by throwing a steel drum at it. The shattered pieces slowly returned to plasmus regenerating his arm.

"This might take a while," said Danny as he continued to shoot ghost-ice rays at plasmus. Danny threw an occasional ghost-ray he was very careful to aim. Because he didn't want to cause a massive explosion.

Raven shot blasts of black energy and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The trio was attempting to draw plasmus out of the refinery. However, this plan was not working.

"At least it can't get worse." said cyborg out of the corner of his still organic eye cyborg saw a news van with channel 4 on it. ' damn I just had to say that.

Xxx

In Amity Park, Jack Fenton was sitting in front of his tv relaxing. When the news came on.

" Hello amity, this is your news anchors, Deloris Savage-" said an attractive redhead.

"-and Eddy Drake." finished a dark haired man.

"We have just received word from our sister station in jump city. It would seem Amity's very own hero Danny phantom has been spotted fighting along side jump city heroes the teen titans." said Deloris

" Is Danny Phantom the newest Teen Titan? We now bring you live to the scene of the battle with Emilia Vance." said Eddy.

"Maddie! Come quick Danny is on the news!" yelled Jack his eyes twinkled with excitement.

The screen shifted to a female reporter behind her the fight raged on. Maddie had just run in.

The two adults began to cheer and boo like they were watching a football game as the battle ebbed and flowed. They watched as the fight shifted to a different part of the refinery.

Xxxx

Plasmus screamed as the massive hole opened in his chest. After it reformed he moved over to a massive fuel tank that was around the height of a two story home and 8ft width. With a grunt of effort,plasmus lifted the tank and threw it at the trio. The tank flew through the air at the teens. Raven flew over it. Cyborg hit the deck to go under it. Danny would have just phased through it, if not for the screams of the news crew 45 meters (50 yards) behind him. So Danny braced himself, he pumped ecto-energy throughout his body increasing his strength, and then he took the impact. He struggled to slow the tank down, as Danny made contact with the ground he tore through asphalt like it wasn't there. Slowly the fuel tank started to slow down it stopped roughly three arm lengths away from the van. Danny was breathing hard as he turned around to the partially stunned news crew and smiled. Cyborg hoped over the fuel tank landing near Danny. Raven appeared from a portal near the news crew.

" You should probably get to a safe distance now." said raven in her monotone voice.

"We're getting nowhere fast. Phantom what's tall dark and ugly up too. " said cyborg a growing frustration coloring his tone.

Danny quickly phased through the fuel tank noting that is was thankfully empty. Danny saw plasmus moving toward a group of pallets filled with steel to the Titans Danny spoke.

" He's either about to snack on a bunch of oil drums or we're getting a real heavy hail storm." said Danny. As if to make a point an oil drum hit the news van causing a part of it to collapse inward.

" Phantom get the news crew out of here. I'll check on the others. Raven cover him." commanded cyborg activating the communicator in his arm.

Danny quickly duplicated himself twice, making three total each Danny grabbed a crew member and flew away from the fight. Raven used her powers to block or catch the drums being thrown at them.

" Cyborg please tell me you have good news." pleaded Robin as the sounds of battle could be heard in the background.

"Sorry Rob, we thought you might have good news. We're bogged down for now evacuating some civs. How are you doing?" said cyborg.

"Cujo is giving us just enough of an we've reached a stalemate for now." stated Robin before Starfire was briefly seen passing the screen before what sounded like a brick wall being destroyed.

"Starfire! Cyborg, i got to go keep fighting. Good luck." said, Robin, before he cut the call. Danny had returned. The three were currently taking cover from the drum projectiles.

"Cyborg how did you beat this guy last time?" questioned Danny as another drum hit the pavement near by embedding itself.

" Well, Robin and I hit him with a large concussive force all at once. He reverted back to his human form." answered cyborg.

Danny put a hand to his chin and pondered this information. Danny's face changed to a face that said {I just thought of a crazy idea.}.

"Listen, I got an idea but I need you two to distract him." said Danny.

Cyborg and Raven gave each other a look, then nodded and re-engaged plasmus. Danny turned invisible a floated near by waiting for his moment. Then he saw it plasmus opened his mouth to roar in anger. Danny dropped invisibility a flew at plasmus.

"Open wide it's time to take your medicine!" yelled Danny as he flew into plasmus's mouth and got swallowed.

Plasmus seemed okay at first. But a few moments later a toxic green glow could be seen coming from inside him. The glow grew brighter and brighter until.

POP! Like a giant zit plasmus popped little pieces raining down everywhere. Cyborg and Raven had plasmus goop all over. Danny floated a little off the ground in front of them. He was also covered in goop. Plasums human body slept soundly on the ground below.

"It worked! Man, i'm glad that's over." cheered Danny as he paced off the goop becoming clean again.

"Uhmm" coughed cyborg. Danny scratched the back off his neck in embarrassment. He floated over and turned them both intangible, cleaning them off.

"Good job but we're not finished yet you two fly downtown and help the others I'll stay here and make sure the police get plasmus." said cyborg. Danny and Raven nodded and flew off to help the others.

Xxx

Robin, Starfire beast-boy, and Cujo were staring down Mammoth, gizmo, and jinx. The battle had reached a lull. Both sides were breathing hard.

"What is up with these snot munchers dog!" complained gizmo.

"Yeah I can't touch it half the time!" said mammoth.

"Shut up and focus! Attack pattern gamma." hissed jinx. Gizmo's pack open up and shot missiles.

The Titans scattered to avoid the blast. A thick layer of smoke was created which mammoth charged out of punching Starfire into a car before falling back to his team. Cujo chase after mammoth. but several of Jinx's hexes flew out of the smoke and hit Cujo sending the dog into a wall.

" Let's get outta here." said jinx. As the H.I.V.E. trio attempted to escape they were blocked by a wall of black energy.

"You're not going anywhere." said Raven.

Danny the shot a ghost-ray hitting mammoth in his chest sending the behemoth flying back. Monmouth landed on his back dazed. When he recovered he looked up from his position on his back to see Cujo growling over him with Starfire by his side. Her eyes glowing in angrily as she cracked her knuckles. While mammoth was getting pummeled by an angry Tamaranean and ghost hound. Gizmo was evading objects thrown by raven. While Danny was dodging jinx's hexes as he closed the gap to engage in hand to hand. As jinx and Danny fought jinx ducked under a punch and tried to sweep Danny's legs. which proved useless as he simply stays floating in the air before he sent a ghost-ice ray at her. Jinxed rolled out of the way looking back at the sheet of ice that was where she had been standing.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." commented jinx Jinx looked Danny up and down and a Cheshire cat like grin spread on her face.

" I aim to of surprises." said Danny going invisible.

"Now that's no fair." said jinx as she felt some one punch her gut. Danny returned to visibility.

"How about you surrender now." said Danny.

Jinx backflipped out of range firing hexes as she went. Danny weaved through the attacks. Danny threw a punch which jinx caught and used to flip Danny. Jinx got right into Danny's face as he was catching his breath.

"Well, aren't you handsome. When we destroy the Titans, I might just keep you." said jinx teasing Danny as he bolted to his feet.

Now, Danny, has experience villainesses flirting/teasing him before prime explain Ember. a little before they got on better terms. So he shouldn't be fazed by this, he should have learned this lesson. but Danny still has raging teenage hormones. Which caused him to lose focus, and stuttered incoherently trying to make a witty retort.

"What is it, cat got your tongue?" said jinx teasing Danny causing his cheeks to be tinged green.

Jinx giggled at Danny before she kicked him in the chest placing him into the path of one of gizmo's missiles sending the ghost-boy flying.

" Bye bye." said jinx with a grin as she waved.

Raven who had heard the exchange blasted her into a nearby mailbox knocking the pink sorceress out. Raven didn't notice that she put a little more power than necessary into that blast. Robin and beast-boy were currently finishing the fight with gizmo. While Starfire was restraining mammoth by wrapping a broken street lamp around him.

Xxx

After the fight was over, the police had taken the villains into custody and Robin had promised the press to discuss phantom later. The team had made it back to the tower with some pizza for dinner. The Titans were chowing down on some pizza around their kitchen table when cyborg spoke.

"Good job out there Danny I don't think today would have gone as well if you and Cujo weren't here. I can't wait for you to formally join the team." said cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg is correct! You and your little bumgorf were of great assistance." commented Starfire.

" Thank you guys but it was a team effort." said Danny humbly.

Danny then reached into his duffle bag which the Titans had returned when they got back to the tower and removed the thermoses. Danny opened it and poured some ectoplasm into his soda.

"Dude? What is that stuff?" asked beast-boy.

"Oh, this is ectoplasm. It's got everything a growing ghost needs. Plus it helps me recover faster. Among other things." explained Danny.

"So danny I am still curious what sort of blueprints are in that carrier?" asked cyborg.

"I have a bunch of ghost related tech blueprints. Some weapons, generators that run on ecto energy, ghost shield, a laboratory, and a few others that I'll keep a surprise. By the way, you guys wouldn't mind if we made an addition to the garage would you?" said Danny.

Cyborg and Danny spent the rest of dinner ironing out the details on Danny's lab. Cyborg quickly discerned that danny had a knack for technology. After dinner, the rest of the Titans had separated. Cyborg and beast-boy were playing video games. Starfire was cheering them on. Robin had left for his study not doubt to look into Danny. This lets raven grab Danny and take him to her room. Upon entering her room Danny once again looked about in curiosity. Raven lead him into the center of the room.

" need to talk." said Raven in a no nonsense tone. Danny quickly sat on the floor. Raven sat across from him.

"Now I have some questions and I'll know if you lie. Got it." said Raven. she glared at him.

"Got it. What do you what to know." said Danny. 'Her glare is scary than Sam's glare'.' thought Danny.

" Why are you really here." asked raven

" I was sent by clock work the master of time to help you guys face some great evil in the future." answered Danny.

"When we first meet you felt way more powerful what happened? And what was with your that aura?" question raven.

" I was more powerful because I had the crown of frost and the ring of rage. I had to leave them behind for now.." said Danny.

"Why do you have such powerful items?" said Raven cutting Danny off.

"Because I defeated pariah dark, so now I'm the ghost prince until I come of age at 18." answered Danny.

Raven was stunned as she digested that. ' he defeated pariah, a being who fought my father on equal footing more than once and drove him off.' though raven as she looked at Danny a feeling she thought lost blossom in her heart a small seed of hope had been planted. Danny continued to speak.

" That aura you felt is my ghostly aura. Particularly powerful ghosts have it. it radiates a feeling or an emotion around a ghost. the aura is always linked to a ghost's obsession. Different people may experience it differently, and the results can be different based on friend or foe. " explained Danny.

"So why can't I feel this aura now." asked Raven.

"Two reasons. 1 my aura is much weaker without my crown and ring so it has a shorter radius. 2 I have been suppressing it." said Danny as he released his control. Raven immediately felt a sense of safety and calm wash over her.

" I feel safe and calm in your aura. So your obsession must have something to do with that right? And what would a villain feel?" asked Raven.

"Raven for one never ask a ghost what their obsession is it is dangerous. Moving on my obsession is to protect what is important to me. So my family, my home, my town, my planet, and my friends essentially everything I love and hold dear. My obsession is way more flexible than other ghosts. As for your second question it depends on the villain they will all feel something slightly different but they will not want to fight is the end result." answered Danny.

"Ok. why didn't you tell Robin how we really meet?" said raven

"It wasn't my secret to tell." said Danny simply.

Raven was silent for a while a debate going on in her mind. When she came to a decision she spoke.

"You said you understood my situation. Could…. Could you please tell me about it." ask raven her voice monotone but there was a sense of pleading in her eyes. Danny thought for a while and then sighed.

"Okay. but I need you to promise me two things. first what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room not yet anyway and second I want to know who that red guy is, it doesn't have to be right now if you don't want to. But we're going to be facing him in the future and I'd like to know." said Danny. A long silence settled into the room.

"I promise." said raven with conviction.

"Ok, first things first I'm what's known as a halfa. Half ghost[Danny transforms into human] and half human." said Danny. Danny then went on to retell his meet with his ultimate enemy his future evil-self dark dan. After he finished raven began to explain who trigon was and her relation to her.

"That's all I feel comfortable share for now." said Raven. She did not want to get into the prophecy.

"No problem raven. Besides, it's getting late." said Danny standing up head for the door.

"Danny thank you. Good night." said raven as Danny was in the doorway.

"You're welcome. Good night raven." said Danny throwing a smile to raven.

Xxx

In a dark room with the noise of pistons and machinery all around. A lone figure sat at on a throne replaying the news, specifically news on Danny phantom his battle alongside the titans front and center.

"Hmm, this phantom could prove useful. But I should plan ahead." said Slade as a picture of Fenton works.

"They should have all the information and weapons I need. All I need is to take it." said Slade.

'It might be a work out' though Slade. As he walks into the depths of his base.

Little did Slade realize just how large a monkey wrench Danny and his family would be.

xxx


	6. Chapter 5:Phantom seas

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests. This story focuses on Danny and Ravens a bit. So some episodes like deep six that focus on other Titans may be short or be skipped if I don't think Danny would be involved. Also sorry for the late upload I had some problems with my new laptop.

Questions & Answers

Wolfkitty06: will Vlad be making an appearance?

Alpha: yes Vlad will make an appearance. He's not gonna be a bad guy though more like future Vald more of a caring uncle than anything.

Xxx

Chapter 5: Phantom seas

We open to a press conference at city hall. Press crews had their cameras ready and waiting for the mayor of jump to begin. Realgar citizens were also in attendance, many of them chatting with one another. However, the most recognizable groups among the audience were the small local Danny phantom fan club and the much larger Teen Titans fan club. Both club's members were eagerly talking about their heroes and the supposed team up. The mayor of jump city walk up to a podium on the stage. The mayor cleared her throat.

"My esteemed citizens and members of the press. No doubt you all have questions regarding the appearance of a new superhero appearing in our great city. Well to answer your questions are our city's great heroes… [she paused for dramatic effect] the Teen Titans!" exclaimed the mayor.

The crowd applauded, cameras flash, and fan boys/ girls screamed in joy some even fainting as the Titans walked on stage. Robin stood behind the podium after greeting the mayor. Cyborg beast-boy and Starfire stood on one side. While Raven stood with an invisible Danny and Cujo on Robin's other side. The crowd just would not calm down. After several attempts at silencing the crowd, nothing seemed to work, until Danny let go his control over his ghostly aura and pumped some energy into it, causing a wave of calm to sweep over everyone present like a gentle wave slowly silencing everyone.

"Citizens of jump city for those of you who don't know. Recently the Titans got some assistance from a hero from Illinois. He came to us to ask about joining us. After confirming a few things and testing his capabilities. We have come to a decision. So good people of jump city I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to the teen titans, Danny phantom and his dog Cujo phantom." said Robin. Robin gestured to Danny and Cujo as they faded into view. Danny lowered his hood revealing his face to the crowd. Several more fan girls fainted many individuals in the crowd look as if they had hearts for eyes. Danny spoke his voice was easily heard even without a microphone.

"Hello everyone I just wanted to say that I promise to do my best as a titan to protect the innocent people of this city." spoke Danny. his voice echoed throughout the room coming from all direction.

" Any questions? Yes, you." said Robin. He points to a male reporter.

"Mr. phantom what caused you to leave your own hometown of amity to join the Titans?" asked the reporter.

"The main danger my town had was other ghosts causing I fixed that so now only weak ghosts can appear. The local ghost hunters the fentons are more than enough to deal with these ghosts. After which I came to the conclusion that I could do more good here." explained phantom. Robin pointed at another raised hand. But before they could speak the Titan's communicators beeped signaling a crime in progress.

"Sorry everyone duty calls. Titans GO!" said Robin yelling his battle cry. Cujo shifted into big dog mood much to the crowd's shock. Raven then teleported the team away.

" That was the scene at the press conference 1 week ago. That Introduced the newest titan. Now to Carol storm with the weather." said a news anchor displayed on the Titan's monitor.

Robin sat on the couch a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. In the kitchen was a pair of Danny duplicates bustling about preparing breakfast the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the room. The sound of brewing tea in the background.

"So Danny? dannys? How is your lab coming along?" stated Robin. still looking at the tv while taking the occasional sip from his cup.

"The lab is coming along nicely. The room itself, the security, and a few of the machines are all online." answered Danny #2 as he flipped a pancake.

"Cyborg's security not enough?: asked Robin.

"You should see my old home. It will give anyone a hard time." quipped danny#2.

"All that's left to get running is the ghost shield, the weapon vault, and the portal. The real Danny is on the roof working on the shield. Another pair of duplicates trying are working in the lab. The lab should be at 100% in a few more days." said Danny #2, setting the table.

Robin whistled " I guess that things move quickly when there are five of you." joked robin.

"Yep. It also helps when you don't need to sleep." remarked danny#2 with a chuckle. 'Atleast while I stay in ghost mode.

"Foods ready we'll go grab everyone." said the duplicates simultaneously. The duplicates then phased out of the room.

the roof was bathed in the sun's morning glow. At the edge of the roof, Raven was conducting her morning meditation. She was currently focused on the effects of Danny's ghostly aura. She had come to the conclusion that when she was exposed to his aura that she could show a little more emotion without her powers going crazy. She also theorized that if Danny made his aura stronger she could also get away with showing more emotion. She was snapped out of her internal musings by Danny calling her name. Danny walked out from behind a large machine with a radio like a dish attached to it. Danny was carrying a toolbox and he was without his cloak.

"Raven, did you hear me? I said that it's time for breakfast." said Danny. Danny smirked.

"Oh, and I made your favorite tea." Danny phased through the floor and left. Raven immediately followed.

xxx

The Titans were interrupted in the middle of their meal by an alert. A ship full of toxic waste was attacked. The Titans are in the T-Sub, their five-man submersible. Danny had his cloak and a pair of modified Fenton phones. He had to be seated on the hull of the ship given that it didn't have a cockpit for him. Danny was leaving Cujo behind to guard the tower.

"Main power online." said Robin.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum." Cheerfully stated Starfire.

"Defensive systems active." monotoned Raven.

"Twin-turbo hydro-jet engine purring like a kitten." Gushed Cyborg.

"And your secret weapon is ready to rock." smugly stated Beast Boy he was lounging in his chair.

"Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after eating a tofu bean burrito." mocked Cyborg.

"Uh, 'scuse me, bud. Can you breathe underwater? Uh-uh. Can you be any fish in the sea?"Beast Boy stated with anger.

"Well, I don't know about turning into fish. But I can breathe underwater." interjected Danny tapping the glass of beast boy's cockpit with his staff. Beastboy crossed his arms and grumbled team had launched and were headed to the shipwreck.

"Oooh, wondrous!" said a wide eyed Starfire. As the sub passed by a school of fish.

"If you think they're cool, wait 'til you see me out there kicking butt. First I'm going shark."Beast Boy said starting to go on a tangent before cyborg turns off his mic. When cyborg looks to his side he sees Danny cross legged looking at the view.

"Hey, phantom I get that you can 'breath' underwater. But how can you withstand the pressure? I know you're tough but."cyborg let the question sink in.

" It's my cloak, it protects me from a variety of environmental hazards like extreme heat or water pressure. The only real downside is that although tougher than normal it can still be damaged." explained Danny showing the glowing runes of his cloak.

"Hey! What just...is this thing on? Hey, cut it out!" Beast Boy said confused tapping his turns the mic back on.

" Goodness me. I seem to have accidentally switched off Beast Boy's microphone." teased Cyborg innocently.

"Could you go ahead and accidentally leave it off?" Raven commented wanting some peace and quiet.

"Sonar Boy! Ready to go?" said Robin.

"Dude, I was born ready. Time to do what I do best. [he remove his headset & seat belt]Try not to be jealous." stated Beast Boy cockily leaving the sub.

"He just put on three hundred thousand pounds. I am totally jealous." Raven remarked sarcasm dripping from her held back a chuckle. Beast Boy had become a whale. The team had moved in to examine the shipwreck. As they searched beast boy spotted a figure that swam after it.

"Looks like Beast Boy found Trident." announced Robin: now the T-Sub and Danny pull away from the freighter join in the chase. but Trident drops into their wake to tail everyone. He sends a blast from his weapon which hits a wing. " Looks like Trident found us!" groaned Cyborg angrily.

"Phantom! We could use some help" yelled Rbion into the mic. Danny turned around drew his staff shifting it into a spear. Danny engages the Fishman exchanging blows as their fight moved downward. Leaving the t-sub alone for the time being.

"Cyborg! Bring us about! Raven! Get ready to fire to cover phantom!" Commanded Robin. The t-sub performed a swift U-turn, only to find itself alone in the water.

"Where'd they go?"Cyborg question as he looked around.

"He is there!" said Starfire.

"No! That way!" exclaimed Raven.

"It's him!" growled Cyborg. Trident opens fire on the fleeing T-Sub. Cyborg returned fire scoring a few near misses. The T-sub is hit alarms go off in the cockpits.

"He can't be in three places at once! Head for that-" Robin.

"The engines are fried!We're going down! Phantom we need an assist. NOW!" yelled Cyborg over the coms.

Danny was on the holding his own trident had lured him into some kelp. Trident seemed to be in more places at once. Cyborgs distress call distracted Danny just enough for trident to strike. Danny barely dodged the attack aimed at his head. The weapon priced his hood tearing it off. Danny retaliated by blasting trident with ice blasts from his eyes. Danny then disengaged and moved as fast as he could toward the t-sub. Despite him begin to feel the water pressure. The sub was descending fast with trident blasting away at it until a massive ghost ray slammed into his flank sending him into the distance.

"Main power's down! Hydrojets are toast and we're leaking air!" announced Cyborg.

"Tell me something I don't know." said Robin.

"Okay. We're all going to drown." said Raven.

"No! You're not!" said Danny a cold certainty in his voice.

Danny flies under the sub and strains to stop it's decent. 'I can't fail. I will save them!' thought Danny as he augments his strength pouring as much power he can muster into this ghostly tail twitched at an amazing speed. It worked the T-sub's decent stopped then reversed ascending quickly.

"Go phantom!" yelled Robin.

"Come on man, push!" motivated cyborg.

"You can do it friend Danny." cheered Starfire and the others. As they continued to rise.

However, Danny was hit by a blast by trident. Danny kept taking blasts determined to save his friends. but his vision was going dark at the edges as he slowed.

"Danny!" yelled the four Titans in the sub. The blasts stopped but the damage was done the t-sub and Danny now started to descend into a fissure.

"We get any deeper and we'll be crushed." warned cyborg. When the sub jerked and they started to rise again.

"Raven! get phantom!" commanded robin.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" chanted raven.

Danny's vision was almost completely black. As he stared up at the silhouette of the t-sub being lifted up by a pair of whales. 'At least they will be safe' though Danny, he could feel his body beginning to be crushed. Until he felt himself rising quickly before he heard Raven's voice.

"PHASE NOW!" she yelled. Danny with the last bit of consciousness did just that unknowingly going through the hull of the t sub, and ending up in raven's cockpit. Raven used her magic to determine Danny's injuries.

" I got him. He's weak, unconscious, numerous cuts, and has some bad burns. But he should be fine." said Raven relief laced in her voice. As the other Titans let out sighs of relief.

Xxx

The t-sub surfaces in an underwater cavern and it floats slowly to shore. Robin and Starfire are the first ones on shore they look around.

"Beautiful." said Starfire her amazement clearly evident. Robin lets off a low whistle also impressed.

"It's not beautiful! It's totaled! Aw, man, I never even got to use the seismic blasters!" cried cyborg morning his vehicle.

"Now, is not the time where is that special medical kit phantom packed?" said Raven calmly.

"It should be next to my seat." replied cyborg.

Raven retrieved the kit and then used her powers to levitate Danny and herself to shore laying him done. Raven looked through the kit and removes painkillers, some bandages and a vial label Ecto-Dejecto. She administers the vial, after a moment Danny's eyes spring open and he sits up.

"Ow ow ow. Damn, that hurts." groans Danny in pain.

"Here, take this." said Raven handing Danny the painkillers. Which work quickly as he stands up with some help from Raven.

"Thanks, raven. Looks like we're safe here for the moment" said Danny. With Raven's help, he took a seat on a rock medical kit placed next to him.

Danny removed his damaged cloak and the top half of his hazmat suit. Revealing a toned athletic build instead of the skin and bones they expected. His skin was slightly tan with numerous scars on his torso. He began to slowly treat his wounds as the girls blush as they look at him.

" No problem. Anyone know where 'here' is?" inquired raven to her other teammates trying to distract herself.

"My place." says Aqualad. he rises to the water's surface on the back of a whale. Leaping to shore as the whale submerges again.

"I told the whales to bring you here." stated Aqualad looking at Raven.

"Okay...uh...thanks." stammered Raven while blushing.

"Oh, yes, truly, truly, thank you so much for saving us." added Starfire who was also blushing.

A scowl unnoticed by all appeared on Danny's face, Even Danny himself didn't notice it. Only clockwork knows if it was because of Danny dressing his wounds or the girl's reactions to Aqualad.

"He saved you? Hel-lo? I was there too, you know."Beast Boy pointed out.

" Did you stopped Trident from kebabbing us with that shrimp fork of his?" rebutted Cyborg.

"Way to go!" said Robin irritated.

"Well, I was gonna, but.."Beast Boy began but Aqualad cut in.

" I'm Aqualad. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. We Atlanteans try to keep a low-profile." said Aqualad in a civil tone. He stuck his hand out for Beastboy to shake.

"Good job man. I don't think anybody noticed you." stated Beast Boy sarcastically, shaking hands with Aqualad.

Behind beast boy, Raven and Starfire are positively smitten; their eyes are hearts, and more hearts float up from them. Danny distracted hissed in pain. Raven snapped out of her smitten state sighed and move to help him dress his injuries.

"You're from Atlantis?" Raven asks. He nods.

"And so is Trident. He's the worst criminal in Atlantis, with an thinks he's perfect in every way so he thinks he can do whatever he wants. " elaborated Aqualad.

"Any idea what he plans to do with all that toxic waste?" inquired Robin.

"Whatever it is, it'll be bad for both our homes. He's already gained some kind of new power. It's like he can be in multiple places at once." explained Aqualad.

"We noticed that." said Raven as she finishes helping Danny who put his hazmat suit fully back on.

"If we are after the same guy, maybe we can help each other." proposed Aqualad.

"Whoa, we're good. Got Trident under control. 'Sides, I'm sure there's a school of mackerel somewhere that need your-" responded Beast Boy. before Robin yanks him into a team huddle. '

"We're at the bottom of the ocean." stating the obvious Raven.

"I won't last long with my cloak in this condition." noted Danny. Holding his tattered cloak.

"Our sub's totaled." listed Cyborg.

"And we cannot breathe water." added Starfire.

"We'll take whatever help you can give us." spoke Robin. Aqualad nodded in the affirmative.

"Hey, Tramm!" called Aqualad. Tram approach the group speaking a language unknown to the Titans.

" Want to give these people a hand with their sub?" asks replies excitedly and rushes over to the sub starting his repairs.

"Tramm's good with tools." elaborated Aqualad as Tram begins to use a jackhammer like tool.

"Yo, be careful! That's my sub!" yelled Cyborg protectively.

"And while he's repairing your sub, I'll track down Trident." said Aqualad.

"You mean I'll track down Trident." said Beast Boy.

"That's okay, I've got it." rebutted Aqualad.

"Thanks, but I think I should do this." Beast Boy said aggressively. Getting in his face. They grab each other.

" Seriously, I'll take care of it!" said Aqualad getting in his face more.

"Get outta my face." growled beast boy.

" Guys! Arguing won't solve anything just track him down together." Suggested robin. Robin separates them. The two boys give each other a dirty look. Before diving into the water. Robin shakes his head disappointedly.

Xxx

It had been a while since Aqualad and beast boy. Cyborg and Robin were observing Tram as he repaired the sub. Danny was laying on some sort of couch made of what appears to be coral with sponges for cushions. He stared at the ceiling while he rested. Raven seated near by and Starfire was curiously exploring the cavern.

" How are you feeling?" asked Raven. Looking over at Danny. Danny turned his head to her.

"Much better I'm almost at full strength. my dad might be a bit of a goofball at times but he's a definitely a genius." chuckled Danny.

"What was that Ecto-Dejecto stuff? it looks like the ectoplasm you drink." asked Raven.

" I'm not sure. It's a pretty new. It was originally supposed to weaken ghosts. But it actually makes them stronger. He modified it as first aid." explained Danny. The two teens settled into a comfortable silence. That silence was broken by cyborg.

"Hey, ya'll. Repairs are done." yelled cyborg. The team entered the sub.

"Let's show trident, whose boss." Danny said smacking his fist into his palm.

Xxx

Beastboy and Aqualad had just made it out of a cave's mouth. The army of Tridents all stopped dead when the t-sub came into view. Two huge beams are shot from the sub. The beams slice the water and strike the upper edge of the cavern entrance. Causing a rockslide that walls up the entrance.

"Yes!" Robin cheered with a fist pump.

"Cool!" Raven

"Payback." said Danny smirking.

"Victory!" cheered Starfire flashing the V-for-Victory hand sign.

"Boo-yah! Seismic blasters worked like a charm!Nice repair job, Tramm." exclaimed Cyborg giving a thumbs-up to tram.

"Good thing Trident likes himself so much, 'cause I think he won't see anybody else for a long time.?" said Beast Boy happy.

Xxx

The following day on the beach of Titan's island. Aqualad, Tramm, and the four male Titans are standing among the rocks near the island's shore. Raven and Starfire are standing near by; they are again thoroughly lovestruck with Aqualad.

"Consider yourself an honorary Teen couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." congratulated Robin. Robin hands him a communicator that plays its 'ringtone.'

" Right back at you. It's good to know there are people up here I can trust." said Aqualad. Shaking Robin's hand.

"And it's good to know there are folks down there who can fix a hyper jet." complemented Cyborg talking to Tram.

"Boo-yah" said Tram to cyborg with a fist bump.

" Bye, Raven...Starfire." said Aqualad awkwardly.

" It was...nice to meet you." Raven responded clearly flustered.

"Oh, very, very, very nice!" said Starfire energetically getting way too close for comfort.

"If you ever need help or just want to hang out don't hesitate to call." said Danny smiling as he shook Aqualads hand with more force than needed.

"Likewise." said Aqualad rubbing feeling back into his hand. 'Stronger than he looks' thought Aqualad.

"What can I say, dude? You're the best." commented Beast Boy.

"Nah. You're the best." retorted Aqualad.

"Yeah, you're right. And if you ever want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race." bantered Beast Boy.

"Just try and keep up." Said Aqualad. patting beast boy's head. As the two raced to the water.

xxx


	7. Chapter 6: Meetings and Masquerades

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests. Just a quick note the Titans don't know that Slade bots are robots until stated in the chapter so they pull punches because they think they are human.

Questions & Answers

Slytherin's Pimp: first Raven jealous, now Danny...will Jinx make another appearance?

Alpha: jinx will definitely make more appearances. She is one of my favorite characters' in Teen Titans.

Xxx

Chapter 6: Meetings and Masquerades

In the early morning, in a dark warehouse on the outskirts of amity park the criminal mastermind Slade was sitting in a throne using controls in the armrests to control a screen. Slade watched footage of the teen titans battling various villains. He typed angrily into the controls. Slade had several "setbacks" in stealing the Fenton's weaponry, He refused to call them failures and he refused to settle for the unreliable Guys in white weaponry. He had tried to acquire them through some of his businesses. But Fentonworks only does business with masters inc, Wayne enterprises and queen consolidated.

Slade had then tried to hire some mercenaries and villains to break in. He did not want to tip of the Titans by using his normal pawns. So he tried to hire some more local people. Every mercenary within a two state had refused the moment he mentions amity and the Fentons. Slade had decided that 'if you want something done right, do it yourself'. Slade had tried to hack into the Fenton's systems, only for his super computer had been compromised, it would only show footage of a zoo enclosure housing a family of rare purple back gorillas, he needed to get a new one. His Slade bots had then attempted to break in, he had expected at most star labs level security. He was wrong very wrong. His Slade bots had been taken out before they made it within a block of the home. Slade would later examine the remains of his robots to discover that they had been fried by some sort of directed emp. Despite his robots falling, Slade had continued when he began to pick open a window. Several turrets had popped out of the wall and fired at him. Slade easily dodged them by jumping in the air to do a backflip only for a green net to catch him in mid air. The net then electrocuted him if Slade was a normal human and not a meta he would have been knocked out.

Slade slammed his fist on the chair isolating a picture of Robin and phantom back to back fighting.

'Me the mighty Slade almost caught by a souped up home security system.' thought Slade frustrated. Slade took a calming breath and refocused on the frozen frame of Robin and phantom.

"Either one could qualify as my apprentice. Robin has the skills, the experience, and the mindset. on the other hand Phantom is also well trained and he is undoubtedly more powerful, but without the fentons teach controlling him would be difficult if not impossible." mused Slade.

"I would recommend going for the boy wonder. There is an absolute 0% chance of phantom joining you." spoke Vlad Plasmius. Who was floating just behind slades throne. Slade jumped out of his throne and turned to face the vampire like ghost.

"Plasmius, I presume." said Slade no indication of panic in his voice.

"You're well informed. I'm almost impressed, Mr. Wilson. Oh but you prefer Slade or is it Deathstroke? You have so many aliases it's hard to keep track. " said plasmius talking down to Slade literally and figuratively.

"It would seem all I have…[slade hits a button on his gauntlet revealing Slade bots]..the numerical advantage." said Slade smirking under his mask. As his robots fired their laser pistols at plasmius.

Plasmius rolled his solid red eyes "Mortals." he stated. As he created several pink mirror like shields reflecting the energy blasts back at the robots. Slade began to retreat he needed to escape. He was suddenly grabbed by the throat by an invisible hand as plasmius faded back into view.

" It's bad manners to just leave in the middle of a conversation. I wasn't finished talking yet." spoke plasmius in a disappointed tone. Slade threw a kick to plasmius ribs, only for it to go through him.

" As much as I love messing with you. I need to get back home my lady is waiting for me." spoke Plasmius. He then chokes slammed Slade into the floor knocking his breath out. Before Slade could recover, plasmius lifted him up and threw him back into his throne. Plasmius used ecto-goo to keep Slade from leaving.

"Now where was i. Oh yes! You see phantom already has several mentors and teachers, myself included. he is also already an apprentice to a being much more powerful and wise than you can fathom mortal...[vlad chuckles darkly]..most of us could easily kill you. But they can't, they are teachers to a hero, after all, they need to set an example. But we can be creative, there are worse things than death after all." intimidated plasmius. Slade glared, Vlad smiled evilly.

"I also wouldn't go after the Fentons. But I think that you may try anyway. So you need to see a little example. He's all yours." spoke plasmius. As the fright knight appeared. Fright Knight floated over Slade his sword soul shredder at the ready.

"Foul mortal, this is but a taste of your fate should your pursue my charges." bellowed the knight as he stabbed Slade through the chest. Slade's one visible eye widened as he looked down at the blade and then back up to the blazing green eyes of the black knight, Slade then vanishes in a puff of purple and green smoke as he was sent to a dimension of his worst slow clapped.

"Well done very dramatic. So how long will he be gone?" Vlad asked. As the two phased out of the warehouse and floated above.

"He shall be gone for 2 hours. What shall we do now?" spoke fright knight.

"Well, I will send a message to the little badger, the fentons and his other teachers. Perhaps I should also suggest sending a care package at some point in the future." mused Vlad.

"A sound course of action. I shall recover everything of value in the mortal's hideout and destroy everything else. Before I return to my duties." commented the fright knight before he re-entered the warehouse to trash it.

"It would seem you're finding more trouble. Good luck little badger" spoke Vlad looking in the direction of California. Before turning and flying off.

Slade reappeared in the destroyed remains of his temporary hideout. He kneed on the floor motionless for a few moments grabbing his chest. before he gathered what he could and left.

'I will need to find what I need elsewhere. But for now, I need to move forward with my main plan and I should avoid this place till I'm prepared ..' Slade paused and took a glance at the town noticing fright knight in the sky atop a nightmare staring right at him. Slade quickly turned back and left. 'Or perhaps not'' he thought.

Xxx

It was mid-day and the various Titans were all relaxing in the living room after they returned from stopping an armored car robbery. Cyborg, beast boy and Robin were currently playing a racing game. They were yelling about blue shells and banana peels. Starfire was sitting at the kitchen table Cujo in her lap. Starfire was rubbing Cujo's belly much to the puppy's enjoyment. Starfire cooed at the dog calling him cutesy alien names. Raven was seated on a stool at the kitchen's island. She was reading a book, a steaming cup of tea nearby. Danny was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the team. Danny had been unanimously voted as the team's cook. It made sound sense after all. Robin can only do instant food and coffee, beast boy can only cook with tofu, Raven can't cook, Starfire can cook, but she mainly makes alien food, and that leaves cyborg who can cook decently but his meal diversity was lacking and he doesn't cook tofu. So this left Danny, who was a very good cook. He'd have to be since meals his parents cook tend to come alive and attack you. Everyone stopped when a call was coming in on the main monitor. Robin answered the call.

"This is Titan's tower, Robin speaking. To Whom am I speaking? " spoke Robin in a polite business tone.

"I am plasmius and I need to speak with phantom." responded Vlad. Danny and the others gathered around the monitor. the Titans stood behind Danny confusion and curiosity clearly shown on their faces.

"Hello, Plasmius. What is up? I thought our lessons wouldn't start up until after my portal was p and running?" asked Danny confused.

"*Cough*. Danny we could use some context please?" demanded Robin. Danny turned to his teammates and gestured to the blue skinned, red eyed, vampire like ghost.

"This is my uncle Vlad is one of my teachers/mentors." explained Danny, leaving the whole use to be my arch nemesis for a later date. 'maybe never' thought Danny. The team murmured in understanding.

"Hello, Titans. I must say, you five have great potential. I look forward to keeping an eye on you all.." complimented Vlad. A glimmer in his eye that Danny had seen while training with him. "..But back on topic. Yes, your lessons are still on hold. I assume your friends have told you about Slade?" questioned Vlad getting everyone's attention none more than Robin who stepped forward.

"What do you know about Slade?! Tell me everything!" demanded Robin. His obsessiveness toward taking down Slade taking hold. Danny placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Danny used his ghostly aura to calm Robin. While he nodded for Vlad to continue.

"Slade was in amity park. He had tried several times to break into Fenton works probably to steal their technology…" spoke Vlad raising his hand to quit Danny before he can worriedly ask if his family was ok and blow his secret. " the security system stopped him cold, along with some contingencies I set up a while Fright Knight and I paid him a visit. Fright knight gave him a close look of soul shredder. Slade has already fled." finished Vlad. Raven reacting ever so slightly to the mention of the spirit of Halloween and his fabled sword.

"What do you think his next move will be?" asked Danny.

" If I had to hazard a guess he will probably return to jump and either try to acquire Fenton tech from somewhere else or he will proceed with another of his plans. I was able to catch him by surprise I will most likely not happen again. He could prove a challenge to me in terms of strategy but he is rather arrogant. I would still recommend caution when he is involved." deduced Vlad.

"Oh, Vlad could you come here for a moment" called a feminine voice from off screen.

" Coming, my dear. I am afraid I must cut this short." said Vlad.

"Thanks for telling us, Vlad. We'll be sure to call if we need help." said Danny.

"Good luck little badger. Remember what I've taught you, I'm sending you a copy of what we found in Slade's temporary hideout, and be careful this man is crazier than a box of fruit loops." Vlad said chuckling along with Danny at the inside joke. Vlad terminated the connection. Cyborg smirked as Danny and Robin turned to face the team.

"Little bagger? Seriously" teased cyborg similar to how an older brother would. Cyborg broke out laughing. Under Raven's hood, an amused smile graced her lips. Robin had silently moved to a console and begin read through the data Plasmius sent them. Starfire looked confused.

"Friend Danny what is a little badger?" spoke Starfire a figurative question mark popping up above her head.

"A bagger looks like this [beastboy shift into a badger then back to human] Badgers are one of the most ferocious and aggressive animals on the planet. They use that to fight off animals much bigger than they are." informed beast boy, much to the surprise of the others who stared at him.

"What?! I may not know much about stuff. But if there is one thing I do know it's animals." spoke beast boy with confidence.

"Huh if that is what badgers are like. It makes more sense why he calls me that." said Danny as things from the past started to fall into perspective.

"Lunch should be ready in a couple of minutes everyone." said Danny. Danny and raven returned to the kitchen's island. While cyborg, beast boy Starfire, and Cujo sat on the couch turning on the tv. Robin was still pouring over the data, he didn't even acknowledge the others.

" You mention you had several teachers? Who are they?" ask raven curious on who taught Danny. ' He did say he was the ghost prince and he mentioned the master of time. Just who else does he know?' thought raven.

" Well there's frostbite he teaches me about my ice powers. There's Pandora who teaches me hand-to-hand, magic, and general weaponry. Fright knight teaches swordsmanship. Vlad teaches me about most of my other ghost powers. There are my parents that taught me about tech, chemistry, engineering, and such. Finally, there is my master clockwork who teaches a bit of everything." explained Danny counting off his fingers. 'Reminds me of the monks of azarath that taught me.' thought raven.

"How long have they been your teachers?" asked Raven.

" Not long, frostbite was my first to teacher. I was basically on my own for most of my time as a hero." answered Danny. Danny returned to finishing lunch and raven returned to reading.

"Lunch is ready guys." called Danny he place food on several plates to serve his friends. Danny also puts some ectoplasm infused dog food into a bowl for Cujo. All but Robin grabbed their meal and began chowing down. Robin then suddenly stood.

"Titans I think I know where Slade will strike next! Come on!" yelled Robin running toward the door. Only for cyborg to grab his cape and pull him back.

"Uh. uh. We need to eat first. Can't go up against Slade if we're not at our best." reasoned cyborg like an older brother.

"But we need to go now what if.." Robin was cut off by the growling of his very own stomach. Robin muttered a fine and sat with the others to eat. Once done they rushed out to get the drop on Slade.

Xxx

A red micro chip rotating slowly in the light of the suspension field that keeps it floating above a pedestal in the dark room. A Slade bot steps out of the shadows and reaches toward the chip. The robot cocks one metal eyebrow in surprise. On the other side of the suspension, field is Robin hanging upside down.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" growled Robin.

He drops from his perch and delivers a kick that sends the thief tumbling across the dark room. All the lights are turned on, revealing all the other Titans. A yellow laser beam lances down from above, forcing Robin to jump away. A section is being cut away from the ceiling above. The piece falls in a cloud of dust, and several more intruders leap in. Robin does a few flips to stay ahead of the next laser blast and soon is engaged by one of the new Slade-bots. Robin blocks and dodges several blows, before he counterattacks only for it to be deflected. Slade-bot draws a laser weapon that looks like a set of brass knuckles and opens fire on Robin. Robin evades using his acrobatic skills to put some distance between him and his , just above, evading the shots from a squad member who jumps up after her. She quickly shoots a star bolt hitting him sending skidding across the floor. Another thief jumps up to large ceiling-mounted spotlights that illuminate the place, and blasts at her. The Slade-bot then attempts to drop the light on her only for Danny to grab onto her and phasing them through the light. Robin jumps at them kicking a slade bot that was trying to attack them from above. Robin lands in between them.

Starfire, just above, evading the shots from a squad member who jumps up after her. She quickly shoots a star bolt hitting him sending skidding across the floor. Another thief jumps up to large ceiling-mounted spotlights that illuminate the place, and blasts at her. The Slade-bot then attempts to drop the light on her only for Danny to grab onto her and phasing them through the light. Robin jumps at them kicking a Slade bot that was trying to attack them from above. Robin lands in between them.

"Look out!" yelled Danny pulling Starfire and Robin behind him. As he spread his arm wide making a large green rectangular shield in front of him, just in time too as several Slade bots had fired their lasers at the group. The Slade bots kept up their barrage before a computer cabinet slides across and bulldozes them into the opposite wall. Danny drops his shield as the three turn to cyborg who is wiping his hands.

"Amazing what you can do with computers these days." quipped Cyborg before he runs back into the heart of the battle and the three titans also re-enter the fray.

Raven backpedals from a laser staying ahead of the lance. Before another is fired from midair; she creates a shield around herself, and both it and the beam disintegrate when they make contact. The enemy runs toward her and starts throwing punches and kicks, which she stops by creating small barriers in front of herself. Danny who is fire ghost-rays from above. He expertly blocks several laser lances using his stopwatch in the form of a longsword. before Cujo blind sides his opponents. He notices raven just as the Slade bot low kicks her cutting out from under her. He then leveled his blaster at her planning on shooting her at point blank range. Danny raced to her aid only to realize he won't make it. 'I need to get over there now!' cried Danny in his mind. Danny then felt the same sensation he did when he teleported for the first time Danny seemed to distort and the faded from existence only to reappear in between Raven and her attacker. Danny used his sword to swat the Slade bot's blaster Slade bot was then hit from below by a blast of Raven's magic sending it skidding across the floor. Danny turns and helped Raven to her feet. They looked at each other for a moment Danny became off balance but quickly regained it.

"Thought you couldn't properly use teleportation?" said Raven smirking.

"I can't, I was just motivated." said Danny. a pair of slade bots were trying to attack raven and Danny from behind. The two suddenly moved, Danny with a reverse grip on his sword in his right hand, he used the pommel to hit the slade bot behind raven in the face cracking the faceplate severely and stunning it. Raven ducked under Danny's other arm make it so they were back to back, and raised a shield to block a slade bot's kick to Danny's back. Danny then turned his sword into a Warhammer before he and raven fluidly span around each other switching targets, Danny swung his war hammer and Raven formed a magic blast in her hand.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven blasting the stunned slade bot and Danny striking the other in the side. Meanwhile, a Slade bot had taken advantage of an opening, to grab the chip and then running to the door. Robin gives chase and throws his birdarang; it hits and knocks the chip out of the thief's hand..

"Mine!" yells Beast Boy now an anteater-leaps he uses his tongue to catch the chip, and skids to a stop at the wall. An attacker's boot comes down on that tongue cause beast boy to release the chip which the attacker takes running for an exit. The other survivors-five in all-have gathered and threw down a smoke bomb. The smoke lifts to show they are escaping.

" Titans! Go!" commanded Robin running toward the door the thieves escaped to. The team runs after the thieves stopping when they reach a corridor Cujo sniffing the floor.

"Split up!" ordered Robin as each of the other Titans run down a pathway. Danny and Cujo going together. Leaving Robin alone, Robin hears water splashing just as he is about to join Starfire. He looks to a large circular hatch, covered with a steel grid, in the center of the floor.

Danny flew down the corridor at a breakneck pace Cujo running by his side. The two quickly catch sight of one of the thieves.

"Hey, freeze!" ordered Danny. The thief turned and fired his blaster, Danny shot a ghost ice ray in retaliation freezing the blaster. Danny then whistled causing Cujo to run and pounce the thief. Cujo bit down on the thief's arm. This combined with his momentum resulted in Cujo accidentally ripping the limb off. Danny raced over in a panic.

" Cujo! What have you done! You just ripped that guy's arm off!We need to get this man to a hospi...t….a….l ." spoke Danny the panic slowly leaving him when he noticed the wound sparking and the smell of oil.

"Robots? I guess I don't need to pull punches. But we still got a job to do. Come on Cujo." mused Danny phasing through a wall to meet up with the others.

Xxx

Later in the ops room, we find beast boy standing before Cyborg, Cujo, Danny, Raven, and Starfire, who have settled on the couch. Raven is currently reading a book with a napping Cujo curled up on her lap.

"All work and no flicks make me a dull Beast Boy. So, my fellow couch potatoes what'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown Eight...or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?" said Beast Boy holding up the tapes for the others to see.

"Gee. They both sound so good." monotoned Raven sarcastically from her position between Danny and returns to her book absentmindedly stroking Cujo's fur.

"Yeah. It's really hard to pick. Want to watch 'em both?" suggest Cyborg grinning ear to ear. The dark Titan giving him a dirty look as a vein flares up on her forehead. this was not even close to what she had in mind.

"Well I'm a bit parched I'll get some ectoplasm to you guys have any requests?" said Danny wisely wanting to avoid the fury of Raven.

"Root beer." requested cyborg.

"Some of the mustard please, and thank you." requested Starfire

"I'd like some grape and could you make some popcorn?" asked beast boy.

"Camomile tea please." said Raven.

"Ok on it." replied Danny floating over to the kitchen.

"Perhaps Robin would enjoy potato-ing the couch with us. Tell me, is he-" asked Starfire.

" -in the exact same place he's been since his little chat session with Slade? Uh, yeah." interrupted Beast Boy.

Xxx

5 nights later

The full moon was out shining down on a rooftop in Jump City. a cell phone like ring was heard and Cyborg extends his forearm into view. On it, a panel appears showing Robin's face on Cyborg's built-in communicator.

" I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me?" asked Robin. To his team who all stood behind cyborg.

"No problem." replies Cyborg. Robin nods and the connection is broken. Near the far edge of the roof, a skylight opens and Red X climbs out. Cyborg takes out his sonic cannon.

"You working for Slade, tough guy?" spoke Cyborg the hum of his sonic cannon powering up.

"Red X works alone." said Red X in his distorted voice.

He holds out one palm, revealing that same mark on it, and fires this toward the Titans. Cyborg fires his cannon as the other five scatter; the two shots annihilate each other in midair. Cyborg keeps firing cannon blasts which makes Red X jump all over the roof in order to evade. Red X launches himself high into the air, he fires more Xs from both his palms and forces cyborg to run for cover. Beast Boy takes his place in the battle and becomes a lion. The villain fires off another scarlet cross that becomes liquid as it flies; it connects with the green feline's face like mud, it sends beast boy back down to the roof. When he lands, he is unable to pull free of the red gluey substance. Beast boy shifts from several times none are able to free him. Starfire and Raven fly in while Cujo and Danny charge the villain. Starfire reels off star bolts While Raven prepares a spell. Red X nimbly avoids both the shots and the large black hand that emerges at his feet and tries to grab him. While in the air he throws two Xs at the of them connects with Starfire and ties her up like a giant rubber band, and she drops to the ground.

"Azarath Met-" chanted Raven. Before she is cut off when the other X pastes itself across her mouth. she tries with all her might, but she cannot tear it off. She topples over fall to the ground. As Red X landed he had to roll out of the way a giant paw slammed down onto the rooftop cause a creator and cracks to form. When he recovers from the roll he finds himself in a grapple hold courtesy of Danny. Danny's super stretch making it improbable to escape.

"You're not getting away from us." said Danny as he put red X into a sleeper hold.

"You wanna bet." crooked Red X as he slipped a metal belt onto Danny.

"What the...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Danny as green electricity course through him as he released his hold and fell to the ground spasming every now and then. Cujo enraged at the sight charge the villain wanting nothing more than to tear him apart. RedX removed a metal ball and threw it. When it got close it busts open and several metal tentacle like arms wrapped around Cujo tripping and shocking the dog.

Red X is in the clear, but a yell from Cyborg marks his approach. Cyborg tries to seize the black-clad enemy, who sidesteps. In Between pained cries, Danny notices something about the belt and speaks to quiet for anybody else to hear.

"Phantom emergency override. Pass-phrase Space cadet." whispered Danny as the shocks stopped.

"Huh?" muttered Cyborg tries another punch, with no luck. Danny begins rising to his feet goes which goes X thumps him in the back.

"What?" said Cyborg. As Red X used a gadget a panel opens up and those gray-gloved hands reach in to tinker with the circuits. Cyborg's arms start to flail wildly.

"Hey! Yo, who told you how to shut me down?" exclaimed Cyborg. his voice slowing down and he slumps over on his feet. A little push from Red X sends him crashing down. A Ghost- ray sends him flying away from cyborg and into an ac unit.

" I told you you're not getting away." said Danny with conviction. Danny fires ghost ice rays trying to trap the villain. Red X leaps toward Danny drawing an X that turns into a sword. Danny draws the stopwatch and parries the strike. The two engage in a sword fight Red X quickly discovering that he is outmatched as Danny pushes the villain back.

" Enough!.." yells Danny parrying Red X's strike before disarming and knock him to the ground. ".you lose" spoke Danny. RedX uses a bit of sleight of hand to retrieve a small red sphere.

" Not yet. Catch!" said Red X throwing the sphere at Danny which explodes into a red cloud. The moment it touches Danny. A pain he wished to forget hit him it was weaker than last time but this was definitely Blood blossoms. His skin, eyes, and mouth felt like it was on fire. His strength vanished and his body collapsed. With the last of the Titans out of commission RedX bug's out.

" Yeah, you better run!" yelled Cyborg wishing he could shake his fist. RedX does exactly that, passing Raven and Starfire before jumping off the roof and disappearing. Raven walks over to phantom and tries to see what's wrong. she touches him with a hand, searing pain hits her fingers as if she touches a hot surface.

"So, do you guys see what I don't see?" asked Beast Boy.

"Who was that guy?" questioned Cyborg.

Xxx

In the kitchen of Titan's tower, Robin is speaking to his team. Starfire is seated on the counter and is clipping the red gunk out of a very annoyed Beast Boy's hair. Raven's back is to the camera. Danny is seated at the dining table a half drunk pitcher of ectoplasm, a pair of empty first aid Ecto-Dejecto vials, and an open tool box. Danny is examining the belt and metal sphere used on him and Cujo respectively Danny was confirming his earlier superstitions. Danny's skin was like if he had been burned or exposed to mild acid though it was healing quickly given an hour or two and he'd beal set.

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat." said Robin.

"I should've been there." added Robin.

"You bet you should've been there. Look what he did to my 'do! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days!" said Beast Boy mopping. Raven, who still has that big red X plastered across it. She glares and cusses him out as best she could behind the gag. He and Starfire smiled cautiously.

"I don't know, Raven. That's kind of a good look for you." joked Beast Boy. A throbbing vein on her forehead speaks more clearly than her tongue can.

"Don't worry I got you Raven." spoke Danny. His voice raspy and raw like he had been sick or had strained his voice. Danny still seated grabbed one of Raven's hands and turned her intangible the X that covered her mouth fell to the floor.

"Thank you" said Raven. Danny gave her a thumbs up not wanting to spare his voice the strain.

"So Danny what was that red mist stuff, and where did he get those gadgets?" asked cyborg.

Danny grabs a pen & some paper and begins to write.

" The red mist was Blood blossom mist I don't know where he got it. I guess it's not completely extinct like I thought." read cyborg aloud.

'So blood blossoms do affect me. I better be more careful about that stuff. I don't heal as fast as Danny and my healing magic may not work.' thought raven.

" The sphere and belt are Fenton tech but not just any Fenton teach these are gadgets that I had in my lab!" wrote Danny. Robin was beginning to get nervous.

"What?!" said all the Titans. robin faking surprise.

"You're telling us that this guy broke into our home!?" said cyborg angry that this bastard was in their home. Danny wrote some more.

"Even if he broke into the tower he couldn't get in my lab. Only you guys and I could ever get in their." read raven. Robin was now sweating bullets.

"But that means one of us took that stuff?" question beast boy.

"That doesn't add up the six of us have been together this whole time. The only person that wasn't with us was….." Deduced cyborg as trailed off in realization. All the Titans turned to robin, serious looks on Danny, raven, and cyborgs faces.

"Robin?" spoke Starfire confusion in her voice.

"Dude?!" said beast boy in surprise.

"You have some explaining to do." said Danny anger evident in his strained voice.

Xxx

Cliffhanger. oh, how are the Titans going to react to this?

Hello,

My audience this is another choice for you guys and gals. who should be Vlad's lady friend? she can be from dc, teen titans, Danny phantom. you can even submit an oc.(nothing too crazy ok. lol) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

sincerely your author

Alpha.


	8. Chapter 7: Charade revealed

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests. Hello, a good portion of people have reviewed who they want Vlad's lady. So far we got the following; (DC)Enchantress,(DC)Vixen (DC)Cheetah,(DC)Black Canary,(DC) Harley Quinn,(DC)Pamela (Poison Ivy) Isley and (DP)pandora.i'll begin a vote next chapter if you guys want or should I just chose from your suggestions and surprise you. So keep suggesting and let me know should we Vote or should I surprise.

By the way, if any of you in the audience are or know an artist with pictures of Danny and the teen titans and or a Bioshock big daddy like Delta. I'd like to use some pictures if possible. Please send me a pm if so.

Questions & Answers

Slytherin's Pimp: Vlad's lady friend? are we going superhero, villain or ghost?

Alpha: it can be a superhero, villain, or ghost. It just has to be DC, teen titans, or Danny phantom. Feel free to and the why of your choice(s) as well.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Xxx

Chapter 7: Charade revealed

"You have some explaining to do." said Danny anger evident in his strained voice.

These words caused a storm of anger to rain down on Robin. Cyborg was yelling at him. Starfire had tears threatening to leave her eyes. Beast boy was rambling on, in surprise that Robin would do this. Raven threw barbs in between cyborgs angry rant, her calm monotone clearly holding back a dams worth of anger. Words like 'how could you', 'why?', 'you lied to us' and 'betrayal' were thrown at Robin. Robin felt guilty and was regretting the decisions that lead him here. Danny for his part had yet to speak again, all he did was glare at Robin with unblinking eyes, that despite their normal radioactive green color felt like glaciers. Danny continued drinking the pitcher of ectoplasm he had not even stood from his seat.

'That might be a match for Bruce's bat glare' thought Robin. After about 10-15 minutes of his other teammates laying into him. They all suddenly calmed down except Robin. His guilty and regret had been turned up to 11.

"Sit Down." spoke Danny with a commanding tone his voice a lot less strained after finishing his drink. All the Titans took a seat, robin on one side of the table and the other Titans on the other side.

" What else did you take from my lab? " asked Danny.

"Two specter deflectors. That grenade thing, and some handheld blasters. I couldn't have you notice, so I took what you had spares of." answered Robin.

"The safety protocols on the gadgets, Which would normally make them not work on Cujo and I. you messed with them." said Danny not as a question but a statement. Robin nodded anyway.

"Where did you get the Blood blossoms?" growled Danny. Causing robin to flinch slightly at the venom in the words.

" Batman often confiscates items from his of Batman's villains is called poison ivy, she often has rare, exotic, and supposedly extinct plants in her collection. So I asked Batgirl if there was any blood blossom and to send me some leaves if she could." explained Robin.

" That stuff can seriously hurt or KILL Ghosts. It can even hurt other supernatural beings, sorceress like raven for instances." said Danny very angry as he points to raven's bandaged fingers. Danny takes a breath to compose himself.

"Do you have more?" asked Danny.

"Yes I got enough plant matter to make 3 of those pellets." answered Robin.

"Where are they and my gadgets?" demanded Danny.

"The pellets and gadgets are all in my study." answered Robin.

"Starfire, Beast boy would you kindly go into Robin's study and collect any of my gadgets and those blood blossom pellets." ask Danny in a soft tone.

"You have no.." Robin's words died in his throat as Danny's Raven's and cyborg's collective glares were turned on him.

"You lost that right when you used took advantage of our trust." said Raven.

Danny looks to Beast Boy and Starfire. "..and be careful you two, Robin messed with my safety protocols, possibly making my tech very unstable. Robin is lucky they didn't blow up." said Danny causing Robin to mentally thank his luck.

"Ok we got it." said Beastboy. Starfire and beast boy left the ops room.

" I get that you wanted to set a trap for Slade. But Why didn't you tell us the truth?" asked cyborg.

"I need to fool Slade. If you guys know it's me under that mask, you would've held back" reasoned robin.

" That doesn't make what you did right." commented raven.

"Well as punishment, you are going to clean the entire tower and do most of the chores for the month." said Danny.

"You also have to clean beast boy's room, and do ALL his laundry." added cyborg.

Robin's skin crawled. As both beast boy and Starfire returned the later carrying a box of gadgets and the former carrying three red pellets and a clear bag of red rose like petals, and black leaves with purple-trimming.

"We have recovered your gadgets friend Danny." said Starfire. As she placed the box in front of Danny. Who quickly and carefully rifled through the contents of the box.

" And we found those red smoke pellets and these." continued beast boy showing the contents of the bag before placing it in the middle of the table. Danny leaned back slightly away from the bag and the pellets.

"Thank you, guys. Star could you destroy those?" asked Danny. Starfire nodded before she picked up the bag and pellets. She then lit up a powerful star bolt in the same hand. Destroying the aforementioned items.

"So what did we miss?" questioned beast boy. Cyborg then began to reiterate what they had missed. Beast boy laughed at the mention of Robin's punishment. While this was going on Danny had a hand on his chin coming up with a plan as all the Titans were brought up to speed.

"So what do we now?" asked Robin.

"We finish what you started. After which we destroy that suit." said Danny as he duplicated, creating a total of 4 duplicates so 5 Danny's total. The duplicates phased through the floor. One of the duplicates took the box of tampered equipment with them.

"Um... destroying the suit will prove difficult the suit is powered by Xenothium." said Robin sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" said the four Titans while beast boy looked confused.

" That stuff is extremely unstable. Are you crazy?" yelled raven.

" You could have been torn apart atom by atom." added cyborg.

"We can deal with the suit later. For now, let's go catch a fruit loop" said Danny a cunning smile on his face as his duplicates were putting his plan into action. As the Titans gathered around.

Xxx

Vlad was seated in front of his fireplace reading a book. he turned his head to look at a group photo of him, the little badger, and his family after they had made amends.

"Why do I suddenly feel proud of Daniel?" mussed Vlad aloud. A pair of feminine arms wrapped around him.

"Oh Vlad I believe it's time for bed." said a voice in a seductive tone. Vlad was pretty much pulled out of the room. Vlad forgetting his previous feeling instantly.

Xxx

On a street in jump city's tech sector the Titans. The Titans were looking for 'Red x'.

"There!" yelled Cyborg, pointing at red x who jump down to street level with Robin following.

After a few dozen yards, Redx stops and throws a net back at 'Robin'. It ensnares him and sends him rolling across the pavement to stop near where he came down from the roof.

"Robin!" cried Cyborg.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" said Robin.

The Titans gave chase to the villain. Red x runs into a subway station entrance, where he takes the entire down escalator in one huge leap. When the crew made it to the subway platform it's empty. The team stays on guard as they look for red X.

" I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM spectrum." said Cyborg.

" 'Kay...do you come with subtitles?" asked Beast Boy clearly confused.

" His eye should be able to see him, even if he's invisible." explained Danny. Who was floating slightly above them. Cyborg began panning across the station from track to platform. nothing-and then out of nowhere, Red X drops into view and decks him.

"It's him." spoke Raven.

Cyborg gets up, still a bit woozy and in no condition to immediately retaliate against the X that appears in mid air and flies toward his back. Only for him to be literally hammered off by Danny using the stopwatch. Red X skids across the platform stopping a few meters away. 'ow.' thought robin in his disguise.

" You gonna have to learn some new tricks, dog." yelled Cyborg.

"Lucky for him, I happen to be a decent dog trainer" quipped Danny. Stowing his weapon 'Hello, perfectly placed aggression'. Thought Danny.

"Surrender!" commanded Starfire as her eyes and hands glowed with green energy.

" Sorry. I still have a job to do." stated Red X as he bounds high into the air and throws an X at her, but an energy barrier created by Raven stops it.

Now Cyborg and Danny give each other a look. Danny rushes at Red X with cyborg just behind him. Danny tries to land a few punches, but Red X evades. Danny smirked as Red X tried to punch back only for Danny to go intangible, just as cyborg throws a punch through Danny hitting Red X. Cyborg continues to engage Red X. Danny backed off supporting Cyborg by firing ghost rays. Starfire then zooms past Danny and goes for a low-altitude bulldoze, which misses its mark but connects with Cyborg. Both crashing to the into the ground. Red X charges at Danny only to slide underneath him throwing the same metal ball from earlier. Several metal cables/tentacles came out of the ball and ensnared Danny. While Danny was trying to break free by trying to freeze the gadget, Red X engaged Raven.

Red X threw punches at Raven, who blocked using tiny shields. Raven saw an opening and performed a leg sweep knocking Red X over. Red X then springs back to his feet and does a swift kick knocking raven away into a trash can. Red X was about to throw some Xs to disable raven. But he was hit in the side by Beast boy as a bighorn sheep. Red X uses a pole to swing, using the momentum to kick beast boy with both feet. Beast Boy takes the hit on the jaw knocking him across the track hitting the opposite edge and bounce down to the rails. Sitting up dazedly, he snaps back to full awareness. when the glare of headlights falls on him and a train whistle is Beast Boy stares like a deer about to snuff it on the front of the train. Danny makes a mad dash to Beast boy getting to Beast boy and turning them intangible. At the same time, Red X jumps across the tracks. When the train is gone, we see that the three Titans have gathered on the other platform. Red X gives a little mocking salute and runs for the exit stairs. Danny and beast boy phased up through the floor.

"Beast Boy! You are undamaged?" asked Starfire concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the save." responded beast boy.

"No problem." said Danny with a smile.

"Let's get going, we got a bad guy to catch." said Cyborg moving toward the exit.

Xxx

The teen titans minus Robin were on the floor above the chamber. They all listened to headphones on for each of them. They listened to a bug that had been placed in Red X's belt. They were ready to go to the disguised Robin's aid the moment things went wrong. In a dimly lit room below the rest of the Titans, Red X approach a pedestal with a green chip the Fenton logo on both sides visible and the chip itself is surrounded by a protective field. The chip has He plucks the item away; only for a voice to speak from the darkness.

"Excellent work." said Slade. a pool of light is cast down from a light overhead.A figure approaches it from the far side, it steps to the center of the circle, revealing Slade.

"Honestly, I couldn't have done better myself." praised Slade.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Red X.

" Indeed. You and I are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners." said Slade who held a hand open.

" What are they for? I need to know what we're planning...partner." said Red X, who holds up all three microchips.

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away...can you...Robin?" said Slade. Red X's eyes pop at the realization that his cover has been blown. In the room above them.

"He's been found out. Phantom make a hole!" commands cyborg.

"With pleasure." said Danny an extra large ghost ray already charging in his hand.

At the same moment down stairs. a flash is seen from behind Robin, and a small net sweeps the three components from his hand and carries them to Slade's. The lights come up to reveal the room as a large, oblong chamber with several robots standing around the perimeter. Suddenly a hole is blasted into the ceiling above leaving smoke in the vicinity.

"Titans! Go!" cries Cyborg from within smoke.

Beast Boy drops into view, then Raven, then Danny, then Starfire and finally X sprints across the room yanking off his mask chasing after Slade. Beast Boy transforms into an octopus and yanks one robot away. Raven uses her magic and levitates a second and forces it off the ground. Danny falls spear first on top of a robot impaling it. Starfire swoops down firing star bolts at the smaller Slade bots. Cyborg hits the ground running and punches a robot, punching straight through its armor. Cyborg pulls his arm out taking a large hand full of wires and components with him. The Titans continued to do battle with the robots and Slade bots. A short time later a massive explosion roars from the rooftop from the detonation of the Slade robot. The other Titans having just finished off the last robot heard the explosion.

"We need to get up there. Raven." said, cyborg. Raven's magic immediately surrounds the team teleporting them to the roof.

Robin was staring morosely at the blast site, as the other Titans materialize a short distance away from him.

" Heh. At least he didn't get the chips." said Beast Boy trying to look on the Brightside.

" Really then where are they?" commented cyborg.

"A Slade bot probably took them while Robin fought Slade's robot double." guessed raven. Danny smiled in amusement he had expected this.

Later in the tower, the teens had just entered the ops room. They were all grinning, all except robin who was brooding.

"What's with the grin? If you didn't notice our plan didn't work Slade got away and he has the chips." questioned robin. Danny's smirk grew even more.

"You mean those chips?" replied Danny pointing to a duplicate holding the looked utterly surprised.

"What?! When did you get those?" asked Robin.

"From after we found you out. I had my duplicates make identical looking decoy chips and swapped them out with the real ones. I did it just in case Slade discovered our plan now he doesn't win either." explained Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Robin irritated.

"Doesn't feel good when you're in the dark. Huh." said cyborg. Robin began to brood again.

"Now don't be so down Robin. Would it make you feel better if I said that cyborg and I booby trapped the chips?" said Danny. Robin looked up and looked at the two. A smile creeping on his face.

Xxx

In Slade's main base gears and other machinery clanged and ground together. Slade sat on his throne as one of his Slade bots came in with the chips.

"Excellent with the data on those chips I'll have everything I need to make Robin my pupil and have the fentons tech I was denied. Put them into the computer." said Slade with the feeling of victory rising in his being.

The Slade bot bows then put the chips into the computer. After several moments the black screen shows a picture of Phantoms logo before switching to a pre recorded video of cyborg and Danny.

"Hello Slade." said Danny and cyborg.

"Sorry to say but even though you got away, you still lose today." said cyborg a smirk on his face.

"Hope you like this gift, you big box of fruit loops." said Danny.

The two teens laughed as the video distorted. The computer then went haywire doing a million different things at once before it froze on the symbol of the teen titans. The computer sparked and died. Slade was so angry he tore his throne out of its place before throwing it into the screen destroying it.

Xxx


	9. Chapter 8:Mad dash to school

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests. So far we got the following for =1,Cheetah=1,Black Canary=1,Pamela (Poison Ivy) Isley=2. The vote starts now.

This chapter is kinda short sorry.

if any of you in the audience are or know an artist with pictures of Danny, the teen titans and or a Bioshock big daddy like Delta. I'd like to use some pictures if possible. Please send me a pm if so.

Questions & Answers

No questions this week.

Xxx

Chapter9: Mad dash to school

It was late at night in Titans tower and most of the teens were asleep in their rooms. The single awake titan was Danny. We find Danny in his lab near the garage of the tower. Danny was in his human form sitting on a work bench. He was currently tweaking what looked like a specter deflector belt. His lab was the only place he would revert back to human for a while. Because he knew it was safe for him. to one side of the workbench was a tall stack of finished homework.

' mom is taking this whole homeschooling thing seriously….' he looks at the stack of paper and textbooks. ' Well, at least I get plenty of time to do it.' thought Danny.

Danny to look around his lab. It was a large hexagon. They were several workbenches, chemicals, and small machines in the room. The walls had larger machines placed against them, along with computers. The entrance was on one side of the room and the ghost portal was on the opposite side of the lab with a large in-between to along for the specter speeder or other vehicles through. Behind one of the walls was a hidden room containing a vault that had numerous items that were important Clockwork had instead that Danny keeps and protect most of these items. So the vault was special only clockwork, Danny, and Dani could ever get in there. Danny looked to the portal then to a computer screen next to it.

The screen said "final diagnostics and calculations processing." with a loading bar underneath it. A sticky note was also taped to the screen " Remember to ask frostbite about ghost sense going off to raven, jinx and puppet king. Also, ask to repair cloak and or turn into a cape." Danny read before yawning.

Danny returned to his belt. The belt looked like a mix of Robin's utility belt and a specter deflector. It had several pouches along its length, the pouches were filled with first aid supplies for both ghosts and humans. A space to put the Fenton thermos some spare Fenton phones, and his Titan's communicator. But the most important thing about it was in the belt's buckle. In was a hologram projector that he and cyborg are working on, cyborg wanted to make the projector even smaller. So Danny use wants they learned and made this belt. It should make him appear to still be in ghost mode even if he ran out of energy or gets knocked unconscious.

' It will be very useful..' The belt sparked as Danny kept working out it.

'If I can ever get it to work.' thought Danny not noticing the gas seeping in thru the vents or how his eyelids grew heavy and heavier.

He eventually slumped onto the bench fast asleep. Someone then attempted to force their way into the lab through the door, only for the lab to enter lockdown. Several blast doors came out from the wall sealing the only entrance with hi-tech metal, a thick layer of ghost ice, and an anti-ghost/human shield. The sounds of energy weapons could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Fine! I'll just have to get you later, Ducky!" yelled mad mob frustrated.

Later in a large, partially lit atrium with several balconies running around the walls, as well as paintings hung everywhere. We find the other five Titans bound in wooden chairs. The teens start to rise from their slumber.

"Huh?" says Robin groggily.

"What?" said Cyborg confused.

"Huh? Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" asks Beast Boy.

"Why, you're right where you belong, my 're in school!" says mad mod with enthusiasm in his cockney accent. He leaps from his position and moves closer to the trapped Titans.

"That's right, lads and loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders." stated mad mod.

" Titans! Move!" ordered Robin. The Titans try to break their bonds, but nothing seems to work.

" My star bolts are useless!" said Starfire trying to summon her star bolts

"Specially designed chairs, love. Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now, can I?" said Mad Mod leaning into her face.

"Get away from her!" yelled Robin Brit straightens up, glances at Robin, and then thrusts the cane into his face.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot. I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your Tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split.." said Mad Mod bringing his cane to the proper position. The Titans looked at each other.

"Where are Phantom and Cujo? what did you do to them!?" yelled cyborg.

"Pets aren't allowed on school property, so I confiscated your dog." said mad mod with a sneer as he waved his cane revealing Cujo in his puppy form inside of a hi-tech dog carrier that glowed. The initials G.I.W. written on it.

"As for your spooky friend. He will be late for don't worry he'll come in soon and I'll stick him in permanent detention." said mad mod Titans were happy Danny was free to come and rescue them. But they were worried that mod had a death trap with Danny's name on it.

"What do you want?" growled Raven.

"Just what I said, dearie. To teach you lot a lesson! Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave. And I hate misbehaving lives. Interfering with the plans of hard working you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!" yelled Mad Mod going through a slideshow on the Titan's good deeds.

"But you'll learn your place soon see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better." said Mad Mod.

"Say wh- (mad mod bashed him with the cane.) OW!" cried Cyborg.

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out 'til you've learned some proper respect." scolded Mad Mod.

"We will get out. And when we do-" said Robin being interrupted by the ringing of a school bell.

"Oh, dear, there's the bell, my duckies. Off to class!" said Mad Mod saluting. As trap doors opened beneath each titan making them fall into darkness.

Xxx

later in the day

Danny awoke with a loud yawn as he stretched, several popping sounds could be heard and Danny sighed in relief. Danny looked at a clock hanging on a wall.

'Well looks like I slept in a bit. Hope the other got breakfast.' thought Danny as he went ghost and tried to go through the ceiling only for him to bump into the anti-ghost/human shield.

"What the? Why is.." Danny didn't finish his sentence instead he rushed to a nearby computer and brought up the security cameras for the tower.

Danny watched as gas filled the tower, followed by a man and robots that looked like statues. Danny's blood ran cold as the intruder enter each of the Titan's rooms one by one taking the sleeping clenched his fists as the temperature of the room dropped severely.

'I Could have prevented this' thought Danny guilt and rage building.

Danny had been living with the Titans for a while had already made their way into the very core of his obsession alongside his family and close friends. A key factor in why was that they understand him. The feeling of not being completely human.{cyborg, beastboy} The burden of responsibility they carry.{Robin}. A place that you feel welcome, a home. {starfire} The want to be accepted, by others despite what you may be. The intruders made it to Raven's door. The storm of anger forming in his gut grew several sizes. The intruder had two major miscalculations the first NEVER mess with a ghosts obsession and two ghosts aren't affected by the gas. When the door open Cujo who had apparently been sleeping in Raven's room, pounced and attacked the intruder's robots shredding through six of them before the last two were able to catch Cujo in a net. The intruders then went into the room.

CRACK! SNAP!. The noise snapped Danny out of his trance. The lab had been coated with a layer of ice. Ignoring the lab's current state, for now, Danny began to pace in the air.

"I need to find them but how? They could be anywhere in the city and I don't have Cujo to track them. This nutjob also has anti-ghost tech so I have to be careful. I can't search the entire city in time, who knows how long the others have. If only I had more time…" Danny trailed off a plane forming in his head.

"..that could work but it's risky." said Danny. He looked back to the computer that was paused on a frame of one of the robots carrying raven.

Danny gained a steeled look as his eyes glowed fiercely. He grabbed several items around the lab, the time medallion from his damaged cloak, 6 soda can sized containers of ectoplasm, 3 vials of ecto-dejecto and the belt he was working on. After tweaking the belt, chugging 5 containers of ectoplasm[danny begins to glow very brightly] and locking down the tower Danny blotted out of the tower at his top speed. Danny grabbed the stopwatch fiddle with the clock at the top.

"Okay, here goes. Please work. TIME OUT." said Danny his voice loud and similar to Clockwork's voice. he presses a button on the staff. Time then stopped the world gaining a blue hue to it.

Danny did not have a lot of time he couldn't keep this up forever. he continued flying through the city at top speed. He would come across criminals occasionally quickly dealing with them. Then came what he was looking for his ghost sense went off. He dived into a building phasing through walls only to find mammoth, gizmo and the source of his ghost sense going off jinx. Danny left, but not before tieing mammoth's shoes together and leaving some ice cubes that would fall into the back of Jinx's dress which will cause her to spill her drink on gizmo.

Danny chuckled as he continued his search. ' there's always a second to spare to mess with bad guys.' thought Danny.

He could feel his energy draining fast he needed to stop using this power soon. Then his ghost sense went twice above an abandoned school. Danny smiled then concentrated and in the same loud voice similar to clockworks own.

"TIME IN!" spoke Danny as time once again flowed normally.

Several dozen criminals finding themselves suddenly trapped and most of the hive covered in food and drink. Before the wave of exhaustion could hit him Danny drank the last can of ectoplasm and injected two Ecto-dejecto. With his fatigue delayed for a short time Danny dove into the school following the direction of his ghost sense. He blew up the final wall revealing an old wrinkled man sitting in front of many screens that was reminiscent of the man behind the curtain scene from the wizard of oz. Cujo barked happily from within his cage near by. Danny stalked toward the shocked man. Danny's eyes glowed menacingly as he shot a ghost ray releasing Cujo from his cage.

"You're going to pay for what you did." said Danny coldly.

"I think not ducky." replied mad mod hitting a button dropping one of his hypnotic-screen in front of Danny and a dozen robots with anti-ghost weapons. Danny stared at the screen, before burning it away using green ectoplasmic fire. He quickly and easily destroyed the robots.

"Let them go now, or else." spoke Danny in a tone reminiscent of the Arctic. As he lifted the old man out of the chair one fist cocked back ecto energy glowing menacingly around it.

"Now, now no need for violence." said mad mod scared out of his mind.

"Danny?" spoke Starfire. Danny and mod turn their heads toward the voice to see the Titans standing in the doorway to this room. Danny's face went from downright terrifying to pure sunshine.

"Guys!" said Danny dropping the villain. Before the Titans could react they were tackled by a black and white blur. Danny pulled them into a hug much like Starfire's usual one, in other words, bone crushing.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok. How did you get out?" asked Danny releasing his huge enough for them to breath.

"We felt an explosion and the illusion that we were seeing stopped working." said cyborg. The teen's attention shifted. When a yelp was heard. Cujo was currently holding mad mod by the back of his clothes. Robin breaks free of Danny's hug and walks toward mod.

Mod clears his throat " Hello, guv'nor" said Mad Mod nervously.

"School's out Mod. And you're looking at about twenty years of detention." quips Robin as he puts handcuffs on the old man.

Danny feels his earlier fatigue starting to kick in he leans heavily on his staff. ' i hope my belt works' thought Danny

"Good Night guys" spoke Danny before he collapsed from his fatigue.

The Titans were around him immediately. his morph ring appeared raven was worried for Danny's secret. However, Danny's appearance did not change, much to Raven's hidden relief. Raven lifted him off the ground using a platform of her magic.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." stated raven her tone calm.

"Go on I make sure to bring mad mod to the police." replayed robin.

The team left the abandoned school. No one noticing Danny's current form thanks to the disguise belt. However, cyborg notices something. The team had to grow used to Danny's many odd traits such as irregular breathing, no pulse, no heartbeat, and low body temperature to name a few. But cyborgs advanced heart pick up a very slow but steady heart beat.

' He has a heart beat! But that doesn't make sense.' thought cyborg as he looked at Danny. 'I have to talk to him about that.

Xxx

Hours later. Danny awoke to the white ceilings of the Titan's infirmary. He could feel the IV in his arm and he could see leading to a bag filled with ectoplasm. He tried to sit up only for a hand to gently push him back down.

"Don't strain yourself. I'll adjust your bed." said raven using the bed's remote.

"Man I'm Dead tired, no pun intended. How long have I been out?" question Danny. Raven brought over a chair to sit in.

" You've been out for almost twelve hours." answered raven.

"Huh. not bad could have been longer." said Danny nonchalantly.

"You don't seem surprised. So you must know why this happened?" asked raven in you better explain tone.

"Well .." Danny started only for cyborg and the others to walk in.

"Good to see you awake sleeping beauty. Did Rae kiss you awake like a princesses" said beast boy making a kissy face and laughing as he teased Danny. Danny was glad that his hologram belt hid the large blush he was sporting. Beast Boys laughing stopped when a roll of bandages wrapped around his mouth silencing him courtesy of Raven.

"Hey, Rae could you check the monitors real quick. While I give him a once over." requested cyborg as Robin and Starfire helped beast boy. Raven stood from her chair and proceeded with the request. Cyborg lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Danny I know you're hiding something. Spill it your heart started to beat after you collapsed " said, cyborg. Danny internal freaked out, his ghostly aura flaring. This outpouring of strong emotion was easily pick up by Raven's empathic abilities.

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Raven walking over. Danny took a breath and sighed.

" I got some things to confess…" the Titans stood around Danny. "First the reason I collapsed was cause I used one of my aces, one of my most powerful moves." begin Danny.

"What is it?" asked beast boy

"Chronokinesis. I stopped time so I could search the entire city fast enough to save you guys" said Danny. The Titans were shocked. 'So that's his other ace.' thought raven.

"How can you do that and why don't you use it more often?" asked Robin.

"I can do it because I'm the apprentice to the master of time clockwork, and he's been teaching me how for a while now. The reason I don't use it often for a few reasons, one because I don't have complete control over it, two I'm only allowed to use it once every few months unless I have training, and third it drains all my energy so the moment I stop I got a few minutes tops before I collapse revert back and sleep for a long period of time." explained Danny.

"What do you mean revert back?" questioned Starfire. Danny quickly looked at Raven before looking at cyborg.

"The reason I have a heart beat cyborg is that I'm a half ghost." answered Danny. before disabling the belt revealing Danny Fenton. Cyborg and the other titans (except raven) looked extremely confused.

"What how is that possible.?" asked cyborg.

" You might want to have a seat cause, that's a long story." said Danny. ' I'll leave out everything about Dan and my mission to help fight trigon. That's ravens choice. ' thought Danny. Danny then begins telling the story of how he got his powers and his many adventures.

Xxx


	10. Chapter 9:Cars & Troublemakers

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

No questions this week.

Xxx

Chapter 9: Cars & Troublemakers

We open to all the Titans gathered in Danny's lab in front of the ghost portal which was open but not on. Danny in his human form sat next to a computer that was plugged into the portal the other titans standing just behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Alright, everything's ready. Now to contact fentonworks." muttered Danny. Before typing in the computer the screen shifted to the Fenton's lab. His mother came into view.

"Hello, sweetie. So good to see you." she turned her head. " Jack!, Jazz, come down Danny's calling!" yelled Maddie.

What sounded like yelp then an elephant seemed to rush downstairs. The door behind Maddie bust open Jack ran in with jazz thrown over his shoulder. Placing her down he rushed to the screen.

"Dan-oh! How are you doing son?" said jack with enthusiasm.

"I'm doing ok. In fact, the portal is ready to be turned on. I wanted to let you guys know." replied Danny.

"It's ready? That was fast, impressive little brother."

"Of course! He's a Fenton!" commented jack with pride.

"I would like you guys to meet my friends the teen titans." Danny moved out of the way.

"Mom, dad, and jazz. I'd like you to meet Robin, beast boy, cyborg, Starfire, and last but certainly not least Raven." said Danny gesturing to each of his teammates in turn.

Before he stood from his seat, allowing his team to talk with his family, and walking over to a panel by the portal that read gene lock and had big red and green on/ off buttons. The Titans were greeting the fentons and asking questions about ghosts and Danny.

"Danny what are you waiting for, light this baby up." said jack exited like a kid getting a new toy.

"Ok, ok. Here goes nothing." said Danny. Turning the portal on. There was a green sparkle then the portal opened. The green light of the ghost zone bathing the titan's faces.

"Wow." said Robin his mask widening.

"Beautiful." commented raven.

"Cool!" said beast boy in awe.

" Glorious!" said Starfire.

" Now that's impressive." said cyborg crossing his arms.

"Nothing quite like the Ghost Zone. " said Danny an appreciative smile on his face.

" Sweetie." called Maddie from the computer.

" Yes, mom?" replied Danny moving to the screen.

"Well, your father and I have a gift for you. It's not quite finished yet. Since you finished the portal so quickly." said Maddie with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Danny curiosity peaked.

"It's your own specter speeder." blurted out jack.

" What really?" said Danny surprised and excited.

"You'll have to wait till it's done." said mom obviously miffed at jack spoiling the surprise. then ghost alarm a red light flashed in the background of the screen.

" Ghost!" yelled jack pulling out a Fenton ecto blaster from literally nowhere. Jack then runs out of the room.

"Bye, sweetie. Wait for me!" said Maddie in a sweet motherly tone. As she pulled out the Fenton bazooka and followed after her husband.

" Bye little bro, I have to make sure they don't get over enthusiastic. I'll call you later." spoke jazz before the call was terminated.

"I think it's your turn now cyborg." said Danny jokingly.

" You're a tough act to follow." said cyborg going along. The team started to move to the garage. Raven walked beside Danny.

"Your family seems….." commented raven trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, they are a bit of an acquired taste. That was them at their most normal believe it or not. But I wouldn't trade them for the world." said Danny picking up raven's sentence.

"Really? What are they normally like?" asked Raven with a smirk.

"Well for that, you'll just have to meet them in person. I sure they would love you." said Danny to the how that sounded and clueless to the blush on Raven's face.

Cyborg coughed into his hand getting everyone's attention.

" Drum roll, please!" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a lemur and started to thump his belly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ghosts-and whatever Beast Boy is…" started Cyborg. Beast Boy returns to human form.

" Hey, Cyborg. You want a drum roll or not?" said Beast Boy angrily. Beast boy transforms back and starts the drum roll again.

"Sorry." apologized as he continued with increasing vigor. "It is my great pleasure to present, for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for, my coolest, hottest, baddest creation-" said Cyborg.

"Just get on with it." complained Raven

"I give you the future of Titans transportation, the one, the only… [Cyborg pauses for effect] the T-car." announced cyborg.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy eyes wide.

"Cool!" commented Robin examining the car. Danny gives out a long whistle. Cujo barks excitedly.

"Oooooh!" cooed Starfire with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, she's my baby." comments Cyborg patting the car.

"One-hundred-thousand-horsepower plasma-turbine engine with a secondary ectoplasm engine...all-terrain hover jets...anti-lock air brakes...and an onboard computer that links with my systems-so I can literally feel the road." said Cyborg listing the car's stats.

Starfire and the other three boys are still very much impressed, but Raven has fallen asleep on her feet while carrying Cujo in her arms. The dog giving Raven a curious look form his position.

"Whoa!" said Beast Boy in aw. Robin whistles.

"Impressive" commented Danny.

"Amazing!" said Starfire happily.

"And of course, leather seats, power windows, and a booming stereo are all standard." finished Cyborg as two enormous speakers pop out of the roof, cranking the lineup so high that everyone but Cyborg is blown off their feet.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire, all momentarily dazed and disheveled from the sonic onslaught. But Danny is covering his ears in discomfort and slight pain due to his enhanced hearing. Cujo also whimpers and also attempts to shield his ears.

"Sorry Danny, I guess that was a little too loud." apologized cyborg. Danny giving a look that said 'you think?'

"Sweet!" said Beastboy give two thumbs up.

"Nice!" said Robin nodding

"It sings!" cheered Starfire her hands clasped.:

"Can we go now?" asked Raven while absentmindedly petting Cujo.

"You bet, Raven. I'll take you anyplace you want to go." said Cyborg.

"The beach!" yelled Beast Boy wanting to hit on girls.

"The movies!" suggested Robin wanting to catch a flick.

" The air and space museum." said Danny wanting to see the newest exhibits.

"The swamp moons of Drenthax Four!" yelled Starfire. Beastboy and Robin are so floored by this that they keel over.

Danny being the space looks like a child that was just told he was going to Disneyland with no lines. Starfire blushes in embarrassment.

" He said anyplace." reasoned Starfire. Robin's communicator goes off.

" Trouble!" announced engine revs up; Cyborg is already at the wheel.

"I'll drive!" calls Cyborg as the Titans all pile in Danny stands next to the car confused.

"Um, Cy where do I sit?" asked Danny looking at the full car.

Xxx

The T-Car is rolling on a winding mountain road, Danny seated cross-legged on top of the vehicle. It is nighttime, and the Tower is visible in the distance. Danny phased his head into the car.

" 'Just sit on the roof' [said Danny doing a cyborg impression.]...really?" asked Danny

"I already said that I designed the car before you joined. Besides, you got that whole mysterious wise man thing going on." responded cyborg.

"That only works with my cloak or maybe a cap. Which I don't have." complained Danny.

"Well it's either that or somebody has to sit on your lap." said cyborg getting irritated.

An image of Raven sitting in his lap came to the forefront of Danny's mind causing him to blush heavily. Luckily no one could see it given his currently transparent state.

"Fine." grumbled Danny phasing his head back. Raven with Cujo still in her arms, peeks out from behind Cyborg's seat; Robin is next to her.

" Are we there yet?" said Raven in her monotone.

"NO!" yelled Cyborg irritated. Starfire's hands zip here and there, pressing every button within reach, as she laughs giddily. Cyborg was completely freaking out with Starfire's goofing off.

"So many fascinating buttons!...Your baby is most entertaining...Ooooh!" said Starfire.

"Stop!...Don't!...Careful with...Not the ejector seat!...Would you cut it…" said Cyborg in the background. Being ignored or not heard by windshield wipers start up; she gasps and laughs.

" Look! They are dancing!" said Starfire completely absorbed in the dancing

"Yo!" yelled Cyborg looking in the rearview mirror. Beast Boy-as a dog-is leaning out the window to savor the wind. Drool spatters everywhere from his lolling tongue.

" I know you're not drooling on my paint job." said Cyborg angrily.

"My bad." apologized Beast Boy wiping the saliva off his mouth.

Cyborg shuts off the windshield wipers, deflating Starfire's mood considerably, and he smiles and lets off a relieved sigh.

" Alright, Y'all, hang on. Time to kick my baby into high gear and see what she can-" said Cyborg. before robin leans forward from a back seat.

"There! Stop the car!" commanded Robin pointing at Cook's Electronics.

" Oh, man…" said Cyborg T-Car skids across the parking lot and comes to a very neat stop at the curb. Danny floats off the roof of the out of the car is Beast Boy, who stumbles dizzily to the pavement, then Robin, who has himself a bit more under control.

"Titans! Go!" commanded Robin. All except Cyborg charge toward the store. Cyborg moves the car into a proper parking spot. He fits a locking device into place to immobilize steering wheel. He exits the car and wipes the windshield lovingly.

"Coming!" responded Cyborg. Two teenage boys sidle up, one short, one tall and wearing sunglasses. They are dressed like greasers {tunnel snakes rule! ;P} short one is Sammy, the tall one Cash.

"Dude! That is phat!" commented Sammy

" Sweet ride. She yours?" asked Cash

" Built her with my own two hands, using the finest parts and cutting-edge techn-" started Cyborg trails off into a surprised yell as Raven reaches into view and seizes him by the ear dragging him into Cook's Electronics.

"Boys." said Raven disgusted.

" Whoa! Almost forgot to switch on the alarm" remembered Cyborg.

Inside the store, High-voltage arcs play among shelves of stereo speakers, Televisions VCRs, and other electronics. which crumble into dust that is quickly sucked down. Standing in the middle of all this chaos is a large figure composed entirely of electricity except for a small dark patch at its center. Its arms are outstretched, forming the source of the electrical arcs.

" Mine! All mine!" yelled Overload.

"If you're going to take all that stuff…[The Titans rush in.]...you'd better be ready to pay for it." said Robin.

"Foolish biologicals. Overload will destroy!" threatened Overload.

He pounds the floor, sending a few thousand amperes straight at the team; they scatter to avoid the leaps high and uses his fighting staff to block the shots and then he flings a handful of discs. Overload deflects these easily and blasts Robin across the store. Overload shots electrical arcs at Danny who uses his spectral body manipulation to evade. Danny fires Ghosts rays at overload, but they seem to do very little. Raven levitates several pieces of hardware.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven. The items rocket toward Overload and vanish into his body; instead of being hurt, he grows several feet. Raven falls back as Cujo in his monster form charges overload dodging several blasts before one catches him mid-leap sending the canine flying across the store.

"Smooth." commented Beast Boy turning into a rabbit, he hops away and Raven bugs out just before a blast hits where they were just standing. Starfire Flying overhead fires a string of starbolts with no effect. Overloads counter strike sends her careening out of control to crash into a wall.

"Yo, Radiohead! Listen to this!"Cyborg gave mighty yell, letting off a huge beam from his sonic cannon.

This attack also does no visible damage. Overload uses his powers and grows a stereo speaker. Which puts out a thundering wall of sound. Cyborg yells again this time in pain. He is hurled the length of the showroom, slamming into a column and tumbling to the floor.

"Mine!" smugly stated Overload. the supercharged evildoer picks up cyborg. Overload was holding the struggling Cyborg aloft.

"I'll bet you're not waterproof!" yelled Cyborg. He throws a right jab that makes Overload drop him and skid across the floor toward a water cooler some distance away. Water splashes overload seeing to hurt overload.

"Good idea. Titans! Soak him!" commanded Robin.

Raven exerts her powers over a water fountain and rips it from the wall, and the broken pipes start to gush. Danny partially phases his hands through the floor and tears a water pipe from the ground spraying water everywhere. Cujo follows Danny's example and rips a water pipe out of the floor using his put a few shots into the ceiling-mounted sprinklers, knocking them all off to create one shower after another. Beastboy as an elephant was shooting water out of his trunk like a , meanwhile, has the actual fire hose in hand with the nozzle full combined effect of the watery assaults shrinks Overload and drives him groaning to the floor. The Titans wrap overload in a blanket to insulate him so he couldn't shock Starfire who was carrying the villain.

"Soon as we hand Sparky over to the cops, how 'bout we swing by the drive-thru?" said Cyborg stopping, to elbow Beast Boy.

" Uh...dude?" said Beast Boy gesturing vaguely. Cyborg looks ahead and lets off a huge, shocked gasp. There was no T-Car anywhere in sight

"My wheel lock! My car alarm! My baby! [ he collapses, and begins sobbing] Somebody stole my baby!" cried Cyborg.

"Noooo!" screams Cyborg dramatically. Cyborg the continued to repeat No, no, no, no, no. Starfire sets Overload down and steps up and places a hand on his back to console him.

" I understand your pain, Cyborg. When I was small, my favorite zarnik was eaten by a rampaging gloorg. Believe me, after your zarnik has been inside a gloorg, you do not want it back." said Starfire trying to help cyborg.

"My car wasn't eaten. It was stolen!" yelled Cyborg.

" Hey, look on the bright side. At least it wasn't my fault." said Beast Boy laughing nervously, trying to crack a joke.

"Not helping." said Robin to beast boy before he turned to cyborg.

"We'll help you find your car, I promise. But right now, we've gotta take Overload to jail." promised Robin.

"Yeah with all of us looking we'll find her in no time." said Danny trying to reassure cyborg.

" No! We gotta go now! Every second we wait is a second she could get scratched or dinged or-" listed Cyborg distressed.

"Calm down. It's just a car." interrupted Raven.

" She's not just a car, she's my car. And I'm gonna find her, whether you guys help me or not!" growled Cyborg from over his shoulder before he stalked away leaving the other titans.

"So what now?" question Danny. Robin sighed grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We give overload to the police. Then we split up to patrol the city and keep a look out for cy's car." said Robin lay out a simple plan of action. Which got nods and murmurs of agreement from the others.

Xxx

Danny was currently flying above the seeder part of the city. After leaving overload with the police, the Titans split up. Raven had decided to go find cyborg and help find his car. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Danny were sent to patrol various parts of the city. Robin went to go stop some minor crime before he would patrol another section of the city. He took along Cujo to help him move around faster and for a little extra muscle. Danny hadn't been on patrol long. But he had already stopped a few muggers. Danny flew down and landed near the edge of a roof to a 10 store apartment building. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Robin. Robin's face appeared on the device's tiny screen.

"Hello, phantom anything to report?" question robin in a professional tone.

" Nothing much just a couple of muggers. No sign of the T-car either." replied Danny.

"The others are reporting similar. But Raven did find cyborg. Just keep an eye out. Call in if needed. Talk to you during the next check-in. " said Robin updating Danny before he cut the connection. Danny sighed but then his ghost sense went off.

"We meet again huh. Handsome." said jinx in a flirty tone. Danny whirled around bringing up a hand burning in ectoplasmic fire. The green flames illuminated the roof a little. In the dim green glow laying casually on an AC unit, a familiar pair of pink catlike eyes locked with his, she was sporting a large grin. ' all she's missing is a tail and she'd make a perfect Cheshire cat' thought Danny.

"Woo, there and here I thought you would treat a lady better. I'm not here looking to cause trouble." said jinx calmly as she stood up

"I do but you're a lady who can take down buildings with a wave of your hand, and if you're not looking for a fight then why are you here?" asked Danny. Jinx began to walk on the edge of the ac unit a smiling at Danny's complement.

"Mammoth and Gizmo got on my nerves ended up in a screaming match between the three of us. So I stepped out for some air, Gizmo is out probably causing trouble on his own, and I can only guess what mammoth is doing." answered jinx. Surprising Danny that she gave a straight answer. ' it could be my ghostly aura, making her feel comfortable and causing her to be more open..but that would mean she not as bad as she lets on.' thought Danny.

" Well ok then." said Danny extinguishing the green flame. It was jinx's turn to be surprised.

"Ok?. I thought you'd fight me anyway since I'm the villainess here." said Jinx.

"You didn't come here to fight and you're not causing trouble." replied Danny with a shrug. Walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the roof. Danny pats the spot next to him.

"You're not a normal hero are you?" committed Jinx walking over and takes the seat.

"Nope. I've had interesting experience with my enemies some are even my friends now." said Danny popping the P. the two begin talking back and forth for a while before they settle into silence hearing the sounds of the city around them.

"Danny?" said jinx gaining his attention." I've done a little digging about you. When you first started your whole town hated you. Hell, they even put a bounty on your head at one point. So how did you do keep doing the hero thing? Why not quit, or take advantage of your powers or just go evil. " spoke jinx. Danny mulled it looks at jinx.

"To be honest throughout my first year or so I wanted to quit every now and then.I even used my powers to pull pranks and such harmless mostly. I always kept at it I knew I was doing what was right, I knew I had people on my side even if there wasn't a lot of them. As for the evil thing, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of being right." said Danny. Jinx ponder Danny's answer she stood and started to walk the edge of the roof balancing on it as if on a tightrope.

"Jinx you don't really seem that bad. So why are you a villain?" asked Danny. A bit concerned that jinx might fall. Which jinx picked up on. Jinx purposely fall off the edge. Danny on reflex dove after her and caught her in his arms.

"Guess you do know how to treat a lady.." said jinx flirting pecking Danny's cheek and laughing at his blushing face.'it's fun to mess with him' thought jinx. Danny put her down and tried to regain his composure. Jinx decided to answer his question.

" I guess I didn't have what you did. I'm bad luck after all. Good was never an option for me." said jinx soberly. Before he could respond to that his ghost sense went off again. The sound of a motorcycle gave away who was here

"Hey, Danny finally found you. Sorry for interrupting we needed to give you a heads the way, you definitely have a type, little man." said johnny 13 teasing Danny from atop his bike kitty seated right behind him. Johnny looked a little roughed up.

"Oh, hush johnny Danny has great taste in girls." said kitty from behind him.

"You're only saying that cause you dated him at one point aren't you." rebutted Johnny.

"Um, Danny who are they? And are they ghosts?" asked Jinx.

"That is johnny 13 former enemy/punk to a friend and his girlfriend kitty." Said Danny introducing them. Jinx waved.

"Hey! you wanna go little man?" said Johnny slightly irritated.

"Johnny behave. We came here to have a night on the town, you getting into another fight won't help." scrolled kitty.

"Another fight? Asked Danny arms crossed.

"Yeah this weird giant fiery bat came out of nowhere and attack us on our way here." said kitty.

" I should probably check that out. Can you show me where?" asked Danny.

"No problem little man. As long as you point us to some of the cooler spots in the city later." replied johnny. Danny floated up, then turned to jinx.

"You want to tag along?" asked Danny to jinx.

"Sure why not, got nothing else to do. Besides could be fun." said jinx with a shrug. Danny grabbed jinx and flew off following johnny and kitty. They eventually made it to the warehouse district.

"It showed up right around here." said johnny.

Danny nodded and the four searched 's ghost sense went off. Melting through the roof of a large warehouse two massive bats came out. They looked demonic or elemental, they were made of fire with a little bit of stone here and there. They charged the group.

"Talk about bats out of hell." quipped evaded the Hellbats putting jinx down in a parking lot.

"We'll leave this to you. See you little man." yelled johnny leaving.

"Not the bravest are they." commented jinx.

"Not really no." replied Danny. The hell bats attacked breathing fire at the two. Jinx flipped away fire hexes at them. She hit one the magic seemed to hurt it. Danny went intangible and hid underground. Before he popped back up stopwatch as a sword in one hand he fired ghost rays at one. These bats were very good at dodging. One hell bat got in close and began to fight Danny with its stone claws and fangs. Jinx was evading the best she could from the attacks of the other Hellbat, firing her hexes to harm the beast. Jinx eventually backed into Danny they stood back to back. Both Hellbats charging at them. Danny waited until the last moment, grabbed jinx's hand and a phased them out of danger.

"Maybe you should try cooling them off?" asked Jinx. Danny smiled at the idea and gather his ice powers. Danny created a large ball of ghost ice and threw it at the bats the moved out of the way but jinx used a hex to detonate the ball. This cause a massive explosion of magic and ghost ice. This outright destroyed one of the Hellbats. Danny quickly took out his thermos.

"Worth a shot at least." said Danny before activating the thermos. To his joy, the thermos sucked in the remaining Hellbat. He turned to jinx.

"You know you were pretty good out there. If you ever get sick of being a villain. Let me know." said Danny with a smile.

"Tempting, but I'm good.I need to sleep after that." replied jinx.

"Offers always there. So you want me to drop you off anywhere?" said Danny.

"That sounds good. By the way, would you like to talk again?-[she face away from him and paused]- it was nice to have someone listen, gizmo and mammoth aren't really the kind too." said Jinx. Danny handed her a pair of Fenton phones.

"Sure. here you can use these to contact me. I show you how they work on the way." said Danny with a smile. He picked up jinx a flew into the night sky with her.

In a shadowed alley not too far from where they were, a figure stood in the shadows. The only discernible features of the figure where the glowing mark {The mark of Skath}just above its red irises.

"I will have revenge ghost child. You will not now I have much to do." said the figure before disappearing into the shadows.

Xxx


	11. Chapter 10: The Apprentice part 1

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Status Vote for vlads lady: Pamela (Poison Ivy) Isley=3, Vixen=2,Cheetah=1,Black Canary=1.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

tempe flare: Most ponies ship Raven and Cyborg, do you think you could have Jinx pair up with him in this? Makes sense if you're leaving Wally out of this story.

Alpha: I haven't really made a hard decision yet. I'm stuck between Raven/Danny/Jinx route and cyborg X jinx. What does everyone think?

Xxx

Chapter 10: The Apprentice part 1

In the operations center. It is just before daybreak. The Titans are gathered before the window/screen, which shows Slade's face. He is in some sort of industrial area.

" Good morning, Teen Titans.I do hope I didn't wake you." greeted Slade with a monotone. Beastboy and Cujo are both half asleep.

"What are you, an insomniac?[beastboy yawns] Who calls at five in the morning-" sats beastboy being cut off because Raven elbowed him in the side.

"What do you want?" demanded Robin sternly.

" Well, that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my , Robin. I expected a little more from you." said Slade.

"Like I care what you-" said Robin being cut off.

" But since you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself." said Slade. The screen Pans away from him and onto two of his commando robots which are standing next to a large object covered with a tarp.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator." said tarp is pulled away. Underneath it is an egg-like piece of machinery with red lights set into its surface. The top of the device telescopes up toward the ceiling.

"No!" cries, gasps in shock.

"Uh-oh." said Raven nearly whispering.

"No way! [he turns to Starfire slightly]Um, what's a crouton detonator?" asked confused Beast Boy

"I know chemistry, ghost tech, and dimensional travel. This is out of my field of expertise." added Danny unashamed at not knowing.

"It eradicates all chronotons within a localized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum." explained Starfire. Danny seemed to understand. His reaction was strange. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Hmm?" replied Beast Boy still looking confused.

"It stops time. Permanently." said cries out and faints. Danny loses his composure and starts laughing hysterically. This draws confused looks from everyone including Slade.

"Man, I knew you were a big box of fruitloops but… but.. Hahaha" started Danny before he broke down and started laughing again.

"Phantom take this seriously! If he triggers that thing downtown, it'll freeze-frame the entire city." scowled cyborg. Danny's laughter died down to chuckles, then to giggles.

"Tell me where!" demanded Robin.

"You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it , since I control the detonation, time is not on your side. " said Slade. The screen fills with static, and Robin slams a first down on the computer keyboard with a frustrated grunt. Now the window has cleared. The rest of the team turns to the still giggling Danny.

"Ok dude seriously. What's so funny?" asked Beast Boy. Danny composed himself.

"Really? you guys forgot. It's only been like.. 2 weeks." said Danny. upon seeing the teams confused looks Danny sighs and holds up two fingers.

" Apprentice to the master of time, and time medallions that make one immune to time manipulation." said Danny dropping each finger in turn.

"So you were laughing because even if slade makes the time bomb goes off and stops time you or this clockwork guy can fix it?" asked beastboy getting a giant grin from Danny.

"That is glorious. But friend phantom where did you get that parchment?" asked Starfire pointing to his off hand.

"What the ?" replied Danny. It was a scroll with the telltale green glow of a ghostly object. The scroll was sealed with purple wax imprinted on the wax was a CW. Danny opened and read the scroll.

 _Hello Daniel_

 _I wish to remind you that you still have two weeks before you are allowed free use of your chronokinesis, and no I will not "Fix it"._

"Oh come on." said Danny disheartened.

"There's more." said Raven taking the scroll.

 _Worry not everything is as it should be. However here is some advice for the near future. Not everything is what it appears, believe in your bonds, and recall a battle between blood fought on a field of iron._

 _Good luck my young apprentice._

 _Sincerely_

 _CW_

"What does that mean?" asked Raven.

"I'm not sure. But it's a good idea to take it to heart. Clockwork literally knows everything." stated Danny rereading the scroll with a pondering expression trying to make sense of the advice.

"I won't bet the city on that. Fan out! Find it! Shut it down!" said Robin storming toward the door, but Beast Boy and Cyborg block his path.

"Hey, uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search." said Beast Boy tugging at his collar.

"What?" said Robin aggressively

"Man, when it comes to Slade, you've got issues." said Cyborg crossing his arms.

"Cyborg has a point, Robin, it may be better if you sit this one out." said Danny quickly before returning to thinking.

" 's too much at stake for me too-" said Robin stops at her mention of his name.

" Robin...We have not forgotten the last time you faced- " began Starfire.

" I made a mistake, Starfire. It won't happen again. I can handle it. I promise." said Robin cutting off. He started for the door again.

"Would you at least like to know where to look?" said Raven from her seat at the main computer Cujo sitting right next to her. On the monitor is a freeze frame from Slade's message. The rest of the Titans gather around her.

"Slade gave us more information than he realized." said Raven. She zooms in on a patch of the image. a small blurry image on the metal surface stands out.

"Here, in this reflection." continued Raven.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Danny a smirk on his face.

"Ooh, squiggly lines. Way informative." commented Beast Boy. Raven begins typing again refining the image until it clearly reads "PIER 41." in backwards text. Raven then flips the words the right way around.

"Pier Forty-One! " exclaimed Starfire.

"The docks!Titans Go!" said Robin stepping closer to the screen. Raven glared at beastboy, who grins and chuckles nervously at having been shown up.

Xxx

closer to sunup we find ourselves at one of the warehouses on the waterfront. Robin runs to the doors, followed by Beast Boy-as a cheetah, returning to human form. The rest of the group stack up around the door. Cyborg whips out his sonic cannon and lets it doors are blasted away, and Robin dashes in with his fighting staff in hand. He extends it to as the others follow him, ready to slug it interior is empty-no detonator, no Slade, no commandos, no nothing.

"Empty?" said Starfire dishearted.

"Oh, man!" cried Cyborg.

" I don't believe this!" said Robin frustrated. Slade's robotic strongmen show up out of nowhere, standing on the overhead beams as well as all over the floor. A few even move to block the exit.

" Great. Now what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"We fight. Titans! Go!" ordered Robin with grim determination before giving his battlecry. The Titans do as ordered and leap into action. Robin moves so fast that he almost seems to be everywhere at once, knocking out one robot after another before they have time to react. A couple backup before Cyborg's headlong dash; he gets ready to deliver a real haymaker, but Robin moves in first and dispatches them.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" whined Cyborg. Danny was surrounded by five of Slade's bots.

"I've been meaning to try this one out." said Danny gripped the Stopwatch with both hands. The staff changes a giant green cog forming on one end, the clock grow massive. The shaft went lax letting the heavyweights hang. Danny now wields a meteor hammer with clock and gear shaped weight. As he prepared to strike out with them robin jump kicks one bot into another and throws a pair of bird-a ranges into two bots destroying them. Robin the whips around and uses his bow staff too quickly dispatch the remaining bots before he charged away.

"Oh come on!" cried Danny.

In another part of the warehouse, Starfire skids backward a bit and is quickly surrounded by Slade's robots. She warms up her starbolts and rises into the air to fire upon the Robin zips in and wipes out all of them before leaving. She stares confused as he leaves. Not far from away Beast Boy is hemmed in by the enemy which immediately dogpiled him. He turns into a bull and bucks them snorts in preparation to charge-but once again, the Boy Wonder leaps into the fray and puts them all down for the count. Up in the rafters, raven and Cujo float next to each other. Several robots stand on the rafters around them. Cujo gives a deep growl as raven begins to cast a spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-" said Raven. She has no chance to finish the spell. Robin is there in a flash and proceeds to beat the components out of the commandos. She just looks around, slightly bewildered, and sees him leap across the warehouse to engage another group. Cujo simple pats with his tongue out. Robin jumps onto a fallen robot whose head is already partially smashed in. Robin starts bashing the robot's skull with his staff over & over & over again.

"Uh, Robin? I think you got him." said Cyborg.

"Yes, please. You may stop now." said Starfire. Robin doesn't stop so she steps forward and grabs his hands snapping him out of his rage.

"We are victorious." said Starfire in a quiet voice. Robin stands up.

" Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing! Does that sound like a victory to you?" said Robin retracting his staff. Robin stalks away, leaving the others staring after him.

"No problem. We should split up and-"begins Beast Boy.

"-waste hours searching only to come up empty-handed?" interjects Raven.

"Well, when you say it like that-" said Beast Boy.

"Raven is right. We must find some way to track the device." said Starfire cutting off beast boy. Robin cocks an eyebrow when he hears the sound of echoing footsteps. He turns to see a man is walking between two of the warehouses.

"Freeze!" yells Robin. The man bolts away and Robin gives chase throwing a birdarang which embeds itself in the pavement in front of him. Robin catches up to him and grabs the man by his overalls. Robin throws him against the wall and holds up a small crest with Slade's S insignia on it.

"Tell me everything you know about this!" yelled frightened man can only stutter and mumble inarticulately.

"Answer me! Now!" demanded Robin shoving the man into the wall, harder.

" I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!" cries the man scared out of his wits. As he says this, Raven's powers spread over Robin's torso. He is then slung across to the wall of the opposite warehouse and pinned to it. she maintains her spell, as the other titans approach him.

"You can leave sorry for the trouble." apologized for Danny to the man. The man gave a nod and ran away.

"You said you could handle it." scolded Raven as she releases him.

"You promised." said Starfire. Robin slides down the wall.

"We're wasting time." said Robin striding off.

" You know, just 'because we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" said Beast Boy calling after him.

"[Robin whirls around] Don't you ever compare me to him! [He walks back.] He's trying to destroy the city. I'm trying to save it!" said Robin.

"Then quit acting like a raging bull, cool your head, and get it on straight, or do you need to be benched." said Danny not liking Robin's attitude. The two glared at each other, robins best bat glare went against Danny's glowing green. This staring match comes to a Sudden halt when Starfire sneezes violently, a starbolt shoots from her nose causing a the glare clears out, all of the other titans are stunned and smoking from the blast.

" Gesundheit." said Raven. Danny and Robin both let out a puff of black smoke from their respective mouths.

"Forgive me. I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-" started Starfire who was flushed, sniffling, and sounded like she had hay gets ready to sneeze again everyone ducks for cover. She lets out another destructive sneeze when the smoke clears she is standing alone.

"Sorry." apologized Starfire sniffing. The rest titans slowly come back. Beast Boy from behind a trash can, Robin rappelling down from the warehouse roof, Raven passing through the wall. Danny and Cujo rise up from the ground nearby is the only one to simply walk up; he looks down at his forearm.

"Interesting." said Cyborg looking at a graph readout on his forearm panel. Starfire wipes her nose again.

"Not really. On my world, chromium allergies are quite common." explained Starfire sniffling groaning.

" No. The key component of a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means-" started Cyborg closing the panel.

"-Starfire can track it!" finished Beast Boy. The team all look at Starfire.

Xxx

Inside the of a sewer unloads another high-powered sneeze, slogging through the water and wiping her nose with a groan.

"I believe it is this way." said Starfire congested. The others, who have thrown up their arms to protect themselves from the blast. After a moment, they move out with Robin bringing up the rear.

"Look, guys, uh-about earlier." began Robin wanting to apologize. The group stops.

"It'll have to wait." said Raven in monotone. Raven points ahead at a small speedboat in the tunnel, with the detonator loaded in the back. A commando guarding the rig catches sight of the group.

"Titans! Go!" commanded Boy becomes a hawk as they charge. Danny Starfire and raven fly at the boat. While the others charge on robot moves to the instrument panel and hits the throttle, speeding off down the tunnel.

" Quick! We can't let him get away!" yelled Robin.A section of the wall smashes out next to him, and a large stone hand reaches through and drags him away.

"Robin!" cried out Starfire. The team moves to the hole. They see Robin engaged in battle with Cinderblock.

"Get the detonator! Go! " yelled Robin. The team quickly continue their pursuit of the detonator. All except Starfire who is still watching.

" Star! You heard the man!" said Cyborg from over his shoulder. Reluctantly, Starfire sets off after them. The speedboat is moving as fast as it can do taking sharp turns in order to shake its pursuers. Danny and Cujo are quickly catching up to the boat thanks to their speed. Starfire, carrying Cyborg, are flying just behind, Raven and Beast Boy are right behind her. The Slade bot presses one of a row of buttons on the control panel.

"Defense mode activated." says a Computer. Two lasers on the stern open up with a barrage of shots that forces everyone to swerve back and forth. The chase moves around a junction; Starfire keeps dodging the shots.

" I will not be having an attitude from a boat!" said Cyborg, breaking out his sonic returns fire with his sonic cannon. one shot from the boat sends Beast Boy tumbling for a moment. He rights himself and falls in behind Raven.

"Cyborg I'll hit him low! " yells Danny firing a ghost ray at the boat making it doge right into cyborg blast. Which destroys one of the lasers. As their combined fire takes out the other laser,

the commando at the helm opens up the throttle and zooms ahead-but Cujo has already caught up to the boat and is on deck. The commando punches buttons furiously activating the autopilot, just before Cujo proceeds to bite the Slade bot in half. Starfire gradually pulls even to hold Cyborg over the deck.

"Thanks for the lift!" said, Cyborg, as Starfire dropped him. Once his feet hit the deck, he is running toward the controls the wheel is turning itself. Cyborg seizes it and tries to steer manually, but only succeeds in tearing the wheel out. Starfire lands on the deck as he stares popeyed at it. Now he hammers several buttons.

"Invalid code." stated Computer. The speedboat begins to swerve back and forth, giving the now yelling Titans cyborg and Starfire quite a ride. While Cujo enjoys the wind like if it was a Sunday drive.

"How does one halt this vehicle?" questioned Starfire yelling under Cyborg's yells of panic. Cyborg grabs the computer panel and ripped it out of the dashboard entirely. The speedboat emerges into a large open chamber and slows to a stop. Starfire smiles placidly at cyborg, while Cujo looks mildly disappointed. Cyborg regards the ruined hardware for a moment before tossing it over his shoulder. Raven, Danny, and Beast Boy land on the deck. The green hawk returns to human form.

" Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the detonator." monotoned Raven. Surprised, cyborg blushes a bit.

"Uh…" said Cyborg.

"You do know how to stop it, don't you?" asked Beast Boy.

" How hard could it be?" said Cyborg.

"Well just in case.[ Danny digs through his utility belt] here you should wear these." said Danny pulling out two-time medallions handing one to cyborg and Raven respectively. They put the medallions on.

"Hey! What about us?! Why do they get them?" complained beast boy.

"Sorry guy's I only have the two spares and they get them because if time stops Raven's knowledge on magic and cyborg tech could help fix it," said Danny explaining his reasoning. Though he did not mention any more personal reasons for part of his decisions. Beastboy scrutinizes Danny for a moment then shrugs.

"Makes sense." said beast boy. Cyborg walked over to the device and Kneeled next to it, he reaches a hand toward the surface and is startled when the housing telescopes upward as it did earlier. He falls backward with a grunt. "I may be a little in over my head." thought cyborg as the gravity of the situation began to sink in.

"Ooh." said Cyborg.

"Whatever we're gonna do, we should do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." commented Raven. Cyborg begins disassembling the housing. He has Danny assist by phasing some pieces. Eventually, cyborg removes a panel revealing a rotating, glowing red sphere.

"The chromium unstable. No sudden moves." whispers reaches toward the machinery. But Starfire gets ready to sneeze and this throws everyone into a panic. Raven creates a shield around the Starfire's head. The shield it holds, but just barely, and her hair is blown wildly out of place. Starfire sniffles after the shield are taken down.

" Please continue." said Starfire shakes her hair back into place and grins widely with an embarrassed little holds up his forearm, which now shows a panel with a circuit diagram of the device.

" all we have to do is decouple the-" said Cyborg extending his forefinger which is now a tiny acetylene torch. He uses the torch to sever a cable running to the core. The core begins to beep and rotate very quickly.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." said Beast Boy. The detonator core is still beeping and spinning like mad. Beast Boy's teeth are chattering a mile a minute. Danny is sweating nervously. The two girls stare over Cyborg's shoulders.

"Moment of truth, Y'all. Everybody ready?" whispered Cyborg holding up finger torch

"I can't watch!" exclaimed Beast Boy covering his eyes with his hands. But he leaves gaps in his fingers giving him a clear field of vision. Cyborg takes his flame across a couple of cables and the core stops its activity entirely. The red glow fades from the ball. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Danny and Raven sigh loudly in relief. Starfire smiles in joy. Their moment is short-lived, as a loud, urgent alarm goes off. The core starts to spin and glow again, and red light spreads from it along the remaining cables. Beast Boy screams shrilly.

" We blew it! We'll be frozen in time forever!" cried Beast Boy. Danny grabs hold of his friends and turns them all intangible out of reflex. The machine gives a steady drone, and the device shorts out and crumbles into a pile of junk. Beast Boy is ready to have a fit but stops when the device crumbled.

"Um...why are we not frozen in time forever?" questioned Beast Boy confused. Raven coughs drawing Danny's attention. He realizes that he is holding onto raven's shoulder with one hand on one end of his in proto group hug and cyborg in his other hand. Beast Boy and Starfire are smushed in between. He releases them, which drops his intangibility. He stretches the back of his neck embarrassed as he mouths a sorry.

"Because this wasn't a chronoton detonator. It was a fake!" yelled Cyborg answering beast boy's question. Behind them, near the front of the boat, a weapon pops out. The weapon sweeps back and forth, strafing all five Titans and Cujo. The blasts knocking them all overboard. One by one, they break the surface of the water. They looked no worse for wear from the assault. Beast Boy shakes off the water like a dog and gives a cry of revulsion.

"So aside from the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth, I think I'm okay." said Beast Boy. Danny checks over Cujo looking for any injuries.

" Cujo and I are good." said Danny.

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine." says Cyborg checking his forearm panel. before knocking water out of his ears.

"Whatever that beam was supposed to do, it didn't do it." said Raven.

"Then...we are victorious?" asked Starfire tentatively. In Slade's hideout, a screen shows six readouts of the vital signs. Two of those five screens show ectoplasm flowing through green blood vessels. The probe count on Cujo rapidly started to fall he'd be probe free soon. The probe count on Danny's was falling at about half of the rate Cujos was. On a street in Jump City. night has blanketed the city. The rest of the Titans are far down the block.

"Robin?" askes Starfire speaking into her communicator. Cyborg is helping Beast Boy up from a manhole.

"Robin? Robin, please respond! Why does he not answer?" question Starfire concern and worry written on her face.

Xxx


	12. Chapter 11: The Apprentice part 2

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

The conclusion of the Vlad vote is Pamela (Poison Ivy), Isley. Nice congrats everyone. Ps, I have decided that this will stay pure Danny X raven. Maybe I'll make a Danny x raven x jinx later.

I am sorry that this is a bit late. Real life threw me a curve that took longer to deal with than expected.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

Tempe flare: Most ponies ship Raven and Cyborg, do you think you could have Jinx pair up with him in this? Makes sense if you're leaving Wally out of this story.

Alpha: yes I think I'll pair jinx with Cyborg.

Xxx

Chapter 11: The Apprentice part 2

It is sunset in Jump City. high above Starfire flies over buildings.

"Robin? Robin! Please, Robin, where are you?" said another area of the urban center, we find raven.

" Starfire, enough. You've been calling for forty-five minutes." said Raven over her communicator.

" Perhaps if I just try one more-" said Starfire.

"Come on, Star. If he's gonna pick up, he'd have done it by now. 'Sides, you're kinda giving me a headache. " complained Beast Boy over his communicator.

"But why does he not respond? Where could he be?" said Starfire in worry. (Pull back; he is at the site of their battle in Part One.) -

"Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few I can't tell who won, or where they went." Said Cyborg looking at a screen in his arm computer map of Jump City. Five spots are flashing on it; one shows a C, one DP, one CP, one a B, one an S-the positions of the others. Not too far from Cyborg, Danny has Cujo sniffing around.

"His scent just ends in this room. Cujo can't track him." added Danny apologetically.

"No sign of him here, either." said Raven at a console in the operations center of Titans Tower. Night has fallen in the city.

"His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in." said Raven.

"Oh, we are bad friends! We should never have left Robin to do battle alone." said Starfire regretting her decisions.

"Yeah, especially since Slade's big doodad was a dud." commented Beast Boy.

" The chronoton detonator wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin-and we fell for it." said Raven. Cyborg groans loudly and slams a fist against the wall of the sewer tunnel.

" I shoulda known that thing was a fake!" said Cyborg in frustration and self-loathing. Danny places a hand on cyborg's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Clockwork warned me that Not everything is what it appears I should have realized it. But I didn't connect the dots." said Danny trying to lift cyborgs spirits.

"But why? Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?" questioned Starfire.

"And if the detonator was a decoy…" said Beast Boy.

"...what was Slade's real plan?" continued Raven.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Danny ominously. An urgent alarm starts up. Danny carrying cyborg phased through the swear with Cujo.

" Titans! Trouble!" yelled Cyborg.

Xxx

The Titans responded to the alarm they were currently chasing the thief across a walkway. Until he is nothing between him and a very long drop to the street. He stops and turns to face them and the light comes up fully on him for the first time, giving the others a clear view of his new outfit. They are so paralyzed with shock and confusion, it is as if their feet have been nailed to the floor.)

"That's not Slade, that's…" started Beast Boy.

" ...Robin." finished Starfire.

" Whoa!" said Cyborg in disbelief.

"No way!" cried out Beast Boy.

"Robin, why are you-" said Starfire starting to question. Robin cuts her off by throwing a Slade-styled disk that explodes in her face, driving her back along the walkway toward the others. Danny and cyborg catch her.

"Yo!" yelled Cyborg.

"What is your deal?" said Beast Boy irritated.

" Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore." spoke Slade from the tiny earplug. The Titans close in around their friend turned villain. Robin raises the blaster he just stole and fires at the stretch of walkway between him and them. The resulting explosion brings them up short and forces a yell from Beast Boy.)

" What are you doing?" yelled Cyborg in anger. The smoke begins to clear, revealing that a part of the walkway has been blown apart entirely. Robin's outline is visible through the haze but fades away after a few seconds.

" Robin…" said Starfire emotionally crushed.

Xxx

In the operations center, of titans tower, the Titans have gathered.

"Okay. The way I see it…" Beast Boy has donned a cap and long coat similar to Sherlock Holmes, and he paces in front of Cyborg, Danny, and Raven. Danny was half paying attention half reading the scroll he got from clockwork from his position in between the two. After a couple of passes, he stops and turns to them, holding up the sort of pipe.

" ...there are only two logical explanations. One…" began Beast Boy holding up a comic book, The cover depicts a colossal robot in Robin's very approximate likeness. It is destroying a city.

"...Robin's been replaced by an evil robot double." said Beast Boy turning the page to show Robin as a zombie.

"Two...he's another innocent victim of zombie mind control." said Beast Boy. Cyborg and Raven, faces indicate just how far round the bend they think Beast Boy has gone. Danny has a face which shows the gears grinding and turning in his head.

"As logical as that sounds, if anything was controlling his mind, I would have sensed it." Raven:

"And my scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was the real Robin-our Robin" said Cyborg checking forearm cyborg and Raven hang their heads.

" Lies! That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend, and nothing could ever make him betray us! Nothing." yelled Starfire going from convocation to sadness from her place at the kitchen tables.

" But something did." said Raven. Something seemed to click in Danny's head he stood up and walked to where Beast boy was standing turning to look at the others. He's had an epiphany.

" Something did get to him. Clockwork said we need to trust in our bonds and he's never steered me wrong before. Robin still our friend and i believe in him. All we need to do is figure out what Slade is using to keep Robin under his thumb." said Danny remembering clockworks words. as he once again gained a thinking look and began pacing back and forth.

"Perhaps Slade has found robin's Secret id." proposed Starfire.

"If that was it. Robin would call Batman for help. Could he have..like a bomb on rob or maybe he poisoned him? " said beast boy.

"No Robin could just come to us with that. What could it be.." said Danny pausing as he looks around the room. As his vision passes over his friends it hits him.

"It's us." said Danny very quietly.

"What you say?" asked Cyborg.

" It's us. Slade must have something on us or maybe he's threatening us. That has to be it.!" said Danny. Cyborg took the scroll Danny was reading earlier and examined it.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Raven. Danny looked at her with a serious expression. Her eyes barely met his from under her hood.

"Because I know I would do almost anything he said, if he had you…... guys or my family." said Danny quickly catching himself before he said something super embarrassing. He averted his eyes and turned his back to them. 'I hope I'm not blushing' thought Danny as he resumed pacing.

"So what you think Slade poisoned us, or place a bomb somewhere in the tower or something?" asked Cyborg.

"That doesn't add up. Fruitloops like Slade need to have complete control. A poison might not affect all of us the same way or the at the same rate. It needs to be something that Slade can choose to activate.?" deduced Danny.

Beastboy had put the Sherlock style cap and the long coat that he was wearing earlier on Danny along with placing the pipe in his hand. If anyone asked the girls how he looks, they'd say he pulled off the look extremely well.

"So homes, what's the next clue? something about blood and iron?" asked Beast boy who was dressed as Waston.

"Well, Watson a battle between blood probably refers to me fighting a family member. The only problem is I've never fought off a field of iron." answered Danny playing along.

"How about a (American) football field? They are sometimes called the gridiron. Aka a field of iron." asked Cyborg. Danny seemed to remember something.

" One of my enemies once forced to fight my sister on a football field while she wore a powerful piece of anti-ghost tech." explained Danny.

"How did he force you?" asked Raven.

"He infected her with a bunch of bloodstream nanobots. They would kill her if I didn't fight." said Danny not knowing how close he was to the answer.

"But how does this information assist us in our current situation?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know star but it's a hint as to what's happening with Robin. If we figure it out we get Robin back." answered Danny.

"If Slade's got the trigger then we need to find him and take it." said Cyborg.

"I think I may have an idea for that." spoke raven thinking of using a trick that Danny has used in a few of his previous adventures. The end of her explanation was interrupted by an alarm that blares out before there can do anything Boy rushes over to a computer console.

" It's him!" said Beast Boy. Danny left the room he needed to grab one of Robin's gadgets.

Xxx

In a large open space within a building. the room is empty save for a device suspended within a force field at the center. Robin enters and makes his way toward the reaches out to seize the item, but the next words freeze him in his tracks.

" You're not walking outta here, Robin!" commanded Cyborg. Robin turns around to find the other Titans are all there.

"Not without a fight. [Robin yells and charges.]Titans! Go!" yells Cyborg as the team charged Robin.

Beast Boy becoming a tiger as he moves. He suddenly slides under Danny and Cujo attacks, dodges both Cyborg's punch and Beast Boy's lunge, and then sails neatly between Starfire and Raven. Robin then tears away a ceiling panel and is away through it before either can react. Upon the roof, robin emerges continuing his escape.

"Not so fast, Robin. You have yet to achieve your objective." said Slade into robin's earpiece.

"The device was too heavily guarded. I'll have to steal it another-" began Robin trying to explain.

"No! [Robin stops running.] Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, go back and fight." interrupted Slade anger.

"Robin!" yelled Cyborg as he and the others appear at one end of the roof. Robin turns to face them.

"Look, we know something's wrong and we got a pretty good idea of what's going on. but we need you to help fill in the blanks. We just want to talk." said hesitates.

"Fight! Or they Die! Robin." yelled Slade in anger. 'They're too close to the answer' thought Slade looking at their vital displays. Phantom will be prob free soon.' noted Slade. Robin lets his feet do the conversing, in the form of a high-flying kick that drives Cyborg back past the others.

"Guess we got nothing to talk about. Come on Cujo!" yelled Beast Boy turning into an enormous gorilla, bringing both fists down on the rooftop. Robin leaps back to evade the hit and Cujo's ponce. Robin grabs the A in WAYNE perching at its center.

A huge green hand shoots up after him. he leaps to the A's peak, then down again as Beast Boy climbs up after him. He dodged a swipe from Cujo midair as he pulls out another of Slade's flying weapons and throws them. They break apart and wind herself around one of beast boy's thick wrist. Robin drops down and threads the line through the A's center. He yanks Beast Boy halfway through to make him stick quickly floats over to Beast boy to aid him.

" Please-" started Starfire. She is cut off as he rushes past her, leaps very high, and comes down with a kick and a flurry of other strikes aimed at Raven. She shields herself from the was trying to get a clear shot at face betrays his extreme uneasiness and reluctance at using it.

Danny flys passed him immediately engaging Robin taking the pressure off of Raven. Danny attacks Robin using his supernatural speed and reflexes to compete with robins superior hand-to-hand skills. Cyborg took a swing which Robin dodge. This left Danny open to attack and Robin tries to take advantage. However Raven blocked it with a shield. With raven covering the holes in their forms Danny and cyborg gained the upper hand. Robin is so focused on Danny and cyborg he doesn't notice Cujo free beast boy. Robin also didn't notice when a pair of curved horns slam into his back courtesy of beast boy. The blow sends him rolling away to stop just short of the edge. Beastboy now human rushes over.

"Dude are you-" said beast boy before robin throws him at cyborg. Danny closes the distance and attempts to grapple robin.

"Use the thermal blaster robin." commanded Slade. Robin instead sends a kick into Danny's gut sending him flying into Cujo the two ghosts are knocked off the building. Robin didn't notice a small bird shape device that was now placed where Danny had grabbed him earlier.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!." canted raven as she rose into the air. The spell took hold of most off robin leaving a single arm free. Robin throws a flash disk just behind raven.

"I can't see." cried raven blinded by the bright light. She falls to the ground.

"No!" cries Starfire. As Robin close with Cyborg.

"Come On man don't make me do this. I don't want to do this!" said cyborg blocking robins punches before turning his arm into his sonic cannon. Robin trips cyborg cause the cannon to fire. Robin jumps up onto the large A and runs across the sign's letters.

He looks below him t as the Titans get up recovered from his attacks. Danny and Cujo also have rejoined the team on the roof. He turns to find Starfire has cut him off. Robin stops in his tracks as she speaks.

"Stop! Do. Not. Move." commands Starfire a starbolt pointed point blank at Robin.

"I thought I told you to use that blaster. Attack! Now!" commanded Slade anger. Robin rises the blaster on his hums as it prepares to fire. The two stare at each other before Starfire breaks the silence.

"Robin. You are my best friend I can not be in a world where we must fight. Do what you must." said Starfire lowering her starbolt. Robin lowers his blaster.

"Star fire no i-" started robin before his ears fill with static.

"ROBIN! I gave you an order! If you don't attack my probes will." said Slade darkly. All the Titans begin to glow orange and red and start to collapse. Danny also glows a sickly green color in addition.

"Starfire!" yells robin catching star before she falls and lays here down on the sign he is standing on. "Stop! Please stop!" begs Robin to Slade.

"Attack robin. Attack with everything you got. It's the only way to save them." said who has yet to collapse staggers over toward raven. He looks at Robin with pure white eyes and gives a nod and mouths "Do it." just before he collapses just a little out of arm's reach of Raven. Cujo is whispering in his puppy form by his side concerned for his master.

"Robin." says Starfire weekly reaching out for him.

"I'm sorry." says Robin before blasting her.

Xxx

Starfire knocked out on the sign. She is no longer suffering the effects of Slade's probes. She moans weakly and sits up atop the huge lighted letters.

"Huh?" groaned others are also free of the probes' onslaught and have begun to come around. Cujo happily runs between the titans licking them.

"Down boy." said Danny getting the puppy under control. As he and the other stand up.

"Okay. Weirdness. What just-" began Beast Boy as they all gather. Before he can finish the sentence, Robin drops down toward them with a yell and a fresh blast ready to go. It traces a short distance between lands in the middle and slings Danny into Raven's face. A low kick knocks Cyborg away and uppercuts Beast boy away making him land on top of Danny and raven. He rolls away from Cujo who tried to stomp on him before blasting the dog into Cyborg as he was getting up. Starfire then finds herself trying to hit a moving mid-air target with her Starbolts.

Robin somersaults across the roof and trains his blaster on shifts his aim at the last moment and fires past her, hitting the giant Y. The next beams come at Beast Boy, Danny, and Raven. Beast Boy becomes a monkey and scampers away, Raven puts up a shield in front of herself, and Danny becomes little green primate darts in and climbs all over robin's armored arms and legs. it takes Robin a moment to get hold and throw beast boy aside.

Only for Danny to appear in front of him and grab onto his arms keeping the blaster pointed up. Raven uses the opening to exert her powers over the arm with the blaster and causes the thing to dismantle itself. Robin headbutts Danny breaking his hold. Robin then throws Danny at Raven making them careen across the comes up from behind and tries to grab him. Robin ducks away swiveling around quickly.

All the other Titans have regrouped to face him. Beast Boy becomes a bear, Cujo is in a position similar to a police dog ready to pounce a low growl in his throat, Cyborg has his cannon locked and loaded, Danny's hands are aglow with the icy blue, and the girls have their respective powers warmed up. Robin looks over his shoulder and finds that he is at the roof's edge. He whips out a handful of discs and throws them at the group. Cyborg and Starfire duck as the projectiles hurtle past. Cujo and Danny turn intangible along with Beast Boy and Raven the disc simply pass through them. The disks explode at the bases of the big A.

"Titans! Move!" commands Cyborg as the titans scatter, Beast Boy transforming to bat form. just in time, as the Y topples forward with the A not far behind. When the smoke clears, Cyborg is seen in one piece and on his feet standing in the center of the fallen A. Danny and Cujo phase through the looks around fearfully as Raven lands near her.

"He's gone." stated Raven.

"Everybody okay?" asked Cyborg getting nods and rights.

"Uh, I know where Robin picked up that heat ray, but where did he learn that little glowy hurty trick?" asked Beast Boy.

"It is Slade who has the trick. " answered Starfire.

"I guess that last clue was more straightforward than we thought." said Danny.

"Yeah looks like Slade somehow infected us with nanobots. He can take us out with a press of a button press." concluded cyborg.

"Unless Robin does as he wishes." added Starfire rage growing.

"What?! EWW. Get them out of me." said beast boy.

"No time. We need to get to Slade. He's not going to like Robin failing his mission. Danny did you do it?" said Raven opening her titan communicator.

"It was no problem. Planting the tracker during the fight. You got a signal?" said Danny. Raven shows her communicators screen, showing a screen showing the tracker's location.

"Alright let's go get our friend back." said cyborg cracking his knuckles.

Xxx

Slade is standing over robin having just beat the boy making him submit.

"Good boy. And, from now on, I'd like you to call me Master." said Slade smugly. A starbolt blasts him away making him land right in front of the monitors. The other Titans, now in the lair and gathered in front of his favorite chair. Starfire has a double-barreled blast all ready to go with his name on it.

" Leave-him-alone!" yelled Starfire her eye encased in green.

"Robin! Attack!" order Slade. Robin is now close to the same device that blasted the other Titans off the speedboat and implanted the other titans. As he speaks, he gestures toward it.

"Get out of here! Go! He could kill you guys." cried Robin. Danny looks at Robin then the machine. Danny gestures and Cujo vanishes from sight.

"Dude…" started Beast Boy

" ...we know…" continued Raven:

"...and we don't care." finished Cyborg:

"We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you." said Starfire.

"let's get to the reducing." quipped Danny.

"How very touching. [ He puts a finger on button and walks to stand next to Robin.] But Robin doesn't need any friends." said Slade.

He presses it, Cyborg is first to succumb to the probes, Starfire follows right behind him in torment, Beast Boy knees buckle next, and final Raven drops to the ground next. Danny falls to his knees dramatically barely staying up, he throws a quick wink to Robin and a Herculean effort, Starfire lifts her head and aims a pleading gaze at Robin. He notices her tears.

"No." whispers Robin before giving a whistle and ducking.

"Rob- ugh!" cried Slade as is knocked away from Robin by the massive paw of Cujo.

"Cujo! Fetch!" commanded robin pointing at the device as he charges the madman.

Slade stands only for Robin to throw a kick at his arm with the button. The force of the blow raises slades arm above his head. A blast of green ecto-energy slams into Slade's arm destroying the trigger. Slade looks over to see Phantom on his knees a hand extend toward him still smoking. The sound of machinery being torn apart makes him look as Cujo easily rips out the probe device with his mouth.

"Looks like you lose fruitloop." quipped Robin. Slade in anger throws a kick at Robin only for Robin to grab smirks at Slade, whose eye goes very wide, and a smashing punch sends the evil genius flying to the other end of the platform.

"Titans! Go!" commands robin. Beast boy as a tiger swipes his large claws at Slade leaving large marks on his torso. Cyborg and Starfire fire their respective blasts at the villain knocking him into the air. While he is midair raven grabs hold of his feet with her powers And flings him toward Danny. Who is waiting with the stopwatch as a giant hammer that looks like a church bell. Danny swings the hammer and connects with Slade's chest. The impact sounding like the ringing of a clock tower bell sends Slade flying toward robin who delivered a powerful spinning roundhouse kick to Slade's head breaking his mask. Slade falls to his knees as a part of his mask falls off. Slade covers his face with one hand looking surprised and terrified as he turns to runs toward a switch.

"Another day Robin. Another day." said Slade flipping the switch cause the lair to start falling titans dodge falling debris as they gather.

"Let's go home." said Robin as Danny duplicates himself. Each duplicate grabbing a teammate and phasing them out.

Xxx

It is now the following morning at titans tower. In the ops center, the core of Slade's probe system has been wired up to a bunch of machinery. Danny and cyborg are both standing behind control panels. Beast Boy is seated nearby, tubes and cables hooked to every square inch of him, a mask clamped over his face. The other titans standing next to the control panels.

"Am I done yet?" muffled Beast Boy clearly annoyed. Robin, dressed in his proper outfit, and the other Titans are watching a magnified view of Beast Boy's blood on the window/screen.

"That's it, Y'all. The Teen Titans are officially probe-free" said Cyborg in accomplishment

"Go, Beast Boy! You're probe-less! No probs now! Go, Beast Boy! Go, Beast Boy! Get fun-kay! Uh! Yeah! Uh, uh, that's right." cheered Beast Boy moonwalking.

"Got to say raven good idea to use one of Robin's trackers to find Slade's hideout." complemented Danny. A funny feeling bloomed in raven's chest. She contained it quickly then replayed.

"It was nothing. Your improvising at Slade's lair was that made us successful." replied Raven.

"It was a-" started Danny. Before cyborg put a hand on his shoulder interrupting him.

"We did together." said cyborg earning a smile from Danny. Raven looks at her feet to see Cujo looking up at her. She picks up the puppy carrying him in her arms.

"I know this isn't my style, but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we celebrate or something?" questioned Raven. Robin and Cyborg stare incredulously at her. While Danny smile grows bigger. but Beast Boy jumps and lands on Cyborg's shoulders.

"Yeah!" cheered Beast Boy leaning forward to stare at Cyborg upside-down in the face.

"All-you-can-eat…" started Cyborg.

"...free-form…" continued Beast Boy.

" ...breakfast explosion!" they cheered in unison.

"Sorry I asked." said Raven Raven. The two laughing cooks run past and haul her toward the chuckles warmly.

"Hey! Don't you guys make a mess of my kitchen." called Danny floating after them in amusement.

The two would be cooks quickly begin to argue about tofu waffles raven catch in the middle. While they argue Danny grabs raven freeing her from her predicament. He then moves to the stove and begins to cook.

"What would you like?" asks Danny gathering ingredients. Raven has moved over to the island and taken a seat.

"Some pancakes with eggs, and a cup of that British breakfast you got for me to try. if there is any left please." answer raven as she looked at cyborg and beast boy who had stopped mid argue realizing that Danny was already cooking.

"Coming right up." said Danny as he started making his friends breakfast.

Xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Reined out part 1

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

I am sorry that this is late. Rescheduling at work has screwed my writing schedule so chapters are going to take longer to write and edit. I'm sorry about this.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

Michael78 Great chapter, question if Terra shows up, can she have a brother-sister type relationship with Danny? Also if you do aftershock, can she survive?

Alpha: I plan to give them a brother&sister/ student & teacher type relationship because Danny has a lot of experience dealing with his lack of control over his powers so I think he can not only relate to her. But given the kind of person, Danny is he'd try and help her. As for the aftershock thing, I have one-word SPOILERS ;P.

Xxx

Chapter 12: Reined out part 1

We open to the titan's ops center it's about 11 am robin is on the phone talking to the mayor. Starfire is watching tv. Danny is currently in the kitchen cooking up a hearty launch for his teammates and raven is seated at her spot on the bar reading a book with one hand absentmindedly scratching Cujo with the other. The puppy enjoying the affection from his spot on her lap. Robin finished his call and took a seat at the bar.

"The mayor has been calling a lot lately. Is it about that mystery event he wants us to attend?" questioned Danny as he continued to focus on his cooking.

"Yeah, she's being very tight-lipped about the details. Jump City is hosting several events in the coming weeks. I've eliminated some of them leaving about 7 events that could be our event and ai can narrow it down even more now that I know the location." responded Robin. Starfire moved from the couch and sat next to Robin.

"What information have you gather about our particular festivity. robin?" asked Starfire wishing to quench her curiosity. Robin had both Danny's and Starfire's full attention.

"Well, I know that the event takes place this week. We are supposed to attend as both the guests of honor and security. The events gonna be big. The mayor just lets's slip the event's location." said Robin a sly grin forming on his face.

"Don't keep us in suspense now." monotoned raven her eyes peeking over her book.

"Fine it's being held-" said Robin before Beast boy rushed into the room in a panic.

"Dude comes on we're gonna miss our chance to get tickets! If we miss this cause you wanted to wait I'll prank you for the next month!" cried Beastboy dragging Cyborg along. The pair made a beeline for a computer. Robin and Starfire stood and went to see what the fuss was about.

"Would you relax I set up a program to monitor all the major sites the VIP tickets go on sale in a moment." said, cyborg, as he calmly typed on the keyboard bringing up a ticket website. A countdown just hit zero.

"See." said, cyborg, as he began typing quickly trying to get the tickets.

"Hurry man!" said Beastboy frantically.

"Mind filling us in?" asked Robin. Beastboy turned to his friends with figurative stars in his eyes

"I and Cy have been trying to score tickets to a concert for all of us.[Beast boy's ears droop] But the regular tickets sold out. But the VIP tickets just went on sale." said Beast boy with renewed excitement.

" Who's playing the concert?" asked Robin.

" Just one of the greatest musicians of our generation." said Cyborg.

"Truly who is this menstrual?" said Starfire. All but Danny focused on the two even Raven had put down her book.

"The one." chanted beast boy. Danny's ghost sense went off twice none of the other titan's notice. Danny smirked and started to prepare some drinks.

" The only!" continued cyborg.

"Ember McLain!" they shouted in unison. A beeping sound came from the computer. The duo rushed to the computer and they were disappointed when sold out was displayed. Nobody noticed that someone else entered the room and was seated right next to raven.

"Your friends certainly have good taste babypop." said ember popping the P at the end. The others jumped shifting their eyes to the newest occupant of the room.

Ember McLain has pale-white skin, long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face, and purple lipstick. her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, a single long glove that covers most of her right arm. A black bracelet on her left arm. She wears a pair leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots on her back was a purple guitar with teal blue flames painted on serin she ghost waved casually at the dumbstruck teen heroes. Beastboy had stars in his eyes. Raven was focusing on how she called Danny Babypop. Cyborg was stuttering incoherently as he processed the scene, and Robin and Starfire just looked surprised.

"Baby pop can I get-" she began only for a cup to be placed in front of her.

"Ginger tea with honey, lemon, and a pinch of cinnamon. You're favorite." said Danny turning back to the stove.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten. I thought I might have to remind you" committed Ember taking a sip.

"You did kind of beat me over the head with it. After we buried the hatchet." quipped Danny. Beastboy, cy, Robin, and star rushed over.

" How do you know ember McLain?!" questioned Cyborg as he got a hold of himself.

"Yes, I'd like to know." said Raven. hiding her irritation masterfully.

" I use to cause trouble the dipstick over there use to spoil my fun. But he hasn't paid me a visit maybe i'll-" said ember a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

"Don't even think about." said Danny cutting her off as he warned the she ghost. Danny pointed at ember with a large cooking spoon food still on it. Ember stuck her tongue at him. Their display irritated Raven. Beastboy tapped Ember on the shoulder gaining her attention.

" Um, could you please let us into your concert? It's sold out and we couldn't get tickets." asked beast boy shooting a quick glare at cyborg.

"Of course you can come. Your fans and friends of baby pop. besides, it'd be a bit weird if you guys didn't attend a party on your front lawn." answered ember. That info shocked everyone.

"Wait that means your concert is the mystery event the mayor wants us to attend." said Robin.

"Looks like it bird boy." commented ember. Starfire got right in her face.

" Where do you come from? How did you get here?What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" asked Starfire rapid-fire. Ember blinked a few times processing the questions.

"I'm from the ghost zone, we used the ghost portal downstairs, black, and sure why not." answer ember. Starfire immediately gave ember a bone-crushing hug.

"We?" questioned raven. Before ember could break free from the hug and reply some else did.

"I believe she is referring to us little rabbit." said Vlad smoothly as he and someone else phased up through the floor. Raven had no time to comment on Vlad's nickname. Because when the guest was reviled robin and the other titans minus Danny jumped into a fighting position. Standing arm in arm with Vlad was one of the most infamous villainesses in Gotham.

"Poison ivy. What are you doing here?!" spoke Robin as his eyes narrowed he and the others tensed.

"Well my Vlad and I needed to drop off a gift, deliver a message, and visit the little badger[she giggles slightly at the nickname.] before the opening of a green masters enterprise building." answered Pamela as she took a seat at the dinner table. Vlad transforms into his human form.

"Hello, aunt Pamela. How are you? Whats this about a gift?" asked Danny. Placing a drink for her on the table. He had made a duplicate to continue cooking.

"I'm doing well. With Vlad's help Illinois will become one of the most environmentally friendly places on earth and in time the rest of the country should follow suit and a little too soon to be calling me your aunt, Vlad hasn't even popped the question yet? As for your gift, I think your dad called it the phantom speeder." said Pamela with a smile of amusement for several reasons. One being Danny's excitement about his gift the other being Vlad's reaction to the conversation.

"Only a matter of time given how crazy you two are about each other." replied Danny with his own smile of amusement.

"But you should talk to Vlad. I believe Robin has some question he needs to ask before he blows a fuse." said Pamela teasing the boy wonder. Who was fuming in the background. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, beast boy, Starfire, and Ember all took seats at the table. While the real Danny walked over to Vlad who was seated at the bar.

"Hello, little badger. I must say mister 13 was correct you certainly do have a preference for girls with a … darker appearance. " commentated Vlad jokingly. Looking over to raven. 'though he described her differently. perhaps he confused details with another.' thought Vlad. danny counted his lucky stars that johnny didn't give Vlad Jinx's name. he did not want to have the Titans discover that and have to explain himself.

"Kinda like your thing for redhead's right uncle Vlad." quipped Danny. As he took a seat next to Vlad.

" Touché daniel. Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed I seem to have lost the bet." said Vlad. Danny gained a confused look.

"What bet?" asked Danny eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Your family and I made a bet a while back. It was who we believed you'd end up dating. Your father bets you would get with that mansion girl. Your mother bets you'd end up with one of your other bets you'd end up with a superheroine of some sort." explained Vlad.

"What about you? Who did you bet on?" said Danny irritated that his family was making bets on his love life.

" I bet you'd end up with a ghost girl like princess Dora or ember over there." said Vlad amused as Danny's eyes widened.

"Ember?! I know we're friends now. but there's just no way." said Danny in disbelieve. As he looked over at her.

" Believe what you wish. But remember ghosts can live for a long time and despite her normal attitude. Ember might just wait till her compassion grows old before making a move.[vlad gives a dark smile] then again she might just punch you when you least expected." said Vlad. They both looked over at the group.

Ember smirked and sent a wink at Danny. Danny knew she couldn't hear them. But a chill ran up his spine none the less 'women can be scary at times' thought Danny remembering the many women in his life friends & family that can be downright terrifying at times. Vlad laughed at the reaction. Eventually, Danny got back to the reason for the visit.

"So you brought the phantom speeder?" asked Danny wanting to change topics.

"Yes, the speeder is quite impressive. Your parents put a lot of effort into it. But I also bring some bad news. Several of your enemies are on the loose, freakshow vanished from his cell a few weeks ago, and more recently undergrowth and vortex escaped from prison." spoke Vlad seriously.

"What how? I thought freak show's cell was ghost proofed so Lydia couldn't break him out and I thought the observants handled vortex and undergrowth?" questioned Danny.

"I have no idea how freakshow escaped. The information is sketchy at best but he is of little consequence. Undergrowth and vortex appear to have gotten help. The locks of their cells appeared to be melted. Be Careful they will no doubt try and get revenge on you." said Vlad.

"Thanks for the heads up." said Danny. ' great another thing to worry about.'thought danny. Before his ghost sense went off twice, which was weird cause Vlad's ghost sense didn't.

"You didn't bring anyone else did you?" asked Danny.

"No, we did not. Nor are we expecting anyone." replied Vlad.

"Guys! We got incoming!" warned Danny. The Titans jumped to their feet, Cujo grew to his monster size ready to fight.

"Titans! Go!" commanded robin. The Titans all ran through the sliding doors leaving their guests alone. Ember just shrugged and followed the Titans.

"Just great now lunch will have to be reheated later." complained the clone Danny as he moved to put away the food for later.

"What do you think my dear shall we?" asked Vlad walking over to Pamela and offered his hand to her.

"Yes we shall." said Pamela taking Vlad's hand as he transformed into ghost mode. 'No one messes with my future nephew.' thought Pamela a cruel smile on her face.

Xxx

In downtown jump city the Titans arrive on the scene. The Titans quickly have the citizens evacuate, clearing the area for the inevitable fight. The rumble of thunder in the distance drew their attention.

"Whatever it is, is on top of us." warned Danny. In a flash of lighting and the boom of thunder, the two familiar forms appeared, beaten and battered.

"Thunder and Lightning!what happened to you guys?" yelled beast boy running to the two. The Titans ran toward the honorary Titans. Danny stayed where he was next to Vlad, ivy, Cujo, and ember.

"Green one. We need your help our sisters have fallen under our father's control." began lighting as he was leaning on his brother.

"And now they hunt us so father may gain control of us as well." finished thunder.

"You guys have sisters?!" commented beast boy. Raven smacked Beastboy upside the head.

"Don't worry we will help you." said Starfire.

"So who are these dudes?" whispered ember to Danny. Vlad and ivy both leaned in to hear.

"If I remember right they are a couple of honorary titans that Beast boy talked some sense into when they first meet." spoke Danny trying to recall the details.

"Brother look." said thunder pointing to Danny. Lighting went wide-eyed.

"It can't be the tamer of storms." said lighting. The two brothers made their way over to Danny and kneeled in front of him. Much to the confusion of the other titans and ivy. Vlad and Ember were not surprised.

"Great one, tamer of storms we beseech you." spoke lighting.

"Please free our sisters from fathers control." said Thunder. Danny sighed he never liked when people act like this. It took forever for him to get used to fright knight and the other ghosts acting like this.

"First stand up.[they did] look we're all titans, of course, I will help, and call me Danny please." said Danny.

"As you wish Danny." spoke thunder as the two bowed.

"So who are your sisters? For that matter who's your father?" asked Cyborg.

"Our sisters are water and wind. Our father is-" said lighting being cut off by a powerful gust of wind. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off three 's ghost sense also went off but only once.

The wind coalesced into a small tornado of leaves and wind. Two fingers were left behind. Wind had green skin, her hair was short[shoulder length, green, and seemed to blow in a constant wind. She had a skinny body with long limbs. She wore armor that was a combination of white, black, accented with green. She wore a cap made up entirely of leaves. A pair of folding fans on her hips.

Water had blue skin, her 'hair' went to her lower back and was made of flowing water it even had the white foamy water of waves in it. She had a swimmer's body, but unlike her siblings, she wore no armor instead she wore a long flowing white dress of Asian influence with ocean blue accents. The end of the dress turned to water forming a puddle at her feet. Both had glowing red eyes and their movements were stiff and robotic.

"Brothers. Why must you resist?" spoke Water.

"These mortals will not save you." said Wind.

"You won't get away with this." said Robin.

"Actually mortal. I believe [ wheeze] I will get away with this." spoke is a ghost of large stature. He wears metallic armor on his torso and shoulders, which is decorated with spikes. His lower half mimics a tornado rather than having legs. A lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest. he wears black gloves and has red eyes. His most notable attribute is his constant, mid-sentence wheezing.

"Vortex! Your dad is Vortex!?" said Danny as the group got into a fighting stance.

"Just my luck." spoke phantom.

Xxx

Cliffhanger. :P also next post will be for The Phantom & lady luck. thank you.


	14. Chapter 13:Reined out part 2

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

I am sorry that this is late. Rescheduling at work has screwed my writing schedule so chapters are going to take longer to write and edit. I'm sorry about this.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

None

Xxx

Chapter 12: Reined out part2

In downtown jump city the Titans and their guests stood off against vortex, wind, and water. The storm above had grown worse, thunder rumble, lightning flashed, rain began to fall, and gusts of wind. The tension could be cut with a was leaning on his brother for support. Danny had moved to float near the front of the group right beside Robin.

"Well, well,[wheeze] the ghost-child. So the rumors [wheeze] of you moving to a new haunt, were the truth. Lucky me! [wheeze] I get my kids in line and I finally [wheeze] get my vengeance against you!" yelled vortex as he shot a massive ghost ray at the group.

"Titans! Move!" order robin. The group scattered. The fight was on. Danny, ember, Vlad, and Cujo moved in to attack vortex. The titans plus lighting and Thunder moved to engage and subdue Wind and Water. Meanwhile, poison ivy had positioned herself to support both fights.

Beastboy shifted through several forms (bear, lion, snake, and gorilla) trying to attack Wind. but she dodged all his attacks flowing around him.(Think Ba Gua Zhang.) she would circle beast boy and strike out at tried creating some distance. However, cyborg fired his sonic cannon at her. She dodged cyborgs blast and pulled out her fans. She sent a blast of wind at cyborg and beast boy respectively. Beastboy was blown away but quickly recovered. Wind then moved to engage cyborg. Cyborg threw several punches none landed frustrating cyborg.

"Would you hold still!" growled cyborg. Her response was a giggle as she lept over cyborg and released a massive blast of wind right into cyborgs back. Throwing him right into Beastboy who was rushing over to help his buddy. The to end up in a heap. Wind backflipped to avoid a car that was thrown at her by Raven. But before she hit the ground a blast from Lighting threw her into a wall. Wind moved away from the wall just as a bunch of vines reached for her.

Robin and Starfire were more evenly matched. Robins used his bo staff and martial arts to attack Water. Water deflected or blocked his strikes she would then counterstrike.(she fights using Tai Chi.) But he was not trying to land any hits. He continued to attack. Water never notice Starfire until star's fist made contact with her jaw. The blow causes Water to go flying. She skipped against the street a few times until she recovered. Water seemed to make some movements and several fire hydrants exploded, gushing water everywhere. The torrent of liquid flowed around the girl then she released the torrent right at Robin and Starfire. The attack took up most of the street. A solid blue beam of energy hit the wall of water with the boom of thunder making it lose momentum and simply soak the two titans. Robin looked at the source of the beam and saw Thunder leaning against a car one hand glowing with energy.

"Good shot Thunder." complemented Robin. Thunder gave a small smile.

" Thank you. But prepare here she comes." said Thunder. Pointing down the street. Water was riding a wave of water closing fast.

Flying above Danny, Vlad, and Cujo was in a semicircle around vortex. Ember was slightly behind them guitar at the ready.

"Pack tactics. Daniel. Ready?" said Vlad charging his hands with his pink ecto energy.

"Ready." said Danny as he brought out the Stopwatch.

Vlad ecto-sword in one hand and blasting ghost-rays with the other closed the distance and tried to strike. Vortex blocks the blade and turned to face the older halfa, only for him to cry in pain when Danny thrust the Stopwatch as a spear into his flank. Vortex tried a retaliate with a sweeping strike. Danny backpedaled from the strike. Vortex tried to pursue only for Vlad to strike. Danny and Vlad fought with incredible coordination one creating an opening for the other to use a clear result from Vlad's lessons. Cujo would also harry vortex and ember shot waves of music from a distance though they didn't seem to do much. The combined assault was slowly pushing vortex back away from the rest of the fight. Isolate them then overwhelm them with numbers. Ember was getting frustrated at her lack of effectiveness and decided to change that she got closer as she turns the dials on her guitar.

"Hey! Dipstick gets lost I got a show to do this week!" yelled ember strumming a chord on her guitar sending a wave of energy right into vortex's chest causing an explosion. When the smoke clear vortex wasn't too damaged.

"Ha! You call [wheeze]that art? try [wheeze]this!" replied vortex as he released a Sonic Shriek the sonic blast resembles Danny's wail in appearance but was more like a cylinder as opposed to Danny's more cone shape. The shriek hit ember almost point blank sending her flying toward the ground. Thankfully mere yards from the ground she was caught by a bunch of vines and other plants cushioning her impact. Ivy used her plants to bring ember over to her. Ember was pretty banged up and dazed.

"Thanks for the save." said Ember as ivy's plants helped her up.

"No problem. If you'll excuse me." replied ivy. As she turned her attention to a chunk of a building that was going to crush Robin. Ember nodded and returned to the fight keeping her distance.

Vortex was again being push back. He notices how his daughters had been pushed back to back and were surrounded and seemed to be losing their advantage. But he was too far to effectively help he needed to get closer. Vortex then notice ivy helping some civilians find shelter, he gathered a giant ball of ice and snow in a hand and pretended to fire it at Vlad who phased through the attack. The ball zoomed at the oblivious ivy. Ivy screamed in pain as the attack hit. She laid on the ground bleeding from several cuts and barely conscious. She shivered, extreme cold was not good for her. All her plants in the immediate area were frozen solid. Vlad upon hearing ivy's scream turned to see her. Vlad let his emotions get the better of him as he abandoned his fight and tried to fly over to ivy's prone form. But vortex blasts him in the back with a bolt of lightning sending Vlad crashing right into a store that then partially collapsed on top of him.

Danny, Ember, and Cujo tried to keep vortex isolated but without Vlad and Danny's coordination and ember already injured vortex was gaining ground and fast. Votex the sent a gust of hurricane force wind right at Cujo sending the canine flying into a parked car. Cujo gave a pained yelp. Danny engaged at vortex let his angry fuel him and lashed outputting Vortex on the that changed when vortex was able to send a luck ghost-ray from his eyes disarming Danny sending his weapon down to the street the spear tip embedding itself in the street in the middle of the fight between the Titans and the nature aspects. Vortex the grabbed Danny in one of his massive hands.

"You and your[wheeze] mortal friends are powerless against me. Observer." taunted Vortex as he fired a red beam from his offhand. The beam was heading straight for Lighting.

"Brother!" yelled thunder as he tackled his brother out of the way a got hit by the beam. But instead of being hurt Thunder's eyes turned red. With a mighty thunderclap, he sent all the Titans flying. He then walked up to the dazed prone form of his brother and lifting him up by the neck.

"See your[wheeze] resistance is foolish. Now all my children [wheeze]shall be brought in line![Vortex blasts Lighting causing Lighting's eye's to become red and start attacking the Titans]. Now to[wheeze] end you!" said vortex as he began to crush Danny and then started to electrocute him eliciting a scream of pain. The scream drew both ember's and Raven's attention. Raven was able not to be overwhelmed with emotion she still tried to move to free her friend only to be cut off by WInd. who wagged her finger at Raven. Ember, unlike Raven, was overwhelmed with rage. Her fiery hair rose several feet and her eyes went red with rage.

"Let go of Babypop right now!" yelled ember as she sent a giant fist-shaped energy beam at vortex. This caused him to stop electrocuting Danny but not lose his grip on Danny.

"Begone! You [wheeze] insolent siren." said vortex. As he uses his heat vision and blasts ember. Ember crashes into the street in the middle of the ground fight creating a small crater and loses consciousness. The Titans had been corralled and were now fighting more or less within a few arm's length of another titan. Lightning, Thunder, Wind, and water all charged a blast of their respective powers and fired them all simultaneously.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven creating a dome shield around the Titans and the others. Raven grunted under the strain, the shield started to crack, and she was forced to take a knee. but the shield held. Vortex gained an evil smirk. And force Danny to look at his friends direr situation.

"you shall witness your friends[wheeze] perish before you follow them!" said vortex as he summoned a lightning bolt from the sky. That was heading for the shield the image of a destroyed nasty burger flashed through his mind along with a very familiar laugh.

"NOO!" yelled Danny as his eyes changed to a pure ice blue. Vortex's arm flash froze causing him to release in pain. Danny vanishes in a puff of blue smoke and reaper as in front of the Titans but still within raven's dome shield just as vortex's lighting hits it. The added power to the already combined attack breaks through the shield. Danny takes the hit shielding his friends using his own body. His scream of pain is suddenly silenced as he blacks out. The beam stops covering the area in smoke. The Titans immediately moved to his side. Danny was heavy injured gashes, burns, and Arcs of electricity jumped out of his body. occasionally he'd twitch or spasm and when star attempted to touch him she got a noticeable shock. Vlad appeared as he teleported next to them caring ivy in his arms. They both looked worse for wear cuts bruises and the like covered them. she was wrapped in Vlad's cape and clutching his chest. But she still was shivering.

"Do not let them[wheeze] escape!" ordered Vortex from out of view.

"I believe. A strategic withdrawal is the wisest course of action." stated Vlad. seeing the state most of the teens were in.

"Agreed. Cyborg get Ember. Beastboy, Cujo. Raven get Danny." commanded robin as he walked over to the Stopwatch which was still embedded in the street and with a bit of effort pulled in free. The weapon immediately shrank down to its 'dormant' state and robin clipped it to his belt. Once everyone was gathered Vlad teleported them back to the tower.

xxx

The group reappeared in the ops center. Cyborg gently places ember on the couch before he quickly turned on the ghost/human shield using the interface in his arm. The blue/green sphere formed around the island. Raven was using her powers to hold Danny aloft. Vlad reverted back to human and despite his shaky legs he did not drop or lose his grip on ivy.

"So um. What do we do now?" asked Beast Boy. Beastboy places Cujo gently onto a pillow.

"We can't let vortex run free. Who knows what kind of damage he will cause." said Cyborg.

"But friend Danny is badly injured and do not have the proper knowledge to treat such wounds." commented Starfire.

"We have to do something." said Raven.

"You get some winter gear and get ready for a trip." said Vlad.

"Where are we journeying too?" asked groaned and slowly sat up.

"We're going to see those fuzzballs aren't we?" said Ember as she slowly stood.

"Yes, you are. They are the best equipped to help the little badger as well as have knowledge that could assist you." explained Vlad.

"Us?" questioned Robin.

"Yes. The far frozen would be the worse place for ivy at the moment. There's also the fact that I need time to recover, and that I am forbidden to step foot in the far frozen." answered Vlad.

"Very well. Titans gather what you need. We're leaving in 15 minutes. Vlad could you show Cyborg how to operate the speeder?" said Robin. With a nod, the injured were placed down and the able group members left to collect all that was needed.

Later in Danny's lab. The group minus Vlad and ivy was loading into the phantom speeder. Raven made sure to grab Danny's damaged cloak and the post-it note on it. She then took a seat in between cyborg in the pilot's seat and Robin in the copilot/navigator seat.

"Alright we're ready to go into the ghost zone." said cyborg powering up the speeder.

"Fallow close I will lead you as close as I can. Don't open any doors and be careful there are a lot of dangerous beings in their." spoke Vlad seriously. He received nods from all of the teens.

"Well into the abyss then." said Vlad in an unnerving way.

Xxx


	15. Chapter 14: Reined out part 3

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

I am sorry that this is so late. I am sorry for the delay. But good news the hectic session is over. So I have more time to write and better news I got promoted and work too.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

None

Chapter 14: Reined out part 3

Xxx

The ghost zone is truly a strange place and unsettling place. The sky is green, the moans of the dead permeate the air, floating doors of all shapes, sizes, and types, and rocky islands are dotted across the unusual sky like countless stars.

Occasionally a ghost of one kind or another would pass uncomfortably close. Flying through this strange place is the Phantom speeder. The speeder looks kinda like the Fenton jet that the Fenton's emergency ops center can turn into only smaller. It is arrow shaped with a narrow profile so it could fly through the ghost portal but it is very long in order to fit all the necessary equipment and facilities.

The cockpit is at the "tip" of the vehicle. A pair of retractable wings were placed nearer to the back of the speeder, three large engines propelled the craft in the air, underwater or in space at great speed. It was painted primarily black with white and green accents spread across the speeder. The speeder was designed for long-term exploration, meaning the inside could comfortably hold around 7 humanoids for months on end, and a ghost crew of equivalent size almost indefinitely. There were bunks built into the walls that doubled as medical beds. A kitchenette along with chairs and table that folded into the floor and walls. There was also some lab equipment, a few weapon racks, ectoplasm synthesizer, and other equipment one needs to properly explore the unknown. A bathroom with a shower was located near the back end of the speeder.

The Titans(all in winterized versions of their uniforms) were mainly near the cockpit. Cyborg was seated in the pilot seat, Robin in the copilot seat, Starfire was seated in between the two and beast boy was seated right behind them. The teens were mesmerized by the strange place they were in. Danny(still in ghost form.) was laid down on one of the bunks with some wires and tubes connected to him. Cujo being the loyal canine he is was curled up nearby his red eyes not leaving the form of his mater. Ember is seated across on the other side of the speeder. She is messing with her guitar fiddling with the strings and nobs, she periodically glances up to see how Danny is doing. He was still giving off arcs of neon blue and green electricity. But a lot less then he was earlier. Raven was standing interacting with a screen near the bunk Danny was currently occupying.

"How's Babypop doing?" asked Ember nonchalantly, if she was worried she didn't show it. Raven scowled still Uncertain why she didn't like ember's pet name for Danny. A sigh escaped her lips as She regained her mask of neutrality. She walks to the other side of the speeder and hit a button on the wall, a seat rose up from the floor. She collected Danny's cloak, Then Sat down next to Ember but still kept her eyes on Danny.

"He's stabilized. I have no idea what's wrong or how to fix it. Obviously, he's still out cold, releasing energy, and his ghostly aura is coming off him in waves. Besides that I can feel his powers, they're in turmoil like a storm is rampaging in him." answered Raven, Danny twitched with another discharge of electricity as if reinforcing her statement. she unconsciously tightened her hold on Danny's cloak.

"No problem, The fuzz balls in the far frozen should be able to fix him right up." said Ember her voice not sounding too sure about her statement.

"Exactly what are these ghosts like?" questioned raven curious. Ember strummed a few chords on her guitar with a thinking expression.

"They are easily the most advanced civilization in the zone. Most of the time they are very kind. But they are very territorial and vicious if they consider you a threat. they all have ice cores making them very powerful and Babypop mentioned that they defend a few items of power the main one being the infra-map." said ember rattling off what she knew about the farfrozen's people.

" Danny did mention the infra-map in passing something about time travel?" said Raven recalling the conversation.

"Yeah, it's a complete map of the infinite realms (A.K.A the Ghost Zone) it can take you anywhere in time and space. I don't know if that's all it can do though." clarified ember. The two females sat for a few minutes, Ember's guitar and the slight hum of the speeder's engines was the only sound. The speeder slowed to a stop, then the sound of Vlad's voice came over the comms.

"This is as far as I can take you. Keep on your current course and you will reach the far frozen in a few minutes." said Vlad. Now floating in front of the speeders cockpit, ivy in his arms.

"Thank you for the help. " said cyborg politely. Vlad gave the teens a nod and a smile. Ivy gave a smile and a weak wave.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must attend to ivy. Good luck and Goodbye." said Vlad before flying off. Cyborg then began driving the speeder again.

Back with raven and ember. Raven was taking a closer look at the runes embroidered on Danny's cloak trying to discern their functions. She brought the cloak closer to her face to examine a particularly intricate rune. But her train of thought stopped when the faint smell of mint hit her nose. She quickly deduced that it was Danny's cloak. She didn't even realize that small but fond smile was on her face. Ember, however, did catch the look. 'Great more competition.' thought ember.

"It's just like him you know. [raven looks at ember.] for him to take the hit for others. He's been a goodie two shoes since the day we first meet, Makes him a bit of a killjoy. But he grows on you pretty fast when you get to know him or if you try some of his cooking." mused ember with a chuckle.

"Yeah. He basically took over the kitchen once he moved in, not that anyone would want to change that.." said Raven with a smirk and a light chuckle. ' Let's see just how bad she's got it' thought Ember.

"Probably one of the reasons why he has so many girls after him. Not that clueless over there will notice." said Ember as casually as she possibly could, while looking at Danny's sleeping form.

"Oh… really?." commented raven in a calm tone. In the background near the back of the speeder, the faint sound of glass cracking came from the bathroom. 'Why does that annoy me so much?' thought raven reeling in her emotions effortlessly.

"Yes really. We got most of the members of his "phan" club then a bunch of people he knows, the dragon Princess Dorathea, Sam his friend, Valeria his ex, a shallow latina, a genie, Desiree, that normally hates men, Theirs my friend Kitty, she dated him and still has a soft spot for him. There are even some rumors that Pandora one of his mentors has a thing for him." listed ember she smirked ravens face stayed a mask. ' she definitely has a good poker face.' thought ember.

" Last, but not least are me and the newest addition ...you." said ember pointing a finger at raven. The mask cracked for just a split second. Another faint crackling sound came from the back end of the speeder.

"I am not "after" Danny. He is a teammate and my friend nothing more." stated raven with outward conviction, internally though some of her Emoticlones did not agree. 'Great. He's clueless, and she's in denial/refuses to admit her feelings. Just means I have a better shot.' thought ember.

"If you say so. Just don't get all sad if someone else gets him and you're too late." said ember her tone clearly saying she didn't believe her. Before Raven could reply the speeder shook as a trio of deafening ROARS was heard. Ember and raven rushed to the cockpit to see what was going on.

"WOW." said the girls in unison. On one side was a colossal feathered serpent with four pairs of wings. On the other side was an equally large dragon with a massive pair of antlers on top of its head. In Between these two beings, was a giant, red-furred muscular ghost monster with four arms, an ape-like face, giant sharp fangs, long claws, grey skin, and a long snake-like tail. The three monster was currently in the middle of a brutal threeway free for all directly in the Titan's way.

"What are those things?!" yelled cyborg on the brink of panic.

"Well, the red furred one is the Behemoth. I don't know the other two." answered ember.

" The dragon is called a Nidhogg a creature from Norse myth and the snake is Quetzalcoatl a god of the Aztecs." informed raven. Inwardly marveling at the beings she had only heard of in books.

"Doesn't matter what they are, give them a wide breadth. Punch it Cyborg!" ordered robin. Cyborg flood it trying to get around the fight. cyborg took evasive action. However, given the sheer size of the monsters made that difficult.

"Dudes! Look out!" yelled Beastboy. But it was too late one of the kaiju-sized combatants had hit them. Thankfully the speeder was built tough so it was damaged but still in one piece. The speeder was out of control and heading straight for an icy wasteland.

"The controls are damaged. Everyone strap in." yelled cyborg as he fought to regain control. Ember hurriedly took a seat and strapped in. Raven on the other hand rush's back towards Danny he wasn't strapped down and could be hurt even worse.

"Brace yourselves!" order robin from the cockpit. Raven picked up Cujo, gathered her power and dove on top of Danny's prone.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" chanted raven hastily. A shield of black energy surrounded them. She felt a sudden stabbing pain near her neck then a strange tingling feeling spread throughout her body. Her shield flared with neon green stripes for a split second, as the speeder made impact. Then everything went dark for her.

Raven woke up to a wet sensation on her cheek. With a grunt, she opened her eyes to find Cujo hovering over her. She noted the momentary numb feeling in her Body. she sat up and felt a wave of relief, Danny wasn't hurt in fact he wasn't discharging arcs of energy.

"Friends are you all unharmed?" asked Starfire from the cockpit she was answered with grunts and moans of discomfort. Raven got off of Danny and hovered above the floor the speeder had landed at a weird angle. She discounted Danny from medical equipment and lifted him using a magical platform. She wrapped Danny's damaged cloak around her self, with Cujo floating next to her she moved over to the cockpit.

" Everyone's right as rain, sunshine." said ember getting a confused look from Starfire. The teens were already out of their seats. beast boy was already shivering like a leaf. The windshield was almost completely spiderwebbed and clearly showed that they were at least partially buried in snow.

"Dude! Danny going to kill you for crashing his ride." said beastboy looking at cyborg trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey not my fault we got caught in the middle of a Godzilla movie." said cyborg with a smile of amusement.

"Titans focus. Cyborg status." said Robin. Cyborg activated a screen on the dash of the cockpit.

"Ships got power. flight controls are shot. Engines and weapons are down, and we lost a wing. But on the bright side navigation shows that we are in the right place." said cyborg listing of the damaged systems.

"Everyone grab what you can we can come back to the speeder later." said Robin.

Xxx

45 minutes later

The titans trudged through the deep snow. Beastboy was leading the way as a polar bear. The cold was biting through their protective gear easily, made all the worse by the chilling wind. Lucky they weren't caught in a blizzard that they were told are very common in this place. The only ones who seemed unaffected by the cold were Cujo, Danny, and for some reason raven. However, the others reasoned that either she was just not voicing her discomfort like Ember, beastboy, and cyborg were doing or that Danny's cloak still provided some protection.

Danny's ghost sense went off several times. The Titans came to an abrupt halt. But before Robin could even issue an order. Two dozen huge ghost creatures popped out of the snow around them wielding various weapons made of ghost ice.'YETIS?!' was the first thought that came to the titan's minds.

"Halt you are trespassing. State your intentions!" barked a large male yeti.

"Chill fuzzballs, we were just.." started Ember only to be interrupted by another yeti.

"Borealis look!" shouted a female pointing at Danny. The yetis immediately locked onto Danny's form floating on ravens magical platform.

"The great one. He is injured." spoke another yeti. The yetis grew visibly angry and the titans noted the surroundings seemed to get even colder.

"Un-hand the prince, This instance mortals!" growled Borealis. The yetis grew closer weapons at the ready.

"Prince?!" said Cyborg, beast boy, Starfire, and Robin in unison. Shock and surprise evident the yetis took this opportunity. before Ember could try to diffuse the conflict. She was engulfed in a blue beam she experienced a familiar pull fall over her.

"What?! aaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Ember as she was pulled into a Fenton thermos. The Titans got into a battle stances. Raven waved them down and then took a tentative step forward.

"We came here looking for help. We are phantoms friends. We don't want to fight." said Raven trying to defuse the situation. Borealis walked up to her towering over her. Raven barely made it past the ghost's belt.

"You will be coming with us. Frostbite shall pass judgment on you." said the yeti with authority. With no room to argue Raven nodded.

"Aurora! Secure the great One." ordered Borealis. A yeti stepped out of formation around the same height as cyborg though with a slimmer physique compared to the other yetis, and clearly younger than the others. She was wielding an ax made of ice. She walked over and gently picked up Danny. Cujo continued to float around Danny.

"Our speeder crash landed that way. Could you guys maybe help us out? The thing belongs to phantom." said cyborg pointing in the direction of the crashed phantom speeder.

"Prolaris take some men and a snow skimmer. locate their craft. The rest of us will escort the mortals. [ he turns to the teens] fallow me." ordered Borealis as he started walking away, Another yeti saluted motioned two others and then left in a different direction. The Titans quickly fell into line behind the ghost. After 5 minutes of walking in more or less silence, someone spoke up.

"Excuse me friend of Danny's'. But is friend Phantom really a prince?" ask Starfire politely. One of the yeti besides them turned to the teen.

"The great one surely told you of his defeat of pariah dark did he not?" spoke the yeti.

"Yeah. phantom said he was this insanely powerful, cruel, and evil ghost that was released from a coffin that sealed him." replied cyborg.

"And that Danny beat him, sealing him away again." added Robin.

"Yes pariah was all those above all that he was the king of all ghosts, ruler of the ghost zone and is essentially a deity by the standard of mortals." said the yeti guard. Robin was beginning to have an idea of where this was going. all the teens seem to gloss over the god comment as an exaggeration. but Raven didn't.

"So if pariah was king and Danny is the prince…. Wait! This isn't one of those "Luke I am your father" kind of things right?" ask beastboy ever so slightly geeking out. Ever ghost minus Cujo facepalmed and raven was just annoyed.

"No, before they fought the great one unknowingly, challenged pariah to a duel where the winner may wager what have you. Whether it is power, abilities, items, knowledge, titles, minions, territory, and their haunts. Phantom challenged pariah for the right to rule a duel. essentially a winner takes all duel. So when phantom won and resealed pariah. he won pariah's crown, title, territory, minions, power, etc. However, clockwork decided that he would not gain complete access to all his new power without being trained and that he wouldn't be crowned king until his 18th birthday . " explained the yeti. 'Does this mean that Danny will eventually become a god?' thought raven the memory of her first encounter with Danny and how he easily banished her father's influence even if he claimed it would be temporary. The titans walk the rest of the way in silence.

Xxx

Under the ice and snow if the find the Titan's in an ornate throne room speaking with frostbite the leader of the far frozen yetis. he was larger than all of his kin. His clothes were a deep blue and he wore a small cape. His left arm was made up of clear ice showing the bones of his arm and hand.

"Frostbite these are the mortals who claim that they are companions of the great one. The she ghost that was with them is in here." reported Borealis placing the thermos near frostbite.

"Ah yes. To start Welcome to the far frozen." said frostbite in a cheerful and polite manner.

"We are most grateful. It is most nice to meet one of phantoms mentors." said Starfire with a formal bow. The other titans followed Star's lead and bowed.

"Now tell me how you are related to the great one? And who is the ghost you were with?" asked frostbite.

Xxx

Much later

We find Danny basically naked floating in a tank of light blue liquid(cough bacta tank cough, cough). Several yeti scientists and doctors were monitoring numerous screens on Danny's condition. Raven is standing right next to the tank. one of her hands on the glass of the tank.

" I see you have great concern for others an admirable trait in a companion. However, fear not the great one is almost completely recovered. He should awaken in an hour or so. " stated he walks up behind Raven. Raven turned to frostbite.

"Hello, Frostbite. That's a relief. Um, by the way, Danny wanted to know why his ghost sense was going off to me, jinx, and the puppet king?" " asked raven handing the note Danny had written for him.

"His ghost sense is going off to more than just ghosts.. [ strokes chin] perhaps…. Tell me are all these individuals supernatural in some way?" asked frostbite. Raven's eyes clicked with realization.

"His ghost sense goes off for all supernatural beings not just ghosts." hypothesized raven.

" You are exactly correct. It is truly a rare skill to develop, among my people only 7 have this ability myself included." said frostbite with a smile.

"That explain things, By the way, what ended up being wrong with him? He was suffering from something other than just wounds from battle." asked raven glance back at Danny.

"From what we can gather his body was adapting to changes that were caused by the combined blast form vortex and his children. This acted as a catalytic to reawakened a power that phantom thought lost to him and it also seems to have kick-started, for lack of a better term ghost puberty." answer frostbite with a tone of fascination in his voice.

" A power lost? Ghost puberty?" said Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes in his first encounter with vortex, the great one gain the power to control the weather using his emotions he believed he lost this power after defeating vortex. It would seem that this ability was always within him simply lying dormant and has now reawakened. As for the puberty thing well it just means he will grow in power allowing him to use his powers more without tiring. There may also be some physical changes to him and Cujo, for example, he has fangs now. he will also be able to properly choose a mate should he wish. But those are only guesses he is the first halfa to undergo this process given that the other two are A) too young and B) became a halfa when they were already an adult." explained frostbite the best he could. Raven paid close attention and took mental notes of the information so she could relay it to Danny later. Before she could ask another question. The Two were pulled from their conversation by ember who had just entered the room.

"Ah, miss McLain. Once again I apologize on behalf of my people's zealousness." said frostbite feeling responsible.

"No problem I get it you guys are very protective of Babypop. understandable." waved off ember.

"Where are the other titans?" ask raven. She had Volunteered(cough insisted cough) to stay with Danny in case he woke up thus allowing the Titans to explore.

"Well sparky is helping fix up the speeder with a bunch of the fuzzballs, sunshine is trying local cuisine along with Cujo, Hair gel is trying to come up with a plan for our weather problem, and knife ears is trying to see if he can't change into a fuzzball. Raven opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark but was interrupted.

"Uuugh. Feels like I lost a fight with a.. ow" groaned Danny as he bites his lip annoying him. The sound of lighting striking was heard.

"Ah great one you have awakened, early than predicted. Hang on we shall release you momentarily. " cheered frostbite. He waved at some of the doctors who eagerly scrambled to free the great one.

"Frostbite nice to see you. Wait! is everyone else okay?" asked Danny panic and worry lacing his voice. wind

"No need to panic Babypop everyone's alright and in one piece." commented ember casually as her eyes roam over Danny a smirk on her face. Danny looks at Ember and Raven as if he just now notice them. He face turns bright green as he blushed and immediately moved to cover himself.

"You must stay calm your emotions can alter weather now." informed had brought out her communicator.

"Sigh not this again." said Danny. Taking a calming breath and reeling in his emotions.

"Everyone Phantom is awake." spoke Raven informing the others. After they responded she closed the device.

Xxx

A few minutes later and Danny was out of the tank, completely dressed cloak included, and getting one last once-over before being discharged. The Titans had entered just a moment ago gathered around him.

" Cyborg hows the speeder?" asked Robin.

"It's at 100 % and ready when we are." answered cyborg.

"Wait what was wrong with my speeder?" questioned Danny eyes narrowing. The rumble of thunder was heard in the background

"Nothing." quickly replied cyborg hands razed in defense.

"So Robin did you come up with a plan?" ask beast boy.

"I need more time. I haven't been able to come up with a plan that could work with who we have now." said Robin jumping at the change of subject.

" I have an idea." said Danny all attention was on him.

"What is your plan friend Danny?" asked Starfire.

"First we need to grab some things from clockwork." started Danny with a grin. He then began to detail his plan with the Titans.

Xxx

Next chapter is the last one of this arc. the titans meet clockwork and then the fight with Vortex.


	16. Chapter 15: Reined out part 4

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Ps this chapter was in part inspired by the song 'Eye of the Storm by Watt White'

Questions & Answers

RedBurningDragon: So gotta ask will Danny be able to stop Robin from kicking Terra with the promise to train her in her powers and have a student mentor relationstionship?

Alpha: yes I plan on having Danny be a mentor/brotherly figure to terra. So the answer to your question is yes.

Xxx

Chapter 15: Reined out part 4

The ghost zone was beginning to react to the happenings in the living zone, purple clouds flouted at varying altitudes, green lighting arcing out, and ectoplasm falling like rain. Danny and the Titans were flying through this otherworldly weather in the phantom speeder. Cyborg and the yetis were able to completely repair the speeder, so Danny none the wiser. Everyone was seated in the cockpit with Danny piloting. They had just left the far frozen and were come close to the place they had encountered the giant fight.

"Be Careful Danny. we ran into some big trouble around here." warned robin from the seat behind him.

"Trouble?" asked Danny with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was like we got dropped right into a Godzilla movie." commented beast boy.

"Am I the curious of which creature won." stated Starfire. An alarm rang and Cyborg quickly looked at a screen.

"We got incoming!" warned cyborg in the copilot's chair.

"Well, sunshine looks like behemoth won and stuck around," said Ember from over cyborgs shoulder.

"Lucky us." said Raven from seated between Danny and cyborg sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Strap in everyone and hold on tight." said Danny. When everyone was strapped in. danny placed his hand on the throttle.

"Let's see what you can do." commented Danny. Raven caught Danny with an excited gleam in his eyes, and a massive grin splitting his face as he made the speeder go full speed. The teens were pushed back into their seats as the craft picked up a lot of speed. The speeder quicky left the beast in their dust. Once they were sure they were out of harm's way they relaxed.

"Friend Danny what is this clockwork like? You have spoken of him before, of his knowledge of all things." spoke Starfire.

"Well, clockwork is the master of time, my guardian, and my very first 's easily the most powerful being I have ever met He watches over time. He takes steps to ensure the best possible timeline. He often speaks in riddles very rarely does he give straight answers. So if you have any burning questions that you've always wanted answers to then he's the guy to ask ." answered Danny. As they team processed this their reaction varied from wonder to skepticism.

"Looks like we're here." said Ember, pointing out the fast approaching clocktower.

Danny parked the speeder near the front door and the teens made their way to the door. The door open before them, Cujo rushed in excited, Danny followed without even hesitating. Everyone else enters behind him as the doors closed behind them. But not before a shadowy figure slipped in as well. The titans walk into a large room with numerous windows all over they marveled at the interior of the in front of one window is clockwork in his adult form. He addresses the titans without even turning around.

"Ah right on time. it is nice to meet you Victor, Garfield, Koriand'r, Ember, and Raven." spoke clockwork turning to the teens. The titan's eyes widened.

"Hello, clockwork nice to see you. You already know why we are here, so may I?" said Danny. Clockwork smirked and nodded. Danny quickly flew out of the room to retrieve want he the titans awkwardly staring at clockwork. Starfire made the first move.

"How long have you know friend Danny? Do you truly know and see all?What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" asked Starfire.

"I have known Daniel for a long time, yes, purple, and yes." spoke Clockwork in an amused tone as he shifted to his elder form. Star hugged the grandfatherly ghost, not at all phased by his sudden change. The Titans moved closer after getting over their then moved to view the numerous windows showing many events from the past. Ember didn't seem to have a question and so she wandered about with Starfire.

"There's no way you actually know everything." said Robin not believing it. Clockwork leaned in and whispered into Robin's paled then blushed heavily as clockwork proved his claim as all seeing and all knowing. Robin turned to his team.

"He does know everything." said Robin. He walked away because he really needed to come to terms with what he just heard.

"Soooo you know everything. Cool! Do I get a moped in the future?do I join the justice, league? am I handsome in the future? do I get a girlfriend?" asked beastboy sending questions rapid fire at the ghost. His eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Yes." stated clockwork in a neutral tone.

"Really! Alright, wait what which one was that yes for?" asked beast boy. Clockwork gave no response as beastboy wrapped his head around the response. Cyborg stepped forward.

"I just need to know is …" started cyborg. An edge in his voice.

"Yes she is." said clockwork interrupting cyborg. After a moment cyborg smiled appreciatively before he went to try and snap beastboy out of his mental slump. Leaving only raven and the time master, Raven took a breath.

"Can it be stopped?" asked Raven. Despite her best efforts, raven's voice sounded small and vulnerable.

" No." said Clockwork. His tone was sad and apologetic. Raven looked down and seemed to withdraw into her own mind. She looked up at the master of time.

"Can you help? Certainly, you can change this?" asked Raven. She barely contained the desperation in her smiled down at the young sorceress.

"I already am. " replied clockwork looked confused for a moment before realization hit.

"Danny?!" spoke raven. The ancient being smiled.

"Exactly. Daniel's aid will lead to.." started clockwork only to be cut off. Suddenly one of the doors to the room slammed open. Everyone in the room turned to the door in surprise except clockwork he knew this was going to happen.

"CLOCKWORK!" yelled three Observants in unison as they barged in, floating right past the stunned titans right to clockwork.

The observants have a general humanoid shape. They have two arms with long fingers, a ghostly tail makes up their lower body. Their heads are dome shaped with a single massive eye in the center they have no mouth, nose, or ears. They all wear elaborate robes of white with gold trimming. They also wear caps, black on the outside red on the inside and trimmed with gold.

" Yes, how may I help you." said clockwork in a neutral tone. This seemed to irritate the cyclops ghosts even more. Clockwork waved down the Titans who looked ready to intervene.

"You haven't destroyed 'The Gem', as we asked." yelled observant.1

"It can not be allowed to exist. It will end up destroying the human realm." reasoned observant 2.

"You are clearly up to something!" accused observant 3 pointing a finger at clockwork.

"You shall not pull a stunt like last time(The ultimate enemy) and cheat!. If you refuse to destroy it, we will get someone else who will! " growled observant 1.

"I shall do what is best. As I always have, as I will always do." stated clockwork. His tone was as if stating a fact made of steel. The observants did not like that they started to yell. Suddenly loud crack and boom of multiple lightning strikes drowned out all other noise. A wave of immense power flowed over the room causing everyone to calm. The Titans all recognized the feeling it was Danny. however, they were all momentary overwhelmed by the sensation it was much stronger than they were accustomed to. Even raven noted that it felt much stronger than what she felt the first time. She didn't know whether that was because she could not properly gauge his strength in her dream, he got stronger, or maybe it was a bit of both.

" I think that's enough." said Danny walking back into the room as the storm outside lulled. Danny wore the ring of rage and the crown of observants despite not technically being beholden to the prince, still bowed in respect.

"Greetings young prince, good to see you are well, and preparing to face Vortex. But there is no need to get involved in this matter." spoke observant 1.

"You should focus on the apprehension of Vortex, his cell has been repaired, so just bring him to the Observants High Council Headquarters when you capture him." stated observant 2.

"Just listen. I may not know what this Gem is. But I trust clockwork, if he is interfering with this Gem in a different way than you wanted then he definitely has a reason for it. let him work, Please." spoke Danny trying to convince the floating eyeball ghosts as he floated beside his ghostly guardian. The three ghosts huddle together and discussed in whispers. They then turned to clockwork and Danny

"Very well, we shall sit back…..for now. But know this, clockwork if you succeed "The Gem" will be your responsibility, and should you fail then the halfa will destroy the Gem." stated observant 3. The master and apprentice exchanged a glance.

"Agreed." spoke clockwork. Danny nodded his head in agreement. Having heard the response the observants bowed and then made their exit.

"Umm. danny what was that about? and who were they?" asked beast boy.

" Not sure what it was about honestly, I just trust clockwork's judgment, and I'll explain who they are later we've got a ghost to capture." answered Danny.

"Goodbye clockwork. I'll See you at our next training session." said Danny giving CW a quick hug. Before he made for the exit.

"Goodbye." spoke robin inclining his head slightly.

"See you later." said cyborg with a smile.

"Later dude!" commented beastboy with a wave.

"Thank you for the help." spoke raven her words carrying more depth than the others realized.

"Farewell new friend clockwork!" said Starfire giving a hug that would crush CW's bones if he had any. The Titans all made their way to the exit and quickly got in clockworks lair he faces one of his time windows.

"I know you are there. your master's gifts can not hide you from my sight." said Clockwork. a pair of blood red eyes and a symbol of Skath could be seen in one of the shadows in the room.

"I expected as much form the master of time. but I know your weakness. you can't interfere unless ordered." said the figure smuggly. thinking he had outmaneuvered the time ghost.

" That is true unless it involves my apprentice..." said clockwork his tone menacing his staff glowing. the shadowed figure gulped.

"but I don't need to interfere here. go ahead take what you came for. then leave." finished clockwork pointing at a dented Fenton thermos sitting on a pedestal. The figure quickly grabbed the thermos then left in a big hurry.

Xxx

The phantom speeder floated out of the portal into Danny's lab. Danny quickly sent a clone out of the wall that separates Danny's lab and cyborgs garage raised up allowing Danny to park the phantom speeder right next to the T-car. ' i don't remember helping install that.' thought cyborg. The titans Danny clone stood in front of them, and Danny made two more. Danny gave a nod and the three clones flew off phasing through the tower.

"Ok, my clones are going to get us some backup. For now, cyborg and I will try and extend the ghost shield, so it surrounds the city." stated Danny.

"Good. Star, ember and I will find out what the situation is with Vortex. While raven and beast boy set up the island's defenses for our fight later." said Robin with growing confidence. The Titans split up to do their tasks.

Sometime later we find Robin, Starfire, and ember are sitting at the ops on the computers. The sound of the door opening drew their attention.

"Hey guys the tower defense array is set up." said beast boy. Walking in with a big smile.

"What's the situation out there?" ask raven. In monotone, as she looks at the storm through the green-tinted shield.

"Not good. Everywhere on the planet is experiencing horrible league is busy trying to keep casualties to a minimum." said Robin catching the others with the state of things.

The lights flickered for a moment. The teens watched the ghost shield expand from titans island to encompass the city. Shortly after Danny (carrying cyborg) phased through the floor.

"We had to hook up to the city's power grid to do it. But the shield's stable and the whole city's got coverage." informed cyborg.

"So umm, before our back up comes, I need you guys to promise me to hear me out before you act, ok?" spoke Danny in a slightly nervous tone. The Titans looked at each other confused.

"Danny exactly who are these guys, and speaking of, why didn't you just ask the yetis for help?" asked Robin

"The items the far frozen protect are too important to be left alone. It would take something much more dire to get them to leave….. As for the others [ Danny's ghost sense went off.] their here." explained Danny. As his clones phase into the room with passengers. The Titans immediately recognized them.

"Let me go you undead snot for brains!" yelled gizmo. The Danny carrying him dropped him on the floor with an ow.

"Aww …. I liked flying." said mammoth in disappointed that he was no longer defying gravity.

"What the heck Danny! why did you bring them here!? They are the bad guys." yelled beast boy. The Titans were on edge, ember was unfazed.

"Danny, what's the meaning of this? I know that this ghost stuff is kinda your thing, so it's your lead but..." asked Robin in his "leader" voice.

"Look we need their help if we're going to win. Wind, Water, Thunder, and Lighting kept you guys on the back foot for most of the fight. Even with ember and Cujo, are you confident that you could subdue all four of them?... " spoke Danny. Robin took a moment to think.

"Fine, but any funny business,.." spoke robin with a nod.

"And I'll throw them into a ghost zone prison personally." said Danny. Robin thought for a moment then Gave the ok. The H.I.V.E was wondering where and what the hell is the ghost zone. Danny then turned to the supervillain team specifically to jinx.

"So will you help us?" Asked jinx could answer she was cut off.

"Why would we help you bunch of slug-faces." insulted gizmo. danny sent a quick glare at gizmo. The storm in the background seemed to grow worse. The pint-sized villain withered under Danny's look.

"He does have a point there prince charming. Why should we help?" asked jinx pointing out the crown on his head as she stepped closer to Danny. Ember frowned as she moved closer ' great another one.' thought ember. Raven felt some of her emoti-clones react, but she quickly reigned them in.

"Because if we fail that [ Danny points to the massive storm outside] will be considered a beach day compared to what comes after, it's happening everywhere on earth, nowhere to hide." spoke Danny. Trying to be convincing.

" Say we do help, What do we get out of it hero?" asked Jinx. Giving Danny a sultry 's mind drew a blank.

"You're not seriously considering this?" pleaded gizmo.

"Yes, it's kinda hard to steal if there is no city to steal from." stated jinx. Gizmo grumbled something along the line of 'good point'.

"How about free front row tickets to my concert, and a three-course meal of your choice made by babypop here." offered ember standing beside Danny.

"No way Ember McLain! I'm a big fan. I got all your albums and stuff." said Mammoth with stars in his eyes. it was a little odd looking to see him gush over a singer.

"Only if you throw in two full days of no hero harassment along with letting us walk away unmolested after we help you." counter offered jinx.

" As long as you guys don't cause trouble during your two free days or the concert. deal?" added Danny. Sticking his hand out to her. Jinx look back at her team Mammoth was still too busy gushing over ember and gizmo still looked annoyed. She grabbed Danny's hand.

"Deal….. So what's the next? " said Jinx.

"Well cyborg, gizmo, and mammoth can help ember set up her equipment we need to broadcast her too as many people as possible." said Danny.

"Why are we wasting time doing that?" sneered gizmo.

"Because Tiny, The more people that chant my name, the stronger I get. plus I can enhance the powers of others." explained ember crossing her arms.

"Tiny!. Why you talentless pop star wannabe. I bet you lip sing." insulted eyes went solid red and her flaming hair rose.

" Your gonna eat those Shrimp!" said Ember. Gizmo activated his backpack.

"Bring it crud-muncher!" yelled gizmo. As a pair of blisters appeared from his pack.

"Enough!" yelled jinx and Danny in unison. As a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder sounded.

"We got bigger fish to fry. If you two want to fight do it after." said Jinx. Ember and gizmo glared at each other and humphed.

"Well let's get started. Come on." said Cyborg. As he motioned for them to follow which they communicator started to flash & ring.

"The mayor is requesting help, the storm has trapped some civilians. Beastboy, star, we're going to go help. Danny makes sure to calls us when everything is set up." spoke robin. Danny nodded than had Cujo go with them.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Raven in monotone. Gesturing to the three of them.

"Well, you two are going to help me, gain as much control over my new power. Until the equipment is up." explained Danny.

"New power? And speaking of you never did say what is with that crown." questioned jinx with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah seems what I first thought of as a temporary power resurfaced. I can control the weather to what extent I don't know. But they are tied to my emotions like most of my powers. As for the crown I'm kinda prince of ghosts." explained Danny. Rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"We should get started." said Raven. she moved to a more open area of the ops center and sat in her normal meditation pose. Danny and jinx moved over to begin Danny's training.

An hour and a half later. We find Danny mediating alongside Jinx and Raven. With Danny and raven floating slightly above the floor. The storm outside had weakened to a light drizzle and the occasional flash of lighting. Cyborg's group walked into the room.

"Hey babypop show is ready to start." said Ember. Danny stood from his position followed by raven and jinx.

"Well let's call the others back and start." spoke Danny.

Xxx

The Titans, the H.I.V.E, and ember all stood in front of embers stage. A large metal structure shielded the stage from any weather that could damage the equipment. Small drones with cameras floated about.

"You guys built this in an hour. That's impressive." said Robin visibly impressed.

"With this setup, we should be able to broadcast to the entire country with little issue." explained gizmo.

"Then let's get, Cy get ready to start the broadcast, ember and I will explain the situation, and Raven help Danny get out of the ghost shield. We will start at your signal Danny. " ordered nodded a shadow of a raven engulfed the two. Only to reappear outside the shield high above the city.

"Are you sure you can do this alone Danny? " asked Raven hiding any worry completely.

"Yes I beat him on my own before, now I'm stronger, and I've got you guys watching my back." replied Danny looking at raven only catching a brief look at her eyes thanks to the wind moving her hood.

"Maybe I should help with vortex." said Raven looking away.

"You can't it's a one on one dual. Any interference could end the dual, and I need to win. So I can set the others free of his control." explained Danny. Raven huffed in annoyance she did not like this idea. But she didn't have a viable alternative at the moment and time was short.

"Fine. Good luck Danny." said Raven. Danny gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thanks, the others to start." said Danny. Without another world, raven teleported herself away.

"Ok. you got this phantom." said Danny to himself. He gains a determined look as he focuses his power. The clouds swirl around and darken.

Down below the Titans have already started the broadcast. Robin explaining the situation to the people. Suddenly he was cut off by a much louder voice.

"Vortex! This stops now! You have been allowed to roam free long enough. I Challenge you to a dual! Come and face me!" spoke Danny his voice one of absolute authority.

His words could be heard in every corner of the globe. The echoing words sounded as if they came from right next to you but at the same time from every direction too. Suddenly in a flash of light vortex and his children appeared before Danny. Vortex was massive, he was easily the size of a storm over Jump shifted it was as if the city was in the eye of the massive storm. Ember started to play her guitar adding cool background music as well as gaining her power boost as civilians began to chant her name. The others took battle stances their muscles coiled and tense ready for action.

"Very well [wheeze] ghost child I accept your challenge. Should I win[wheeze] I want your haunt, the earth[wheeze] to rule and do what I see fit!" spoke Vortex an evil grin on his face seeing Danny's momentary confusion. he could think off no better revenge than taking phantoms precious haunt. He had no interest in the crown. All he wanted was to conduct his art at his leisure.

"Fine. should I win I want the power you have over your children." spoke Danny with authority. Vortex growled through clenched teeth. But agreed.

"Children why [wheeze] don't you go 'play' with those mortals while I deal with this." spoke Vortex in a murderous tone. The 4 elemental teens flew at the Titans passing right through the ghost shield.

The two ghosts face each other than they rush at each other, fists aglow with power. The fight was on. Down below the four elemental beings were fast approaching titan island. As they neared, numerous turrets popped out of the landscape they varied from sonic cannons, and ecto based weapons, to missiles and kinetic-based projectiles. The defenses opened up now that the targets were in range the sky was lit up like the 4th of July and a massive rave was happening at the same time. The beings dodged and evaded the attacks just above the island. while fired their own. However, they were so focused on the island's defenses they were unprepared when Raven, Starfire, Cujo, and gizmo appeared above them.

Gizmo blasted a barrage of micro-rockets at water. The explosion caused her the be fling downward to Robin and jinx. Starfire tackled Thunder they exchanged a few blows as they crashed into the earth below. Beast boy moved to assist star. Cujo had grabbed a hold of lighting by an arm and flew straight for the ground dragging Lighting along. Just before to two hit the ground, Cujo released him and phased through the rock while lighting made a crater dazing him. Mammoth and cyborg quickly pressed the advantage and struck. Raven formed a clawed hand grabbing Wind. she used this magical appendage to fling her right at ember who struck a chord on her guitar sending waves of sound right at wind throwing her away. Raven and Cujo then moved to engage her. While Gizmo flew around above the fighting firing missile, shooting blasters, and just harassing the enemies. Ember was firing various beams of energy, and amplifying the others attacks.

High above them Danny and vortex flung ghost rays and ecto lighting at each other. Danny evaded a bolt before closing the distance and threw a strong jab followed by a strong kick to vortexes side. Danny used his smaller size and speed to avoid vortexes attacks while landing more of his own. With each solid hit vortex shrunk a little.

" Hold still! You insufferable insect." yelled vortex irritated. He summoning a gale of wind into Danny knocking of course and right into an recovered quickly firing a ghost icy beam into the dead center of vortex's chest. Vortex reeled at the attack and shrunk a little. Danny dashed forward drawing the stopwatch which shifted into a one-handed hammer and stuck with it bringing a lightning bolt with it(think Thor). The blow threw vortex away from the city and out further into the bay Danny gave chase.

Back with the others. The defenses would not fire due to the close proximity of the fighters. They only fired if enough distance was made. This meant that the weather spirits were forced into close combat. Robin and Jinx were engaging in a deadly dance with water. They both used their acrobatic skills to the fullest. Constantly keeping Water on the back foot, forcing her to try and make space only for the island defenses to shoot at here. Jinx dodge a kick to her gut by cartwheeling sent out several hexes at Waters feet putting her off balance. Robin landed a roundhouse kick knocking her away before throwing some bird ranges that blew up on contact throwing her back. Thunder was in a test of strength with Starfire. They were evenly matched until a green rhino rammed into his side and kept charging before thunder could react beastboy shifted into a hawk and disengaged. Starfire rose into the air and rained star blots at him. He returned fire, not noticing the growing shadow under him until it was too late. An ankylosaurus dropped on top of him. Beast boy moved away. When thunder stood up holding his head he looked over only to see a bony tail strike him in the gut sending him right into Starfire's waiting punch sending him blasted mammoth away only for cyborg to grab him in a bear hug. Lighting tried electricity him cyborg released him. but cyborg smirked the blue portions of his body glowed brighter than normal.

"Thanks for the charge." quipped cyborg. He turned his arm into his sonic cannon and sent an oversized blast almost point blank. Lighting skidded along the ground stopping at mammoth's feet. Mammoth picked him up then punched him sending him back at cyborg. The two strong men then proceed to play ping pong with him. Raven used her powers to throw boulders and wind who weaved around them toward Raven. She threw kicks and jabs, but raven created small shields to block the attacks. Suddenly a full-sized Cujo phased through the ground slamming Wind away, Raven seized the opportunity.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven. She sent a blast of magic at her while she was still midair the blast bent as to hit her from above blasting her into the ground. Cujo punched onto her striking with tooth and claw. But he was blow off by a powerful gust of wind Cujo landed with a pained yelp. The sound angered raven as Wind stood a clawed hand grabbed her leg. Raven then lifted the girl than slammed the girl into the ground. Raven repeated this action a few times before tossing Wind away.

The four weather spirits all slammed into each other being corralled then tossed by their combatants. Gizmo took the opening to drop an adhesive bomb the sticky goop would only hold for a moment. But a moment was all ember needed with a strum of her guitar's strings a creating an upside down ecto-tornado cage to trap the four siblings. The siblings broke out of the goo and tried to break out of the cage. Normally they would be able to break the cage but ember is more powerful thanks to the numerous people chanting her name. The titans surrounded the cage.

"Booyah!" cheered cyborg high fiving mammoth.

"We did it!" yelled beast boy.

"Where's Danny?" asked Raven. The sound of something hitting the ghost shield. The teens turned to the noise to see Vortex now the size of a two-story home laying down on a portion of the shield with Danny floating above him, both looked burn, bruised, and bloody. Danny spits out a mouth full of ectoplasm.

"This ends vortex." spoke Danny. 'Need sunlight. Happy thoughts Danny need happy thoughts' thought Danny concentrating. Memories of Danny hanging out with his mentors, his family, his friends both old and new ones. Sunlight punched through the clouds golden sunlight poured over the city. danny took a deep breath just as a large ray of sunlight came from overhead showering Danny and Vortex in sunlight cause Vortex pain .danny released a wail, the green waves of ecto-energy slammed into Vortex pressing him harder into the ghost shield. Vortex shrunk with each wave that struck him. The ghost shield cracked under the wail. Then it broke the wail plowed Vortex down into the island creating a large crater that kept growing deeper until Danny cut off the wail. He floated down catching his breath. Vortex was barely conscious and was around the size of cyborg. Danny floated above him his ghostly tail twitching. Danny pulled a Fenton thermos from his belt it hummed as it powered up.

"You lose vortex." said Danny activated the thermos a blue light engulfed vortex sucking him into the thermos. Danny capped the thermos, floating down to the ground Danny was then promptly pulled into a group hug.

"We are victorious!" said Starfire hugging her teammates. The three villains walked up to them.

"Thank you for helping us. A deals a deal your free to go, see you at the concert later." thanked Danny.

"See you later heroes." said Jinx as the villains left mammoth waved goodbye only for gizmo to reprimand him.

Xxx

A few days later after embers concert. We find the titans and Ember on the roof of titans tower. Saying goodbye as ember was leaving.

"Are you sure that you can't stay longer?" asked beastboy using 'The face'. Ember laughed.

"Sorry got a concert in Japan I need to get too. But don't worry once my world tour is over I'll visit." said Ember with a smile.

"Well, you helped us out, and more than prove yourself. you've earned this..."Robin stepped up to her and handed her a titans communicator. ".. consider yourself an honorary you need us you know how to call." finished Robin.

"And if you need me don't hesitate. Nobody messes with my friends." committed Ember. Starfire hugged her.

"Congratulations! Friend!" cheered Starfire.

" You came to a long way ember. You've earned it." said Danny with a smile.

"Thanks by the way. I left some autograph for you and that mammoth guy on your counter. Enjoy!" said Ember.

"Sweet thanks, Em." thanked cyborg.

" Alright, I'll see you guys later… but before I go.. Hey, baby pop!" said Ember.

" Yeah Ember what is... aghab." said Danny being cut off as Ember grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment she released the kiss and floated up

"Bye." said ember giving a wave and a wink before she vanished in a torrent of flame, leaving serial stunned titans and one severely agitated bird.

Xxxxxxx

Took much longer for me to write this then I thought. Next chapter we go to season two. See you later.


	17. Chapter 16:How Long Is Forever?

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

We get future Dani in this chapter or Ellie as she calls herself now. Visually she looks like the 10 years older version done by Butch Hartman himself, except replace most of the green of her costume with purple.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

none … for now.

Xxx

Chapter 16: How Long Is Forever?

" HAPPY BLORTHOG! Huh?" said Starfire going from joyous to confusion.

Her stance drops shaking the decorations and items for the holiday. In the ops room in front of her. Raven is sitting off to one side and is reading a book, Danny in human form is sitting on the opposite side of the table from raven working on some sort of device wearing green tinted goggles [same as his mom]. Robin stands before a boombox in the kitchen, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing Mario Kart on the main TV. A thundering hip-hop track drowns out all other sounds at this point. Robin's hair is being blown back by the wall of sound. Cyborg and Beast Boy are having a tug-of-war over the game controller. Danny keeps glancing up at raven who thoroughly ignores him, a tiny figurative storm cloud appears above Danny and rains on him. Cujo is nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Beast Boy, gimme that thing!" yelled Cyborg reaching for the controller.

" Dude! I'm in the middle of a game, Cyborg!" yelled Beast Boy trying to keep hold of the controller.

"Yeah, my game, 'cause it's my turn!" said Cyborg snatching the controller.

"Give me the controller!" yelled Beast Boy trying to snatch the controller back.

"No! Let go!" responded Cyborg blocking beast boy.

"It is my turn!" yelled Beast Boy jumping on top of cyborg.

"Friends! We must frolic and leap in glorious celebration, for today is Blorthog-the Tamaranean festival of friendship!" yelled Starfire attempted to stop the quickly realizes that no one is paying the least bit of attention to her. Disgruntled, she looks around the place and drops the items she has carried in, except for a few strands of jingling bells that hang from her turns cheerfully to cyborg.

"Joyous greeting, friend! I, Starfire, give you this tinnabula as a symbol of-" began Starfire but is interrupted as a tentacle wrapped around cyborgs neck and pulls him away.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little grass stain!" yelled Cyborg as he is yanked away.A few seconds later, there is yell and a crash from the two boys' brawl and Beast Boy hops onto the couch as a frog, with the controller in his mouth. Reverting to human form, he laughs and starts playing again. Starfire holds a string of bells out to him.

"Many blessings, friend. May your ears be filled with sugar candies and- started Starfire only to be interrupted again.

" BEAST BOY!" yelled Cyborg angrily.

" Look! I'll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives back my nail clippers!" yelled Beast Boy over his shoulder. Cyborg with a loud, furious growl reaches and yanks Beast boy away. Raven-still buried in her book, with the aforementioned pair of clippers floating nearby under her influence.

"Not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?" stated Raven evenly.

"Happiness and delight, friend. On this wondrous day, I wish you sunshine and bunny-"started Starfire holding the bells out to her. Raven's eyebrow twitches as a skull pops up by her head. Starfire takes the hint lets out a nervous little laugh as she backs off.

"Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think." growled Raven a vein starts to throb on Raven's forehead.

"And I'd prefer not to have a hearing aid at 16." quipped Danny. Raven turned her head away from Danny The figurative little storm cloud grew above him. 'Why has raven been ignoring me. What did I do?' thought Danny clueless as ever. Starfire walks over to Danny.

"Here, friend Danny Happy BLORTHOG." said Starfire. Danny stirred from his sad thoughts removes his goggles. Starfire offers him the bells. As the free-for-all continues from the couch, Robin is glaring off toward it and one vein after another stands out below his hairline. Danny reaches out for the bell necklace a smile starting to creep onto his face.

"I only turned the music up to DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!" yelled Robin. The yell was even louder than the music. Danny flinched pulling back his hand as he covered his ears. Over by the couch, Cyborg has put Beast Boy in a headlock with one hand and seized the device with the other.

"Whose turn is it now, tough guy? Whose turn is it now?" taunted Cyborg.

"Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!" yelled Robin. Danny was currently attempting to cover his ears as much as humanly/ghostly possible.

"Great, Robin. More yelling will definitely stop all the yelling." said Raven sarcastically. Robin turns to growl at her. Cyborg runs screaming away from beastboy who has turned into a bear and is charging after him. Cyborg runs back using Star as a shield while beastboy comes over the two proceed to fight for the controller.

" Friends, please! [Cyborg laughs and waves the controller.] You must not-if we could simply-happy Blor-" spoke Starfire trying to get a word in. but suddenly the strands break

"Whoa!" cried Cyborg as he lost his balance on one of the bells falling to the floor.

The bells fall loose and hit the floor in slow motion, bouncing all over the place. Starfire's disbelieving gaze turns down after them as Robin and Raven grimace at each other, Danny is still shielding his ears, and Beast Boy stays half slumped over. The Tamaraneans shock gives way to fist-clenching anger, and she does her best to keep from blowing her top-but eventually she loses the struggle.

"STTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!" yelled Starfire bringing all the antics to a halt. Everyone stares at her. Even Danny who slowly uncovers his ears.

" Friends must never behave this way-and especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?" scolded Starfire.

"Gesundheit?" questioned Beast Boy.

"On my world, "Rekmas" means "the Drifting." The point at which close friends begin to drift apart-and their friendship begins to die." explained Starfire, turning away from her friends.

"Aw, come on, Starfire." spoke Cyborg in a tone that spoke you're being overdramatic.

" We are so not Rek-whatever-ing." said Beast Boy reassuringly.

" We're getting on each other's nerves a little. Big deal." spoke Raven making light of the situation.

"It something that happens. We'll get over it in time, maybe a picnic or something like that will help." spoke Danny suggesting a solution with a shrug.

" Yeah. This is just typical roommate stuff. We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever." said Robin smiling at the Tamaranian girl.

"Forever?" questioned Starfire. A beeping sound cuts off her pondering. The Robin pulls out his communicator. The T on its outer casing is flashing red.

"Titans! Trouble!" exclaimed Robin. Before he rushes out of the room. All but Starfire follow him out of the operations center. She looks down to all the holiday items after a long moment, she flies out after them.

Xxx

a goateed man in black armor, with gold reinforcements at wrists and ankles; he also wears a gold breastplate and helmet that leaves his face exposed. This is Warp. Warp stood next to a small display case in the jump city museum. Inside the case is a small clock in a cylindrical gold housing, with a glass hemisphere on top. Inside is an assembly of parts that could be a model of a galaxy.

"I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal. [His shifts his focus to the timepiece.] The Clock of Eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future." stated Warp greed shining in his eyes. He reaches for it, only to have his hand deflected by one of Robin's discs.

"But for the present, you'll keep your filthy hands off it." Robin:

The Teen Titans. This is a treat. [ a pair lasers pop out of each of his shoulder. I read all about you in the historical archives. And now you're all history!" yelled Warp as He opens fire.

"Titans! Go!" ordered Robin. The Titans are over the railing in a heartbeat to avoid the blasts. Warp pivots and with a shout opens fire again, aiming at Robin. Robin has his fighting staff out, with it, he parries the barrage with ease. The last shot, however, breaks his weapon in half and forces him to retreat. Starfire flies in to take his place firing starbolts as she goes, Beast Boy as a lion behind her. Her starbolts carve a long double groove into the floor, closing in on Warp, but he effortlessly deflects with a backhand. One bolt comes back at her and knocks her out of the air. Warp looks incuriously off to one side as Beast Boy's growl is heard. The big green jungle cat is charging, but up comes one gold glove, out pops a blaster from the back of it, and off goes a crackling blast. The blast immobilizes Beast Boy in mid-leap. Beastboy then falls to the ground in a heap in his human form. Raven floats in mid-air two grandfather clocks levitating on either side of her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven. The clocks are hurled at him, only to go flying off to the side when he waves his arms. Now he fires a blue beam from his helmet that drives her to the ground. Before Warp can even smirk, Cyborg's sonic cannon blast connects dead on his chest. which throwing up a cloud of dust.

Boo-yah!...Huh?' said Cyborg. His celebrating morphing into confusion. As the dust clears, cyborg sees that Warp has put up a force field to absorb the energy and doesn't even have a scratch. Warp takes the force field down and throws something at Cyborg. It lands on his chest and sticks there. It is circular, resembling a kitchen timer, and the pointer turns a notch to send up sparks from every part of the bionic teen's body.

" Draining my power cell!" said Cyborg groaning in pain.

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future." bragged Warp.

"Well let me give you a history lesson!" called Danny phasing up from the floor. Warp barely jumped back in time to avoid Danny's punch. Warp sent a blast at him which Danny deflected by summoning a green mirror-like shield. Danny then starts shooting ghost rays at Warp before Danny closed the distance. Danny started to throw punches and kicks at Warp. Warp evades the strikes.

" Ah King phantom, oh excuse me, your still prince phantom. So you really were a member of the Titans. Historians have been arguing for decades over that fact and you refuse to give them a response." spoke Warp condescending and with a bit of curiosity. Warp pulled out a gadget with two prongs on it. A bright flash of light came out of the device on his chest. The flash blinded Danny.

"Gah! Frist my ears, now my eyes." complained Danny trying to rub the spots out of his eyes. Warp used the opening to use the gadget on Danny. Danny screamed in pain as his white rings appeared they move over his body making him human as he collapsed to the floor.

" I stole this device just in case you were here. The something Maximus should seal your powers for a time. It does nothing to you or the other halfas in the future. But in the past." said Warp with a cruel smile, kicking the writhing Danny away as he stores the gadget. Warp then pulled out a disk. He throws it across the gallery toward a charging Robin. Robin throws a handful of his own discs. Warp's projectile, however, smashes cleanly through them, then doubles back and homes in again. Robin and Starfire dive aside as it sails the full length of the room and explodes at the other end.

" You relics are one hundred years out of date." insulted Warp. He turns to the case holding the Clock of Eternity. Warp reaches out, his hand passing through the glass, and removes takes a few steps across the gallery, stops, and presses the blue lens on his breastplate. It glows blinding white and emits a beam that forms into a portal identical to the one that brought him here.

"Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me." said Warp giving a wave. He turns to make his exit, but before he can clear out, Starfire roars in fury and flies straight at him. Surprised, he turns to look back with one foot out the door.

" What?" said Warp confused. Starfire plows into him; her momentum carries both of them through the portal, which winks out behind them-an instant before Robin attempts to hurl himself into the portal to follow after ends up sprawled on the floor. The other four Titans, have walked or limped in Danny's case over, looking at the now-empty case, and the sixth titan nowhere in sight. Beast Boy has returned to human form.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin on his knees. Danny placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

" She's in the time stream. We need to go to Clockwork." spoke Danny seriously and surprisingly calm.

Xxx

In a glowing tunnel, numerous timepieces are seen in the background, all working at high speed as well as various glimpse of scenes of the past, present, and future. Starfire and Warp grapple in midair. As Starfire struggles against the man she could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of clockwork.

"Let go!" yelled Warp

" You have endangered my friends and ruined Blorthog!" growled Starfire, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"Stop! If you damage the suit before we reach my future- [She gets hold of the chest lens.] No!" yelled Warp in panic as Starfire ripped the lens off. This pushes them away from each other and dropping them into the time stream.

Starfire lands very hard in a deep snowdrift. After a moment she stands up. It is nighttime, and a bitter winter wind whistles over the landscape.

" Huh?What has happened? Why is their snow? And where are my…"Starfire is looking straight at the base of the Tower, whose windows are all dark and drifted deep with snow at the sills. She gasps softly noticing the main window broken "...friends?" spoke Starfire.

She clips the device she took from Warp's armor on her belt. she enters the building slowly walking up the unlit stairs.

"Friends? Hello? Friends? Hello!" spoke Starfire calling out for her companions. She forces open a door. she enters the main room noticing, a hole has been smashed ceiling, allowing the snowflakes to gasps in shock and advances slowly, Walking through the kitchen, she looks left and right, not believing a bit of what she sees. A jingling causes her to stop and recoil in fear for a moment, and she stops and picks up a loose bell for one of her necklaces. She fixes it with a wide-eyed look of stunned sadness for a long second and watches it crumble on her the darkness off to one side of her, a spot of red light begins to glow as some machinery is heard; she gasps and looks toward this.

"Cyborg! Oh, Cyborg, thank goodness you are-" said Starfire raising a glowing hand to shed light this reveals a spider-like robot. She quickly blasts the robot to pieces only for several more spider-like robots that jump up from behind onto her shoulders. She quickly starts a fight with the robots only to be interrupted as someone bursts into the room.

"Yo!" said Cyborg walking in a pipe raise in reveals his current state, armored panels that cover most of his body are damaged or missing, and the blue lights that used to glow in his circuitry have gone out. Thick cables are connected to his back.

" Who's up here blasting my... (He stops, lowers the pipe, and stares dumbfounded.) Star?." said Cyborg his words just above a bludgeon slides from his fingers and clatters to the floor, and he comes closer to look her over from head to toe. Revealing that he has had to replace part of one leg with some random components.

"Starfire. I don't believe it. You...you haven't aged a day!" said Cyborg amazed

"Cyborg, what has happened? Why are...you…" asked Starfire

"Old? (He smiles gently, then crosses the operations center.) Well, that's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years." states Cyborg.

"Twenty years?!" said Starfire in surprise.

"You disappeared, Star. That battle with Warp, that was a long time ago. You fell through a wormhole, and…" paused Cyborg as he slides some junk aside. "...Welcome to the future." finished cyborg.

"The future? But... (She removes the lens from her belt and holds it up.)

...I damaged his technology." stated Starfire offering the device to takes the thing and looks at it.

"Warp was planning to jump ahead one hundred years, right? Looks like you stopped him at twenty." deduced cyborg handing the device back to her.

"Still, I am confused. Please, why are you in disrepair?" asked Starfire. Cyborg looks at himself and turns away from her.

"Let's just say things haven't gone so well since you left." spoke Cyborg approaching the windows; star follows.

"But what of the other Titans? Where are our friends?" asked Starfire.

"The Titans are history, Star. Your friends aren't friends anymore." answered Cyborg.

No. You are wrong. This...everything is wrong! How could such terrible things...(She looks at the lens in her hand.)...Warp! His interference in the past must have changed our future." conclude Starfire righteous anger growing in her.

"Star, I don't think-" started cyborg before star cut him off.

"He caused all this badness to happen. He made this technology, and he is the one who can make things right! We must find Warp. You will help me?" asked Starfire. She flies over and lands by him.

"I wish I last power cell burned out years ago.I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits, but...I can't leave the Tower, Star. I'm one of the others can help." explained cyborg.

"I can tell you how to find BB and Raven." spoke Cyborg.

"And what of Danny and Robin?" asked Starfire.

Danny tried to keep the team alive but it fell apart after he was crowned king at 18. But shortly after he had to stop a bunch of idiots in white suits from destroying all reality. As a result, all artificial ghost portals were destroyed. he lives in the ghost zone rarely leaves the zone, only ever coming out if there is a world-ending crisis or if he's meeting ambassadors and such for diplomacy. As for Robin, We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him you're on your own.

Xxx

Star flies over the city in silence cyborgs words echo in her mind. She flies through the gently falling snow. She eventually finds a circus. Starfire lands on the other side of the bars near a cage and peers in. she spots Beast Boy in human form, he is bald on top, gained a great deal of weight, and is not wearing his belt. Defeat permeates every syllable of his voice.

"No way! It's you. But how?" Questions Beastboy as he moves to the bars.

" I require your help." said Starfire

"What kinda help?" asked Beast Boy.

" The future is not as it should be. We must find Warp. I will free you from this- stated Starfire warming up starbolts. Beastboy panics.

This cage isn't to keep me in! It's to keep those maniacs out! (Starfire winds down and leans in closer.) Look. After the Titans broke up, I tried the whole solo-hero thing. Got my butt kicked a lot. So now, well…(He turns briefly into a squawking chicken to make the point.)Besides, I'm in the showbiz now. " spoke Beast Boy smiling weakly, and chuckling.

Xxx

Starfire walking along a balcony in a broken-down building. At the far end, a single fluorescent tube flickers and throws its inadequate light onto a steel door. Before she can approach the door a low growl stopped her in her tracks. Suddenly a very familiar dog walked out of a nearby shadow.

"Cujo! It is so good to see you!" spoke Starfire. The massive canine immediately ran up to star striking down to his puppy form and started licking her face. Cujo barked in joy but she noticed that Cujo had several scars across his body clearly showing the ghost had gone through many battles over the years. Star started walking to the door only for a black barrier to stop Cujo from going any further. Starfire put the dog down.

"I am sorry little bumgorf. But you can't go any further. I shall return." spoke Starfire petting the dog before making for the door she gets a hand on the knob and turns. The room inside is pure white, with no features of any kind visible. In the far corner, wearing a white cloak with the hood up, a short figure stands with its back to star its head bowed. Starfire couldn't properly see raven's features.

"Raven? Raven, it is Starfire, your friend." said Starfire as She moves into the room. The white-cloaked figure does not turn from the corner; the voice is Raven's, but sounding as if the past twenty years have broken her mind and body entirely.

"No such thing." spoke Raven.

"Please, Raven, I-" started Starfire

"Just another figment. Like the one outside. Don't even look." interrupted Raven

"You must listen! I am here because-" said Starfire.

"I'm never coming back! Go away!" Said Raven suddenly half-walks, half-floats to another corner of the room.

"It has to go away. Just like before. Just like all the others." said Raven muttering to herself.

"Your mind. Without friends, you must have-" spoke Starfire. she she is about to touch her former teammate's back, a shield pops up to block her and she her head, resignedly, she exits and closes the door behind her. Outside she finds Cujo getting his belly rubbed by some unknown stranger.

"Who's a good boy Cujo you are. Has anyone come by today?" spoke a young woman.

She had snow white hair that went down to her middle back and flowed in a wind that was not there. she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with a purple belt. She also wore white boots. she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her clothes were a combination of black white and purple with Danny's Dp symbol on her chest in green. She also had a small green and purple ring on one hand and a small ice tiara floated above her head. Her eyes glowed a vibrant purple. She was holding a plastic bag in one hand. When she noticed star her eyes widened. Star spoke first.

" Who are you? Why do you wear friend Danny's symbol? Do you know him?" asked Starfire. The girl stood up straight.

" I'm princess Ellie Phantom, and of course I'd wear this symbol, it is my dad' my turn who are you?" spoke Ellie politely. Starfire's eyes widened at meeting Danny's daughter.

" I am Starfire I am a friend of Danny and a fellow titan. I have been accidentally sent to the future. Could you please take me to Danny I need his help." spoke Starfire with growing desperation. Ellie's face had a look of recognition. Then she smiled.

" I believe you. The fact that Cujo didn't attack you shows that you can be trusted. so, sure I can take you to my dad. Just let me leave this food for raven and I'll take you." spoke Ellie as she teleported beside the door seemingly unaffected by the barrier, and left the food in front of it. She gave the door a rhythmic knock before teleporting back to star.

" Ok, all set let's go. Cujo keep up the good work ok." spoke Ellie. As she opened a ghost portal and led Starfire into it. Cujo barked then returned to the shadow he had been in earlier.

Xxx

Starfire found herself in an elegant and ornate throne room the walls had paintings and displays of many things and events. The room was mostly void of others save for a few icy blue skeleton guards. When she looked at the thrones themselves she saw three thrones on a slightly raised platform. Ellie leads her up to the thrones.

"Wait here while I go get daddy. If you need anything just ask a guard." instructed Ellie. She shifted to her human form revealing a blue shirt, red pants, and blue shoes. Her eyes had changed to blue, her hair was black with purple tips, and her skin was pale. Before turning and leaving the room.

Star's attention shifted to the throne in the center, it was larger than the other two it had Danny's Dp symbol on it, it also seems to have the many titles/ deeds that Danny has done carved into the ghostly stone that it was made off. On one side of Danny's throne was slightly smaller throne it was made of wood that had no cravings or symbols on it. In fact, Starfire could easily see it was pristine and unused. However, resting on a pillow atop the seat cushion was a crown made of ice sitting next to it on the pillow was a ring of blue and purple. The final seat was the smallest of the three. It was made of both wood and stone and it was only had some sections that were carved. A deep but familiar voice drew her attention away.

"Starfire!?" said Danny in disbelief. Danny looked younger than the others which gave the impression that he stopped physical aging in his prime. His jumpsuit was more ornate with armor reinforcements and decorative additions. He had a well kept and full white beard. But what caused Starfire to gasp was one of his arms. It now made of smooth blue ice just like friend frostbite, she could even see the bones that made up his arm in it.

"Danny. What happened to you?" asked Starfire worry directed at her friend and growing anger at who had done it. Danny blinked then he smiled.

"Just got into a fight to the death with a big four-eyed monster with anger issues." quipped Danny. He walked over to star and pulled her into a hug.

"You seem not to be the surprised about my presence here?" said Starfire confusion in her voice.

" I knew you were lost in the time stream. But I was expecting to see you a 100 years in the future form the time you disappeared not 20, but I'm glad to see you." stated Danny Breaking the hug.

"I damaged Warp's technology leaving me here. I have run into our friends, Danny what happened?" asked Starfire. Danny's mood turned melancholy. He leads her over to a painting of the Titans in front of the tower below the art was a case containing Danny's cloak, stopwatch, and several other mementos from his time in the Titans.

" After you vanished, things started going bad. Clockwork refused to help saying 'all was as it should be.' We were drifting apart I tried my best star, I really did but it wasn't enough. Robin left first, then Beast boy. When I had returned from my coronation in the zone raven had left and cyborg had kicked me out of the tower. By the time I track down the others they were, you know.i'm sorry star I failed." finished Danny. danny was almost in tears at this point. Star placed a hand on Danny's icy shoulder.

"It is ok friend Danny. It is Warp that must be stopped. Can you help me find him or Robin?" asked Starfire.

" Of course I will help. I have some pressing matters that I need to get done first though, I will send some of my ghosts to find Warp and I will go find clockwork if all else fails him or I will need to send you back to the past." stated Danny motioning for one of the guards to come over. Giving orders to the ghost who then saluted and marched off.

" And what of Robin?" asked Starfire.

" He's gotten sneaker over the years, hard to keep track of even for ghosts. Ellie?" called Danny his daughter was at her father's side in the blink of an eye.

" Yes, daddy?" responded Ellie seeming giddy with energy.

" Do we know robins current whereabouts?" asked Danny.

" The last report said that he left for patrol a little while ago. We only have a general location at the moment." informed Ellie.

" Could you please take Starfire back to the human world. So she can find Robin or more likely for him to find her." asked Danny. Ellie gave her father a nod. Danny turned to star.

" If worst comes to worst and you're stuck here. Then you are more than welcome to stay here with us. Goodbye, and be careful you two." said Danny as he pulled both into a hug. he placed a kiss on the top of each girl's head a habit he most likely gained by being a father and left the room.

" Thank you, Starfire. I haven't seen dad that happy since I graduated from college. Losing you guys hurt him understandable you guys were part of his obsession." said Ellie sincerely. Shifting to her ghost form a grateful smile on her face.

"But enough talk [ she opens a portal] let's go find Robin." said Ellie. Grabbing Starfire and yanking her into the portal.

Xxx

Starfire plods through the snow that thickly covers the street she and Ellie had split up in order to find robin faster. Star was more hopeful, thanks to Danny's assistance. Though she did wonder who Ellie's mother was. Her thoughts were cut off by a laser blast knocking her backward. Above her on a ledge, Warp stands with his shoulder-mounted weapons deployed. Circuitry is visible through the hole where she pulled that lens away, and his voice reveals that he too has aged.

" What's the matter, dear? Have I come at a bad time?" taunted Warp he opens fire again peppering the snow all around her; she stands for a moment, pinned down, and then gets clear of the ground. Flying past him and over the buildings, she dodges his shots and returns fire, but as in the museum, he puts up a force field to stop her starbolts. Now she floats down to his level and gets ready to lay a big one on him-but he merely waves a hand and encases her in ice, just as he did to those two guards. She drops to the street; the frozen layer shatters, and she is left twitching and groaning in a crater of snow. Warp steps close to her and soon finds himself on the receiving end of her angry glare. However, it gives way to bewilderment once she gets a good close look at him.

"You have also become old." stated Starfire.

"That's what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator. [ he holds out a hand] The regulator, if you please. I really must get back to my future." demanded Warp. She stands and pulls it off her belt.

"If you ever wish to see your future- (warming up a starbolt) -you will repair the damage you have done to my past!" growled Starfire menacingly.

" Damage? Silly girl. There's nothing wrong with your past. One cannot damage history because history cannot be changed. I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared. And history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future. It's all written in stone, my nothing you do can ever change it." stated Warp he takes the lens, or regulator, from her hand.

Warp raises one arm and extends a blaster from his wrist, ready to fire-but something hurtles into view and knocks him into an alley. Standing up, it is a black silhouette with long hair, and it throws Warp even farther down the way to bounce off a dead-end wall. The figure produces a couple of discs between its fingers and throws, revealing a gray utility belt and wrist guards; they explode in a fireball that engulfs the time traveler, and the thrower runs straight toward the blast zone for a jump. Flame and smoke clear to show that Warp has once again shielded himself with a force field. He lets it down and looks skyward to see this new figure dropping straight toward him

"Another time, perhaps." said Warp as he drops into the ground an instant before the leaping shadowlands there. Starfire moves cautiously into the alley as this person straightens up. No features can be seen, but the voice is unmistakable.

" It's good to see you again." said Robin. Starfire's eyes pop.

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"I haven't used that name in a long time." said Robin in shadow. He advances into the light. Skintight black uniform, with a large angular design of a blue hawk on the chest; black gloves and matching eye mask that angles down to cover his nose as well; the aforementioned long hair.

" Call me Nightwing." stated Robin.

Xxx

In a large room filled with machines.A bank of computers and control panels is on one side, with a chair in front, and two cylindrical storage containers are across from them. A walkway bisects the of the glass containers, has parts of Robin's old outfit. Starfire walks into view and stops to look, wrapping her arms around her body. The costume, mask and all, has been placed on a faceless store-window dummy for display purposes. She sighs quietly and gets a blanket wrapped around her shoulders by Nightwing.

" I heard you've been looking for help. It would seem you ran into Danny given that ghosts are being spotted all over the city." stated Nightwing.

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired, the future cannot be altered, no matter how wrong it seems." said Starfire sadly Warp's words draining the hope she had.

"So, it's impossible. Good. If memory serves, we've done the impossible before." stated Nightwing walking to cannot find any words for a moment, but her eyes tell enough about the hope that has sprung up in her mind.

"I held on to this, just in case." stated Nightwing. He presses a button and a panel slides open and up pops his old communicator. Starfire moves closer to make sure her eyes are not deceiving her. He picks it up and presses a button; instantly its T starts to flash red, just as in the prologue. She is delighted to find that the black stones in her neck piece and wrist guards are coming to life in the same manner-an emergency signal built into them.

Beast Boy As a dog, he is up on his hind legs and bouncing his ball on his snout; pan from here to his old belt, which hangs on a peg in the corner. Its buckle starts to flash, drawing his attention and making him forget the jaw drops slightly open in surprise, then closes as he hangs his head sadly.

In the white room, Raven has not turned her face from the wall, though she has put down the shield she used to block Starfire. Red pulses flash from the area of her throat; the brooch on her cloak is going off. She puts a hand up to cover it, revealing that she now wears white wrist guards rather than black.

Ellie was in the throne room milling about on her throne as her father talked to several ghosts. She suddenly notices flashing coming from a display. She approaches finding the communicator. She phases through the glass and grabs it. Then dashes over to her father and shows him. Danny gains a smile that morphs into a determined look.

Inside titans tower Cyborg sits in the operations center and ponders the wreck his life has become. Suddenly his eye implant flickers red, responding to the call. He gets to his feet and starts out the door, but the cables in his back pull taut and stop him. He gasps softly and looks back over his shoulder looking at the power source that anchors him to this place.

Xxx

At the former museum, whose sign out front now identifies it as Metro Art Technologies. Inside, two armed guards stand frozen in ice among the computer used to be the gallery full of clocks.

" a few more seconds and I shall finally-" spoke Warp welding the regulator back onto his chest. a short staff flies into view and strikes the tool from his hand. The object flies through the air returning nextly to Nightwing's hand. He and Starfire are at the balcony railing, and she has starbolts ready to go in both hands.

"The future will have to wait. You just ran out of time." said Nightwing extending the staff.

With a frustrated growl, Warp brings up his shoulder lasers and fires off a few rounds that send the two heroes diving away. Nightwing scales a handful of explosive discs at him, Starfire unloads a blast, and he uses a force field to stop their onslaught. The two come down to ground level as he drops the barrier and the smoke clears. Now he gives them both barrels; they rush in closer, and Starfire fires off a shot that he deflects just as he did twenty years earlier. This time, though, she gets out of the way of the ricochet. Nightwing meanwhile, is charging ahead through Warp's laser blasts. With a leap and a lunge, he destroys one of the shoulders. The former Titan lands behind him and Warp turns around only to get a starbolt in the back that bowls him over. He fires his remaining laser at Starfire, who leaps away, and then turns his attention back to Nightwing Nightwing brings it down in a mighty overhead swing that just misses Warp. One laser blast after another is batted away without breaking the shaft this time; next, the black-clad fighter starts swinging for the fences, forcing Warp to back up as he blocks each final roundhouse finds its mark and sends Warp to the ground; Nightwing and Starfire step up to him as she winds down her starbolts. The villain, however, just grins and adjusts the aim of his working laser. A shot goes straight up to the roof and blows a hole through it, dumping in a pile of snow and rubble that buries Starfire.

"Star!" yelled Nightwing. He is blasted away by Warp. who used his wrist weapon to do this job. He retracts it and runs across the place to pick up the welding torch that was knocked out of his hand. Before he can do any more repair work, though, a mighty blast from Cyborg's cannon connects squarely with his chest and launches him over the length of the place to slam down behind a cabinet. Starfire, having been dug out of the rubble, and Nightwing look confusedly back toward the source, and see circuitry glows blue with life as he lowers the cannon.

"Boo-yah." exclaims Cyborg.

"Cyborg! You are repaired!" cheered flies over to him.

"Glad you could make it." said Nightwing walking over to join them.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Now who said Y'all could start without me?" quipped Cyborg.

"So sorry." said Warp holding up a timer device like the one he used to drain Cyborg's power cell back in the day and a second device that was round and had a display.

"Perhaps I should finish you first!" yelled Warp. throwing the two devices at the heroes

"That's going to be a lot harder than you think." quipped Danny.

Both projectiles suddenly freeze solid mid-air then shattered. Danny then appears from a blue mist his eyes glowing icy blue. Beast Boy, as a lion, charges in and rakes his claws along the gold armor to send sparks up from it. Warp raises his arm and brings the blaster up from his wrist-but before he can use it, Raven's powers exert themselves over the hand, then the whole body, and he is flung back to the far five heroes look that way, completely at a loss, and see her "soul self" materialize from the floor. It rises high into the air, and the blackbird outline swirls to become the telekinetic former Titan. Under the cloak, her outfit is still black.

"Nobody hurts my friends." states backs up to join the others. Beat Boy, back in human form, looks up at Nightwing's and Danny's full heads of hair and rubs his own bald scalp enviously.

"Dudes, that is so unfair." complains Beast Boy. Warp activates the regulator, now back on his chest, to open a wormhole and turn it black.

"It seems my time has come." said Warp. Nightwing hurls an upgrade birdarang at him; he counters with one of his own. Warp's disc is sliced neatly in half by one wing. The device slams into his regulator and cracks it; electricity crackles all over his body as he begins to grow younger before our eyes.

"Uh!? No! Noooo! NOOOOOOO!" cried Warp. he ages in reverse, his body shrinks and his outfit starts to flap emptily. In addition, the pitch of his voice goes higher and higher. Finally, the sparks stop spitting and the armored suit lies deflated on the floor; no head is visible in the helmet. With the other Titans watching, totally mystified, Danny reaches down and pulls the breastplate away. Beast Boy moves Warps shirt away, underneath it is Warp, now a screaming baby.

"Okay. I am not changing any diapers" said Beast Boy.

"Bigger problem the regulator is shot." said Danny examining the regulator. the wormhole, which quickly closes vanishing from existence.

"How are we gotta get you home?" asked Cyborg. Danny's ghost sense went off and the Titans turned to clockwork.

"I believe, I can help with that." spoke clockwork in a calm tone.

"Clockwork!" the titans all spoke together.

"It is time to return to your time Starfire." spoke clockwork. With a wave of his staff, a time portal opened up behind her.

"Please, must this really be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it? Asked Starfire

" The future is never written in stone." answered moves up to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Star. There isn't time." said Nightwing.

He takes her hand and places the Clock in her hands it is the artifact that started this whole mess two decades ago. she lowers her head for a moment. Raising it as he puts a hand on her shoulder, she gives him a tender smile with her eyes full of tears. He takes a few steps back to join the rest of the old crew, the last thing she sees as she moves into the black gateway. It closes behind her and winks out.

Xxx this next part is not known to the past titans.

The now reunited titans have gathered around.

Raven walks up to Danny and lowers her hood revealing long hair. She looks just as youthful as Danny. The two stare at each other her amethyst eyes locking with his glowing green.

"Raven." spoke Danny the emotion in his voice clear to hear. She places her hands on his chin her thumbs stroking his breaded face. The other titans stared at the display. Clockwork has a small smile on his face.

"Do you not like the bread…., cause I can get rid of it. Unless you like it... I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time…. I missed you….. You're a sight for sore eyes….. I like the long hair, suits you... your more beautiful than I remember…. Did you like the food I sen..." spoke Danny his nervous and flustered rambling cut off as raven placed a finger on his lips shushing him. The other titans quietly chuckle at Danny's flustered state.

" Danny, sometimes you talk too much." said Raven removing her finger only to replace it with her lips. The kiss was short and full of passion, 20 years of emotions stuffed into a brief kiss. The two pulled apart both blushing.

"About time." said Nightwing

"Dudes finally." chuckled beast boy. A girly Sherick caught everyone's attention they turned to see Ellie floating nearby. She rushed over tackling Danny and Raven enveloping them in a hung. Raven and Danny both returned the hug.

" It missed you." spoke Ellie.

"Um who is that?" asked Cyborg. The three broke the hug.

" This is Ellie A phantom.." started Danny.

".. our daughter." finished raven.

" What!" yell the three boys, beastboy actually fainted. Nightwing and cyborg were too stunned to catch the changeling who fell to the floor. Off to the side, clockwork chuckled.

" All is as it should be." said clockwork as he vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Xxx

Back in the museum, Starfire has just disappeared into the portal.

Starfire!" yelled Robin on his knees. Danny placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

" She's in the time stream. We need to go to Clockwork." spoke Danny seriously and surprisingly calm.

A flash fills the gallery, followed by a portal that opens behind him and Cyborg. danny recognizes the portal immediately. Starfire is dumped out to land in a huddled kneeling position, cradling the Clock, and the boys lean in.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy.

" Whoa!" boomed Cyborg.

"Star! What happened?" asked Robin. The portal closes

"Clockwork happened." said Danny with a smile.

" History said it disappeared. But history was wrong!" said Starfire as She straightens up, showing the Clock intact.

Back at the tower, Starfire is retelling her tale to the other titans.

"Then Nightwing handed me the Clock and I entered the vortex." said Starfire finishing her Boy's cheeks are streaked with tears. Long silence as they turn over the whole out-there account of future events in their minds.

"Whoa." said Raven eye's slightly wide.

"Bald?! [He tears out most of his hair] You're telling me I'm going to be bald?!" cried Beast Boy whining a bit.)

"Guess you were right about all that Rekmas stuff." said Cyborg.

"I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can-" said Robin worry in his tone.

" Our friendship has already changed Warp's past. I believe it can also change our future. " said Starfire cutting off Robin.

"Like clockwork said the future is never written in stone." added Danny crossing his by one, the loose bells from the string that broke under Cyborg's feet float up in Raven's are reassembling themselves.

"So... ...is it too late to do this festival-of-friendship thing?" asked Raven.

"Oh, it's never too late!" says Starfire ecstatically. Raven levitates strings down around Beast Boy's and Cyborg's necks. she is already wearing one of her own, she has another in her hands. She turns to Danny and places the bells around his neck.

"Danny, could you make me some tea? And maybe some food for us to celebrate?" asked Raven. Danny's face goes from surprised too elated seeing as Raven is no longer ignoring him.

"Of Course! Coming right up !" says Danny with a massive smile.

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!yells Cyborg in Raven's ear; her bells jingle.

"I thought it was "Blort-hog." said Beast Boy pondering the word.

"Okay, I feel like a wind chime." said Raven in monotone. Danny chuckles at the joke as he moves to the kitchen and duplicates himself. Starfire puts a string around Robin's neck.

"So...Nightwing, huh?" questions Robin cocking an eyebrow.


	18. Chapter 17 Every Dog Has His Day

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

this episode focuses on beastboy so the chapter will be shorter.

Questions & Answers

none

xxx

In Titans Tower, Raven and Starfire were floating cross-legged just above the floor. A crystal ball sat on a pedestal placed on the floor in front of them. The inside of the crystal ball was filled with green swirling smoke. Cujo was fast, asleep at the foot of ravens bed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." chanted Raven eyes closed in meditation. Starfire pops one of her eye's open to glance at Raven.

"Tell me, Raven, does it always take so long to contact the Ghost Zone? would it not be simpler to contact Danny with the communication device he constructed in his lab?" asked Starfire in confusion.

"I wanted to ensure that I could use this method in a pinch to contact not only Danny but his allies as well. this spell does take time and does require intense focus. but." said Raven gesturing to the sphere. The smoke in the crystal sphere cleared showing an image. Danny stood in a sandy arena welding a round shield made of ice and a practice sword. he was sparing with a group of ghosts that looked like Greek hoplites.

"Keep your shield up, and widen your stance. you don't want your head rung like a bell!" ordered a tall four-armed woman on the sidelines. before Starfire or Raven could make their presence known to those in the sphere.

"DUDES!" yelled beastboy coming out of no wear. starfire and Raven scream in surprise and grab onto each other, Cujo yelps in surprise roused from his nap.

"Wha?! .. Oww" spoke Danny lost focus and paid for it as ravens concentration was broken the spell ended returning the orb to normal. Beastboy stands up from his crouched position behind the ball.

"Check it out. [holding up a Chinese takeout container marked "Hong's Tofu"] If I can eat twenty-nine pounds of tofu in under an hour, I'll set a new world record. Want to be my official witnesses?

"Um" spoke Starfire.

"No." answered Raven. Beastboy's face falls as he leaves the room. Cujo walked over and laid in Starfire's lap. the alien started to play with the puppy.

"Do you wish to attempt the spell again?" Asked Starfire. while still petting Cujo looking at Raven.

"No. the spell worked and Danny seemed busy at the moment," responded Raven. Grabbing the supplies form the and putting them away.

"Ohh. then may we do 'the girl talk'?" asked Starfire excitedly her eyes sparkling. Raven wanted to say no but she made the mistake of looking at Starfire.

"Why not." spoke raven calmly. Starfire gave a glee-filled cry and dragged raven over to commence the talk.

xxx

Sometime later

Inside the operations center of titan's tower, the window/screen suddenly flashes red and displays a message: "Alert-City Sector 5." Robin and Cyborg are here; Raven, Cujo, and Starfire soon join them.

"Trouble!" yelled Robin.

"Should we call phantom?" asked Cyborg.

" And where is Beast Boy? " question Starfire.

"No time. Titans! Go!" ordered robin. The Titans run for the door.

xxx

In the park where Soto's tractor beam hit. Robin is examining the burned patch of grass it left behind. Cyborg, and Starfire at the site. Cyborg is examining his forearm panel closely. Raven walks up to join them Cujo excitedly walking beside her.

"Word is, it was some kind of flying saucer, " said Raven.

"Whatever it was, my sensors can't track it. Didn't leave any kind of trail, " added Cyborg looking up from his arm.

"But it did leave this. Something got zapped. Question is, what?" asked Robin pointing at burned grass. Starfire looks off to one side toward the ground, gasps, and bends over and picks up a titans communicator.

"Beast Boy!" said Starfire in alarm. The others hurry over to see, and Cyborg takes the device and sniffs at it.

"It's BB's, all right. Smells like tofu, " informed Cyborg turning his head hastily. Starfire takes the communicator back.

"Oh, I fear our friend has gotten the zap," stated Starfire worried.

The green alien dog that had been on the ship, bowls Raven over. It gives her a hearty lick on the face, prompting a disgusted groan. Cujo begins to bark loudly at the hound, who ignored the ghost dog.

" He looks fine to me," comments Raven.

"Beast Boy! You are unharmed!" exclaimed Starfire picking up the dog. Raven gets up off the ground whipping the drool off her face. Cujo who has taken the position in front of her is growling at the other dog.

"Where have you been?" asked Cyborg.

"Did you get a look at the UFO?" questioned Robin. It squirms out of Starfire's grip and attempts to jump on Raven only for Cujo to knock her out of the way, the tiny puppy sits on Raven's chest still growling threateningly at the other dog.

" Calm down Cujo. what has gotten into you boy? "questioned raven as she stood up again. Picking up Cujo in her arms. Cujo barked at the dog and then began to growl at it again. while the other dog barks excitedly at her feet, still ignoring the ghost hound much to the pups growing anger.

"All right, Beast Boy quit fooling around. We've got work to do. Beast Boy!" yelled Robin. The dog is engaged in the time-honored pursuit of chasing its own tail, causing a big drop of sweat to pop out in Robin's hair and slide down. After it stops, they move a bit closer.

"Friend! Why will you not resume human form and speak with us?" asked Starfire.

"Maybe he can't. Maybe something's wrong with him." theorized Cyborg kneeling he extends his forearm and checks a panel. A computer outline of the dog is displayed, and a red bar sweeps across it, as his scanner is at work.

"That's strange," said Cyborg. A car speeds past and down a side road; natural instinct takes over, and those four feet are soon racing after the vehicle. Cyborg stands up.

"Yep. Definitely something wrong with him," concluded Cyborg. The Titans gave chase. the dog darted into an ally The four Titans run into the ally and look around.

"Where did he go? " asked Robin.

"And what did he do to that car?" questioned Raven.

The car is on the other side of the street, its rear bumper gone and its rear axle severely bent. The owner just stares helplessly at the damage, then jumps all around to see it from different angles and gets out a string of strangled cries before speaking coherently.

"My bumper!" yelled Driver falling to his knees, crying.

" Split up and search. Start with Beast Boy's usual hangouts and fan out from there," said Robin. The four follow orders and split. Robin is questioning the two girls, who are back at their old table on the patio of the pizza joint. The green mutt is tugging on the end of his cape, then let's go and runs off with him in pursuit.

On the shore of Jump City Bay, under the bridge, where Raven is walking along the water's edge. The creature zips up from behind and jumps at her only to be tackled by puppy Cujo in mid-air. The creature then ran. On a hill in a city street cyborg chases the dog for using him as a fire hydrant.

Then in the park, the green pooch runs along a path with one of Starfire's boots in its jaws. Starfire hops after the dog avoiding walking on the dirt barefoot.

later we find the dog as it leaps from one roof to the next, without the stolen boot, staying ahead of Robin. It reaches a ledge beyond which no other buildings are visible and stops to look back at the pursuer. when Robin catches up the dog has given him the slip.

The parking lot of a drive-in restaurant. Raven carrying Cujo walks through and looks around; no luck for the moment, but that changes Cujo's ears perking up and a growl was her only warning as the alien dog leaps into view and tries to knock her over only for the creature to pass right through her as Cujo made her intangible. It gives up after a moment and bounds off, leaving her to chase after.

In the park, the sun is now setting and Starfire has found her boot next to a bench. It is soggy and chewed up, but she has little time to worry about it once the canine barrels through. Pulling the boot on hastily, she runs off across the grass.

The dog continues to mess with the Titans who chase after it eventually they meet up concerning the dog.

"Careful, everybody. We don't want to hurt him," ordered Robin taking a tentative step forward.

" Speak for yourself. I think Cujo's ready to tear its throat out" said Raven pointing at the little puppy at her feet his teeth bared in a snarl and his eyes glowing pure red. Starfire sniffs the air and her face scrunches up

"Ugh! What is that smell?" asked Starfire covering her nose.

" Dog-Boy here confused me with a fire hydrant," answered Cyborg a little drop of sweat on the temple. The dog pokes out of a trash can. The Titans slowly surrounded the pouch.

"Easy, Beast Boy," said Robin calmly.

"We just want to help," reassured Cyborg.

It lets go with a colossal belch that brings up the bumper from the trashed car. Tilt up from it to the four Titans, who stare in shock for a long, silent moment.

"EWWW!" yelled Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire in disgust.

The jaws open, and out snakes that wet tongue-several feet of it, to be exact-to lick Raven's face. Cujo in his monstrous form swatted the tongue out of the way and jumped at the creature in anger. the creature was momentarily stunned at the ghost hounds transformation. It retracts its tongue and Jumps out of the trash can just as Cujo crushes it. It runs away Cujo right on its heels ready to teach it a lesson. right before Cujo can crush the creature with his paw the dog makes it to a swear grate it runs up, turns its body into a mass of slime to ooze through the bars, and solidifies again to makes its escape.

"Cujo heel!" orders raven stopping Cujo from phasing through the ground and continuing to give chase. the four heroes gaze shifted to the grate suspiciously.

"Ummm...ooooo-kay. "drawled Cyborg.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that isn't Beast Boy," stated Raven. scratching Cujo behind his ears to calm him down.

"And if that's not Beast Boy..." started Robin.

"...then where could he be?" finished Starfire.

xxx

In the dark upper reaches of a sewer tunnel. Robin, Raven, Cujo, and Starfire are searching for their target the green dog makes its way behind them, and they head after it. The barking canine turns into a side tunnel. Cyborg hiding around a corner waiting for the dog that the others are driving toward him. He yells and dives out, getting all ten fingers around the animal-but only for a moment, as it slithers out of his grasp in the same way it escaped down the sewer grate. Off it goes around another corner.

"Remind me again why we're chasing this thing?" asked cyborg standing up.

"The creature is not of this Earth," said Starfire.

" And neither is the UFO." added Raven.

"The alien ship must have come here looking for the green dog-" said Robin.

"-and captured our green friend instead," said Starfire.

"So, if we ever want to find Beast Boy-"started Raven.

"-we have to catch that dog. We need a plan. " finished Robin.

"Or maybe we just need some bait," said Cyborg have an idea as he looked at Raven. Robin and Starfire both throw knowing glances toward her, having figured out what Cyborg has in mind; her eyes dart uneasily back and forth.

" What?" asked Raven

xxx

On a patch of sidewalk, where the extraterrestrial pooch is sniffing at a tree. The sound of Raven clearing her throat gets its attention very quickly. it looks over to see her a few yards down the way and with Cujo nowhere in site. She sighs wearily and beckons.

"Here, doggie...here, doggie, doggie..." beckons Raven in her monotone voice.

Hearts pop briefly in the doggie's eyes, and it is off like a shot in no time flat. The four feet are pounding across the cement, closing fast on the extremely reluctant live bait; just as it gets close enough to jump at her, though, Starfire swoops down and places a large glass globe in the path. This item has a hinged lid, open, and the aperture is turned toward the dog. A panicked yelp, a skid of paws on the sidewalk, and it slides neatly into the container. Its speed flips the thing up 90 degrees, putting the hatch toward the sky, and Robin leaps down to slam it shut.

Growling angrily, the imprisoned dog tries a quick shape change, then a lash of its overlong tongue, but neither can even crack the walls. The four Titans gather around it. Cujo dropped his invisibility his teeth bared at the alien.

" Sorry, Fido. When Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks it." bragged Cyborg.

"So, now that we've got him... " spoke Raven.

" ...We just have to figure out how he can lead us to the spaceship. I can run a chemical analysis on his fur-see where he's been," stated Robin.

"I can do a molecular scan. Maybe he and the ship have the same isotopic signature," said Cyborg.

"Perhaps you could use your powers to communicate with the creature." preposed Starfire to Raven.

"I don't want him anywhere near my brain."

"Uh, pardon me..." spoke Voice 2. The voice is male, but a bit higher-pitched than the average person. The girls' eyes pop out. All four Titans were staring in surprise toward the ground with an exclamation mark floating above them. The next cut reveals the speaker-the dog.

"...But I believe we might be able to help one another." said the Dog. Now the eight eyes look as if they might fall right out of their respective skulls.

"Okay...am I the only one who heard that?" asked Robin:

" You talk? Dogs don't talk!" denied Cyborg

"Perhaps not on your planet, my dear fellow. Now if you'll agree to release me, I would be happy to help you locate my odious former master. After I escaped his ship, he pursued me here and mistakenly captured another green dog-your Beast Boy, I presume." said the Dog. He makes quotation marks with his front paws upon saying the Titan's name.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because... " monotoned Raven.

"I was having too much fun." spoke the Dog softly as he grins. The Titans agreed to the deal. robin and cyborg with the dog's information were deducing the ufo's location. Raven looks over at the dog. cujo staring at the dog's every move.

"That hound off yours is quite adamant about defending you." commented the dog

" He is the good boy," spoke Starfire.

"Probably has to do with him 'defending his master's mate.'" commented the dog quietly apparently quoting Cujo. raven was the only Titan to hear it and she barely contains her Emoto-clones.

xxx

When the Titans make it to the UFO's location the alien craft was already talking off.

"Titans! stop that craft! Cujo get beastboy!" ordered Robin.

The Titans move to ground the craft as Cujo made a b line to phase into it to save beastboy. Starfire is the first there, pushing down on the upper portion of the fuselage with all her strength. Soto counters by working a few controls; now the engines hit overdrive and power the ship skyward despite her best efforts. From ground level, Robin's grappling hook flies up and wraps its line around one wing, while a beam of Raven's black energy seizes the other one. The ship is slowly towed down. Raven's spell is going full blast. Robin and Cyborg, have looped the line on a tree trunk and are pulling for all they are worth. When Soto's vessel gets low enough, vertical rods extend themselves from the underside so it can balance on them.

"Hang on, Beast Boy! We're going to get you out!" yelled Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven. This spell hits the underside hatch and forces the front end of it to fall open; the inner surface now forms a gangway. Robin charges toward it but stops short when Soto emerges in a single leap.

"NO! New dog belongs to Soto! You go now! "yelled Soto.

"I'm thinking you're the one who's gotta go." quipped Robin. The rockheaded being leaps impossibly high and comes down with a mighty growl.

"Titans! Move!" ordered Robin. The landing sets up tremors that throw everyone toward or into the trees. Out of the resulting dust cloud comes Soto, roaring mad and charging at them.

"Soto smash!" yelled Soto trying to crush Robin. The Titans' leader vaults over the clearing and throws a handful of grenades down at Soto. These explode all around him in a string of brilliant flashes that leave him dazed and dazzled. As Robin backs away, Cyborg and Starfire move in with sonic cannon and starbolts; the double barrage forces the alien to go on the defensive.

"NO!" yelled Soto.

He tears loose a rock slab to use as a shield, but it is blown apart in his hands. The blast clears to show Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire shielding their faces from debris. They lower their arms with a shocked gasp. The dust clears and Soto emerges from it. He charges straight at the Titans with a growing yell; there is a flash of white when he reaches them, accompanied by the sound of a bowling ball striking pins. Titans are knocked into the air like bowling pins and tumble every which way. They crash to the ground as Soto runs along the clearing.

Raven makes a dash for the ship but has to get out of the way fast in order to avoid his huge descending hand.

"My dog!" yelled Soto.

She backs up a little more and aims a spell off to one side, uprooting a tree and swinging it at him, trunk first. It bashes him away, but he gets a grip and brings the thing to a stop; now he starts swinging it back at her and she has to release her hold. Cyborg dives across to knock her out of the way before she can take a few thousand pounds of old-growth pine upside the head.

"Why didn't you just hand him a laser cannon?" questioned Cyborg as they duck another swing.

Starfire flies in, holding Robin up by the arms. She lets go of him and clears out, and he lets fly with two birdarangs that home in on the tree trunk. A quick double flash of metal against wood and the weapons circle back to the hands of Robin, who has just landed. Soto is braced for impact, but nothing happens directly to him; instead, the trunk falls apart along the lines scored into it. He finds himself holding the last couple of feet as a thick, short bludgeon. His mouth starts to wobble upon seeing the damage done to his weapon and cries like a baby as he stamps the ground. Robin and Cyborg, the two boys trade a look and charge with a double yell of fury.

Soto blocks their attacks with his tree trunk and swings at them, but Raven's powers soon pull the wood out of his hands. Starbolts rain down all around, forcing him to shield his face. The girls are in midair, blazing away; he scoops up two handfuls of dirt and sends a machine-gun barrage of clods up at them. The double attack ends in a hurry. Now Soto cocks an eyebrow quizzically; tilt up from him to the descending Robin, who brings one leg up in a huge kick that merely glances off the massive raised arm. Two more boot soles against the chest have no effect, but Soto's next attack-a thundering clap of his open palms-creates shock waves that send him hurtling into the trees.

As Robin tumbles overhead, Cyborg gets back into the action. With a roar of undiluted rage, he pulls back a fist to clean Soto's clock-but it is caught in a giant yellow-gloved hand. Cyborg's face goes slack with shock just before he is swung back and forth by that arm to slam into the ground. Starfire's turn is next, in the form of a starbolt fusillade in midair; her shots have no effect, though, and he growls and hurls Cyborg up at her. The big man crashes into her, and both take a short and very graceless flight back to the forest floor. The dust clears to show both of them severely dazed by the impact.

" We've hit him with everything and it's still not enough! We need more. We need-" spoke Robin. soto's attention is drawn by the loud trumpeting of an elephant.

"Huh?" said Soto confused.

A green pachyderm-Beast Boy, free of his collar-thunders across the clearing and hits him bang on. The former returns to human form as the latter is knocked back into a stagger. Cujo stands next to him something hanging in his jaws.

" You rang?" said Beast Boy extending thumb, pinky like telephone. The approaches Soto.

"Bad dog! Soto will punish!" yelled Soto Pulling out the remote, he works his remote.

The switches have no effect on Beast Boy, no matter how hard Soto hits them or shakes the unit. Cujo drops the item in his mouth the discarded collar rolls into view and clatters down. Soto picks it up and then looks ups. A huge green reptilian muzzle is in front of him and snorts out a big cloud of steam-and not one, but two big drops of nervous sweat slide down the stone temple.

Beast Boy has become a tyrannosaurus rex. A mighty roar, a swing of the tail, and Soto is sent flying toward the right-field fence. Beast Boy resumes human form, then becomes a pterodactyl and takes to the air. The other four Titans close in for a final assault. First, the green flyer turns into a kangaroo and somersaults to bring his rear legs and heavy tail down on Soto's head, after which Robin leaps past and delivers a punch that sets him spinning. Cyborg's hit sends him careening through the clear night sky; Cujo tackles Soto toward Raven and Starfire as they rise for the finishing stroke, a simultaneous assault with starbolts and black energy that drives Soto to the ground next to his ship.

The smoke and dust clear to reveal that he is now sitting in a deep crater formed by his impact and looking very dejected indeed. Cyborg and Beast Boy, already at the lip, are soon joined by the others as the big granite lip starts to quiver. Before this can blossom into a full crying jag, his original dog's long tongue snaps the abandoned collar around his neck. Quick pan to the other side of the crater, where the animal is sitting next to the remote.

"Sit. Stay." said the Dog. Soto sits up with a gasp and a laugh, then climbs up to ground level.

"Doggie! You came back!" yelled Soto happily.

"On the contrary. I am only here to retrieve my squeaky toys. I refuse to be your pet any longer." spoke Dog. Soto gasps sharply.

"Okay! Soto will be the doggie now, and you will be the master!" proposed Soto dropping to all fours. He rolls back and forth and starts to jump around-laughing, panting and barking, still on all fours and even licks the dog's face.

"What? Oh, my. That tickles." said Dog laughing.

"Woof! Woof!" barked Soto.

"Okay...weird," commented Beast Boy.

"Better him than me," said Raven.

" Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!" barked Soto.

" Come along, Soto. Time to go home." called the Dog.

"Bow-wow! Bow-wow! Woof!" said Soto running up, laughing.

The hatch closes and the ship lifts off into the night, retracting its landing props. Robin's hand lands on Beast Boy shoulder, and Cyborg comes up on the other side.

"All right, Beast Boy!" said Robin.

"Welcome back," said Raven.

"Gimme some love, dog," said Cyborg holding out a fist. The green Titan taps his own fist against it and gets a big giggly hug from Starfire.

"Ah! I am elated to see you! We have all missed you so." spoke Starfire happily.

"You guys...really missed me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Absolutely! Who else is gonna help me wax the T-Car?" questioned Cyborg.

"And spar with me in the gym?" added Robin.

"And eat nauseating amounts of tofu while Raven and I watch?" said Starfire. Raven gives her a funny look.

"Uh, how about we all just go for pizza?" suggest Raven.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Cyborg.

Beast Boy he stays put, gazing up at the stars. while the others walk away.

"Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Robin.

"Thanks. But if it's cool with you guys I've kinda had enough attention for one day."

said Beast Boy.

Xxx

later Danny who was sitting on the couch, beastboy, and Starfire are retelling the adventure the Titans had gone through in his absence.

"And then we went for pizza!" said Beastboy finishing the tale.

"I guess I miss out," commented Danny.

"tell me, friend, how was your time training?" asked Starfire.

"I mainly did weapon training the whole time. but I could have sworn I heard some of you guys," explained Danny

"probably just your imagination." said beastboy waving it off.

"Actually there is something I don't get. why didn't you guy just uses Cujo to track down beastboy he can track down near anybody?" question Danny.

The other Titans looked at Danny, then each other. The phrase 'Why didn't we think of that?' echoed through there minds. danny chuckles at their realization.

xxx


	19. Chapter 18:Terra

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Terra's Here!

Questions & Answers

None

Xxx

"Titans! Go!" yelled Robin. The team tensed to jump into the fray and save a girl from a colossal scorpion.

The girl is very thin, with spindly arms and legs, and roughly the same age as the Titans. Her clothing consists of denim shorts, a light gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray crop top with black sleeves over this. Her hair is long, blond, and straight, and she wears thick brown leather gloves and hiking boots.

But before any of them can move, though, a tremor shakes the ground. Terra, eyes are now glowing yellow and her mouth has assumed a cruel smile; her hair blows all around her. The rock beneath the Titans' feet begins to crack and shift, and one end of a natural bridge across the canyon breaks loose and is lifted into the air. she raises her hands and groans with the effort as the slab goes higher and higher. Now her hands are glowing as well-this is her own particular superpower at work. Finally, she brings them down, and the rock drops squarely on top of the scorpion to crush it flat. One final tail spasm and scream of pain and the thing falls silent Terra placidly pushes the hair back from the right side of her face, where it has fallen forward due to the lost clip. Starfire looks down from her midair viewpoint confusedly.

"She was not in trouble," said Starfire.

"She was leading it into a trap!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Smart thinking" commented Danny. Cujo barked in agreement.

"Question is..." spoke Robin. Beast Boy turns back to human form.

"...Who is she?" said Beast Boy, awestruck.

A dark fissure in the side of the rock face behind them. Slade steps out of this and looks down on the scene. He has replaced the mask and armor.

"Don't get too attached, my young friend…. I saw her first," spoke Slade to himself.

Terra brushes the dust from her gloved hands. A quick gesture and the patch of rock she stands on has broken loose and begun to carry her up to the ledge. She does a triumphant little spin before reaching the Titans, then jumps over to them. The rock falls away.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" asked Terra with a cocky smirk. For a few seconds, all six are at a loss for words. Finally, Robin steps forward.

"I'm Robin. We're the- "spoke Robin holding out a hand to shake.

"Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and you're..." interrupted Terra tapping her fists against his.

"...Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Danny Phantom...and..." spoke Terra with a curtsy before taking a thinking pose, tapping a finger on her chin.

"Boy Beast!...uh, I mean, Bass Boot!...No!" stammered Beast Boy completely freaking out.

"Beast Boy? "spoke Terra. He screams and turns into a turtle, tucking head and legs into the shell and spinning in midair.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" said Terra laughing. Beastboy stops spinning.

"Hilarious? Me? Really?" question Beast Boy. He pokes out his head. Terra sends him a wink. In no time flat, he is back in human form and absolutely thunderstruck. Hearts float up from him as he staggers giddily about with more of the same in his eyes and passes out. Danny laughs at Beastboy's reaction. Starfire flies over to her.

"Curiosity abounds. Please. Where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; do you wish to be my friend?" asked Starfire, rapid-fire, leaning into Terra's face more and more.

"Um...Earth, walked, red, and... sure," answered Terra.

"Hello, new friend!" cheered Starfire, bear-hugging her. The sounds of bones grinding against one another could be heard.

"How's it going?" asked Terra. Her voice strangled. Starfire releases her crushing grip, and the new arrival drops back to the ledge-but her arms are a bit out of joint now. As she straightens them, Beast Boy pops up next to her.

"So, what brings such a cool little chickie to our big groovy city, huh?" asked Beast Boy blushing heavily.

"I go where the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there." Answered Terra.

"Cool!" said Beast Boy sighing. He is completely lovestruck.

"Fascinating!" said Starfire in wonder.

"Well, all right!" spoke Cyborg crossing his arms.

"It's good to travel and explore." Commented Danny remembering his days spent exploring the ghost zone.

"You mean, you don't have a home?" asked Robin.

"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill," explained Terra. Starfire zips up to her immediately.

"Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness." protested Starfire.

"I have a flashlight." reasoned Terra. Starfire grabs her arm and hauls her past the others.

"You will stay with us," demanded Starfire.

"Really, I-I'm..." said Terra trying to make an excuse.

"Come on, we got plenty of room," spoke Cyborg trying to convince the girl.

"And you must partake of friend Phantom's cooking. It is worthy of the feasts on the planet Sn-Soma!" spoke Starfire bragging about her teammate's culinary skills. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and blush at the compliment.

"Yeah! And I can make you laugh some more…I'm hilarious, remember?" spoke Beast Boy. Groucho Marx joke glasses appear on Beastboy's face. They then disappear when he finished speaking.

"Well, I guess I could stay one night." Spoke Terra accepting the titans offer with a laugh.

"Oh, glorious!" cheered Starfire.

"Yes!" spoke Beast Boy happy to get to hang out with terra more.

"Boo-yah!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I'll whip something up you'll love, and as much as you want." Promised Danny with a smile. Beast Boy leads her toward the shore and the Tower, Cyborg brings up the rear, Danny and Starfire fly happily above. Cujo barking happily running circles around the group.

Raven looks after the departing group, while Robin kneels for a closer look at the battle site. She turns to Robin.

"Everything okay?" asked Raven her eyes scanning the area around them. Robin picks up some dirt and lets it fall through his fingers.

"Not sure…Something just doesn't feel right," states Robin. His eyes narrowed under his mask.

Xxx

Later in the day, in the operations center of the Tower. Terra looks around, clearly impressed by what she sees, while the others are spread out throughout the place. Three Dannys' are in the kitchen currently cooking a large meal for the teens. Robin is at a computer station writing a report. Raven is in her usual seat at the island book in hand and tea on the counter. Cyborg and Starfire are seated at the dining table.

"Whoa! Nice digs! And check out the view! "complimented Terra jumping to windows. She flops onto the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"I can't believe you guys actually live here!" exclaimed Terra in awe. Beast Boy pokes his head up and vaults onto the couch.

"Su casa es mi casa. So, do you want the grand tour, or..." spoke Beast Boy.

"Is the food ready?" asked Terra suddenly crazed, her eyes bugging out.

"Soups on, take a seat there's plenty for everyone." Spoke the three Dannys' in unison as they quickly set the table as the other Titans all sat. Terra at the end of the table is stuffing her face at warp speed. How one person could put away enough food in one sitting to empty all those pans and plates is a mystery best left unexplained. Starfire is helping Danny who is cooking more food for Terra, All the other Titans, watch the display of sheer gluttony with stunned shock. Terra wolfs down some more food from the bowl in front of her, then tips the rest of the contents into her mouth. She throws the empty container aside and proceeds to gulp down an entire meatloaf in one instant. Starfire floated over with another plater of food.

"Might you now wish to partake of the Tacos? And my homemade glorg?" asked Starfire. Terra eyes the jello-like food.

"NO!" yelled Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Danny. Too late; Terra has already seized the plate and put the entire contents behind her teeth. A quick swallow puts the food out of sight.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream." Described Terra.

"Got any more?" asked Terra.

"I shall go cultivate the fungus!" exclaimed Starfire with joy, flying off. A Danny duplicate placed more food on the table. Star flies off, plate in hand, and Terra turns her attention to the other Titans.

"So, where's the tub?" asked Terra with a smile. Later in the bathroom Cyborg and Beast Boy peek in around the frame and are absolutely floored by whatever is inside.

"Whoa," spoke Cyborg. The place was a mess the Shower curtain, bathtub, walls, floor, towels-all are liberally splattered with dirt and marked with the prints of grubby hands and feet.

"Mud bath," commented Cyborg. Down the hallway stands Terra having finished her bath and changed into a white robe and slippers. A towel is wrapped around her hair.

"Sorry. Guess I was due for a rinse." apologized Terra rubbing the back of her head. Robin and Raven look at her their faces are comically distorted by disgust for both the filthy bathroom and her bad joke.

"Mind if I use your sink?" asked Terra. In the kitchen, Terra has unwrapped her hair and put on headphones for a Walkman that is going full tilt. The sink is filled with soapy water; she pulls out her crop top, freshly hand-washed, and hangs it on a nearby clothesline. The rest of her outfit is already drip-drying. When she steps aside to pin the garment up, the Titans can be seen looking in from the doorway.

"Well, she seems comfortable," commented Raven flatly.

"Wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night." Spoke Beast Boy.

"I'm wondering why she's not just using the washer and dryer instead of the sink." Added Danny rising a brow and a valid question.

Terra goes over to the couch and eases out of her slippers. Setting the Walkman on the cushions, she stretches expansively, yawns, and curls up. A moment later she is snoring loudly and sprawled out to her full length, with one foot hanging over the edge. The Titans watch her with concern from across the room.

"She needs more than a place to crash," stated Robin.

"She needs a home," added Starfire. Beast Boy thinks for a moment.

"Why not our home? She could stay here with us." proposed Beast Boy. Terra's Walkman gradually fades out.

"Yes!" cheered Starfire quietly.

"I don't know," commented Raven uncertainty in her tone.

"You guy let me make this place my home," spoke Danny smiling at his friends.

"Your case was different…." Said raven quietly trailing off.

"Everyone needs a place to call home," said Danny placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Plus, she would make a good addition to the team," added Cyborg.

"Maybe…Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow," spoke Robin rubbing his chin in thought. One of Terra's eyes pops open suddenly.

"We need to see what she can do," stated Robin. Before the Titans left to turn in for the night. Terra's other eye opens as well, and her expression betrays the worry that has started to take hold of her.

Xxx

Outside at the titan's obstacle course, Cyborg is running at top speed crossing some broad plain Steel columns, each topped with a large fist, shoot up from the ground around him. he dodges one after another and jumps clear. Up at the outdoor control panel, Robin reaches for a few buttons. In response, several laser cannons lock on target and begin to fire. Cyborg dashes, swerves and jumps to avoid being hit. Robin activates other controls on the panel.

Three such structures rise from the ground. Cyborg gets under the first two gates. but has to stop and catch the third before it can crush him. Straining mightily, he pushes it up on its track and is able to get clear before it crashes back down. Robin keeps the pressure up. Launchers rise from the tops of two rocks and fire a stream of disc-shaped projectiles. Cyborg has his sonic cannon ready and shoots down several while dodging the rest. Back at the control panel, a timer display mounted on its front face is ticking away. Robin and Raven are seated at the controls, Danny floating above them. while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra cheer Cyborg on. Terra has a pair of goggles hanging around her neck. He runs up, stops, and looks at the panel on his forearm; it shows a time of 2: 17. He has been running an obstacle course.

"Boo-yah! New course record!" cheered Cyborg giving a laugh.

"Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course." Stated Raven taking the wind out of cyborg's sails. Cyborg steams a bit at her. Danny chuckles at raven's quip.

"Okay, Terra! Ready to show us what you can do?" asked Robin. She nods and steps out into the open. The timer on the front of the control panel starts to count down from 11.

"Countdown initiated! Good luck, Terra," informed Robin. Terra takes a few steps away and adjusts her gloves.

"Come on, Terra!" said Beast Boy.

"You go, girl!" cheered Cyborg.

"Onward to victory!" yelled Starfire.

"Just stay calm and focus you can do this." Advised Danny. All four cheers some more.

The timer reaches zero. She clenches her fists, which glow yellow, and braces for action. The Titans watch as terra deals with the Laser cannons and the steel fists the later which give her trouble. Robin and Raven observe from their seats behind the control panel, and Robin presses a button to trigger the next challenge. The other Titans watch with admiration.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Cyborg.

"Glorious!" Cheered Starfire.

"Yeah! You da man, Terra!...um, I mean, you're the...way to go!" commented Beast Boy.

Terra is barely in control of the boulder she is currently riding and headed straight for the guillotine-like gates. At the last possible second, she brings up a snake of stone and causes it to punch through the upper panel of each gate. She jumps on to ride it across as it smashes the boulder to splinters.

"We're going to need a new obstacle course," said Raven.

Robin moves over to her end and works a few controls. Now Terra, flung free from the stone snake, drops screaming toward a large pit that is opening in the earth. She brings one rock toward herself, cannot get hold of it, and has better luck with a second-but only temporarily. Sliding to the edge, she scrabbles for a fingerhold and is unable to get one before gravity drags her off. A couple of fist-sized stones fall after her. she rises back into view, holding one in each hand. She drops them after clearing the pit and jumps onto a larger rock to sail onward.

Robin works the controls and Raven watches, the other Titans cheer Terra onward. The disc launchers pop out from the rocks. Terra, caught by surprise, pulls up the leading edge of her stone to shield herself. A quick sweep of her hand sends rock fragments of all sizes hurtling toward the projectiles and launchers; all are quickly put out of commission, and she comes in for a landing. The stone breaks when it hits the ground, throwing her ahead to skid to a very unsteady stop on her feet. As the dust clears, we see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire staring wide-eyed at her-and she straightens up into the sort of pose every gymnast tries to nail while landing after a routine.

The four Titans break into wild cheering and Terra lowers her goggles. Beast Boy and Starfire zip over to her in time with their next lines.

"You rock!" complemented Beast Boy.

"Magnificent success!" said Starfire. Cyborg's timer shows 1: 56-Terra has beaten him by over twenty seconds on her first try.

"Looks like we have a new course record." Quipped Raven cyborg is caught off guard, then shrugs.

"I musta softened it up for her," said Cyborg making an excuse.

"You were incredible!" spoke Beast Boy. Laughing, terra sweeps Beastboy into a monster hug.

"I did it! You said I could do it, and you were right." Said Terra quietly. Hearts spew forth from the little green joker. After she lets go, he staggers woozily backward before toppling to the ground.

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there." Spoke Robin giving his easement on her. She smiles widely.

"You think?" asked Terra, Excited.

"With a little more training, you could-" started Robin. Before he can finish his communicator chimes in. He pulls it out and flips it open. The emergency signal in Starfire's neck piece begins to flash, as does the one on Beast Boy's belt Cyborg looks at his forearm panel as Raven and Danny float down to join the group. The signal in her cloak's brooch is also flashing. As well as the symbol on Danny's chest.

"Okay. Why is everybody blinking?" asked Terra annoyed. A lock of her hair falls over her right eye.

In the operations center, the Titans stand at the main console. a picture of Slade on a white background appears on the screen.

"Slade…He's back." Stated Robin his voice clearly showing his seething hatred of the criminal.

"Slade?" questioned Terra turning to Beast Boy slightly.

"Bad guy. Way bad." Answered Beast Boy his normal demeanor replaces with a very serious one.

A bit of typing causes the picture of Slade to shrink to a small box against a map of Jump City. An arrow points from it to a particular spot, which begins to flash. Danny's eyes narrowed at the screen. 'why would the fruit loop be at a Dimond mine? He's not strapped for cash, for clockwork's sake He uses a small army of robots! He's up to something, I should keep a close eye on everyone.' Thought Danny. Danny's mind raced through possibilities trying to discern Slade's goal and how to stop him.

"Got a fix on his location. Titans! Move out!" ordered Robin. Terra watches, hopelessly puzzled, the others vacate the premises, but Beast Boy stops short before he gets to the door. He looks back at her.

"Hey! …You coming or what?" said Beast Boy. Terra smiles broadly and runs out with him, arm in arm. The door closes behind them.

Xxx

Later an underground mining excavation, with assorted earth-moving equipment parked among the cart tracks. Several men are at work, but a series of laser blasts throws them into chaos.

"Protect the diamonds!" ordered Miner 1. More blasts fling them across the space as two of Slade's commando robots jump into the area, and many more arrive and open fire while the other miners scatter.

"Forget the rocks, they're taking over the entire mine!" yelled Miner 2. One of Robin's discs knocks the weapons from their hands. The Slade-bots turn to the Titans at the mine's entrance

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him. (The Slade-bots troops jump straight up.) Titans! Go!" yelled Robin. The six teens and Cujo charge. Terra comes up behind them she quickly puts on her goggles and takes to the air on a boulder.

"You boys ready to rock?" taunted Terra.

Two robots jump on and grapple with her. At ground level, Robin engages one at close quarters and drives it back with a kick to the gut before jumping up toward the midair melee. The attackers are kicked to the ground, one at a time, and he jumps down after them. However, the sound of a weapon being primed stops him short, and he finds himself facing an entire squadron of reinforcements. Outcomes his fighting staff, which he extends it to full length and begins to twirl. As they charge, Danny appears by robin both hands glow icy blue. Danny fires a storm of icicles. Suddenly turning half of robin's opponents into swiss cheese. He gives Robin a quick wink before duplicating himself, and they fly off to help even the others.

The other half quickly charge robin knocks them away one after another. Now he is lost at the bottom of a dogpile; one mighty effort throws all the robots clear and leaves him standing alone. One levels its weapon and is promptly plowed away by a boulder from Terra. Three others appear one is torn in half on a stone spike she raised. Cujo pounced on the remaining two tearing them apart. More Slade-bots charge terra, she hurls boulders and rises spikes as she runs away.

One robot has gained a high vantage point and is taking careful aim at Robin. Starfire flies past a load of steel girders held aloft by a crane-the shooter is perched among these. A second robot moves up to stop her, but she blows it away with a Starbolt. The resulting explosion obscures the view but does not stop the shooter from pulling the trigger. Robin continues his fight with several others and is thrown clear when the shot hits them.

"Robin!" yells Starfire. She doubles back toward a load of steel girders, where two other robots have joined the shooter, and squeezes off more Starbolts that send all three tumbling. They grab hold of her in midair and bear her struggling to the ground. Two more move in to lend a hand, but Cyborg seizes them and knocks their heads together. Breaking out his cannon, he runs into the fray.

"Hang on, Star!" yelled Cyborg Now two other robots drop to ground level and charge in. A large drilling vehicle sits nearby. One quickly jumps into the driver's seat and starts it toward Cyborg. Cyborg gets his cannon out and goes go full-auto. he dispatches several aggressors. Cujo tears through the crowd including the ones holding Starfire freeing her. A laser blast strikes cyborg's cannon and forces Cyborg to cease fire. As other shots flash past, he looks over at the shooters, then up at the overhead load of girders. A well-placed shot breaks the platform holding them up and dumps a few tons of steel on the opposition. Cyborg's, whose expression quickly changes to shock when he looks off to one side and sees the drill.

"No!" yells Cyborg. The tip starts to grind against the side of his head; he is slowly pushed back toward the wall of the excavation by the machine's momentum. Raven descends from above.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chants Raven. She levitates a cart and sends it flying toward the driver robot, which knocks its head clean off.

"Raven!" called Danny from above. Several robots have gathered around her. One fires, but she shields herself from the shot and lifts off as several other blasts lance toward her. She dodges the barrage. Beast Boy leaps into the free-fire zone, transforming in the air. Beast Boy, as a stegosaurus, lands among them to sending the lot scattering. They concentrate their fire and begin to drive him back. Two of Danny's duplicates drop in one with glowing fists the other with a sword of ice. The two copies and Beastboy start to gain ground. Over toward the entrance of a mine tunnel, Terra is dropping a piece of the ceiling on a robot. She stops several falling rocks in midair and launches them at the robots to end their laser fire. However, the effort is a genuine strain on her, judging from her groans and the flash of her eyes behind the goggles before she squeezes them shut.

"Can't control it!" says Terra. Her goggles' lenses shatter and there is a great flash. The mine's ceiling begins to fall in. Rocks crash down all around Beastboy and the duplicates due to Terra's overload. The duplicates suddenly dissipate due to being crushed under a large slab of rock. The shadow of another descending slab grows over him. Just before it crushes him a familiar cold feeling washes over him.

"BEAST BOY!" cried Terra in panic. Robin attention is drawn by her yell, as is that of, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. Starfire gasps in sheer terror. Robin dashes to the cave-in site and starts to clear away the rock. Starfire joins in the effort as Cyborg fires his cannon across the area to ward off the enemy. Raven arrives a moment before the (real) Danny and Beastboy phase through the largest slab.

"You okay?" asks Robin. Beast Boy nods and Danny gives a thumbs up.

"Where's Terra?" asks Beast Boy. Danny quickly becomes intangible and dives back into the rubble. As he moves through the collapsed tunnel he hears a very familiar voice.

"I know your secret, little girl," spoke Slade

"No!" cried Terra in fear. Danny begins to move faster.

"Earthquakes. Avalanches. Mudslides. Everywhere you go, you try to do good. And everywhere you fail. So, everyone turns against you." states Slade leaning Extremely close to her face.

"You lack control, Terra. And when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen," said Slade. Danny realizes where this is going, he draws stopwatch which shifts into a sword.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help yo…oph". spoke Slade being cut off by a fist that flew threw Terra face. The blow sends Slade hard into the wall opposite of terra.

"Don't listen to a word that box of fruit loops says terra!" spoke Danny with conviction. Slade stands again seeing Danny standing in front of Terra, sword point toward him and his eyes glowing a bright green.

"You heard, you know." Stated terra. Fear coloring her voice.

"It's ok terra, I understand." Said Danny turning his head to her and releasing his aura to calm her down.

"You do?" asked terra a look of hope on her face. There was a blur of motion and the clang of metal on metal as Danny's sword and Slade staff clashed. Slade jumps back avoiding a ghost ray. Danny recognized Slade's staff as G.I.W. tech.

"Indeed, he does. His lake of control has caused a lot of damage." Spoke Slade as he probed Danny's defenses. Danny left no clear openings impressing Slade.

"Both of you are very much alike, so much potential. What you need is a teacher. A mentor. Come with me." Stated Slade. Terra stood up her hands glowing.

"Pass. already got plenty of those." Said Danny as he charged Slade. Slade defended against all of Danny's strikes. Suddenly terra trapped Slade's legs. Danny raised stopwatch for an overhead strike he pumped ectoplasm into his body and bringing the blade down. Slade threw a gadget at Danny. Danny was ensnared in metal wires that shocked him. but Danny had managed to cut Slade's staff in half and leave a deep gash in his armored chest. Before Slade could retaliate terra came to the rescue, having some boulders come out of the walls at Slade. Slade backed flipped away.

"See terra the Titans will make you weak. Join me" spoke Slade. Danny's bonds begin to rapidly freeze over.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Terra. Her eyes are tightly closed at this point. When she opens them, they are glowing at full intensity. She gasps in shock and drops to her knees, hands on head.

"Don't lose control...don't lose control!" muttered Terra.

"Now, Terra...how can you lose something you never had?" questioned Slade. debris is flying in circles around Terra. she lets out a tormented scream as the mine shakes.

"Terra!" called Danny as he shatters the wire. Danny rushes into the proverbial eye to get terra.

"No one else understands you, either of you. No one else can help you. I'll be waiting." Said, Slade, as he backed up into the shadows. Danny reaches Terra and grabs hold of her.

"Danny?!" grunts terra with effort.

"Terra, you need to Focus, get control." Explained Danny wincing as stones impacted him.

"I can't!" replayed terra.

"Yes, you can, I'll help. Just take a breath." Spoke Danny as his aura flared with power. Terra felt as if she had just taken a dunk in the ocean on a hot day. Her mind clear, her body relaxing. She took a deep breath. The whirlwind dissipates, leaving them to descend slowly to the ground. Terra is sobbing into Danny's chest.

"I knew you could do it," said Danny with a reassuring smile. Terra looked up at him with a small smile tears in her eyes. Her face shifted to one of concern.

"You won't- "started Terra. But Danny cuts her off.

"Not my secret to tell when/if you're ready, you can tell them, I kept the fact that I'm a ghost from my parents for almost two years…" Danny paused for a moment. "… and I can help you get better control of your powers if you want. I've had some experience in that regard." Said Danny a chuckle at the end.

"Really?" asked Terra. Slightly surprised.

"Yeah control has been a problem with my powers, hell I still have problems whenever new ones pop up. If it wasn't for Raven and jinx I'd have no control over my weather powers." Said Danny. Before Terra could question him, a voice called out.

"Terra! Terra!" called Beast Boy who skidded to a halt at seeing his friend's position. Terra's face lights up she stands and hugs Beastboy.

"Beastboy you're ok!" said Terra relieved. Beastboy blushes and returns the hug. Danny places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hate to break you two lovebirds out of your moment. but the mine is still collapsing." Stated Danny. The two younger teens blush and then notice the falling of more boulders and rocks. The cold tingling sensation of Danny's intangibility. He then flies the three of them to safety.

Xxx

Later that evening at the Tower. Terra stands inside the doorway to the operations center. She is slinging up her backpack. all the Titans are there, except Cyborg.

"Well, guys, uh, it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should- "spoke Terra. She turns to leave on the end of this, but the door opens to reveal Cyborg blocking her exit.

"Don't even think about it." Said Cyborg smiling down at her. She turns back to the other.

"Okay. What's going on?" asked Terra.

"Well..." started Raven.

"...we talked it over, and.." continued Cyborg.

"...we wish for you to stay here, with us!" said Starfire with a giggle.

".. and be part of this little crazy family of ours." Finished Danny Cujo barks happily in agreement.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team," added Robin

"So... want to be a Titan?" asked Beast Boy. Robin gives her a communicator.

"Me? Really?" questions Terra not believing it as she stares at the communicator.

"Of course, you'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help." Said Robin, looks of horror crossed Danny's and Beastboy's faces. terra's communicator drops. Terra's expression shows the battle between disappointment and fury raging in her head, rage wins.

"You told him?!" accused Terra glaring at Beastboy give that Danny hadn't had the opportunity to even talk to Robin.

"I didn't!" rebutted Beast Boy. his ears drooping.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Yelled Terra running off.

"Terra, no! Wait!" yelled Beast Boy running after her. before she could make it too far she heard a poof and suddenly she was running in place. Danny has made her intangible so he feet just keep phasing through the ground.

"Let me go!" demanded Terra.

"Terra please, at least listen to his explanation, maybe this is a misunderstanding." Pleaded Danny. Even using a little bit of his aura to temper he rage. He did not want this to be the way thing went. People tend to make bad calls when anger. Terra struggles in Danny's grasp to no avail. The pother tians catch up.

"Terra..." said Beast Boy. Robin walks up behind him.

"I just figured it out. I didn't know it was a secret. I'm sorry terra." explained Robin.

"How can I trust you?" asked Terra. She was meet with silence. Danny puts her down and drops his phasing.

"Terra we can't stop you from leaving. but we want you to stay and be a titan with us for you to call this place home." Said Danny sincerely.

"but my pow-" spoke terra.

"We don't care if you have trouble with your powers. We can deal with that together. So…. Will you stay?" asked Danny interrupting her. Robin walks over and offered the communicator to her once again. She looked at it and then to the others.

"Please terra…" said Beastboy.

"I…," said Terra. Her eyes lock on the device.

Xxx

What will Terra choose? Leave the titans or stay?

1= leave

2=stay

Vote in the poll on my profile or leave a review. Depending on the answer it could drastically change the story. So, get voting, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sincerely your author

Alpha.


	20. Chapter 19:Only Human

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Also, thank you for voting it was a landslide for Terra staying with the Titans.

Questions & Answers

None

Xxx

In the training room of titans tower, we find all the titans hard at work, sharpening their skills.

Robin is pummeling a fighting dummy with precise strikes. Starfire flies above in a mid-air dogfight with several small flying spheres who shot at her with lasers. Starfire retaliates with her own Starbolts, turning them into scrap one by one. Once she finishes the group another group of spheres comes at her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chants Raven as she speaks the incantation, she levitates three long, thick metal poles and sends them flying up into the air. Starfire weaves neatly through them. The shooters, however, crash into them head on and wipe out very badly. Cujo is fighting off several robots while having to defends a Dummy that is dress like a civilian. On a nearby treadmill, Beast Boy is running as a turtle. On a nearby screen, his speed in miles per hour is displayed along with his heart rate. Beastboy turns into a bighorn sheep and starts to move faster. The display starts beeping faster with his increase in speed. The readout quickly increases as Beastboy changes into a cheetah and hits the gas.

"Now try changing their shape." Spoke Danny. Terra gave her teacher a nod as she concentrates on changing the shape of the 6-med sized stones that floated in front of her. A second Danny was standing by with a small tablet recording data. The stones shifted, forming Cubes, triangles, and other shapes.

"Very good, now add more." Praised Danny. terra lifted more stones and then started to change their shape.

"Exactly how does this help me?" asked Terra looking at Danny.

"We start off small, and as this gets easier we increase the difficulty by adding size and complexity…" spoke the original Danny as he formed an ice diamond in his hand before shifting it into a tiny ice Terra. ".. that's how I was taught." Explained Danny. The tiny ice terra waved at her original. Terra's eyes widened in wonder at the tiny ice duplicate before it proofed into snow.

On the other side of the Gym, large metal slabs are being loaded onto an enormous sled, Cyborg is straining to hold the immense burden aloft. His forearm panel shows a reading of 93% and separate bar graphs marked R and L-power output from each side of his body and overall. It ticks up to 95% as he groans under the load, sweat pouring down his face.

"Just a... little more..." grunted Cyborg trying to push up the weights. Another weight is added to the stack. Now Robin stops attacking the dummy and crosses the gym to watch.

"Come on, Cyborg, push!" yelled Robin.

"What's it...look like I'm doing?" questioned Cyborg. Beast Boy, back in human form, and Raven come over.

"Punch it, Cy! Straight through the roof!" encouraged Beast Boy. Starfire joins them.

"Yes! Inform that large mass of metal who is the boss!" cheered Starfire Danny and terra join.

"Go cyborg!" cheered Terra. Cujo barking excitedly as his tongue hangs out of his mouth.

"Come on Cyborg one more. Just one more." Spoke Danny. Danny nudged raven with his elbow.

"Uh...go, Cyborg," said Raven in her normal monotone.

Cyborg voice screaming as loudly as his muscles, he puts every bit of effort he can muster into keeping the pile-up. Now all the other Titans cheer at once-but his panel notches up to 100%, with the R and L bars indicating full power.

"It's no good! Shut it down!" yelled Cyborg.

"No way, Cyborg! I won't let you quit! Come on, push!" ordered Robin.

"I can't!" responded Cyborg his arms shaking badly.

"Yes, you can!" Spoke Robin trying to motivate his teammate.

"No...I... CAN'T!" yelled Cyborg. His knees finally start to buckle, and with a yell of agony, he collapses and is thrown clear of the sled as it crashes to the floor. He glares up to find Robin extending a hand to get him vertical. Beast Boy leans into his view, holding up a judge's scorecard with a 9 on it.

"I give you a nine for the dive- (showing a 2 card instead) -but a two for the landing." Beast Boy trying to lighten the mood. Robin throws a very dirty look Beastboy's way, complete with throbbing forehead vein, and Beastboy backs off. Now Cyborg stands up.

"Nobody asked you," said Cyborg ignoring the proffered hand and shoulders his way past the two. The remaining titans stare after the departing armor-plated back with obvious concern on their faces.

Xxx

In the ops center cyborg sits on the couch he is playing a video game by himself. The other titans stand in the kitchen. Cyborg pays them no mind, as he keeps hammering at the controller buttons with a very sour look on his face.

"Whoa. And I thought Raven looked grumpy." quipped Beast Boy. Terra snickers quietly, and raven gains a grumpy face. Danny glares at Beastboy not liking his comment.

"Our friend is more dismal than the swamp moons of Mulwark. Measures must be taken," spoke Starfire. She goes to the couch and pops up grinning behind him.

"To replenish your heart with warmness and cheer, I offer a traditional Tamaranean folk song," spoke Starfire cheerfully. She sucks in a huge breath and lets it out in the form of an insanely shrill wail at eardrum-shattering volume.

"STARFIRE, CUT IT OUT!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire's hair is blown back from her head. On screen, Yellow does a victory dance over supine Blue as 'Cyborg: 1-Atlas: 1' flashes up, with the word "WINNER" in red below hem. Now he growls angrily at her as veins throb all around him-her interruption made him lose the round-and she ducks out of sight. As the video game combat resumes, Beast Boy puts himself in front of the screen with a broad grin. Cyborg is not amused.

"Okay, dude. Keep your eye on the cookie," said Beast Boy holding up a cookie. He tosses it into his mouth, leaps high, and quickly changes into a whale to shoot the snack from his blowhole. Becoming an elephant next, he sucks the cookie into his trunk. he drops to the floor in human form except for his nose; this retracts in an instant, allowing him to stick out his tongue with the cookie sitting neatly on it.

"Ta-da!" spoke Beast Boy arms open in a slight bow. Cyborg boils over, turning red from the bottom up as veins pop all over his face, and wraps one huge hand around the green joker's head. Eyeballs, tongue, and cookie protrude between the fingers; steam rises as well due to drool touching the red-hot surfaces. The next thing Beast Boy knows, he has been flung backward to crash down behind the rest of the group. Tilt down to him on the floor.

"You're supposed to laugh! What do I have to do, make it fly out my- "said Beast Boy groaning. Terra was checking him to see if he was okay.

"Let me try." Proposed Raven pushing the others aside. She pops up uneasily behind Cyborg, whose temperature is back to normal.

"Uh..." spoke Raven trying to find the right words.

"I don't want to talk about it," stated Cyborg flatly

"I tried," said Raven as she returned to the others. question marks pop up over the heads of all of them. The source of this puzzlement is Starfire. In her arms is something that looks roughly like an alien set of bagpipes; the very sight of them is enough to set Beast Boy's eyes spinning crazily.

"Tamaranean folk songs are even more cheerful when accompanied by the Gorka pipes," explained Starfire sucking in a breath to demonstrate.

"Uh, Starfire! Maybe he just needs some time alone. Come on, guys." spoke Robin. He ushers all but Danny out of the operations center, nudging the instrument as he does so to produce a small noise of air being forced out. Cyborg does not even budge from his spot on the couch. Danny floats over the couch and wordlessly places a plate with a pair of sandwiches and a can of soda onto the coffee table. He turned to leave.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me." Offered Danny with a pat to cyborg's shoulder. Danny then left.

Xxx

The other titans had rushed back to the ops center when they heard a commotion. They ran to the window sill looking through the large hole melted into it.

"Cyborg?" questioned Robin spotting the brawl.

"Looks like he went out for some air." quipped Beast Boy the brawl continues below.

"Titans! Go!" ordered Robin. The five titans and their ghostly canine leaped into action. But before they can reach the fight, a barrel-chested fellow descends into view, using a jetpack on his back, to block their approach. He wears shorts, a long-sleeved blue jersey, matching cap, and a tool belt; one cheek sports a bandage. This is Spike, a.k.a. the Mechanic.

"Sorry, folks, can't let you interrupt the master. This match is one on-" spoke Spike but was cut off when Robin gets a double handful of fabric and throws him to one side, clearing the path for him and the other Titans to charge again. Atlas throws a punch that dumps Cyborg into the water on his face; before he can stand, though, he is seized and thrown against the rocky slopes near the shore. Just after he falls away, Atlas wraps a set of fingers around him and let's fly; the yelling Titan sails up, neatly through the hole in the operations center window, and out the other side of the Tower. A loud splash marks his meeting with the bay.

"Goodbye, loser." insulted Atlas. Something then explodes in his face.

"Hope you came looking for a fight, 'cause you definitely found one!" yells Robin hurling several explosive discs, but Atlas raises both hands to block them and their blasts do no damage. Starfire yells and zips past for a strafing run, but her shots are also ineffective. The metal face grins evilly up toward her. A boulder hits him in the chest followed by two more which Atlas punches into dust. Terra quickly changes tactics and turns the ground he his standing on into quicksand. Atlas tries to move but is soon put into shadow by a huge wall of water bearing down on him under Raven's control. She floats up above the crest and sends the tsunami crashing down on Atlas.

The water drains away, leaving the robot still standing and grinning, but an approaching yell from Beast Boy catches him by surprise. Beastboy lands on Atlas as a whale. Broad smiles from Robin, Starfire, Danny, Terra and Raven on the shore, looking out at their now-oversized friend. Beastboy is then slowly hoisted up by Atlas. Chuckling savagely, he throws the mammal hard toward the island. Returning to human form on the fly and yelling all the way across, Beast Boy drops neatly into Terra's arms.

"Humans provide no challenge." Insulted Atlas.

"Then let's see how we measure up tin man!" quipped Danny as he punched Atlas in the jaw. The robot stubbled back. Cujo pounced him jaws wide aiming to tray and tear Atlas's head off. But Atlas raised an arm which Cujo bite down on. The metal groaned loudly under the bite. Atlas turns his other hand into a blaster and shots Cujo point blank sending him flying. Cujo reverted to his puppy form and star caught him. Danny rushed atlas moving to spear the robot. But atlas sidestepped and graded Danny's arms. Atlas spun around rapidly hurling Danny back at the others. Danny was caught by raven his eyes spinning with disorientation.

"Mechanic! Refit!" bark Atlas holding up his right arm. Spike grins, flies over, and quickly switches out a forearm panel.

"Looking sharp out there, Atlas. Keep up the good-" said Spike as Atlas's retracted fist extends. Before he can finish the sentence, the combatant is dashing back into the fight. A landing on the shore, six blasts from the cannon, and one by one the other Titans roll backward-each now imprisoned within a large, spherical force field. With Cujo being in star's bubble.

"No challenge at all," spoke Atlas. all of the Titans are trying their best to break out. Beast Boy's swipe at the sphere wall as a tiger. Raven's dark energy, hits the walls of her prison. Danny try's phasing through the field only to try his ice powers when the former fails. Starfire's point-blank Starbolts and Cujo's raking claws do nothing. Robin and Terra throw kicks and punches at the walls of their respective prisons. All their actions are fruitless efforts. Atlas steps onto the island and is met by a glare from the team leader.

"But you will make amusing trophies," stated Atlas. A sonic cannon blast connects high on the shoulder. The captor glares back and finds Cyborg now on the shore, his weapon locked and loaded.

"Let 'em go!" demanded Cyborg. Atlas points his own blaster and fires. The shot hits Cyborg's arm and knocks out the cannon. he raises its smashed muzzle to his face and stares in disbelief.

"Hold! Atlas will defeat you-but later, in a fair fight. No weapons, no friends." proposed Atlas.

"No! We finish this now!" demanded Cyborg.

"As you wish." agreed Atlas. He puts the cannon muzzle up against Robin's sphere-ready to make good on the second condition for that fair fight.

"Cyborg! We'll be all right! Get your strength back, then get Atlas!" ordered Robin. A bell is heard ringing from a descending platform resembling one corner of a boxing ring. Spike stands behind the post, operating the flight controls, and brings the rig behind Atlas to hover just above the ground.

"The old stadium. Sunset. Come, if you dare and I will let you have your friends back." spoke Atlas, sitting on the seat in front of the post. The platform and the captives dematerialize.

Xxx

In a run-down football stadium, it is now evening. Each of the Titans' spheres has been mounted atop a large gold trophy cup, and Spike is making a few last adjustments to fix them in place.

"You can't hold us here forever!" said Robin Inside his sphere, looking out.

"Now don't be a sore loser. Atlas is just better than you. Better than all of us." Said Spike adjusting Starfire's sphere that was next in line.

"Your Atlas is nothing but a... ZOLWARG TUBEK-PLIXING ZORDMORKER!" yelled Starfire angrily.

"Yeah! What she said," added Beast Boy.

"You watch your tone! Atlas is the greatest. He deserves your respect." Snapped Spike rising to face them.

"So...do we get bathroom breaks?" questioned Raven in monotone.

"Mechanic!" yelled Atlas from another room. Spike left the room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have had enough of being an ornament." Stated Danny as he floated cross-legged. The other's stared at Danny confused.

"Um, Danny?.." started Terra.

"Exactly what are you doing? Dude." Finished Beastboy.

"Since phasing doesn't work I'm trying to teleport out." Replayed Danny. Danny concentrated for 5 minutes straight before he made progress. The others went wide-eyed when Danny seemed to distort as if he was a glitch in reality.

"Raven can you not also do the teleportation?" asked Starfire. Before Raven could reply Danny poofed out of his sphere and reappeared in Ravens. With a yelp, the two ended up in a tangle of limbs in the small confines of the sphere. Danny's head was on ravens stomach he looked up at Raven. Her face was bright red and Danny also had a massive blush on his face. The two frantically disentangled themselves. They faced away from each other both thankful that the hoods of their cloaks hide their blushing from the others. But that didn't stop Beastboy from laughing at them.

"Sorry." apologized Danny quietly. Before he tried again and successfully escaped this time. but before he could free the others the floor shifted and they rose up into the stadium where cyborg and Atlas faced each other. Danny vanished from sight.

"Let's do this!" spoke Cyborg.

"I did not think you would come. Humans scare so easily," spoke Atlas smugly.

"I'm only half human," stated Cyborg with slight pride in his voice.

"And half of nothing is still nothing. Mechanic!" yelled Atlas. Lifting his arms for spike who removes a panel from it, then does likewise on the other side.

"I want a fair fight, human, so I shall willingly forgo my arsenal," informed Atlas.

"Say, Tool Boy! While you're at it, why don't you shut off his big fat mouth?" proposed Cyborg.

"Nobody talks that way to-" spoke Spike offended. Before he can finish, Atlas is out of his seat and moving across the grass. Cyborg yells during his own charge, Atlas does the same, and both hurl themselves into the air toward each other.

The Titans press themselves against the walls of their cells to watch as the two collide. Spike leans into view and stares open-mouthed.

"You respect Atlas. Does he respect you?" asked Robin, sowing the seeds of doubt.

"Quiet, human!" yells Spike.

"Hey! some of us aren't entirely human." Commented Danny reappearing in front of Spike. Spike jumps in fear and lashes out with a wrench on instinct. The tool passes through Danny harmlessly. Danny knocks the man out with a swift punch. Then goes over to the control panel to robin's cage.

"Hang tight Rob I'll have you and the others out in no time." Said Danny in a playful tone. As he freed his teammates one by one.

"Come on let's go help cyborg beat that hunk of metal." Said Beastboy. But before he could rush into the fray robin put a hand on his shoulder.

"No cyborg needs to do this alone, this is his fight." Spoke Robin. The others gave questioning looks at their leader but did as was asked the stood on the sidelines and began to cheer for their friend. Cyborg flung up into the cheap seats and knocks out several rows of them. Cyborg comes to with an angry growl. Atlas is barrels straight up the steps charging at cyborg. He throws a punch, at cyborg sending the titan flying. Cyborg was now hanging over the edge of a brand-new hole by his fingertips. The blow was strong enough to drive him through a wall and almost caused him to fall down to the street level. Atlas stands waiting for his opponent on the steps. Cyborg hauls himself back to solid ground and then races down the steps with a growing snarl. The hit he delivers sends the Atlas to the turf, where he crashes down on his back, but Cyborg does not stop there. He leaps from the steps, both legs braced for a high-powered stomping attack.

"Yeah!" called Robin.

"Go! Cyborg!" yelled Terra.

"All right!" Cheered Raven. The teens noticed spike coming too. But the mechanic didn't try anything given that anyone of the Titans could and would wipe the floor with him and that Cujo looked ready to tear him apart.

"Show that tinman whose boss!" yelled Danny.

"All right, Cy!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Kick the butt!" Cheered Starfire.

"Go, Atlas! Take him down!" cheered Spike.

Cyborg and Atlas both took a moment to register that the Titans were free and that they weren't interfering. Then the moment passed, Atlas & cyborg resumed the fight in full force. Cyborg dodges under a roundhouse punch and fires a string of body blows but is stopped when Atlas grabs one of his fists. Cyborg is whisked off his feet and flung down hard, and the support structure beneath ground level gave way from the force of that slam. The dust clears to show Cyborg lying at the edge of the new hole; he is promptly yanked back, and at field level, Atlas hurls him into the far wall. Cyborg stands where he hits, very badly dazed, and falls to all fours after a long moment. Not giving him any respite, Atlas rushes in. Danny's hands glow blue as he rushes to make what he needs.

"*Whistle*TIME OUT!" yells Danny as he makes a T with his hands. Atlas fist stops millimeters from cyborgs face. All eyes shifted to Danny.

"Time out?" spoke Atlas confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I call timeout." replayed Danny with as much confidence as he could muster as he floated over to them. Some of the titans mental facepalmed at Danny's actions. Atlas stared down at the much smaller Danny then at cyborg.

"Very well. Mechanic!" barked Atlas as he walked some distance away from Cyborg. Spike rushed over to Atlas. Danny quickly created a simple chair and helped cyborg sit down. The other Titans were already behind him in the stands. Danny then went about checking up cyborg much like a coach would a boxer.

"Okay someone, mind telling me why Y'all aren't helping me?" questioned cyborg. Turning his head to look at his leader.

"It's your fight. I know you can be him. We all know you can do it." Said Robin responding to his friend A beeping draws attention down toward Cyborgs forearm the power readout stands at 96%.

"I can't win." Said cyborg his head bowed.

"Yes, you can." Said both Beastboy, Starfire, and Terra in unison.

"No, I can't. I'm reaching my limit." Said cyborg showing them the display.

"So that's it? You're just going give up?" Questioned Raven.

"What else can I do? I can only give A hundred percent," responded Cyborg.

"Then give more." Said, Danny, as attention shifted to the halfa.

"I can't win. Atlas is stronger. Atlas is faster. He's just a better robot." Said Cyborg glancing at Atlas as the robot was drinking out of an oil drum.

"But Cyborg you aren't all robot, your half human, and that's the half that can beat him!" Exclaimed Danny smiling at cyborg. Cyborg looks over his teammates, his friends, his family. His organic eye narrowed in determination. Cyborg stood and marched back onto the field. Atlas crushed the oil drum and threw it away as he met cyborg halfway.

"Ready for round two?" spoke cyborg slipping into a fighting stance.

" Yes, are ready to taste defeat Human?" asked Atlas smugly also taking a fighting pose.

"Round 2... Fight!" spoke Danny and Beastboy together sounding like the Mortal kombat announcer. Atlas & Cyborg charge toward each other, growling and snarling in rage. A small shockwave is created when their fists collide. The yellow robot slides backward on the turf and into the opposite wall due to the collision. Cyborg follows after him. Atlas gets up and sends punch after punch at Cyborg. The Titan dodges easily, grinning all the while, but is caught off guard by a big uppercut. Cyborg is sent down almost the whole length of the stadium. He stands and looks up with a gasp. Atlas is roaring like a leviathan as he descends with his full weight, ready to drive Cyborg underground. Cyborg gets out of the way just in the nick of time. The impact sends up a thick curtain of dust, which clears to reveal Atlas embedded to his waist in the playing surface. He turns to face Cyborg, smiles and climbs out.

Cyborg backs up before Atlas's advance, dodging a couple of punches, and catching a giant yellow fist in his left hand just as easily as his own attacks were earlier in the fight. Raising his right arm and balling its fist, Cyborg ejects it from his shoulder; the limb rockets straight at Atlas landing a thundering uppercut that lifts Atlas off his feet. Atlas lands in a half-sitting position and rubs his jaw as Cyborg walks up while reattaching the limb.

"Still got power to spare?" asks Cyborg mockingly.

"Plenty," states Atlas with a smirk. Atlas yanks a buried electric cable out of the ground and thrusts the sparking free end against Cyborg's chassis, causing him to scream in agony as circuits short out all over his body. Smoke rises from him as he collapses. The Titans jump onto the field rushing toward cyborg. Atlas stands up and holds both arms toward his second.

"Mechanic! Concussion blaster! Heat cannon! Now!" orders Atlas. Before Spike can fetch the weapons, he finds himself pounced by Cujo. Spike screams as the canine drags him away. Atlas rushes across the field and stops in front of the trophy prisons that the Titans were trapped in. Pressing a button embedded in the platform that brought them up, he causes a panel to pop up from beneath it. He smiles nastily as it opens to reveal the weapons he said he would not use in the fight. Three of robins Bird-a-rangs sink into the panel. The devices start to beep rapidly. Atlas's eyes widen as he dives back. The weapons explode in a dramatic fashion. Atlas turns around and is met with the Titans.

"You wanted a fair fight? That's what you're going to get," said Robin eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Seven against one? This is a fair fight?" questions Atlas his eyes shifting from titan to titan. Raven floats up behind Robin.

"Oh, we're not fighting." Answered Raven.

"Think of us as referees," spoke Beast Boy.

"It's just you and me." Spoke Cyborg as he works his head back and forth, limbering up his neck; now Atlas turns to face him and cracks all his knuckles. The last pop has barely died away when one bionic punch after another rocks the metal giant from head to toe. Cyborg's power readout quickly rises to 93%, and the other Titans cheer him on as Atlas slides past.

"Yeah, Cyborg!" Yelled Terra.

"Go! Dude!" spoke Beastboy. Starfire whooped and hollered.

"Take him down!" cheered Danny. Raven waved a couple of little flags she had found with her magic.

Robin flips Cyborg a quick smile. Another roundhouse drops Atlas like a rock near the wall. Cyborg steps closer to inspect his work, but soon finds himself facing one very angry, charging enemy. They lock arms and grapple, Atlas grinning savagely down at Cyborg. Beeping from the forearm panel; power level increases to 98%, throwing a scare into its owner, and his knees start to give.

"What's the matter? Running out of steam?" mocked Atlas. The seven onlookers stare, as Cyborg is slowly pushed back past them.

"Push, Cyborg! You can do it!" yelled Robin. Cyborg pours in every bit of strength he can muster and is met by derisive chuckling from the foe. Now the power output hits 100%, but he does not let up one bit.

"You have reached your limit. You cannot win." Spoke Atlas' narrowed eyes. Cyborg has been forcing onto one knee.

"Yes...I... CAN!" roared Cyborg. The power panel cracks as the readout quickly notches up to 130%. Atlas' eyes go wide in sudden surprise, and Cyborg regains his footing. With a scream as tortured as his muscles, he lifts the huge metal body over his head and throws it down the field to smash into the abandoned trophies. Everyone cheers wildly.

The Titans walk up to a new hole in the field surface. Atlas is lying half-buried in the wreckage of the locker room.

"No more. I am defeated. You...are a better robot" spoke Atlas yielding defeat his voice hoarse.

"No. I'm a better person," replied Cyborg as he walked away.

Outside of the stadium, it is sunrise, and the Titans are emerging from the main entrance.

"And the winner by technological knockout, the Mechanical Maniac, the Bionic Bruiser, the one, the only, Cyborg!" exclaimed Beast Boy as holds said winner's arm aloft on the last word, as a referee would do with the victor in a boxing match, and a bell and cheering crowd are heard. Starfire gives Cyborg a big hug and backs up next to Raven.

"I shall express my gratitude with a Tamaranean folk song," spoke Starfire. Remembering how the first one sounded, the boys recoil in fright. This does not stop her windup, though; she sucks in a breath and gets ready to sing, but Raven and Terra each slap a hand over her mouth to cut it off. Beast Boy sighs, relieved

"Way to go, champ," said Raven.

"Yeah way to go Cy!" added Terra.

"We knew you could do it, cyborg." Said Danny sending Cyborg a big smile.

"Guess we better get you a new one of those." Spoke Robin pointing at Cyborg's forearm. Cyborg looks down at the damaged power readout, whose displays have all gone dark.

"Don't need it anymore. My body may have its limitations, but if I put my mind to it, there's no limit to what I can do…" explained Cyborg as the Titans walked down the street toward home.

"After all, I'm only human." Stated cyborg grinning at his friends.


	21. Chapter 20:fear itself

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

KaijuBoy455: So, in this story, Terra doesn't betray the Titans?

Alpha: yes, she won't betray them willingly.

Xxx

The night sky was filled with dark storm clouds and flashes of lightning. The Titans are rushing through the city responding to an emergency. The T-car makes a sharp turn that causes the tires screech. Cyborg was behind the wheel swerving through the streets. Raven sat in the front passage seat beside him. Beastboy, Terra and Starfire were seated in the back-passenger seats along with Cujo. The three would lean to one side ever time cyborg took a sharp turn. Robin on his R-cycle was riding in front of them, the tail lights looking like ribbons as he darted around obstacles. Danny flew above his ghostly tail propelling him through the night sky. The faint glowing aura around him making him stand out against the dark clouds. The Titans arrived at a large video store. They quickly dashed toward the entrance, but Terra took a moment to use her powers to grab chunks of the parking lot. They entered the store, only to see a Fat, long straggly haired, man dressed after the fashion of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars, a dark gray overcoat topping off the ensemble (Control-freak). Next to him a television monster stood on many cables which sparked with electricity. Two such cables heading for an innocent clerk cowering behind a counter. Cyborg reacted quickly, blasting the monster with his sonic cannon throwing it in to the far wall. The villain looked at the Titans and gasped.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch-nemesis...ses...the Teen Titans!" shouted Control Freak. The overweight movie nut hops nimbly from one shelf to the next, approaching them.

"Um, yeah. Who is this guy?" questioned Beast Boy to his friends a question mark above his head. Danny and cyborg look at each other then, they shrug at Beastboy. All the screens in the store shift to an image of Control Freak at the click of his remote.

"I am the master of monsters! I am your darkest nightmares come to life! I am... Control Freak!" yelled Control Freak along with all screens. The real control freak stands up hands and produces applause and clapping with the right button.

"A couch potato with a souped-up remote. I'm petrified." Spoke Raven monotoned. Danny and terra chuckled at raven's quip.

"You will be. You will be." Said Control Freak darkly as he stepped forward. He laughs and fires up the controller; near Raven, a video drop box grows considerably and turns its deposit slot into a toothy mouth. She gasps and backs up from its expanding shadow as its growls' in a very rusty manner. The drop box's growls, then cut to it as it stomps toward her. Cyborg leaps in and hits the thing broadside with a flying shoulder to knock it away, but it soon recovers and locks up with him.

"Don't worry, Raven! I can drop the drop box!" spoke Cyborg, picking it up over his head. With a grunt he tosses it across the store; it fetches up against several sets of shelves, and he leaps in with a yell to do a little old-school clobbering.

"Get his remote!" ordered Robin as he dashes toward control freak, followed by the others.

"Show's not over, Titans. And if you thought Part One was scary, just wait for the sequels!" yelled Control Freak.

He aims his remote at the two cash registers; as the cowering clerk cries out in fear, evil faces appear on the price displays and the handheld scanners float up of their own accord. The Titans, save Cyborg, look from here to Control Freak, who has dropped to the floor and now brings a set of shelves to life. The video boxes on the top level are red while those below are white, and most of them fall away to leave the unit with two eyes and a snarling mouth. It moves in.

Control Freak then kneeled into a shooting pose. He shoots 4 portable movie players causing them to float the screens showed evil faces as the inbuilt lasers used to read CDs began to glow brightly. Control freak with a running start did a power slide blasting several shelves of cables. The numerous cables of many functions slithered together into a teaming mass. The mass then congealed into a pair of massive snakes like constructs, electricity danced over the creatures as they reared up towering over the nearby shelves.

The portly enemy begins twirling around the floor. Another click, this one with the remote aimed under his upraised leg. a large cardboard cutout of a man in samurai armor. Its eyes glow red as it brings the blade back for a swing, to the sound of the geek's laughter. Control freak shifted like a gunslinger for a western he shoots a trio of sabretooth tigers that were part of a display for some caveman movie. The plastic megafauna growled and advanced together toward the teens.

The large felines circle the larger Cujo, their massive fangs bared. Cujo Growls and takes the initiative leaping at one, bringing his teeth down into its back. The other big cats jumped Cujo. As the four beasts lash out with tooth and claw. The two-dimensional Samurai and Robin face off, and as the former charges, the latter brings his fighting staff out, extends it, and leaps away. He comes down behind it and sends it flying with a well-placed swing; in an instant, though, it stretches its body and strikes at him like a snake. Robin is sent flying across the room.

A stream of coins lances through the area like a machine-gun fusillade. Here comes Starfire, swooping through with the two cash registers in hot pursuit and spitting their change at her. The chase swings low down one aisle as the cable snakes slither toward Danny at great speed. The ghost-boy shot ghost rays at the cable snakes who weaved to avoid the blasts as Danny backpedaled.

Red lasers caused scorch marks and gouged out holes in the Rock Terra was using as a shield. She ran past aisles with the movie players chasing her. A laser punctured the shield grazing her, in retaliation, she took a small stone she was carrying molded it with her powers into the rough shape of a throwing knife and with a flick of her wrist sent it straight through the screen of one of her assailants.

Beastboy slowly backed up as the mutated set of shelves is bearing down on him here. In no time flat, he has transformed into a roaring tyrannosaurus rex; the unit screams shrilly, all its "teeth" and "eyes" falling out, and he tears into it. Control Freak approaches Raven at a leisurely pace.

"You like bad movies, right?" spoke Raven as She levitates several scattered videos and propels them toward him. His first response is to work the remote, bringing them to a stop in midair.

"Yeah, but they like you!" responded Control Freak as he sends them right back at her; they line up into an unbroken string, like a group of dominoes laid end to end, and wrap her up from shoulders to waist. Cyborg, meanwhile, has hoisted up the shelving unit Beast Boy fought and slams it to the floor. He wipes his hands smugly, but his mood quickly changes to one of surprise.

"Huh?" said Cyborg in surprise. Control Freak, was once again spinning across the floor, he hits a button. The candy counter behind Cyborg is affected; all the goodies leap off the shelves and come snarling after him.

"Eat him! Who's delicious now, big man?" yell the Various candies. The sugary horde leaps at him and attaches itself all over his body. Cyborg cries out and tries to back away.

"Bad candy, bad candy! Get off! Hey, hey! Stop that! Stop! That's not yours!" cried Cyborg as the tiny treats bite him all over.

Danny lets out a scream in pain and spasmed as electricity courses through his body. He is bound up in the coils if one of the Cable snakes. He bites his lip and concentrated, green electrify jumps over him as he builds power. Then his ghost stinger took effect electrocuting his captor. The mass of cables and wiring fell apart the individual pieces smoking. Danny's attention shifted to the other mass of plastic and copper. His eyes and hands glowed blue as he tapped into his ice core as he dashed toward it.

The cash registers rocket over the aisle spilling bills here and there, with Starfire now chasing them and firing Starbolts. She shoots one down with ease, but the other takes evasive action and slows down to fall in behind her. It then starts to fire off coins; she is thrown briefly off balance, but gets herself under control and bounces off a wall straight back at the thing. One point-blank shot puts the crazed piece of retail hardware out of action for good.

Her boots touch down amid the clinking change and fluttering currency. she picks up a coin and looks at it with a curious smile. An instant later, one of the big-screen monster's cables whips, wraps her up and gives her a shock that forces a loud squeal out of her. She is quickly hauled toward the face of the TV.

Robin was trading hits with the cardboard samurai. It goes into a new charge, and he gets a bird-a-rang ready. Robin leaps at the charging warrior in stoic silence. After coming down from a leap he starts to run toward the villain as the cardboard samurai falls apart, having been split down the middle by his throw.

That set of deranged shelves slides backward on the floor. Its "face" shows how scared it is, and for good reason, as Beast Boy charges it as a bull and gores it. The thing skids farther and crashes into other shelves, throwing up a curtain of dust. Out comes the green Titan, back in human form and badly dazed from the collision. He staggers a bit and stops when another cardboard cutout enters his view. This snaps his brain back into its groove; he stares silently for a second and then flails his arms with a high-pitched scream. The display's base, which shows a movie title in red letters that look as if painted in blood-Wicked Scary. Above this are several tentacles issuing from under the hem of a long, tattered robe. The rest of the figure-very tall, hood up, no facial features visible within except for one glowing red pinpoint of an eye.

"Dude! Wicked Scary is out on video?" spoke Beast Boy. Stars appear in Beast boy's eyes. Control Freak comes up next to him, his eyes doing likewise.

"I know! Director's cut, digitally remastered, alternate ending-it's great." informed Control Freak as hearts float up around the portly villain.

"Cool!" commented Beast Boy. The happy moment ends when he realizes that this man is actually an enemy.

"Not cool." Spoke Beast Boy as Control Freak grins nastily and fires up his remote. The display again comes to life. It's tentacles flash toward Boy, who lets off a terrified scream.

Raven is still bound by the videos she tried to sling at the foe. Her legs are free, and she backs up as a swarm of cassettes floats toward her; each has long loops of tape hanging down, and the reels have become red eyes. Those loops snap out and bind Raven from head to toe. She starts to topple backward, then gathers herself and breaks free with a mighty burst of her powers.

"You don't scare me." said Raven as her hands glow.

"Look out, he'll eat your brains!" screams Beast Boy running past her. The Wicked Scary cutout chasing after him. A moment later, more tape strands from the flying cassettes lash toward her and she dives away.

Terra dove avoiding another laser, landing on the cheap carpet of the store. from her position, she flung 4 stones at the movie players. Two more of her opponents fell their internal components scattered on the floor as she scrambled to cover evading several lasers from her final opponent. The final movie player let loose a barrage of laser fire pining terra in place.

The laser fire abruptly stopped, Terra peeked from her cover. The final movie player was crushed underneath a mass of half-frozen cables Danny floating above it one hand still smoke. He looks over at her and gives her a smile while she walks up to him. That's when Beastboy ran past them screaming as the tentacle monster chased him. Suddenly a pair of TV monsters appears before them. Terra looks at Danny as she lifts Chunks of rock from the floor. Danny looks at her and gives a single nod as he grasps the stopwatch shifting it into a hammer. Danny charges as Terra launches her rocks them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" cries Cyborg as he stands up." ALL RIGHT! If y'all are biting Cyborg, Cyborg's biting back!" yells Cyborg tearing several loose. He shovels the handfuls into his mouth, chews happily, and swallows.

"Mmm-mmm! Never knew evil tasted so good," said Cyborg licking his lips. The other candy's scream in fear, detach themselves from his body and beat a hasty retreat. As he stands there grinning, a loud rumble makes itself heard from within-what he just ate has disagreed with him violently. His face goes slack, then green and sweaty.

"Oh, boy." Spoke Cyborg before he rushes out of the store and vomits into the first trash can he finds.

Back inside Starfire is still held fast in one of the big-screen monster's snaking cables, but Robin's birdarang cuts her loose before sticking in the ceiling. He rushes up, staff ready to swing, and lands a thundering blow that would shatter the screen of any normal television set. This one just gets knocked backward, hard, and crashes into the wall. Robin leaps and catches the still-bound Starfire, whose cables fall off when they both touch down.

He looks across the store and sees Raven and Beast Boy backing toward each other from their respective threats. On the other side of the store, Danny and terra are behind one of Danny's green shields as the t two monster TVs slam their cable appendages into it.

His focus is then drawn to Control freak who presses another button. The insane television that they were fighting moves back into the free-for-all. A swinging cable forces Robin and Starfire to dive in opposite directions. when he lands, he looks up at the ceiling noticing the fire sprinkler heads. They gave Robin an idea as the big screen closes in, Robin brings out two birdarangs. Making a huge leap that takes him higher than any regular pair of legs can carry a person, he lets them fly; they weave all over the place and slice through all the sprinklers.

Water gushes down from the broken pipes. The attacking cassettes yield under the deluge and tumble to the floor; the cardboard display softens and crumples. Beast Boy laughs, Raven smiles, and the clerk peeks up over the counter. Last to fall are the massive TVs the ones attacking Terra and Danny spark and fall over. Terra and Danny high five each other. On the last standing tv a big drop of sweat slides down the edge of the screen, the static winks out, and the face becomes very uneasy. Sparks crackle from the shorting circuits as it topples backward and crashes to the floor at Control Freak's feet. He voices a strangled cry.

"My remote! I can't live without my remote!" yells Control Freak as he punches buttons uselessly. Robin takes the remote away and grabs a fistful of Control freak's shirt.

"Ever think maybe you watch too much TV?" said Robin as he gave the villain a bat glare.

"This isn't over! You hear me? This isn't over!" raved Control Freak flailing his arms. Cyborg walks back into the store hands on his stomach.

"Looks pretty over to me," states Raven as the Titans gather. Beast Boy waves his arms excitedly as Cyborg staggers a bit, moaning and clutching his gut.

"Guys!" said Beast Boy as he rummages through a pile of scattered movies on the floor. Cyborg's stomach rumbles anew. The Titan who overindulged claps a hand to his mouth and runs back out to vomit again. Beast Boy stands up, holding a copy of Wicked Scary. The hooded creature is on the cover, as are a couple of terrified people.

"Check it out! Movie night!" spoke Beast Boy with a big smile. He walks over to the counter, where the clerk has not yet gotten to her feet. He sets the video down and starts to fish around in the pouches of his belt. Raven stands behind him, her posture and face showing just how little she thinks of the whole run-in, Terra is conversing with Danny and Robin and Starfire are drag Control Freak away.

"Um, I-I know I've got my rental card somewhere," spoke Beast Boy as he removes one boot and shakes it to see if the card is stuck in there. The video is thrust toward him by the clerk.

"Just take it!" said the Clerk clearly still shaken and wanting the situation to end. Beastboy blinks bemusedly down at the offering.

Xxx

The microwave beeped loudly Danny pulled out the bowl of caramel popcorn from the appliance. Danny walked over to the couch sitting in between Terra and Raven. Robin rushed into the room ready for action, due to Beastboy calling him with the intercom.

"Report! What's the problem?" yelled Robin his eyes finding his teammates. Beast Boy is standing on the far side of the coffee table, while the other Titans are on the couch.

"The problem is, it's showtime-and you're not in your seat," stated Beast Boy holding up the video. Robin steams at having been called up for something as trivial as this, and a vein throbs in his forehead. As Raven reads a book, Starfire holds a large bowl of candy. Danny took a sip from a glass of ectoplasm and Terra is trying to catch popcorn in her mouth.

"Cyborg? You are certain you do not desire unhealthy sugar candies?" asked Starfire offering him some candy. Cyborg recoils and moans weakly.

"Make it go away..." Groans Cyborg as Robin vaults onto the couch landing between Terra and Starfire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives. Maybe Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movie is going to freak you out." Stated Beast Boy popping up here and there around others. The last word puts him right next to Raven, who has not looked up from her reading.

"Whatever." Said Raven flatly. Sight gag: Beastboy mouth falls half off as if it were a suspended sign with one end loose, and then drops away entirely to shatter on the floor.

"Can't be any creepier than the documentary on hot dogs Starfire made us watch," spoke Robin gesturing to the alien girl.

"It was fascinating! I had no idea that Earth people ate so many pigs-and insects," said Starfire genuinely fascinated. Her words set off a new wave of indigestion in Cyborg's gut; his face goes green, and he hangs over the back of the couch to vomit once more.

"Yeah, yeah, bugs and hot dogs, big deal. (picking up the video again) This movie is supposed to be cursed. When people watch it, strange things happen evil things." states Beast Boy ominously. he backs off and laughs maniacally. Lightning cracks out through the windows behind him.

"Maybe you should leave the ghost stories to Danny." spoke terra as Danny made his eyes glow and gave Beastboy a wink.

"Boo!" cried a clone Danny as it appeared behind Beastboy. Beastboy jump in surprise and gave out a small scream. Not a bit of this has changed Raven's demeanor or made her close the book.

"Just start the movie," spoke Raven in monotone her face a stoic mask.

Beast Boy's face falls and a vein throbs in his temple as he pulls out the television remote. The window/screen fills with static and blacks out. The movie's title fades in, appearing as it did on the box. later Raven and Robin, are staring wide-eyed with mouths agape straight ahead toward the screen.

The lights have been shut off so that the only illumination is from the screen and the night sky outside. Terra is clutch Cujo like a stuffed animal she has also commandeered Danny's cloak as a blanket that she is cowering in. Danny is stock still, he is so stunned that he has forgotten to breath or blink. Starfire and Cyborg, in that same stunned silence, to the sound of low, unearthly chuckling from the speakers. Starfire has grabbed the end of Robin's cape and is huddled behind it.

The storm outside raged on as on the screen a woman backs up in the approaching shadow of the tentacled creature seen on the box and screams in pure terror. Snap to black, against which the word "END" fades into view in big red letters. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin are still frozen from the sheer horror of what they have just witnessed. Starfire's eyes are now shut tight. Terra is clinging onto Danny like a sister might cling to an older brother, both are cowering under their makeshift blanket. Beast Boy carefully peeks up from behind the couch-he has been hiding here the entire time.

"Is it over?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out," replied Starfire keeping her eyes shut and still hiding behind robin's cape.

"Well, I'm not sleeping without Cujo tonight." Declared terra as the ghostly dog popped its head out of the improvised blanket.

"I think, I almost became all ghost," said Danny clutching a hand over his core.

"Now I'm really sick to my stomach," spoke Cyborg holding his stomach.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters. But that is the scariest thing I have ever seen." Comments Robin. Raven is still shocked with her hood down, but she quickly composes herself, puts it up, and turns away from the others. The other teen's trade wide-eyed stares for a long, tense moment-and then break out in exuberant laughter and chatter.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" spoke Beast Boy with pride.

"Thrilling, Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrible!" commented Starfire happily.

"It made me turn invisible on reflex. Good choice BB." Commented Danny.

"Yeah, when she went into the basement" spoke Cyborg.

"And it was right behind her and she turned and" added Robin.

"I was freaking out! I wanted to turn it off." finished Cyborg flailing his arms.

"I can't wait for our next movie night." Spoke Terra excitedly. Raven puts her hood down as Beast Boy leans over to her.

"So... come on, Raven, admit it. You were totally scared." Said Beast Boy nudging raven with his elbow.

"I don't do fear," replied Raven drily.

Xxx

The rain pelted down onto Slade and his robot commandos as they approached a decrepitated Victorian-style mansion on the very edge of the city's limits. The robots opened the front door for him as he stepped into the pitch black of the building. As he enters the first thing he noticed was a thermos on a pedestal near one of the walls. As he cautiously got closer he noticed that it was damaged. But the logo on the device is what drew his full attention, on the side of it was the Fenton logo. With a quick gesture, a Slade-bot stepped forward and reached to grab the device. The robot was viciously torn apart by a pair of giant molten bats that appeared on either side of the pedestal.

"Please don't touch the display." Mocked someone in the darkness as several more fire elemental looking beings appeared in the room. The Slade-bots all raised their blasters as Slade stood stoically in the center. A very exaggerated and clearly fake sound of disappointment came from the container.

"So close, I wanted to hear the great Slade scream in terror before I finished him for the second time." Spoke Dan. A dark chuckle came from the thermos. Slade's one eye narrowed at the thermos. But suddenly the pedestal was picked up and carried out of the room by a pair of the creatures.

"That's enough out of you. Mr. Wilson shall we get back to business?" asked the voice coming from the scarlet eyes. Slade decided that he would research the thermos and its contents at a later date.

"Very well," replied Slade as two of his larger robots brought in a large sophisticated container the size of a small car. Slade walked up to it and pressed a button on a small interface built into its side.

Serval panels of blast shielding retracted revealing the figure of the container's occupant. a green-skinned ghost with red eyes, she is bald with five black prominent spikes, and her most notable characteristic is that her body is covered in tattoos. She has several piercing and wears a metallic black cuff on each arm. Her clothes consist of a long red cloak, a black cleavage-exposing corset and matching underwear, along with black boots. This is Lydia a former ghost of circus gothica. Lydia's eyes narrowed at Slade then at the scarlet eyes in the shadows.

"Lydia." Spoke the voice in a quiet tone. A man stepped out of the shadows. His skin is pale and chalky-white almost anemic, he is bald, and has red eyes. He wears ringmaster attire consisting of a red unitard, a black vest and bow tie, and black boots with red buckles. He also wears a long dark gray jacket with three red buttons on each cuff and a red stripe near the bottom trim of the jacket. Atop his head is a small black bowler hat with a red stripe. But the most striking features are the glowing mark of Skath on his forehead and his right arm, which looks similar to his minions only bulkier and was more stone the fire.

Lydia stared at Freakshow for a moment before her face shifted to one of hatred and contempt. Freakshow stepped forward a few steps but he stopped when several Slade-bots blocked his path, weapons raised and humming.

"First things first, Mr. Showenhower. My pay, acquiring her from the . was troublesome." Spoke Slade one hand extended out.

"Call me Freakshow! here is your payment." Spoke Freakshow growling lowly as he dug through the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out two necklaces. The first was a simply volcanic stone with a single symbol etched into it. The second was a small red gem perfectly round. Both were hanging from induvial leather straps. Freakshow tossed both to Slade, the latter caught the items with little issue and scrutinized the trinkets.

"Are they to my specifications?" asked Slade glaring at Freakshow attempting to read the man.

"Yes, it will be very difficult to detect through magical/supernatural means. Just wear the gem and have her wear the stone. Then you will have control over her body. I recommend you start with controlling her while she sleeps to get a handle on it." explained Freakshow with a wave of his hand. Slade looked at the items again.

"Excellent," spoke Slade darkly. Then without another word Slade turned around and left. But right before he passes the threshold Freakshow speaks.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Spoke Freakshow with a smirk on his face. Slade didn't react as he and his robots left. Freakshow attention once again shifted to his former minion, she still looked at him with pure contempt.

"My master said this was how you'd act, I'm well aware of ghosts hate for my master and his servants. I know that you will never willingly sever me again and without my staff, I can't force you…" Spoke Freakshow as he stood in front of the prison.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't have a use for you." Said Freakshow a cruel smile on his face as he hit a button on her prison's interface. Electricity coursed through the cell electrocuting Lydia who opened her mouth give a silent scream.

After a few minutes of this, he shut off the current. Lydia fell onto the floor of her cell barely able to move. Freakshow reached out with his demonic arm muttering some form of incantation under his breath. The fiery appendage passed through the ghost shield with no resistance. He reached into Lydia's chest causing her great pain as she attempted to resist. But her defiance stopped when freakshows hand wrapped around something within her. Lydia froze in place her solid red eyes lock with Freakshow as tears ran down her cheeks and her features show true terror.

"Scream to your king if you want." Spoke Freakshow, an unhinged and sadistic smile on his face. Her tore Lydia's core from her chest, she made one last silent scream and dissolved into nothing. Freakshow held the ghost's core up letting it catch the light from his fire demons.

xxx

Danny shot up on his bed in a cold sweat breathing heavy and with a hand over his heart. Danny looked around his room. But nothing was wrong the sound of thunder and rain hitting his window was all he could hear. 'I know I heard a scream.' Thought Danny. he could shake the horrible feeling in his gut saying that something was very wrong. He eventual shrugged and laid back down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The terrified scream pierced right through the walls. Danny due to his uneasy feeling and obsession to protect reacted swiftly. he shot out of bed already calling the white rings of his transformation as ran toward his door just as his transformation finished he phased right through the door and kept phasing until he made it to the ops center. The lights were on and Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy stood near the couch. Danny's boots hit the ground just as Terra on top of Cujo phased through the opposite wall. Danny rushes toward his friends clearly concerned, he looks over his friends ensuring they are alright. But his worry turns to the absent raven but before he could make a move, the operations center's side door opens wide. Raven emerges from the door with her cloak back on.

"Who screamed?" asked Raven as she stood in front of her friends. Danny lets out a quiet sigh of relief at seeing that raven is ok.

"Sounded like something from the movie. Did we leave the TV on?" questioned Robin looks to the other.

"We did not. And the movie is right here," answered Starfire picking up the video.

"Ooook that's definitely weird." Said Terra, as she suddenly lighting flashed outside and then out went the lights. The only light came from the faint glow that Danny gives off.

"And that's creepy," stated Cyborg as he extends a small flashlight from his shoulder and turns it on. Swiveling slowly in place, he lets the beam play over the kitchen, from counter to tables. Robin steps into the circle of light. Danny notices Cujo stiffen, the canine's droopy ears raised in attention. Danny looks in the direction his loyal canine's gaze is glued too, his natural night vision letting him see clearly into the dark. His ghost sense goes off he immediately tenses, muscles coiled and ready to spring into action.

"The storm. Probably just tripped a circuit breaker." reasoned Robin. A tentacle reaches into view to touch his shoulder. Robin gives it only a raised eyebrow, he says nothing else as Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Raven cry out; now he smiles.

"Okay, Beast Boy, you got us. Good one." Spoke Robin pushing the tentacle off his shoulder. The onlookers remain stock-still as Beast Boy leans into robin's view.

"Uh...dude?" said Beast Boy. the Boy Wonder's eyebrows are all the way up as he turns his attention back toward the source of that touch. Cyborg's flashlight moves that way and rests on the robed one-eyed terror now standing in the operations center.

It rips away the garments to show all of itself: blue-gray skin, mouths all over its body, long tangled hair, two normal arms in addition to the tentacles, and a large red eye to either side of the one seen under its hood. It backs up and lets off a primal roar; the Titans stare, their feet nailed to the floor with terror, as lightning flash in the background.

The monster moves forward, the couch is grabbed in one long tentacle and tossed aside with ease; now many others lash out and force the five to scatter. Robin tries to deliver a kick but gets knocked backward before he can drive it home. He tumbles past Beast Boy, who becomes a T-rex and roars in the creature's face. Its answering yell scares him so badly that he changes into a cat and runs off with a startled little yowl. Now the thing smiles broadly from all its mouths, but its mood goes sour when a Starbolt blast into its back. It turns and finds Starfire floating in midair; she throws several more shots, which it deflects with one arm before snaking a tentacle up and seizing her. She is reeled in with a scream, at which point Cujo tackled the creature sinking his fangs into the things shoulder. The creature screams as it tears Cujo off. Cyborg and Danny both jump into the fray, cyborg wrestling with the monster as Danny lashes out with fists coated with ectoplasm. Terra lifted a part of the kitchen counter and slammed the tentacle that held Starfire. The blow was enough for the creature to loosen its grip, Starfire started to pelt the thing with more Starbolts. As the other Titans struggle against it, Raven steps up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-*puff*" chanted Raven. she is cut off sharply when cold air is forced out of her lungs. But her attention was more focused on her hands, which should be black with her powers by this point in her incantation, are still completely normal in appearance. She regards them with considerable surprise.

"My powers!" spoke Raven in disbelief as an involuntary shiver runs up her spine as another visible breath escapes her lips.

Robin rushes in with Cujo to give the others some backup and both are seized in tentacles. Beast Boy, as a hawk, swoops along next and dodges a swipe. He turns into an octopus just before reaching the three-eyed face and wraps all eight of his own tentacles around it. His teammates redouble their assaults on the limbs that hold them, and Raven begins a charge. A tentacle slams into her, driving her back next to the stairs that lead up to the side door. The monster disappears without any warning and leaves the other Titans tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Someone's claws are on my grebnaks!" cried Starfire.

"Heh...my bad." apologized Beast Boy as he stands up in human form-whatever form he had taken, some part of it touched her in the wrong place.

"Terra I'm all for getting closer but this is not what I meant," spoke Danny his voice muffled. Terra shots up off of him her face slightly red.

"Sorry." Said terra rubbing the back of her head with one hand as she uses the other to help Danny stand.

The other three Titans in the pile straighten up as well, they are thoroughly bewildered by this turn of events. Cyborg's shoulder flashlight has retracted leaving Danny as their sole light source.

"There was a monster here, right?" asked Cyborg. only to get a nod form, Danny.

"But where did it go?" questioned Robin looking around the room in case it snuck up on them again.

"And from where did it come?" asked Starfire clearly unsettled by the encounter.

"Umm guys. Where's Cujo?" asked terra everyone's attention shifted to her. Danny's eyes widened in panic.

"Cujo! *whistle* here boy!" called Danny panic seeping into his voice. He kept trying ever command he could remember. He only stopped when Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not Danny we shall recover our little Bumgorf from whatever that foul creature is." Reassured Starfire. Danny gave her a grateful smile.

"Hel-lo? Isn't it obvious? The movie's curse! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal, now it's going to hunt us down and eat us! And I'm probably delicious!" yelled Beast Boy freaking out a bit as he holds up the video. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. They are having big trouble swallowing even one word of this theory. Danny seems to be honestly considering it given his many weird run-ins with the supernatural.

"Or..." started Cyborg.

"Control Freak must have escaped and come to the Tower to get his remote-and to take his revenge." theorized Robin. Starfire cries out and steps aside. Only to reveal Raven who was standing behind her.

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working." rebutted Raven as she Stepped forward.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can do?" reasoned Cyborg.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the Tower!" ordered Robin. All but Beast Boy and Danny scatter. He turns into an octopus again and yanks them back, then resumes human form.

"Split up? Split up?! Did you not see the movie? When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy. Me!" cried Beast Boy grabbing Robin's tunic with both hands. He shudders and curls himself around the shoulders of the leader, who struggles to pull him off.

"Get a grip, Beast Boy! The monster's not going to eat anybody," yelled Robin finally forcing the changeling off.

"He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of," stated Raven.

"But he does have a point that thing is tough and it snuck up on us. I think I'd be best if we stuck together or at least in pairs especially you raven." Spoke Danny adding his own thoughts on the matter.

"And why is that?" asked Raven a slight edge to her tone.

"It's just that with your powers not working, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone," replied Danny explaining his concern for the dark titan. Raven just looked away from him to hide her gave a nod acknowledging Danny's point.

"Fine, we'll stick together." Spoke robin making the final call.

Xxx

Walking through the dark hallways of the tower Cyborg leads the Titans along the passage. His flashlight beam cutting through the darkness. Beast Boy is bringing up the rear and keeps looking back the way they came. As they pass the stairs, a small voice floats up to them.

"Help! Help me!" cried a drawn-out voice.

"This way!" ordered Robin. He moves off moving down the stairs following the voice which leads to Beastboy's room. The door slides open and the group peers in. The flashlight moves across the pigsty that is the green goofball's living space and stops on a closed door.

"Help me!" cries the voice again. Robin steps into the room moves toward the door and wraps his fingers around its handle. He braces himself as the other Titans hunker down behind him as best they can. A sudden heave slides the portal open on its track; behind it, something very large starts to move. As all seven screams, panic-stricken, the mass tumbles over them-dirty laundry and lots of it. Robin has just opened Beast Boy's closet. When the pile has settled, we see on top of it a small toy monkey banging a pair of cymbals together. The unwashed clothes have entirely covered the Titans. The plaything speaks with the same voice they have been hearing.

"Help me, help me, help me count! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight..." spoke the Toy monkey grinning widely. As it counts, Beast Boy and then Raven put their heads up from the pile. The former grins sheepishly as a big drop of sweat rolls down his temple; the latter is just annoyed.

"Um...I really oughta get rid of that thing," said Beast Boy chuckling awkwardly. Cyborg leads the team out of the room and makes exaggerated horror-movie moans, poking fun at the encounter.

"Look out, Y'all, big scary monkey!" said Cyborg as he broke down laughing.

"Yeah, Raven. You shoulda seen the look on your face," commented Beast Boy laughing.

"You mean this look?!" suggested Raven On the last two words, her face goes bright red and she thrusts it toward him. Her normal color resumes as he speaks.

"No, that's more angry than scared," replied Beast Boy. Flames kindle in Raven's eyes; her face reddens again.

"I already told you, I don't get scared," spoke Raven speaking through clenched teeth. Danny put a hand on her shoulder calming her with his ghostly aura.

"BB not the time dude. We still got a monster in our house." Said Danny in a serious tone. Before Beastboy could respond a loud growling came from the unlit area of the hall past the three. Danny was surprised and unsettled when he wasn't able to pierce the darkness. A familiar red eye appears in the darkness followed by all of its teeth that were bared and ready to strike.

"Titans! Move!" ordered Robin. The teens turned and run the other way.

Raven is at the rear of the group, and the look on her face when she glances back toward the pursuer gives the lie to her repeated denial of fear. The apparition races after them, scraping sparks from both walls with its clawed fingers, and they turn into another hall to give it the slip. Cyborg's shoulder checks a door causing it to fling open with his momentum. All but Danny drop screaming into the empty space as soon as his/her feet cross the door's threshold.

Beast Boy becomes a hawk to stay aloft. Starfire catches Cyborg by the shoulders and brings him up, while Robin fires a grappling hook that embeds itself in the ceiling of this place. The line pulls taut under his weight and he grabs Terra around her waist stopping her fall. Raven falls past her friends still screaming. Danny dives after her, he quickly catches up to her and catches her. raven finds herself in Danny's arms. he holds her tightly against his chest not wanting to drop her. he flies them back toward their friends.

"Thanks." Said raven a blush dusting her cheeks under her hood as she hooks her arms around Danny's neck for her own stability. He simply gives her a smile and a quick nod as they make it back to their teammates. Starfire is peering gingerly out into the hallway. Nothing there.

"The creature is gone," informs Starfire leading them out each titan enjoying solid ground. Last out of the room with a bottomless pit were Danny and raven. Danny carefully puts raven down.

"looks like we're safe for now anyway." Spoke Terra sighing in slight relief. Beastboy turns to raven a grin plastered on his face.

"Okay. Don't even try to tell me that didn't scare y.-" started Beast Boy only to be cut off when some tentacles that snaked up behind him, take a firm hold and begin to drag him away, causing him to trail off into a scream. Starfire's voice gets stuck on one horrified, quivering note as she stares.

"Beast Boy!" yells Robin & Terra simultaneously they both charge a patch of writhing tentacles that were blocking the path to Beastboy.

"What did I tell you? Funny guy goes fiiiiirrrrrsssssttttt!" cries Beast Boy as he disappears through an open door and into the shadows. It slams shut just before Robin runs up; he struggles to force it open Danny move beside him hands aglow ready to rescue Beastboy. The door slowly gives way under robin's efforts revealing the evidence room. Except for him and the other six Titans, no living thing is in sight here. Starfire gasps.

"Beast Boy! He is-" started Starfire a hand in front of her mouth.

"-gone." finished Raven shock in her tone.

"Give me some light." Asked Robin Danny lifted his hand and made it burst into flame. The ghostly fire bathed the room in green light. The room has many objects from the many encounters the Titans have had up to this point.

"The evidence rooms. What are we looking for?" asked Cyborg.

"Something that shouldn't be here." Replied Robin. He leads them in, straight down a center aisle, and stops at the far wall to pick up...

"Control Freak's remote," spoke Raven.

"Right where I left it," stated Robin.

"But how could he conjure these monsters without his technology?" questioned Starfire.

"Maybe he had an extra remote. I mean, we got, like, nine." reasoned Cyborg.

"I'm starting to think Control Freak doesn't have anything to do with what's been happening." Spoke Robin his face scrunched up in thought.

"Well, we know it's definitely supernatural because my ghost sense went off." Added Danny.

"If you can sense it why can't you track it or Cujo down?" asked Terra bringing up a good point.

"Well, I can sense it. it feels like when I first got my powers I know its nearby. but I can't pinpoint where it is." Explained Danny with a bit of frustration toward himself.

"Well, whoever or whatever is doing this, they're not gonna scare us." Spoke Raven. Robin thinks hard for a moment.

"Fear! That's it! The movie, the monsters, Raven's powers-the answer's right in front of us! If Control Freak isn't behind this, it has to be-" spoke Robin clearly knowing who was causing this.

Red eyes appear behind him as he says this, followed by a couple of tentacles. Before he can finish the sentence, his head is securely wrapped up and he is yanked toward the wall. The tentacles have passed through it from the other side. His body slams up against it, stuck for a moment, and Raven and Starfire attempt to pull him free; they are stopped when more tentacles emerge and swat them away. Now he starts to disappear into the wall, but Cyborg moves in and grabs his free hand to begin a tug-of-war with the Titans' leader as the rope and the prize. Danny quickly wraps his arms around cyborg and helping the cybernetic teen pull. Robins glove slips off, Cyborg & Danny tumble to the floor. But they stay there for only a moment; as the wall seals itself again, they dash to the spot. Danny phases through the wall stopwatch in hand much to cyborgs.

"ROBIN! Danny!" yelled Cyborg, lets off a frustrated groan, then cocks one fist back and punches out the wall. Dust and debris fly everywhere. Danny phases back into the room sword in hand. He looks at his remaining teammates and shakes his head. Cyborg turns to the girls.

"I don't suppose any of you know what he was about to say," asked Cyborg. they all shake their heads.

Xxx

The storm continues at full force. Inside the operations center, Starfire leans over the kitchen counter and checks behind it, using a spot of light from her hand to help the view, while Cyborg inspects a couch cushion.

"Robin? Beast Boy?" spoke Starfire calling for her friends. Raven comes into the room Danny right beside her.

"They aren't here. We've already looked here." Said Raven flatly.

"We've already looked everywhere." rebutted Cyborg.

"Almost everywhere, we still haven't searched the garage, Danny's lab, or the lower levels" spoke Raven.

"Fine, we'll start with the lower levels then go up from there." Said cyborg laying out a course of action.

Cyborg opens the door revealing a long staircase leading down to the basement. The five remaining Titans are here, and Cyborg turns on his flashlight. Danny leads them down the stairs, his stopwatch drawn at his side the ectoplasm flowing off the blade resembling a lava lamp as the sword cast its eerie light. When they reached the bottom, Danny went to check on the towers primary electric generators that were just to the left of the stairs. The other titans move to give the rest of the room a look. Huddled behind Cyborg, Starfire peeks out, looks around, and gasps sharply.

"Oh, well. Our friends are not present. Let us quickly go back up and see if they-" said Starfire hastily, smiling as she backs up to move toward the stairs the stairs. cyborg plants one oversized hand and yanks her bodily off the stair causing Starfire to release a terrified little squeal.

"Not yet. We have to get to the bottom of this." Spoke Cyborg as he turns around and follows raven deeper into the basement.

"This unpleasant room is not the bottom?" questioned Starfire a shiver going up her spine.

"Hey Danny did figure out what's wrong with the generators?" asked Terra looked toward the generator. Danny turned toward her from his crouched position.

"Yeah, most of the wiring looks like it's been chewed up. I can fix it and get us some power I just need time, 30mintes an hour at most." Answered Danny. His hands still messing with the internal components of the machine while addressing his teammates before he returned to the task at hand.

"Come on," spoke Raven lead the teens, Terra moved to catch up with the others falling in behind Starfire. Their steps illuminated by both the flashlight and Starfire's glowing hand. A dark shape, resembling a giant rat with glowing red eyes, darts at the edge of the light. The high-strung Tamaranean shrieks and throws a Starbolt toward it. No hit, but a lot of smoke.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg his flashlight illuminating the spot she had struck.

"The floor! I saw something!" replied Starfire panic and fear crawling in her voice.

"I didn't," spoke Raven in her monotone. Star looks at terra seeking validation in what she saw.

"I didn't see anything either." Said terra. Cyborg's robotic eye begins to glow.

"My night vision scanners aren't picking up anything either. Let's keep moving," spoke Cyborg as him and raven move forward. Terra gives Starfire a shrug as she falls in behind cyborg. Starfire too scared to pick up her feet; after a moment, she gathers her nerve and goes to catch up. More small critters zip across behind her, and she cries out and fires one off after them. This blast causes Cyborg and Raven to flinch.

"Please stop doing that. There's nothing to be afraid of, all right? It's probably just a few rats." reasoned Raven clear agitated.

"Those are not rats!" yells Starfire pointing upward. They look up at the overhead girders. Many pairs of small red eyes open in the blackness here. Cyborg's beam moves across the creatures, which number in the thousands.

"Run!" yells cyborg as the teen's dash toward the exit. The mass of bizarre vermin surges forward from both the girders and the floor. Raven and Cyborg pass Starfire, who has again frozen in place due to sheer terror; Terra grabs hold of Starfire trying to snap her into action. Cyborg fires a cannon shot back toward the creatures, Starfire gets her feet and Starbolts in gear while Terra causes stone spikes to rise up from the floor.

The fourteen run full speed toward the stairs. Danny is standing by them as he starts flinging ghost-rays at the swarm of vermin chasing his friends. The "fearless" Titan is first to reach the stairs, Cyborg is not far behind her, and Terra is already floating toward the door on top of a platform of rock. but Starfire stops and floats up from the floor to unload on the rodents. She looks up with a startled cry and is buffeted back and forth by the dropping bodies. Raven starts to climb and Cyborg catches up to her while terra and Danny float above them.

"Hurry! We're almost-Starfire!" yelled Cyborg as Starfire screams stops them cold. The creatures have swarmed up to her waist. She fires a few point-blank shots into them before being sucked into the pile with a final scream that would have been audible ten miles away. Cyborg and Danny both hurl themselves toward her, but an instant too late; the horde evaporates, leaving Cyborg to crash down on the empty patch of floor where Starfire had stood and Danny hovered above them in complete shock.

"Star?" crooked Cyborg as he ran his hand over the floor.

"No!" said Raven her voice hollow.

Xxx

The four remaining titans exited the door. Terra stifles and wipes her eyes quickly.

"We should go back! Maybe there's still a way to save her!" yelled Raven move back toward the basement door. But Danny stopped her.

"We won't save anybody if whatever this is getting us too. We have to get outta here and come back with help," spoke Cyborg He breaks out his cannon and trains both it and his flashlight down the hall.

"We can escape through the ghost portal and at the same time get help." proposed Danny his tone of voice was different, unsettling. Danny began to float down the hall, the other titans glanced at each other then followed after him with cyborg in the back.

As the four moved down a hall they passed a bank of windows. The storm outside was horrible but what immediately caught enough of their attention to stop them in their tracks was that some of the lightning was a very familiar green.

"Um, Danny? are you feeling ok?" asked Terra carefully.

"I'm fine, let's keep moving." Answered Danny in the same cold tone.

"Last I checked green lightning is a good sign of you not being ok." Spoke cyborg in an I'm not buying this like tone. Raven approached Danny she notices that it progressively got colder as she got closer.

"Danny what's wrong? "asked Raven sternly but with concern evident in her voice as she places a hand on his cold shoulder. Danny turned to them his eyes glowing blue, He sighed before looking away.

"The people I care about, are being taken." Spoke Danny. his grip tightening around the handle of his weapon as several more flashes of green lightning flashed in the distance. "I'm trying to keep my emotions and my powers from going nuts. Ghosts get dangerous when their obsessions are involved." Finished Danny. Raven's thoughts immediately recalled her talk with Danny about the origins of his ultimate enemy.

"Don't worry Danny we'll save the others." spoke terra with confidence.

"Yeah once we get into the zone, we can get help." Reassured Cyborg. Danny smiled at his friend as they resumed heading toward the lab. As they walk the light of cyborgs flashlight that was playing across their backs goes out.

"Cyborg, we could use a little lighter." Asked Raven. But when she got no response she turned around. Danny and terra both turn to look.

"Cyborg?" called Raven looking back at the way they came. Cyborg was nowhere in sight. The unexpected sound of a horrendous screeching from the hall they had come causing them to jump in surprise. An enormous winged creature flaps around the corner toward them.

"Run!" yelled Danny as he grabbed raven dragging her with him. The black, four red eyes, long-tailed bird chases after them around corner after corner before they make it into the garage. Danny still holding onto raven grabbed hold of terra. The three phases through the door into the lab. As the three land on the floor. The bird slams into the door denting it severely. Danny and terra both turn around ready to strike at the creature should it break through. The creature slams into the door two more times before it seemingly leaves.

"I think it's gone," stated Danny. as he turns to face the portal, which was lifeless.

"I thought the portal was on an independent power source?" asked Raven as the three approaches the machine.

"It is. the portal siphons energy from the zone. So, after the startup energy, the portal is self-sustaining." Answered Danny as he examined the machine.

"Can you turn it on?" questioned terra.

"Yes. I'll have to provide the startup energy with my powers. Raven could you grab that toolbox?" spoke Danny, pointing to a toolbox on one of the workbenches. Raven went to retrieve the tools as Danny phased off some of the outer paneling.

Terra just stood a few feet away from Danny. she was glancing around paranoia about the slightest sound or the barest hint of movement. Terra felt something wet drop onto her arm. she examined the black liquid for a moment. But a second drop hit slightly to the left of the first. Terra looked up toward the ceiling, hanging high above her was a massive spider. It was solid black, its legs like a black widow, with eight glowing red eyes, and a pair of gleaming fangs dripping with a black liquid. But that wasn't the worst thing as more eyes and more eyes appeared above her.

"Guys!" cried Terra as she activated her powers. Danny and raven both looked at Terra and then followed her gaze. The smaller spiders pounced dropping down at them. Terra tore chunks of concrete from the floor and flung them at the giant spider. Raven had grabbed an ecto-pistol and was blasting away. Danny hacked, slashed, and blasted any spider that got close to Raven or terra. The massive spider nocked Danny away using one of its legs. Danny crashed into one of his workbenches dropping his weapon and was immediately jumped by several dog-sized spiders.

"Danny!" yelled terra as terra and Raven fought to get to Danny, one of Terra's arms were wrapped in webbing then her legs. Terra was lifted up into the air and the massive spider began to cocoon her as it lifted her up into the dark. Danny in the meantime has frozen his attackers.

"Terra!" yelled Raven as she was being overwelled. One of the spiders jumped her knocking her to the ground. The arachnid started to web up her legs as it tried to bite her but raven blocked the bite with the pistol. The spider wrestled the weapon from her grasp and crushed it. But be for it could attack again a blast of ice sent it flying. Danny was immediately at her side eyes solid blue. he phased her out of the webbing and pick her up in his arms as he flew up evading the spiders before he phased the tow of them out of the room. An into one of the higher floors.

"We have to go back we have to save her!" yelled Raven as Danny put her down. Danny just grabbed Raven's hand in a firm grip and began to semi-drag her down the hall.

"No," said Danny his voice stern and barely hiding the emotions he was trying to control.

"what do you mean no?! we can't leave them!" yelled Raven anger as she struggled against Danny's grip. Danny whirled around both his hands wrapped tightly on her arms.

"I can't lose you too!…..." yelled Danny his eyes leaking tears as his grip slacked "… I just can't…. not you…." Finished Danny his voice raw with emotion and his head downcast. Raven was stunned she hasn't seen Danny like this before, and his words made her blush.

"Danny…" spoke Raven uncertainty in her tone. She knew she wasn't the best when it came to comforting others more so when she couldn't use her empathetic abilities.

"We'll figure something out. we'll get through this... together." spoke raven reassuringly as she tentatively placed a hand on Danny. The halfa looked up meeting her eyes, she could feel her blush grow redder as she stared into Danny's eyes.

Their moment was shattered when the creature emerges from the darkness behind Danny its tentacles writhing. Raven's eyes widened she quickly grabbed one of Danny's hands and ran. Danny shot a ghost ray back at the creature but it seems barely phased. They turned a corner spotting an elevator. Danny raised a hand as it glowed blue with his ice powers as he constructed walls of ice behind them as raven rapidly and repeatedly hit the elevators call button. They waited anxiously for the elevator to arrive as the icy obstacles slowed the creature down. They dove into the elevator but the creature has grabbed hold of Danny and tried to drag him out of the elevator with a pop his shoulder was dislocated causing Danny to scream in pain and struggle against the monster. Danny is able to use a ghost ray to free himself. raven lunges toward the controls and gets the door to close. The elevator begins to move as Raven looks at Danny's shoulder which hung limply. Raven feels a bit helpless given she doesn't have the power of supplies to help. Both teens are panting heavily.

"You know with all this running feel like I'm in doctor who." Joked Danny chuckling dryly as he freezes his shoulder to numb it.

"This is not the time for jokes. Your hurt." Chastised raven as she lets off a sigh of annoyance. but the mood changes to one of panic as the sound of something boiling is heard. The floor has turned into some thick, glutinous liquid, which begins to rise with alarming speed within the car. In almost no time, the level has passed their heads. The elevator doors open, spilling both the foul tide and the screaming girl across the floor. Raven coughs as she stands up not far from the couch in the ops center. She stands up and shakes off some of this muck. She looks around with growing dread when she realizes That Danny was not in sight.

"Danny," said Raven in a quiet voice. 'they're all gone' thought raven.

A loud thump from behind the closed elevator door catches her by surprise, as does the bulging of the barrier due to the monster on the other side. Backing up toward one side door, she is again brought up short by growling from its shadows and the appearance of two red eyes. Sure enough, here comes the tentacled beast that first attacked the Titans. It advances out of the passageway and stands up to its formidable full height. Raven backs up fearfully toward the couch as lightning rages outside, then whirls into a run for the other side door. While the huge creature comes up fast behind, she stops with a gasp; there, in the gloom, hundreds of doubled pairs of eyes wink up and the rat-like critters from the basement swarm out. One reaches her feet, then another and another, and she retreats onto the coffee table; her temporary refuge ends when the giant spider spears the coffee table throwing her to the ground. As the black rodents move in a body toward her, she gets to her feet and jumps onto the ledge that runs in front of the windows. With them closing in from the sides and in front, and the glass at her back, she is now completely hemmed in. Behind the mass, the huge terror looms over her, and the windows turn black while two pairs of red eyes appear on them. She turns toward this.

"Stay back!" yells Raven as She steps back. From the flat black expanse, a colossal animal shape begins to emerge and reach for her.

"You don't scare me!" yelled Raven. The new apparition comes out far enough to show itself as a wolf-like thing with a bird's head. She turns her face away and closes her eyes.

"I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid!" repeated Raven as It roars; she drops to her knees, hands to head.

Her eyes shut tight and teeth clenched so hard they might break at any moment. After a long second, she relaxes and opens her eyes wide. Her next words have the tone of someone who has finally accepted an inevitable and immutable truth.

"I... I am afraid. I'm afraid." states Raven. Her eyes turn pure black, with no sign of irises or whites, and she stands up.

"But that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" yelled Raven The rat-things back up in uncertainty; along with the other monsters.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chants Raven A huge wave of black energy radiates out from her which instantly evaporate the hordes of vermin. The tentacled giant is engulfed, then the wolf-thing that came from the window.

Raven, descends toward the floor. The remains of the unearthly onslaught swirl around her in a large circle, from which the head and wings of a four-eyed bird emerge. This apparition emerges from the roof-fully formed, with a wingspan at least ten times the width of the structure. It lets off one long, tortured screech as lightning rips the heavens, then disintegrates into random pieces that are sucked back in through the roof. Inside the operations center, Raven drops to the floor and collapses insensate.

Xxx

Raven feels something wet on her face. Raven's eyes slowly open only to see Danny's relieved face and hear Cujo's happy barking.

"Raven." Spoke Danny giving her a big smile.

"You're all okay?" asked Raven as Danny helps her up.

"We were never in any danger," answered Robin.

"Say what?" spoke Cyborg clearly confused.

"Did you not see the monsters?" asked Beast Boy rhetorically.

"We saw them, but they were never really there. Raven was afraid but when she wouldn't talk about it the fear found another way out." elaborated Robin.

"Her powers!" spoke Starfire with a gasp.

"So, it was Ravens' power's that dislocated Danny's shoulder?" Said terra gesturing to Danny's frozen shoulder. Robin simply nodded in the affirmative as raven feels guilty.

"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it," stated Robin to Raven.

"You mean Raven made all those creepy-crawlies by accident?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Uh...sorry?" said Raven blushing, smiling nervously. "cute," thought Danny his core swelling with joy.

"I'm just glad you're all okay," said Danny suddenly pulled his friends into a hug.

Light steals over the room from the window causing Danny to release his hug. The Titans look toward the source-the sun coming up over the shore of Jump City Bay. Robin and Starfire head for the side door, with Beast boy and terra not far behind.

"Sunrise, Time for bed" states Cyborg as he yawns and stretches expansively as he too turns to leave. Danny and Raven, who have stayed put. She aims a slightly worried look out the window.

"Hey, Rae. Would you like some tea?" asked Danny. raven turned to Danny looking at him the sunlight washing over him.

"Sure. But maybe we should fix your shoulder first." Answered raven with a small smile. The two supernatural titans left to start the day.


	22. chapter 21 Date with Destiny

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Hello everyone first I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But I'll be trying to update more regularly from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones yet to come.

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

Xxx

Robin's cape billowed straight out behind him due to the high velocity.

"Range to target!?" questioned Robin over the coms in his helmet as he rode down a street on his motorcycle.

The T-Car Drives down another street. Raven sits in the front passenger seat Cujo excitedly panting in her lap. Cyborg is behind the wheel.

"Five hundred and closing. Should have a visual any…" responded Cyborg, glancing at the GPS. Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Danny flew over the various building heading toward the target.

"There he is!" yelled Starfire pointing at the criminal.

"Correction. There it is." Spoke Raven dryly as she and cyborg got a visual.

As Cyborg's tires are heard screeching in the distance and his headlights play over the area, the Titans see a teen male's body and a gargantuan spider's head. A complete carapace, with four legs, is attached to the latter; its legs are long enough to reach the ground. Across the street, the R-Cycle has pulled up and Robin glares at this creature, and Cyborg brings his vehicle in a moment later.

"Does anybody have a giant bug swatter?" quipped Danny as they surrounded the thief.

The thief raises a weapon and lifts his human body clear of the ground before he fries the weapon. The weapon sends a large blast of purple energy at the heroes. Robin gasps in surprise, and he and Cyborg peel out in opposite directions to avoid the blast, both drivers skid to a stop and watch as the blast rips across the pavement. Danny raises an ecto-shield Infront of him that tanks the blast. The cross-breed howls in anger and leaps straight toward the sky. The thief touches down and starts to bound away.

Robin watches the villain jump across the street with ease and starts running on the wall. the Titans set off after him on wheels and in the air. Starfire sends a few Starbolts toward him, but he easily dodges and continues his sideways run. Terra using her powers starts creating obstacles trying to hinder the villain. The thief makes a huge leap carries him to the buildings on the other side of the street. Here comes Robin, gunning his engine and extending a blaster by each handlebar. He pops off a string of shots that barely miss the semi-arachnid, who crosses the street again and keeps right on going.

The T-Car pulls ahead of the R-Cycle and opens its sunroof. a missile pops out and is launched. It streaks through the evening sky and zeroes in on the thief, who jumps clear to avoid the impact and explosion. While in mid-air, he does a 180-degree turn and spits a large wad of gray slime. The glob of slime shots towards Danny, Starfire, and Beastboy. the group attempts to evade. However, Beastboy takes a direct hit and is engulfed in the goo, which splatters itself all over a wall at ground level.

"Beastboy!" yells terra as she turns around to help him. As she approaches, he shifts back to human form, he pokes his head, one arm, and both legs out and struggles to get free of the viscous material.

"Super-loogie?!" yells Beast Boy as he lets out a Disgusted groan.

"Just hold still." Says terra as she forms a stone knife and begins to cut him free.

Back to the pursuit. The shooter spews out another mouthful, forcing Starfire and Danny to get out of the way. Dodging one gobbet after another, they keep the pressure on. he spits a stream of adhesive back and forth, layering it to create a thick sheet that stretches to block the entire way. Tilt up to frame Robin and Cyborg bearing down on this. Robin gasps, while Raven puts her powers to work and extends them over the entire block. The pavement cracks and a fire hydrant bursts open, gushing water along the sidewalk; both vehicles sail up the incline created by the shifting roadbed and pass neatly over the barrier. The thief once again spits out more silk, at the vehicles behind him. Robin swerves expertly to avoid. but a load hits the T-Car's windshield and completely blankets it.

"I can't see!" yelled Cyborg as he cuts his steering wheel hard to one side and skids to a stop as the R-Cycle roars past. More sludge comes down on the windshield.

Now Starfire starts to catch up again, but a well-placed burst sends her to the sidewalk and pins her. She tries vainly to free herself as Robin zooms by, then cuts through it with a handful of Starbolts and returns to the chase. The thief races down the street and around a corner; Robin and Starfire follow it.

Danny was rapidly closing in; the thief shot more silk at Danny. but it was a feint as the villain raised the weapon he had used earlier and blasted Danny at almost point Blake range hitting the halfa right in the chest. Danny was sent hurtling into a building crashing through several walls.

The creature jumps up onto an elevated highway, making straight for a car parked to face the highway and jumping onto its rear end terrifying the young couple within. The creature uses the car as a springboard leaping over the highway. Almost immediately after Robin speeds in and onto the car's rear end, launching himself over the highway. As he sails through space, he fires off a grappling hook and is yanked away on its line, letting the R-cycle drop. The swinging trajectory carries him toward a wall, while the large R's on both sides of the plummeting R-Cycle extend outward from the body and each fire a beam from underneath. The vehicle descends smoothly to the curb and touches down with the help of these, and the emitters retract.

Robin with the help of his grabbling hook keeps up with the villain as they move from roof to roof. Just as the boy wonder was about to be close enough to strike the creature, it turned around and shot a pair of short beams down at Robin to knock him loose. the Boy Wonder drops toward the street, his skin turning gray and his limbs frozen in place.

"Can't...move!" muttered Robin, as he watched the thief reaches the roof and is then out of site.

"ROBIN!" yells Starfire. She double-times it and catches him perhaps five feet short of a very painful meeting with the sidewalk. The other Titans arrive as she lands and sets Robin down. Cyborg steps in to look him over.

"He is, okay?" asked Starfire concern dripping in her voice.

"He will be. The venom's effect is only temporary," replies Cyborg as Robin groans.

"Getting away...we have to...go after him! Whoa..." Says Robin with a Groan. Robin starts to topple as he speaks. Starfire prevents him from falling over.

"You mean, we have to go after him," said Raven cutting off whatever Robin was about to say.

"You need to chill until that stuff wears off," spoke Cyborg reinforcing raven's point.

"But?" started Robin.

"Dude, we can handle it. The guy's got a spider for a head. Not like he's gonna be hard to find." Interrupted Beast Boy.

"Beastboy makes a good point. We got this robin." Added Danny, Robin sighed in defeat.

"Star, you take Robin back to the tower." Spoke cyborg. the Tamaranean girl nodded before she gingerly picked up Robin and flew away.

"All right, Pairs of two spread out, and find that horror movie reject." Ordered cyborg. Beastboy quickly grabbed Danny and Terra paired off with raven. cyborg watched his teammates fly off leaving him with Cujo.

"Come on boy." Spoke cyborg as he walked back toward the T-Car Cujo happily trotting behind him.

Xxx

It had only been about 30 minutes into the search and we find Beastboy and Danny on a street speaking with a pair of police officers. The two were taking a moment to check in with the police to ask if any of them had seen the thief. After being told that the police had not spotted the thief. The two titans thanked the officer before continuing the search.

"Hey… um, Danny, could I ask you something?" asked Beastboy clearly nervous as the two walked.

"Sure," replied Danny a brow raised in question.

"Well... you've been spending a lot of time with terra lately… and you two seem really close." Began Beastboy rubbing the back of his neck in much a similar way as Danny.

"I have been training with her regularly, and I guess we are pretty close. Why do you mention it?" Spoke Danny, looking at the changeling shifted from one foot to the other.

"Are you too ...like a thing?" mumbled Beastboy quietly twiddling his fingers together as he looked away.

"Honestly, she's like the little sister I never knew I wanted. Plus, I would never get between you and your girlfriend." Spoke Danny, A big teasing grin on his face. Beastboy's head snapped up to Danny a blush on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend," responded Beastboy in an unconvincing tone.

"But you want her to be, don't you?" asked Danny with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I do, got any advice? I wanted to take her out somewhere." Spoke Beastboy. Danny placed a hand on his chin and thought for a few moments.

"I don't have a lot of experience with dating, so take this with a grain of salt. But she is still pretty new to the city, maybe take her to the pier or maybe a movie." Suggested Danny, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks, Danny!" spoke Beastboy in appreciation. Danny's communicator chirped pulling it out Danny read the message before closing it.

"Any time, now come on we got a lead, and the sooner we catch spider head the sooner you can ask terra out," exclaimed Danny as he flew up leaving a blushing Beastboy.

"Hey wait up!" stammered Beastboy before he turned into a hawk to fallow Danny.

Xxx

Meanwhile flying over another part of the city we find Terra and Raven. there had been an awkward silence between the two girls since they separated from the others. Terra had attempted to spark up a conversation but near every topic, she brought up had dried up. She had either gotten one-word answers or no reply at all. Running out of ideas she decided to just ask a question that had been on her mind since movie night.

"Hey, Raven?" started terra still looking forward. she heard raven make a noise in acknowledgment so she continued. "Do you have a crush on Danny?" asked Terra bluntly. Raven lost control of her powers causing her to drop a couple of feet before she regained control and return to flying besides terra. Lucky for the sorceress the geomancer was solely focused on flying. Raven made sure her hood obscured her blushing cheeks.

"What makes you ask that?" questioned raven in her monotone tone. Terra glanced at raven quickly.

"Well, Beastboy told me how you seemed really anger at Danny a bit before I showed up. So, when he retold me about your fight with the big weather guy and he mention ember. I thought you might be angry that she kissed Danny." Spoke Terra explaining her thought process. Raven could feel anger bubbling within her as she recalled the memory.

"You thought wrong, I DO NOT have a crush on Danny!" spoke Raven, her voice laced with irritation and finality. Her words and Emoticlones in opposition.

"Ok," replied Terra hands raised in a placating manner. The subject was dropped and soon after received a message from Cyborg to meet up near the city's main bridge.

Xxx

Raven, Terra, cyborg, Beastboy, Cujo, and Danny stood on a bridge. Swarming over the structure was a small horde of large hovering mothlike insects, every one of which looked fighting mad. Raven's communicator beep she pulled it out and robins face popped onto the screen.

"Titans! Any luck finding our jewel thief?" asked Robin.

"We found something worse." Replied Raven in a flat tone. As the insects move lazily through the air, several cluster up and munch at one of the bridge's support cables. When they fly away a moment later, it has been gnawed through and the final strand snaps; the lower end lashes toward the roadway, and people scatter as a car is crushed under the wire rope.

The entire bridge begins to sway back and forth, creating oscillations that send vehicles sliding around the Six Titans. Now groups of moths start chomping on cable after cable, making short work of the outer covering and the twisted wires beneath. One of the bugs screeches in rage.

Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg are having a very tough time keeping their balance on the bucking pavement, while Raven, Danny, floats a foot or two above it. In the air, a cable breaks and whistles downward; they dodge in three different directions. After skidding backward to a stop, the other titans rally around the cybernetic titan.

"Phantom fix those cables ice over the whole bridge if you have too. Raven get those civilians off the bridge. Everyone else with me! Titans GO!" ordered cyborg his arm turning into his sonic cannon and charging forward.

Danny dashed through the air making a b line toward a group of moths. With a wide ectoblast, the insects disintegrated. The cable they were chewing on started to give way Danny quickly coated the damage in ghost ice. The supernatural ice held firm; several moths attempted to eat through the ice to no avail some even broke teeth on it. With a satisfied smirk, Danny flew around coating the cables keeping the structure together.

Cyborg stood atop an 18-wheeler firing his sonic cannon at any group that started to form. Cyborg took a moment letting his robotic eye lock-on to the massive moths. cyborg's shoulder opened up reveling dozens of little missiles.

"You guys hunger, well try some of this!" yelled cyborg as the micro missiles took off flying in near every direction blowing up moths with explosions. Cyborg smiled happily at the success of his new weapon. He quickly got back to blasting with his sonic cannon.

Terra stood on her flying platform several other boulders and chunks of asphalt. The blonde crushed several moths as she flew by, keeping the insidious insects off of the structure. She began raining down stone javelins onto the insects, skewing the moths left and right. During her onslaught three of the moths appeared behind her. she increased her speed and started to try and shake her pursuer.

Suddenly with the screech of a monkey, a fourth moth entered the scene a green monkey on its head piloting the moth by pulling at its antenna's. Beastboy forced the moth to crash into its brethren, knocking them off course and causing them to crash into several cars at full speed. Beastboy jumped off his highjacked mount and landed on terra's platform transforming back into his human form. he gave her a big smile and she gave him one back. A group of moths surrounded the two teens who then jumped back into action.

Raven flew close to the street, just high enough to be above the cars. She chanted her mantra freeing people trapped in their vehicles by creating claws that tore the doors off them. The civilians that didn't just run gathered around the dark titan who teleports them to the edge of the bridge. She flew back out and repeated the process. She did not have to worry too much about the moths as any that neared her would be quickly met with Cujo's massive fangs and any that got past her bus-sized guard dog, she would blast them in the face with her magic. With near, all the bugs dealt with the Titans regroup around cyborg just as he crushed the last moth.

"Boo-yah...Huh?" spoke Cyborg his cheer of victory was cut short.

The Titans were facing the Jump City skyline. Above the buildings, a dense black cloud rises slowly into their view, accompanied by the beating of countless wings. Cyborg is dumbstruck, Beast Boy's eyes are bugging out, Cujo whimpers slightly, terra losses focus on the rocks she was controlling, Danny has a look on his face that screams 'COME ON!' and raven just lets out an exacerbated sigh. Cyborg lifts his forearm and addresses himself toward the onboard communicator.

"Uh...we're gonna need backup," spoke Cyborg looking at Robin.

"We're on our way." Said the boy-wonder giving a quick reply and terminated the call.

"so, anyone got any ideas how to stop that?" asked cyborg as he brought out his sonic cannon.

"Can you like make a big snow storm and freeze them or something? Dude." Asked Beastboy looking at Danny. the halfa took a moment to think.

"I might be able too, but the storm might also partially freeze the city," spoke Danny as he grabbed some ectoplasm from his belt and drank it.

"I'd rather not. Got anything else up your sleeve?" asked Cyborg. Raven floated closer to Danny.

"What about your wail?" asked Raven mentioning the destructive power. The other titans looked confused at what she was talking about.

"That could work but that will damage the city," replied Danny.

"What if we could get them over the water? Then you can do this wail thing without damaging the city." proposed terra. Danny stared at the Terra a smile growing on his face.

"That could work! Terra, you're a genius!" spoke Danny with a thousand-watt smile.

"Aww…thanks." Said Terra rubbing the back of her head with a bit of embracement.

"Alright! We so got this!" cheered Beastboy as the heroes jumped into action.

xxX 5 minutes later Xxx

"We are so screwed!" yelled Beastboy as he dove to avoid some of the insects.

Apparently trying to corral a massive swarm of insects is very hard. The Titans had been overrun almost imminently they all had been more or less isolated despite the fact that the Titans were only a few feet away from each other. As Cyborg wrestles with a moth his communicator goes off.

"Cyborg, report. How bad is it?" asked Robin. Cyborg pushes the insect back as it snapped at him.

"Bad! Can't hold'em off much longer! If you're gonna do something, do it quick!" yelled cyborg his tone almost pleading.

Beast Boy, now a gorilla, slugging it out with a few of Killer Moth's crazed insects. Raven has her hands full with a few dozen others that are currently trying to bite through her shield. Terra is also within the dome wrapping a wound that she received from one of the moths. Danny was sliced and diced through the swarm, but even with his duplicates helping him they didn't even dent the swarm. Every time one moth was killed three more took its place. Cyborg fires his cannon at will sweeping it in every direction he can.

"There's too many! We're not gonna... (The moths leave him alone.) ...make it" said cyborg confused. The black flying cloud is making a very rapid exit. The Danny's all look very confused at the sudden retreat. Raven drops her shield to stare at the moths, and Beast Boy jumps onto a wrecked truck, then down to join them as he returns to human form.

"Um...what just happened?" asked Beast Boy voicing his confusion. Raven activates her communicator; the others gather around her.

"I bought you some time. This is Killer Moth. He's controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him. Start your search with her." spoke Robin explain the situation.

"Who is she?" asked Raven. Starfire appears in the background of the call.

"She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Robin's time." Responded Starfire clearly upset and disapproving of the girl.

"Name's Kitten. She's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him. Starfire will join you to help with the search." Spoke robin, Starfire humphs behind him.

"What about you Robin? Aren't you gonna help us?" questioned Terra.

"I can't. I have a date," answered Robin clearly unhappy with the idea. Question marks pop up above all their heads.

"So... where do we start?" asked Danny as he reabsorbed his clones.

"I can try running a facial recognition program on the girl see if we can't find out where she lives." Spoke cyborg as he brought up his forearm and started running the program.

Xxx

It took much longer than any of the Titans expected for the program to finish. So as the teens waited for the program to run, they killed some time repairing some of the damage to the bridge and move damaged and destroyed vehicles. When the program finished cyborg got Kitten's address. The five titans hopped into the t-car and speed off to the address. They soon arrived in front of a very ordinary looking house. The teens exited the T-Car and approached the front door.

"Raven," spoke Cyborg quietly motioning to the door. Raven floated forward and raise one hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven as her hand glowed.

The recognizable sound of the locks flipping was heard, and with a light touch, the front door quietly swings open. the teens slowly and cautiously entered the home. There did not seem to be anyone home. But cyborg wanted to make sure so with some quick gestures' cyborg instructed raven Cujo and Danny to look upstairs. The sorcerous and ghosts swiftly moved upstairs silently floating above the floor. Cyborg terra and Beastboy looked through the ground floor. The group reconvened in the living room.

"Anything?" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for a room that was way too pink." Responded Danny with a shrug. A disgusted chill moves down raven's spine at the thought of the hideous room.

"There's got to be something, search the place." ordered cyborg. just as the teens started to begin their search cyborg's communicator went off.

"Please tell me you guys have found Killer Moth." Pleaded robin in a hushed whisper.

"Not yet. But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address. We're searching the place now." Responded cyborg in a whisper, as the other titans searched the room.

"She's not my…" spoke Robin angerly at cyborg. But before he could finish his comment. Beastboy cries out as the horse statue he was messing with begins to topple off its base, but instead of falling over, its eyes glow and the section of floor it is standing on sinks out of sight. The piece of wall behind it flips down to cover the new hole, revealing a staircase that leads down into darkness.

"Whoa." Spoke Beastboy.

"We might have something. We'll call you back." Spoke cyborg as the teens approached the opening.

"Well, that's not suspicious." Commented raven drily.

Beastboy enters first followed closely behind by the others. The lighting down in the room was so bad you can barely see what's Infront of you. As the superheroes cautiously enter the room beast Boy blunders up against a cord and let out a panicked scream, but he soon realizes that it poses no danger. A quick tug turns on the lights and reveals holding pens filled with Killer Moth's multitudes of mutant moths within them. almost simultaneously beast Boy Raven, Terra, and Danny all flip open their communicators, while Cyborg fires up the one in his forearm.

"Found him." Stated all five Titans in a deadpan tone at the same time. The lights suddenly begin to flicker.

"Yes, you've found me. But you'll soon be wishing you hadn't," spoke Killer Moth his voice echoing about the room. The Titans all shifted into battle stances, their eyes looking around the room for killer moth. Suddenly without warning, he dropped from the ceiling.

Cyborg dives out of the way as killer moth's claws easily sink into the concrete floor. The villain quickly recovers lunges toward Beastboy. The green changeling yelps before shifting into a hummingbird flying out of reach. However, the villain's momentum was sending him right at Raven. But in a moment Killer Moth is leaping toward her. She floats up out of reach, levitates several bags of feed, and sends them down at him; he bats them away easily and jumps up to grab her shoulders. After his feet touch the ceiling, he slings her away and is promptly pounced on by Cujo. The canine slams into the villain with his full weight bringing both down to the ground.

"AHH!" screams killer moth as Cujo bites down on his arm. The villain scratches at Cujo's face, the massive K-9 then starts to thrash his head disorienting the villain and cause even more pain.

"Make it stop! Make it Stop! I surrender!" yelled killer moth crying out for mercy. Danny who was helping raven up just whistled. Like a switch, Cujo stopped thrashing but did not release killer moth.

"Drop 'em." Spoke Cyborg as he approached killer moth aggressively. Cyborg grabbed the man by the front of his costume.

"Alright you better start talking, or I'll let Cujo turn you into a chew toy. How do you control the...MOTHS!" yelled cyborg his words nearly drowned out by blaring Alarms and red strobing lights going off. The front panels on pen after pen slide open, releasing clouds of vapor and the entire horde of Killer Moth's city-destroyers.

"We can't let them escape! Seal the exits!" yelled Raven as she used her powers to slam the hatch, they used to get into the basement shut.

"Cujo! Hold him!" ordered cyborg pointing at killer moth. Cujo imminently pined the insect-based villain under a paw to prevent escape.

Beast Boy turns into a jellyfish in mid-leap and positions himself in front of an air vent, just in time to stop any moths from getting out that way. Elsewhere, thousands fly past Cyborg as he picks up a desk and throws it. The desk lands in front of the door to the living room and is quickly joined by another, cutting off that route. Terra's hands glow with her power, Pillars of rock rise up from the floor and wedge themselves in the overhead ductwork. The titans form a circle around Cujo and killer moth as millions of the deranged giant bugs circle around them.

"Raven! cover them!" yelled Danny over the noise of countless wingbeats. Raven looked at Danny seeing him pull out his staff and his hands starting to glow an icy blue.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" spoke raven as her hands and eyes glowed with magic. A dome of black energy surrounded the Titans except for Danny. Not a moment later and the teens saw a flash of blue. Raven dispelled her shield, the Titans looked around the room. It was covered from floor to ceiling with ice, the millions of moths were frozen in midflight.

"Way to put them on ice, Danny," spoke Terra emphasizing her pun. Cyborg and killer moth both cringed at the pun. Raven rolled her eyes and Beastboy just chuckled at the joke.

"I am so proud of you." Spoke Danny, being overdramatic, even wiping a fake tear from his eye. Terra smiled widely and rubbed the back of her neck at the praise.

"That's enough ya'll, Let's call the cops." Spoke Cyborg raising his forearm to contact the authorities.

"And we should go check on Robin." Added raven in her monotone voice. After handing over killer moth to the police. The Titans rushed to the ship that Robin and Starfire were located.

Xxx

All the titans stood on the deck of the ship watching as the Fang is escorted down the gangplank, his hands cuffed and all four spider legs shackled together above his head and led to the back of the van by an armed guard. After he is placed in the police van. Kitten, hands cuffed behind her back, in the grip of two guards who are escorting her toward the van.

"Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody! You're going to pay for this, Robbie-poo! YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAYYY!" Yells Kitten at the top of her lungs swearing vengeance against the boy wonder. The guards put her in the vehicle and close the door, muffling her last word, and the van speeds off with sirens blaring.

"So, no second date?" quips cyborg.

"You know... now that nobody's making em all mutate-y. These things might actually make good pets." Comments Beast Boy poking stomach of one of the larvae moths. it gurgles happily at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. besides, I think Cujo is more than enough for us." Spoke terra scratching under Cujo's chin turning the giant dog into putty in her hands.

Raven and Danny watched as Robin along with Starfire apologizes to a paralyzed couple. After a short conversation spotlight light, up the deck, the four teens tense for battle as their combat instinct take over for a second. Starfire and Robin fully enter a battle stance back to back. Danny has his weapon in one hand and an ectoblast charged in the other while Raven is right beside him her hands encased in a black aura.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for the king and queen of this year's prom are...Robin and Starfire!" speak an Announcer over a sound system. Danny watched as Robin took Starfire's hands and started to dance. A sudden and strong urge seemed to bubble up from within him. The halfa glanced at the other titans who were more focused on something else.

"Hey, Raven…wanna dance? You know as friends or whatever?" proposed Danny as casually as he could attempting to not blush. He peeked at her through the corner of his eye. Raven's form stiffened ever so slightly the sorceress stays silent for several long moments. Raven was having a heated debate with herself, just as Danny was starting to get worried that he may have overstepped raven spoke.

"Ok." Replied raven. The response was so quiet even Danny would have missed it if he wasn't paying close attention. Danny carefully took one raven's hands in his own and placed his other on her waist. Danny started to move along with the music and raven almost immediately stepped on his foot.

"Sorry, I've never danced before." Spoke raven embarrassment she looks away trying to hide her blushing.

"Then I show you how." Responded Danny with a smiled.

Starfire and Robin stood in the spotlight dancing slowly in their own little world. they didn't notice Cyborg, Terra, and Beastboy were watching them with bemused looks from the deck's railing. But all of them were oblivious to the two supernatural titans slowly dancing in a shadowy corner of the deck, one teaching the other how to dance.

xxx


End file.
